Mr Gold's Wild Swan
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: In the EF, 16-yr-old Emma Swan is wanted for thievery as part of the Jolly Roger gang. Crown Attorney Gold makes a deal to take her home for Yule to spend with his family. Can Emma change her life around and become the lady she has always dreamed, or will the spectre of her past and her former association with Hook prevent it? Rumbelle, Swanfire,BlueCricket no dagger curse.
1. The Attorney's Bargain

~ **Mr. Gold's Wild Swan~**

 **By Snapegirlkmf & CJ Moliere**

 **A tale of the Enchanted Forest**

 **1**

 **The Attorney's Bargain**

Judge Alastair MacLean leaned back in his high-backed red-velvet padded chair behind his finely crafted oak desk and studied his public defender, a well-respected attorney-at-law, called Rumplestiltskin Gold. Mr. Gold was known for his rapier wit, keen judge of character, and knowledge of the laws of the kingdom. He was also known to be one of the most impartial attorneys that the town of Silver Falls had ever spawned, and it was said that no one ever broke a deal, or failed to speak the truth with Mr. Gold. Rumple was a slight man of medium height, with floofy brown hair slightly touched with silver at the temples, that just brushed the high collar of his lawyer's red robe. Beneath the robe he wore a fine tunic of butter yellow and soft fawn breeches and tooled brown leather boots. The attorney leaned slightly upon his gold-handled ebony cane, which he needed to support his lame left leg.

Said leg had been injured long ago, when Gold had served in the cavalry as a commander of light horse, during the last Ogre Wars, and that had resulted in resigning his commission, after being decorated for saving an encampment of thousands of captive children. He then decided to take up studying the law and became an attorney like his grandfather, Judge Tiresias.

Judge Alastair eyed the younger man thoughtfully. "Councilor Gold, I don't believe it is wise to release Miss Swan into your custody at this time."

"With all due respect, Your Honor, I believe that it would be cruel and inhumane to have the child stay here over the holiday season. Yule is in two days and you want the girl to spend it in a freezing jail cell, alone with a stale hunk of bread and cheese?" Gold objected, using his most persuasive manner.

The judge sighed. "Rumple, why would you inflict a known convict upon your family during the holiday season? I know you feel sorry for the young woman, but she's a thief and the woman of a stagecoach robber. The gods know what else she's done as a member of Hook's gang!"

"Your Honor, we don't know that she's done anything except for the crime she's been accused of, which is possession of stolen jewelry and a saddle horse. To accuse her without proof is unfair," Rumple argued.

Alastair sighed. "Rumple, I've known a thousand young women like Emma Swan. She might seem to be a little bit of a thing, but the fact remains she admitted to aiding and abetting Killian Jones, whom she declares is her paramour. And while she may be a thief, _he_ is wanted for murder in seven towns up and down the Forest Road. Not to mention the trail of robberies from eight stages this season alone and the rape of innocent travelers. There's a price on his head of five thousand gold florins, dead or alive!"

"I am aware of that, Your Honor, but 'tis not Hook I am having as a guest in my home."

"No, but she's a spitfire of a convict," objected Alastair. "You could find yourself robbed blind, perhaps murdered in your bed, Rumple!"

"And she could find herself on the end of a rope," countered the attorney. "Your Honor, I am aware of my client's . . . proclivities. And rest assured that I have taken the proper precautions to secure our valuables."

"What of Belle? What has she to say of your folly, Councilor?"

"My wife is as kind and gracious as always," responded Gold. "She has agreed to open our home and welcome the girl for the Yule holiday. She believes, as do I, that no one, not even an alleged thief, should be alone for the holidays. Miss Swan has no family, Judge MacLean. She's an orphan."

Alastair groaned. "Your sense of compassion, Mr. Gold, may one day be your undoing."

"Will you release her to me, Your Honor?" Rumple pressed, his brilliant sienna eyes gleaming with the light of battle. He sensed he had the judge over a barrel.

"I shouldn't. For the sake of your grandfather, who was one of the finest judges ever to sit the bench, I should deny this crazy request of yours," MacLean began, shaking his grizzled head. MacLean was in his late seventies, the oldest judge still serving the crown in Silver Falls.

"Your Honor, I pledge upon my House and my reputation as a crown attorney that I shall ensure that Emma Swan does not escape and remains a guest in my home until the holidays end, at which time we shall return for the trial."

"Your word has always been your bond, Councilor," allowed MacLean. "Yet I fear you've bitten off more than you can chew this time. I'll wager you'll regret ever removing that little spitfire from my jail."

"I'll wager you a pouch of fine Arcadian tobacco that you're wrong, Your Honor," Rumple offered, knowing full well how much MacLean loved his pipe of an evening and the finest tobacco to smoke in it. "Have we got a deal, sir?"

MacLean accepted his handclasp. "You've got a deal, Rumple. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Emma Swan is trouble's daughter, or my name isn't Alastair MacLean."

Rumple said nothing, but he thought that even trouble's daughter deserved a nice holiday. After he had paid the necessary fee to the court which would allow him to take Miss Swan into his custody for the fortnight of the Yule holiday, he strode down the cell block accompanied by a guard to the cell allotted to one Emma Swan, sixteen-year-old thief, orphan, and the spitfire who claimed the notorious robber Hook was her beau.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Emma Swan had been in plenty of scrapes in her sixteen years, but none, she reflected morosely, as bad as the predicament she was currently in. Even in the Morningside Orphanage, under the thumb of the strict Sister Agatha, Emma had never been as desperate as she was now. At least in the orphanage she could hide from the wrath of the holy sister or the sneers and laughter of the other orphans, who called her Sticky Fingers and Gallows Bait because she could nick the whiskers off Max the cat.

" _Someday, ye little hooligan, ye'll meet a bad end dancing a jig on the end of the Tipperary Tree,"_ Sister Agatha used to prophetize in dire tones whenever she glanced at the blond-haired waif across the supper table. _"Ye're a bad seed, Emma Swan, jus' like the scoundrel what dumped ye on the doorstep eight years gone!"_

Emma had no memory of her parents, and so no way to tell Agatha she was mistaken about the man who had given her life, whoever he was. Plainly he hadn't cared anymore about her than the good sister did, for he had left her in a woven reed basket with a crocheted blanket with her name on it as a mere three-month old baby. Rumor had it he was an outlaw, a wanted man, and he had gotten rid of the burden of the baby his leman had presented him with as quickly as he could. Sister Agatha claimed it had to be a ne'er-do-well that had sired her, for she had clearly inherited her outlaw father's quick hands and penchant for swiping things.

Even as a child she had usually fast reflexes and her innocent wide blue-eyed gaze could melt the most suspicious of merchants, enabling her to filch sweets or small bangles, hair ribbons, and toys for the children of the orphanage, which she used as bargaining chips to earn herself a day free of chores, an extra portion of bread and butter or dessert, or a coveted extra blanket during the winter when the wind screamed through the chinks in the dormitory wall like a lost soul. She had learned quickly that the only one who would look out for her was herself, and she trusted no one to have her best interests at heart.

Until she had run away after discovering that Sister Agatha was going to sell her indenture papers to the temple of the Righteous and Just god Sobekka, where she would spend her youth scrubbing floors, carrying water, and cleaning latrines under a vow of silence, poverty, and chastity. The very idea of doing so filled her with horror and she had packed up that very night and fled with nothing but the clothes on her back—a set of boy's breeches, shirt, and a good wool red cloak she had stolen from the donation bin, a few coppers, her baby blanket, and some bread, cheese, and meat pies she had snatched from the larder.

She had never looked back.

Until now, when she shivered upon the thin straw pallet in her cell, clutching her now ragged red cloak about her as well as the musty thin woolen brown blanket. The stone of the jail cell was thick and well mortared but it also held the chill of the winter evening that was approaching.

"Killian will come for me," she muttered through chattering teeth, a litany she repeated over and over, though her heart whispered she was a fool to believe so, because in the end everyone abandoned her. Even when they had sworn by the brotherhood of thieves. Even when they had promised to make her richer than the queen and first in his heart.

"He will come for me," she declared, wincing at the sputtering torch in the sconce just beyond the bars.

She had joined Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook for his missing hand and the hook that replaced it, over a year ago, offering her skills as a thief in exchange for his protection. Hook's gang was the strongest in the area, and the bane of every lawman in the eastern forest. Emma was tired of existing on the verge of society, stealing scraps. She wanted more, and the dashing Killian could give her what she needed. At first he had agreed merely to give her a place to sleep and food, and she had to turn over ten percent of her take to him. But soon she noticed he seemed more generous to her than before, giving her better clothes, a larger portion of food, and two flasks of rum. He also seemed to be attracted to her, though why he wanted skinny, ragged Emma Swan was beyond her. Still, she wasn't about to question her good fortune, and she worked hard to prove herself an asset to the gang, bringing in the most loot, and admiring her devilish leader.

She had thought she had finally had it made, until this latest heist had gone wrong and now here she was, locked up on the eve of Yuletide, accused of stealing ten thousand gold florins from the Royal Bank of Silver Falls and a diamond brooch belonging to the Duchess of Westmere, caught redhanded by the law with the goods under her mattress, though she hadn't put them there, Killian had after he had rented her a room and told her to sleep off the night's excesses while he went off to rob the evening stage.

Of course that hadn't mattered when the sheriff and his lawmen had burst into her room and discovered the goods beneath the mattress. Nor had they believed her when she said she had no idea how they had gotten there. She was known as a member of Hook's Jolly Roger gang, right along with Billy Smee, Hook's brother Liam Jones, cousin Davy, Blackbeard, Quick Fingered Jim and the rest. Her moniker had been given to her by Killian—he called her Wild Swan.

Now she was here, in this chill dank cell, having spoken to no one save her guard who brought her food and the attorney the crown had assigned to her, a slender fellow with sharp brown eyes and a cane called Mr. Gold.

The squealing of the hinges to the door at the end of the block caused her to straighten up from hugging her knees to conserve warmth. One good thing about being a member of a notorious gang was she didn't have to share a cell with anyone else. No one wanted to keep company with the wicked Wild Swan.

 _Killian will come for me,_ she reminded herself again. His brother Liam enjoyed taunting her when they were alone, reminding her that she would just be another addition to Killian's growing collection of lovers that he used and discarded when the next pretty face came along. She refused to believe he would humiliate her in such a fashion, not after all she'd done for him and their gang.

 _What...what if they've captured him too...but no! He's not as careless as I am_ , she thought. After all, he had advised her to move their loot to a less conspicuous location before she went to sleep but she'd been too exhausted thinking she would be able to move them in the morning. She'd only been asleep a few hours when she was shaken awake by the sheriff.

"Ah ha! Look what we have here boys!"

"Wait...what...how...how did that get there!" she cried.

"Don't play innocent with me, girl. We know you're with Hook's crew and they just robbed the bank and made off with the Duchess of Westmere's brooch and right here it is!"

She held the covers against her chest. "No, this is all a mistake! And what kind of man comes into a lady's room unannounced!"

A deputy snorted. "You ain't no lady so git yourself outta that bed. You're comin with us."

"Like hell I will!"

"You'll get up or we'll make you get up!"

"Then I guess you're gonna have to make me because I AM NOT getting out of this bed in front of a bunch of men in just my shift!"

The sheriff and his deputies eagerly accepted the challenge only to be given some rather painful reminders of why the young woman had been given the name 'Wild Swan'" The sheriff would have a permanent scar on his arm after she'd bitten him and his deputies feared their ability to procreate had been hindered by some rather hard kicks to the groin.

Now she was Gold and the judge's problem.

 _That evening stage...he could steal us enough money to buy that ship he wants and we could sail away from this outhouse town_.

He even planned on naming the ship the Jolly Roger. He told her he'd once been a sailor with the royal army but never gave a reason for his untimely dismissal. She never dared to ask Liam about it, he never gave her an honest answer about anything.

"Hello, Emma."

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes." He motioned and the guard stepped forward holding the key to her cell.

"Has someone come for me?" she asked hopefully.

"If you're referring to Mr. Jones, I'm afraid not, dearie."

"Then what..."

"A cold cell is no place a girl your age should spend her Yuletide."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the sheriff. He'd probably rather see my head in the noose."

"You will not be hanged," he said determinedly.

"I got caught with the goods, that's as good as a confession."

"What if I were to offer you a better solution to your current predicament?"

"You want me to be the canary bird and sing for you...sorry, Gold. I'm no snitch!"

"What I am offering is that you spend Yuletide in my home."

Her mouth dropped open. "You lose your brains somewhere, Mr. Gold? You want ME to stay with YOU in YOUR house. Afraid I'm gonna make off with the wife's jewelry while you sleep?"

"No, I'm not."

"Should be. Any sane person would be."

"No. What I am doing is investing in your future."

"Some future. They're gonna throw the book at me and this cell's gonna be my home for the rest of my life, if I don't go to the gallows first or..."

Killian comes for me and we sail off together, just like he promised.

"Emma, as much as you want him to, Killian Jones will not come for you."

She glared at him through the bars. "You know something, don't you? Tell me! Tell me!" she insisted, pounding on the bars.

"I don't know where Mr. Jones is. I do know that the evening stage was robbed this evening..."

 _Oh I bet that was quite the haul...Jolly Roger, you're almost ours..._

"..And that the culprits are still at large," he added.

"Yes..."

"Mr Jones is wanted dead or alive, Emma. The man driving the stage was killed."

"No...you're lying! Killian doesn't kill people! You're making that up so I'll go with you but I won't!"

"Tis not the first murder he's wanted for," Rumple went on. He was not enjoying shattering the young girl's image of her benefactor knowing the pain it caused her but he only had her best interests at heart and spending the rest of her life in the company of a wanted rapist and murderer was not the future he wanted for her.

"Stop it, stop it! I don't wanna hear it!" she screamed and covered her ears. He motioned to the guard. He unlocked the door, shaking his head.

"Might as well talk to the wall, Mister Gold. She's not gonna listen to ya."

Rumple leaned against the wall, his hands gripping the handle of his cane, waiting patiently.

"Why are you still here? Go away you lying rat!"

He pulled her hands away from her ears. "You need to listen to me and listen well," he said firmly in the same voice he always used when giving his children Bae and Aurelia a sound scolding. "The judge would have you spend the Yuletide alone in this cold cell with stale bread, rotting cheese and only the rats to keep you company. I am offering you a warm home with good food and pleasant company. Isn't that what you've always wanted in life, dearie?" he asked gently.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"You will want for nothing in my home as long as you behave yourself and put aside any foolish dreams of sailing off with a man who would abandon you...and has at the first sign of trouble."

 _Don't have much of choice do you, Swan._

 _Killian will..._

 _Killian IS NOT gonna come for you. If what Gold says is true he's taken the loot and taken off not giving you a second thought._

 _Time to stop daydreaming. You gotta look out for yourself like you always have._

"All right, Mr. Gold," she sighed. "I'll….I'll go with you but your family…."

"They will treat you with the same respect as any other guest in our home."

She would believe that when she saw it.

Once they were outside, Rumple stopped to pet a bay stallion waiting impatiently for him. The horse's bright red coat with black stockings, mane, tail, and muzzle glistened in the waning afternoon sunset. "His name is Victorious," he explained. "His father was the first horse I rode as a cavalry officer."

"He...he's beautiful," she murmured.

"Would you like to pet him, dearie?"

"Will he mind...umm...?"

"Oh, he won't mind. Go on."

She stroked his mane tenderly, the horse nuzzling her palm.

"See. He likes you."

""I guess he does," she said softly.

"Come along, Victorious. We have to get Emma a ride too. Have you ridden before?"

"Yeah..."

Usually to a quick getaway, she thought.

"It's not a long ride to my home, three miles."

They stopped off at the livery and purchased a white mare for Emma named Starlight that seemed to take to her right away.

Rumple watched the young girl with her new companion, nodding to himself. Emma Swan was a girl who had been dealt a terrible hand in life but he was determined to change that come hell or high water.

The stallion followed obediently at Gold's heels like a dog, having been trained to do so by his master. He would also remain stock still if Gold placed his reins on the ground, and kneel so the disabled attorney could mount without need of assistance. Gold had also trained him to come when he whistled a specific three note call, which was cavalry mount's call to battle, something which he only used in case of an emergency. Victorious had never been to war, but he was as highly trained as any horse that had served, for Rumple had taught him all the skills he had his sire, Sultan.

Gold tapped Victorious lightly and the horse knelt so the attorney could mount, sticking his cane in the leather holder on his saddle before he mounted.

"He's very . . . err . . . accommodating about your leg, sir," Emma observed diffidently.

Gold chuckled. "That he is, lass. But even with this gimpy leg I can still ride."

"How did you hurt it?" she queried artlessly.

"During the war. I was guarding a wagon of medical supplies and another full of refugee children when the ogres overran our position. An ogre with a mallet shattered my ankle as I attempted to get the children to safety."

"Did you have a family then?"

"No. This was before I met my wife, Belle. I was only twenty, this was my first command. I'd been promoted fresh out of the academy because of my riding ability and my ability to see patterns and strategies. Also because I could get soldiers to follow me without using fear as an encouragement," Gold replied modestly.

"When did you meet Belle? I'm sorry if I'm being ummm...nosy."

"After I was injured, I was mustered out on an honorable discharge, decorated for bravery, and left to molder away at my ancestral manor, Rose Heart Cottage. I was bored out of my skull, dearie, and didn't know what to do with myself. Until one day I went into town to listen to a court case . . . and it was then that I decided to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather and become an attorney."

"Was she in court for something?"

Gold smiled. "I was still a clerk and studying for my bar when I met her. She was the daughter of a poor professor, Maurice, who taught innovative designs that weren't exactly . . . ah . . . approved by the education bureau. So he had few students and Belle had to end up tutoring the local lord's children to make ends meet. I met her one day on the way to work, she was carrying a bunch of books and we bumped into each other . . ." He smiled reminiscently, lost in that memory.

Emma giggled. "Was she mad?"

"Oh no. She was worried she'd injured me but we got to talking and realized we had a lot in common." He chuckled. "I was almost late for work because we'd been chatting so long. After that we would meet each other for lunch and she started helping me study. I decided I would ask her to marry me as soon as I passed the bar."

"Didn't people gossip?"

"If they did, we didn't care. The day I passed the bar she and her father held a little surprise party for me and I did propose to her with my mother's engagement ring."

"Why didn't you get her a new one?"

"Because I promised my mother that I would give her ring to the woman I would marry and I never break deals. Belle adored it."

"She sounds like a great lady."

"She is. You'll learn a lot from her and my daughter Aurelia will love the idea of having another girl in the house to talk to."

"She's probably smart like her mama."

"She is," he said proudly.

 _And will probably think you're an idiot,_ Emma thought, feeling more insecure as she listened to Gold talking about his children. His son's name was Bae, he was Emma's age and he was already showing interest in becoming a soldier like his father while his daughter wanted to practice law and become the first female attorney in the town. She only wished she'd had parents that could've spoken about her which such love and devotion as Mr. Gold did for his children.

"You really think a woman can do some of the jobs a man can?"

"I certainly do."

 _And you can be so much more than a petty thief, Emma Swan, if you let me guide you._

"Do you think….I can be one of those women…?"

"That's up to you Emma. The question you need to ask yourself is DO you want to be one of those women? You won't know unless you try. You're a survivor, Emma Swan, and that survival instinct you have can be used to get you out of this life that's brought you nothing but trouble."

He was relieved that she hadn't mentioned Jones once during the journey, little good it would do her. Had the poor girl not been caught, there was little doubt in Gold's mind that she would become just another one of Jones' victims, violated and discarded like rubbish.

Emma's knees knocked as they approached the two-story manor house at the end of the road with herringbone brickwork, hand cut stone and hand milled mahogany trim surrounded by red rose bushes with a large marble fountain in the center.

In the distance, she could see a small pasture and stables, a tall boy she assumed to be Mr. Gold's son riding down the road to meet them on a black stallion, a woman Emma presumed to be his wife Belle and a young girl holding her hand walking behind him. She gulped nervously and gripped Starlight's reins. The horse brushed its nose against her cheek as if to say, _don't worry Mistress….I'm here with you._

"Well Emma, are you ready to meet my family?"

 _As ready as I'm gonna get._

And in the back of her mind a plan began to form, a plan for escape should she feel the need to use it.


	2. Swanheart

Swanheart ~

 _A wintry eve_

 _Once upon a tale_

 _An Ugly Duckling_

 _Lost in a verse_

 _Of a sparrow's carol_

 _Dreaming the stars_

 _Be my heart a well of love_

 _Flowing free so far above…_

Nightwish – Swanheart

 _It's gonna be okay Swan, it's gonna be okay,_ Emma reassured herself.

 _This is a mistake,_ Baelfire Gold thought ruefully when he dismounted his horse and approached his father and their new 'guest'. She was a pretty girl with long golden blond hair and blue eyes yet that fair façade housed a heart of stone. One had to be made of stone to run with the likes of Killian Jones and his crew.

He immediately thought of Gideon, another young thief his father had taken in, believing the boy's lies that he wanted to change his life and pursue a career in law as Rumple had. Oh, Gid had been a clever one, latching onto all of them like a parasite, feeding on their love and devotion to him while he plotted his greatest robbery, attempting to swindle Rumple out of his fortune and relieve the merchants he'd been travelling with of their monies. One of his companions had been killed in the ambush and a note forged by Gideon with Rumple's name on it had been discovered by the bank president. The entire family had been heartbroken to discover such a monster in their midst but none more so than Bae. That day he lost the brother he'd longed to have and a short time later Gideon lost his life on the gallows.

 _If you're determined to go to hell in a handbasket that's your choice but you're not dragging my family down with you._

"Bae, I'd like you to meet Emma Swan. Emma, this is my son, Baelfire."

Emma held out a trembling hand to the boy. "Hello, Bae."

"Hello," he greeted coldly, shaking her hand briefly and releasing it as if it were contaminated. He was tall and slender, though his arms and shoulders were well defined, his hair was thick and dark, curling over his ears. He was tanned from being outdoors, wearing a sleeveless tunic, leather vest, and black breeches tucked into serviceable riding boots, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown, the kind that made girls swoon. But they fixed her with a cold gaze.

"Hi!" she heard the little girl say cheerfully. "I'm Aurelia!"

Emma kneeled down and shook her hand. "I'm Emma."

"Are you a swan princess or something? My papa likes to tell me stories about this pretty girl who thinks she's an ugly duckling but she grows up to be a swan princess." The girl's blue eyes sparkled. Aurelia had soft light brown hair that she wore in a braid down her back, wound with colorful ribbons of green and pink. Her matching dress was a soft spring green skirt with a bodice of pink printed roses accented with more ribbons. It was simple, yet stylish, and Emma felt her heat leap with envy. She would have given her eyeteeth for such a dress when she was ten. Aurelia wore matching green kidskin shoes with rose buckles.

"Doubtful!" Bae muttered under his breath thinking no one heard him but Emma had, his comment stinging.

"No, no…I'm not a princess…or a swan….I'm just a girl."

"Yeah but you can be a swan princess, right Papa?"

Rumple beamed. "A girl can be anything she wants to, dearie."

"Emma, welcome to our home," Belle shook her hand. "We're happy that you'll be spending Yuletide with us. Come, let's get you settled in."

Emma followed, thinking that Belle Gold was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her dark hair was pinned up on her head, the same color as her son's, and like her daughter possessed brilliant deep blue eyes. She wore a lovely rose colored gown with a magenta cloak over it, for the wind was nippy that day. The wind brought roses to her cheeks, but Belle didn't seem to mind, beckoning her guest gaily through the courtyard and through the door held open by Ian Cogsworth, their butler.

To Emma the interior of the manor felt more like a palace and she couldn't help staring at the beautiful décor. Bae's eyes never left her for a moment, in his mind she was already selecting the items she planned to steal.

"Aurelia, would you be a sweetie and show Emma to the guest room please?" Belle asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mama. C'mon, Emma!" Aurelia grabbed the older girl's arm, practically dragging her up the stairs in her excitement. "You're gonna stay in the room right beside mine!"

"I am?"

"Uh-huh." She opened the door and stood back, smiling. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes….yes it is…" she whispered.

The guest room had a feather bed with a soft blue, red, and green quilt, plump pillows, a mahogany vanity, hooks to hang cloaks and a fancy armoire. There was even a china pitcher and basin with towels to wash up, along with a cake of sweet smelling lemon-verbena soap. There were lace curtains at the window, which overlooked the pasture and stables.

She glanced into the other girl's bedroom, feeling slightly jealous. Here was a child that had everything she could possibly want, a beautiful home with a beautiful room, parents, and a brother that loved her. The unfairness of it all made the bile rise in her throat.

 _Stop it, Emma! It's not her fault!_

 _She'll never know what it's like to live the way I did. Spoiled little princess._

 _STOP IT!_

"Are you all right, Emma?"

"What? Oh..yes…yes I'm fine!" she said quickly.

Rumple, Belle, and Bae adjourned to the library.

"Papa, you oughta take that girl back to town right now!" Bae announced once he closed the door behind them.

"Why?"

"You oughta know why without my having to remind you!"

"Bae, please. Trust your father," Belle pleaded.

"I trust him, it's HER that I don't!"

"I'm sorry, Bae, but she stays," Rumple said firmly.

"It's a mistake!" Bae insisted.

"It's my decision. I am still head of this household, Baelfire Gold, and you will obey me until the day you become a man. Do I make myself clear?"

"Won't have to if you're going senile!" Bae muttered.

"What was that I just heard?" Belle glared at her son. "If you continue to be disrespectful you're going to find yourself with a long list of chores to do, young man, including mucking out the stables and weeding the gardens."

He made a face.

"And," his father added, "you are not too old for me to turn you over my knee and spend the rest of the day with a sore backside."

Bae gave in then, knowing full well neither of his parents made idle threats. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"That's better."

 _You've won this round, Papa, but that girl's not gonna pull the wool over my eyes. I'm gonna be watching._

Emma and Aurelia were waiting for them in the hallway when they emerged from the library.

"Emma, may I speak to you in here?" Rumple said gesturing to the open door. She nodded and followed him inside. He stood in front of his desk, leaning on his cane. "Now then dearie, put all thoughts of trying to make a quick escape out of your head." Her mouth dropped open. "There's no sense in denying it. You would be found and apprehended if you tried…and it would not earn you a sympathetic ear with the court. Do not squander this second chance you're being given."

She lowered her head. "Mr. Gold….I'm afraid…and that's not really easy for me to say…"

"Nor is it for anyone but we all have our fears and our faults. How we conquer them is what makes us who we are." He held out his hand. "Now, if you give me your word that you won't escape you have to honor it. No one breaks deals with me."

"I won't break our deal," she vowed and shook it.

Belle opened the door. "Rumple, dinner will be ready in an hour but Emma, you'll need a bath first and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear for the time being."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Rumple asked sheepishly.

"That's why you have me around to remind you of these things, darling," Belle said sweetly.

"A…a bath!?" Emma's eyes widened with horror.

"Yes…Emma, what's wrong?"

"But..but…it's winter! You're not supposed to bathe in the winter. You'll get sick…and die!"

Aurelia giggled. "That's not gonna work with Mama. Bae's already tried to use that a few times, huh Bae?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Didn't work for me either."

"And you don't wanna spread lice, do you?"

"Aurelia! Now go get ready for dinner. Shoo!"

"Sorry, Mama."

"Go on. You too, Bae!"

"Yes, Mama." She scurried off, her brother at her heels.

Belle shook her head. "Now Emma, regardless of how inappropriate my daughter's statement was, you will need to bathe before dinner and I would rather have your cooperation than needing to summon Mrs. Potts as I've had to do with my son on a few occasions and have you held down while we washed you."

"Y…You'd do that?"

"I'm sorry but yes," Belle confessed sadly. "Cleanliness is a serious issue in this house as filth spreads disease."

"All right, Mrs. Gold….I'll take a bath…"

"Wonderful. I'll put some of my clothes in your room for you."

If those old tales rang true she wouldn't need to think about escaping. She'd be dead soon enough from the dreaded bath.

She learned quickly that rich folks tended to turn everything into a ritual, including a bath. She was taken to a room at the end of the hall that contained a large porcelain tub she was made to sit in while an elderly woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Potts poured large buckets of warm water in and Belle added a few drops of crimson liquid from a bottle she took out of one of the cabinets, the aroma of freshly cut roses lingering in the air. Even the bar of soap she used carried the scent.

 _This isn't taking a quick dip in the river,_ she thought.

Belle exchanged glances with Mrs. Potts, then took a container of a rather strong smelling herbal essence and said to Emma, "I need you to close your eyes, Emma, while I wash your hair with this herbal essence. It will . . . err . . .clean your hair of any pests you happened to pick up in that jail cell," she informed her charge.

"Aye, and that way we won't haveta shave ye bald, right, Mistress?" Mrs. Potts said with a wink.

"Shave!" Emma screeched. "But...but I'll be...bald!"

She'd been threatened it with a few times over the years by the unpleasant sister, saying her hair was an unruly mare's nest of tangles because she refused to brush it.

Emma nearly jumped out of the tub. "No!" she yelped. "Nobody's gonna make me bald!"

"Mrs. Potts was jesting, dear," Belle soothed. "Now relax, lean your head back, and think of something pleasant and this will be over soon."

Emma did as she was told, and as Belle's hands massaged her scalp, she thought dreamily of living like this everyday, in a big house, with servants, and the hands massaging her hair were large and masculine . . .

Curiously, they did not bear the rings that Killian did on his good hand, but they were strong and lean and callused. They were the hands of . . . of the boy she had so recently met. Baelfire.

Horrified at the turn her fancy had taken, envisioning her attorney's son in such an intimate position, especially when she had gotten the distinct impression that he didn't like her, Emma opened her eyes. "There now, dearie, ye're all done," Mrs. Potts said cheerily as she poured the last ewer full of water over Emma's head.

As the water cascaded over her, Emma shivered and thought, _You have no idea how right you are. I'd be done staying here if you or Missus Belle ever knew what I'd been dreaming about! You'd throw me right out on my ear for having designs on the master's heir!_

To her astonishment, Belle called in a younger maid, Melinda, to assist and Emma found herself the recipient of a manicure and pedicure and Melinda rubbed sweet scented cream that smelled of roses all over her, while Mrs. Potts toweled her hair dry and combed it.

"We'll launder your old clothes, Emma, but in the meantime you can wear one of my day dresses," Belle said, and Melinda held up a watered green silk and velvet gown, with long tapered sleeves and a high waist and skirts that swished to her ankles. It was the most gorgeous gown Emma had ever seen. "For ME?" she squeaked.

"Yes. You are a guest here, and we want you to look presentable," Belle said calmly, thinking _, Rumple, you sly old fox! I know perfectly well what you're up to! You want to turn this ugly duckling into a swan for real! And I'm going to do my best to help you. This time . . . this time we won't fail,_ she thought determinedly.

She thought of Gideon, the boy she'd grown to love as a second son, wishing that they'd been able to do more to save him but he'd chosen his own fate.

Accompanying the dress was a chemise, stockings, a light corset, and matching emerald slippers with pretty golden bows. Emma found herself dressed before she could blink as the efficient Melinda accomplished this task as she did every other one, with gentle firmness. Then she had a section of her hair braided, tied with a silk ribbon and looped around her forehead. "There! Mrs. Potts, what do you think?" Belle asked her old nurse, who was now her head housekeeper.

"Well, she cleans up nice, there's no mistaking that," Mrs Potts giggled. "Rumple will be needing his cane to beat the boys off her."

"And he would too! I'm already dreading the response when they come to court our Aurelia."

Rumple and the children were already seated at the table when Belle and Emma entered the dining room. Aurelia smiled at the older girl. "See, Papa! She looks just like the swan princess from your stories!"

"She does indeed," he murmured, nodding at his wife.

"You can sit beside me, Emma," Aurelia offered. The young woman slid into her seat, glancing down at the utensils on the table, more of them than she'd ever seen in her lifetime. What were they for? She was terrified to ask, not wanting to look like more of a fool than she already did.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm…ummm…why do you have so many umm….forks….?"

"We use them for different things…here, I'll show you."

After their meal was served, Aurelia picked up each piece of silverware, patiently explaining to the older girl when it was used. Across the table Bae rolled his eyes, surprised that the little thief even knew how to use a fork. He felt his father kick his foot and glanced over to see the look both children dreaded, one that ensured a sore backside for the rest of the evening unless they did as they were told.

Emma lifted one of the smaller forks to her lips, a piece of tomato sliding off and falling into the napkin on her lap. She snatched it up and ate it as her hosts gaped at her.

"Ummm, Emma, you ummm, you can't do that." Aurelia chided gently.

"Why not?"

"Umm, well it's ahh…" The child struggled for the right word. "Mama?"

"It can have dirt on it once it falls off the plate," Belle supplied.

"Oh…sorry." She set her fork down and picked up the spoon to eat her soup, her hand shaking.

 _Slurrrp._

Bae chuckled behind his hand earning himself another fierce kick under the table. Emma dropped her spoon, splashing soup onto the table.

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't be all fancy like you!" she cried and ran from the dining room.

"I'll go to her," Belle said softly.

"Papa, is Emma gonna be okay?" Aurelia asked worriedly.

"Your mama will talk to her."

Emma jumped onto her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "They're all right. I'm no lady, I'm never gonna BE a lady so why bother to try? I should just get the hell outta here and go find Killian!"

"That would be a mistake," Belle said from the doorway. "There's more to being a lady than deciding what fork to use at the dinner table." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "But you don't have to just be a lady."

"You sound like your husband."

"That's because we think alike. And I understand how hard it is to want a better life but having to struggle to find it."

Emma eyed her suspiciously. "You didn't have it that bad."

"Maybe not but I don't like to see anyone struggle, especially someone as young as you and it could just as easily have been me living your life and I would want someone to care enough to want to help me when I was unable to do it myself."

"Not many people out there like that, Mrs. Gold. They'd sooner spit on ya than help ya."

"Not in this house."

Emma had her doubts, not about Mrs. Gold, her husband, or Aurelia. Their son however, was another matter but she really couldn't blame him. She wouldn't trust him either were their roles reversed.

"Before I met Mr. Gold, my father wanted me to marry a man named Gaston. He too was a nobleman and my father thought he would be able to give me all the fine things I could ever want in life. He could certainly do that but all the material possessions in the world would not have made me happy and do you know why?"

"No."

"I didn't love him. We had nothing in common and he made me feel like I was just another material possession rather than a woman. Or let a man tell you that you owe him when he does you a favor, to make you beholden to him, and do what he wishes. Never let any man make you feel this way!"

"I don't…"

"A real gentleman takes the time to understand a lady, learns her interests, respects her opinions and her ideas even when he doesn't agree with them. That is the kind of man my husband is."

 _And can you honestly say Killian is one of those?_

It was a question she was afraid to answer.

"There is so much I intend to teach you this Yuletide, Emma, and when we're finished you will never again think of yourself as the Ugly Duckling. You will become the swan."

 **Page~*~** *~*~Break

"…I am very disappointed in you, Baelfire Gold. Do you not remember when you were a young lad having to learn your place settings and your manners, which you seem to have forgotten this evening?" Rumple frowned at his son.

"I…"

"Your mother and I taught you better than to be insensitive to a guest."

"Yeah!" Aurelia piped up, shaking her finger at him. "You better behave or you're not getting dessert!"

"Honestly Your Honor, you drive me insane!" Bae exclaimed, eyeing his sister.

She smirked. "That's what little sisters are for."

He groaned. "Lucky me."

"Enough. When Emma comes back into this dining room you will treat her with respect or not only will you go to bed without dessert, you'll also be paying a visit to the stables in the morning."

"Yes, Papa."

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

There was a tense silence in the bedroom as Emma gave Belle's words some thought. She wanted respect and knew from experience that it was only given when it was earned and by golly she would earn it. She stood up, smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and smiled.

"I'm ready to go back downstairs now."

"Wonderful!"

 _Mr. Gold, Mrs. Gold, and Aurelia respect me but come hell or high water, I'm gonna make HIM respect me!_

Her nemesis sat in his chair, his eyes on his plate.

"Emma, my son has something to say to you," Rumple announced.

"Ummm, I'm sorry for being so rude," he mumbled.

"It's okay." She laughed nervously. "It's just gonna take me a long time to get used to all this."

"Uh-huh. I used to use the wrong stuff all the time and dropped things all over my clothes," Aurelia told her. "And one day I said a bad word I heard in town while my grandpa's friend was here for dinner."

 _Kid, the words I've heard around this town would make you blush._

She made it through dinner without any more embarrassing incidents or cutting remarks from her nemesis yet she could still feel the resentment he bore her, making her more determined to earn his respect.

"Mama, we should give Emma a Yule present!" Aurelia said to her parents that night after they tucked her in.

"That's a wonderful idea, dearie. Now why didn't I think of that?"

She giggled. "That's why you have us around, Papa…to remind you!"

"And I think I know just what to give her!" Belle exclaimed. "I saw it in Mr. Hopper's shop yesterday afternoon thinking I would buy it for Aurelia but it would be perfect for Emma!"

"It's the swan, isn't it Mama?"

"Yes it is, sweetheart. Oh, I hope they didn't sell it!"

"What is it?" Rumple inquired curiously.

"It's a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond pendant in the shape of a swan with a sapphire eye and a citrine beak. Also there is a place on the back of the pendant where it can be engraved. I think Geppetto can do that for us."

Rumple nodded his head in approval. "Go there tomorrow and see if they have it. If they do, ask if they can engrave it and have it ready by Yuletide. I know it's a bit of a rush but…."

"Oh I don't think they'll mind. What do you want on it?"

He smiled. "I leave that up to you."

Bae was in his room, which despite its fine furniture, was as shipshape as any military barracks. He was sprawled on his sitting room couch, reading through a tactical manual, and one of the battles detailed therein was the one his papa had fought in.

He felt a sudden flush crawl up his cheekbones as he recalled his papa scolding him. He hadn't earned himself a reprimand like that since he had put the rebellious wild days of his boyhood behind him at fourteen. Resentment coiled in his belly, for he hated making his father upset, especially now, when he was trying so hard to prepare for the entrance into the Royal Academy next fall as a cadet. He adored Rumple, and disliked being at odds with him, but the matter of Emma Swan gnawed at him.

He continued reading, determined to put all thoughts of his unwanted houseguest from his mind, when there was a tap on his door, and then his mother entered. "Bae, I just wanted to say good night."

He looked up and smiled at her. "I'm almost done with this chapter, Mama."

"Go to sleep after, son," she ordered, brushing his wayward hair back from his forehead.

"I will, Mama," he agreed, accepting her kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Scamp!" she mock-scolded, tweaking his nose. "Bae, don't worry. it will all work out."

Like it did with Gideon? he bit back the sharp words that rose to his lips, instead turning back to his book.

"Good night, Bae," Belle murmured, then departed, leaving him to his reading.

Soon after, Rumple came in to bid his son goodnight too. "What are you reading, son?" he asked curiously.

Bae showed him.

"Ah, I remember this. I had to study this from cover to cover back when I attended the Academy," Rumple recalled.

"This edition's new," his son informed him, sliding over so Rumple could sit down on the couch. "See? It has the Battle of Tyree's Ridge in it." That was the battle which had cost Rumple his leg.

Rumple studied the account, and as he did so, Bae muttered, "I'm sorry I behaved like an idiot today at dinner, sir. I'd have earned myself extra drill duty at the Academy for it."

"Aye, you would've," agreed his father. "And perhaps a few licks with the Commandant's stick."

Bae sighed. "I'm lucky my commander is so merciful," he acknowledged.

"You're lucky, boy, that this commanding officer knows you often get better results from talking with a cadet rather than beating them," Rumple informed him. "Bae, I want you to try and do a rather difficult thing. I want you to give Miss Swan the benefit of the doubt."

"Papa, she's another thief just like-" Bae began.

Rumple held up a hand. "Hear me out, Baelfire. I know what you're going to say. But you can't prejudge a situation or a person by what has occurred in the past. Just like I can't presume to know the outcome of a case before I hear all the evidence and the facts, no matter if I've tried a dozen similar ones before that. If you become an officer, like you wish, you're going to need to deal with people of all kinds of backgrounds. Not everyone who joins the army is from a decent family, son. Plenty of recruits come from the prisons and the dregs of society, and you're going to need to learn how to treat them all fairly. It's vital for an officer to do so. Some of the best men I served with started out as conscripts for thievery and graft or breaking the terms of their indenture. Now, I want you to consider that. I know I made a mistake six years ago. But not this time."

"How do you know, Papa?"

"Because I learned from last time," he replied, while inwardly his conscience whispered, have you, Rumplestiltskin? Have you? "Trust me, Bae. Not everyone is of a piece. And I think Miss Swan may well surprise you."

"I hope you're right, Papa."

"Good night, son," Rumple rose. "Don't forget to blow out the lamp."

"I won't, sir. Night." Bae watched his father limp from the room, resolving to temper his natural suspicion. _I hope you're right, Papa. I really really do._ Then he shut his book and blew out the lamp seeking solace from his worries in slumber.

 **A/N: so how did you all like Emma's first meeting with the Golds? Will Bae be able to learn to view Emma differently? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review if you'd be so kind, or at least favorite this story.**


	3. New Day Dawning

**3**

 **New Day Dawning**

Bae rose as soon as the sun had crested the horizon, never one to sleep in. He dressed hurriedly in his riding breeches, boots, and an older shirt along with his favorite leather vest. His mother and their cook, Mr. Cuisinaire, weren't even up yet, though Bae found a pot of coffee perking on the banked stove, and from the empty mug in the sink, Bae knew his papa had been up before him. Like his son, Rumple was an early riser, and was probably in his study, going over a case. Probably the case of the unexpected 'guest' in his home.

Bae poured himself a cup of coffee, sweetened it liberally with sugar and cream and drank it down before pulling on his cape and going out to the stables to saddle his stallion, Mirage, and go for his usual morning ride.

He greeted Chip, who was Mrs. Potts's son. The ten-year-old's real name was Charles, but he had been Chip because of a chipped front too ever since he was four, and now almost no one recalled he ever had another one. Chip worked along with his older counterpart, August, as a groom for the Gold stables.

"Good morning, Chip!"

"Morning, Master Bae!" the lad greeted cheerily from where he was mucking a stall. "Shall I saddle Mirage for you?"

"No, keep working," Bae waved the offer away. "But thanks anyway." Bae usually preferred to handle Mirage himself, the stallion was a bit tetchy at times, and could occasionally act up, though on the whole he was a good horse and relatively easy to handle.

As he entered Mirage's stall, the black horse thrust his muzzle into Bae's chest and whickered at him happily. Bae scratched between the horse's ears, and Mirage sighed contentedly. "Hey, boy. How're you doing?" he crooned.

He eyed the stallion's stall, noting it still needed to be cleaned, and that Mirage had already eaten his breakfast, despite the early hour—it was around six-thirty. Bae clipped a lead to the stallion's halter and led the horse out into the aisle, then dropping the lead, went to fetch his saddle from the tack room. Thanks to his papa's vigorous training program, he knew Mirage would remain still.

When Bae returned with the saddle and blanket, he discovered his mischievous stallion had attempted to reach his head over the partition where the white mare Emma had ridden was housed, resulting in the irritated mare snapping at the too-curious stallion.

"Hey!" Bae scolded. "Leave the lady be, Mirage!" he ordered, and gently swatted the black's nose away from the mare.

Mirage gave him a rueful snort. Bae saddled his restive mount, muttering, "You need to get out and go for a run. Before you get your ears chewed off."

He swung up on the stallion's back and rode out of the stable, turning Mirage down the drive and opening the gate to canter the stallion through the rolling hills that bordered the property.

Mirage loved to run, his breeding demanded it, as the son of a former racing mare, Belle's Mystic Raven, and his sire Victorious, the black stallion enjoyed nothing so much as racing over the wooded hills in the morning with Bae on his back. Bae had learned to ride when he was about three, sitting in front of Rumple on placid Annie, the mare kept for riding lessons. He had graduated from Annie to small Legend, a gray pony, and from there to a full horse by the time he was ten. On his eleventh birthday, Rumple had given him his choice of the new foals born that year, and Bae had chosen Mirage. Since then, the boy and the horse had been quite inseparable. Bae had taken care of Mirage himself in the beginning, and still did so, except on the days when his school and studying kept him too busy to do so. But he never forgot his morning rides, for both he and Mirage looked forward to the freedom they offered.

The ride was quiet and peaceful, Bae used the time to think about what his father had said about Emma the night before, and he spoke several of his thoughts aloud to Mirage as he did so. "Papa thinks I should give her the benefit of the doubt," he mused as the stallion trotted down the winding path leading to the forest. "But I did that with Gideon, and look how that turned out! How can I be sure she won't betray us like he did, huh?"

Mirage whinnied.

Bae sighed. "Okay, maybe you're right and I ought to trust my papa more. Maybe he knows things about her I don't. I suppose I can be polite to her for the two weeks of this holiday, like I would any other guest invited here. Gods know I can't stand my spoiled cousin Avery, or my Aunt Anne and Uncle Karl, but I manage to get through a day without making Avery eat dirt." Anne was his mother's elder sister, a pretentious social climbing woman who had married a very rich merchant with ties to nobility, and their only child was a spoiled terror, a ten-year-old menace that neither Bae or Aurelia could stand. Luckily visits from them were few and far between.

Mirage tossed his head in answer, and Bae patted him soothingly. The stallion detested his creepy cousin, who delighted in hiding in the barn and then jumping out and screaming loudly, which startled the horses and grooms, then laughing at the chaos that ensued and running off. The last time Avery had played that game had resulted in a young filly injuring herself by banging her leg against her stall, and only his aunt's tearful pleas had prevented a furious Rumple from taking the obnoxious brat over his knee.

"I'd have done it anyway," Bae growled later to Aurelia. "That spoiled snot could use a good spanking. Gods know, Aunt Anne's never disciplined him like that, or Uncle Karl. Otherwise he wouldn't be so horrid!"

The filly had been a week recovering, and had gained a fear of loud noises that had taken months to train out of her.

Bae shook his head, then clucked to Mirage and turned about to head home. They had been out around thirty-five minutes and he knew breakfast would be cooking right about now.

After rubbing Mirage down and settling him back in his stall with an apple, Bae went to wash up by the pump in the stable yard. He removed his shirt and vest to scrub away the smell of sweat and horse from his chest and arms, using the bucket, soap, and towel provided, totally unaware he was being observed from an upstairs window.

She knew she shouldn't be watching, given his current attitude toward her but Emma felt like the moth being drawn to the flame, certain to be burned.

She'd seen men shirtless before and more, modesty was not a virtue practiced by the Jolly Roger gang and had grown accustomed to it so why did seeing this particular male have such an effect on her? Her eyes drank in the sight of water dripping slowly down his muscular chest and shoulders to puddle on the ground between his feet.

She felt her tongue cleave to the roof of her mouth as he washed the soap from his lean rangy frame, unable to look away, her face heating.

 _I'm being silly,_ she thought.

 _I just want him to respect me...nothing more than that..._

And finding out the real reason why he was so hostile to her was a good start. She dressed quickly and went outside. He was still standing beside the pump drying himself off she approached him.

"Hello Bae."

"Hello," he greeted stiffly.

"I was wondering if you ahhh...would like to go for a ride with me?"

"Oh you mean you're not gonna try and run off?"

"I made a deal with your father."

He snorted. "Deals don't mean much to the likes of you!"

"That's what _you_ think," she retorted.

"Prove it," he ordered, pulling his shirt on, much to her dismay. "I want to see you keep that deal you made. And not run off to your robber beau when he whistles."

She glared at him. "I will keep it, Baelfire Gold. You just watch me!"

"Count on it," he said shortly. He shrugged into his vest. "Breakfast will be on the table soon. If you want to go for a ride, meet me in the stables at eleven o'clock." Then he sauntered away, gliding like a puma on the hunt. She found her gaze irresistibly drawn to the way his breeches molded to his backside and swore in her head for the way he made her mouth go dry with longing.

 _I'm going to the Underworld for this..._

Someone was having a laugh at her expense making her moon over a boy she just met and who couldn't bear the sight of her. She was determined to have a talk with him after their ride. There were other reasons for his hostility, reasons other than the obvious and she was determined to get to the heart of them.

She followed him into the house, the others already seated at the dining room table waiting for her.

"Emma, sit by me," Aurelia begged.

As she approached the table she saw platters of crispy griddlecakes with butter on top, a container of maple syrup, another platter of fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, cured ham and a bowl of cut up fruit. There was also tea and coffee.

"How was your ride, Bae?" Belle was asking her son as she served herself some eggs.

"Fine, Mama. But I noticed one of the fence posts down by the west pasture was loose. I'll take a hammer over before noon and pound it back in." Bae remarked, pouring syrup over his griddle cakes.

"Good idea, son. We don't need our horses escaping," Rumple said approvingly. "Good morning, Miss Swan."

"Good morning, Mr. Gold."

"Did you sleep well, dearie?" he queried.

His plate was filled with scrambled eggs topped with melted cheese, bacon, fruit and another held a single griddle cake. He smiled at her affably over his coffee cup.

"Yes I did. The bed was so comfortable...I ahhh..I've never slept on one so soft in all my life. I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud."

"It's good for bouncing too," Aurelia added, giggling.

"Until Mrs. Potts catches you," her brother laughed.

"We gotta try it sometime, Emma!"

"Ummm..I don't think your parents or Mrs. Potts will like that...

"It's okay if Papa says it is," Aurelia declared, shooting him a pleading look.

"Aurelia, I don't want you getting in trouble on my account..."

"Papa, remember when you said we had to welcome guests to our house?" Aurelia asked innocently.

"I do. And how is jumping on my bed doing that., minx?"

"Because we're having fun," his daughter answered. "We promise not to break it. Like cousin Avery did when he catapulted onto Bae's bed from the dresser."

"That was a nightmare!' Belle exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," grumbled her son. "I had to sleep on the floor in Aurelia's room."

Her nephew was not one of her favorite people and she barely tolerated her sister. Anne.

Rumple gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, I haven't heard a reply back from them this year, dearie, so maybe they aren't going to . . . grace us with their presence on Twelfth Night," he said hopefully, grimacing slightly.

"Knowing Anne, she's probably planning some grand ball to impress her fellow nobles," Belle shook her head. "My sister seems to forget her humble upbringing."

"It's easy to do that, dearie, when your husband is rich as Midas," Rumple snorted. "And your nephew is spoiled as yesterday's milk."

"That's because the servants raised him, Rumple. Anne always had to go to one ball after another."

"And Karl was away on business," her husband sighed. "Still . . .he's old enough to know proper behavior."

"Papa, I asked him once why he always behaved like a brat and he said he was rich and could do whatever he wanted," Aurelia answered. "Then he threw my doll into the fishpond and told me to jump in and get her."

"I woulda threw him in," Emma muttered.

"Bae did," Aurelia informed her. "But then Avery went and tattled and got Bae in trouble."

"Papa only sent me to bed early and made me eat supper in my room," her brother recalled. "I was glad not to have to sit downstairs with that whiny baby and listen to Aunt Anne go on and on about how her precious boy coulda drowned in a three foot fish pond."

Emma snorted. "Boy like that probably can't even tie his own bootlaces."

"He can't!" Aurelia snickered. "He's got his nanny to do that. He can barely dress himself."

"And that, dearie, is why you don't have servants to do everything for you." Rumple interrupted.

"What's he gonna do if he gets married, make his wife dress him? I'd throw his clothes at him and tell him to dress himself or go out starkers."

Belle giggled. "Oh Emma, any husband of yours had best beware!"

"I won't be any man's servant," she said firmly.

"Good for you, dearie. No woman should be. But in Avery's case he'd probably have a valet to help him."

"He won't marry for ages,"Bae predicted. "Why should he when he's got Mama to do everything for him?" He shook his head. "I'd shoot myself if I needed a servant to dress me like a doll."

Belle sighed. "I still have to pick up my Yule gifts for them though knowing Anne, they'll be taken to the attic to collect dust."

Aurelia scowled. "Maybe this year you can say you forgot, Mama."

Rumple shuddered. "No, minx. Then we'd never hear the end of it."

"I'm going after breakfast. I want to stop at Mr. Hopper's shop anyway. He has something I want to buy."

She winked at her husband.

"Can I come, Mama?" Aurelia asked. "I want to pick my own gifts this year."

"Ummm...all right but just one! You need to have a few surprises."

"Okay," her daughter agreed readily. "And we can stop at the bookshop. Because the gift for you and Papa is there."

"Make sure your mama doesn't peek at it," her father giggled. "You know how she is with her books!"

"You would be the one to peek not me!"

"Depends on what it is," her husband admitted gleefully. "You know I can never resist a mystery."

"Well you have to wait to solve this one."

"I suppose I can wait two more days," he allowed. "Seeing as I'll be busy going over my case till then." He set his fork down and looked at his houseguest. "Emma, I'll need to go over some things with you this evening. I want you to be prepared for whatever the prosecution asks you."

"Yes, Mr. Gold."

"Until then feel free to relax. Bae can show you around the manor grounds if you wish." He shot a pointed look at his son, who dipped his head in acquiescence.

"If he doesnt mind..."

"No. We can go riding, as you wanted to," Bae said quickly, knowing full well what that look meant.

"You'll love riding here, Emma. It's so peaceful," Belle said softly.

"Bae can show you the pasture where the horses graze, and the rose arbor," Aurelia put in.

"Rose arbor?"

"Where I grow my roses on trellis'" Belle explained. "It's like a special garden for roses. It has paths and even benches to sit and admire the roses growing."

"Oh. I' d like to see it then."

"Mama has several varieties, including one she invented herself," Bae said proudly. "The Dearie Rose. It's one she created for Papa for their first anniversary."

"And it took first place at the Rose Festival!" Aurelia grinned. "For seven years in a row!"

"How do you invent a flower?"

"Very carefully," Belle laughed. "It's not that I invented the rose but that I cross pollinated the variations."

"And she made a unique rose that is white with blue and violet edging the petals." Bae told Emma. "Its scent is also different. It's sweet, but not overpowering. People love to make perfume from its petals."

"Mama and I have some," Aurelia told her. "I can show you when we get back from shopping."

She planned to ask her mother if she could give Emma a vial of the Dearie perfume for her Yule gift.

Emma nodded and concentrated on eating the remainder of her breakfast. Talk of the upcoming holiday always made a lump come to her throat. Yule was for families and she had never had one. She wondered idly if the Golds expected gifts from her. Unfortunately, she had nothing to give and no money to buy presents.

Then she pushed that thought aside. How ridiculous she was being, thinking the family would want gifts from their guest convict!

The food stuck in her throat and she swallowed a gulp of coffee to wash it down. Unfortunately, she swallowed wrong and began coughing hard. Unable to get her breath, she gasped, tears running down her face.

"Emma!" Aurelia cried in alarm.

Abruptly she felt hands on her head and heard a familiar voice say, "Look up, Emma. That's right." She found her head drawn up and her arms as well while the hands pressed firmly under her breastbone.

Abruptly the piece of food was expelled and landed in her napkin.

"You'll be all right now," Bae said gruffly, releasing her.

Emma huddled in her chair, embarrassed and unable to speak. She could still feel the touch of his hands on her, and she flushed at the memory.

"Emma, are you all right now, dearie?"

"Yes." She glanced at Bae who was now sitting down. "Thank you. How—how did you know what to do?"

"My teacher at school. Once a classmate of mine choked on a nut, and she showed us how to get it out before he couldn't breathe," Bae explained. But this was the firs time he had ever needed to use it. He glanced abruptly at his plate.

"I think you should wait a bit before you go riding, Emma," Belle cautioned. "Perhaps drink a little tea with honey and lemon to soothe your throat."

"All right, Mrs. Gold," she agreed meekly. Perhaps she would pretend she felt sick, so she could avoid Bae. Coward! She snarled inwardly. If you avoid him you'll never find out what's eating him.

But neither would she feel this odd fluttering in her chest and desire to feel those strong capable hands on her again.

She sipped her tea, hiding her flushed cheek behind the cup. She was losing it. You're Killian's girl! She scolded. Remember? But strangely the thought didn't comfort her the way it once had.

Belle and Aurelia rose and went to get their wraps before they drove the chaise into town, and Mr. Gold went to his study.

Bae didn't say anything else, but rose and said, "Eleven o'clock, Emma."

Then he walked off towards his room.

Left to herself, Emma finished her tea then returned to her room to take a brief nap.

The mantle clock chiming woke her, and she quickly scrubbed her face with water from the basin on the table, pulled back her unruly hair and then raced down to the stables.

She found Bae already there, gently stroking Mirage and speaking softly to him, his voice a skin-stroking velvet croon that she could have listened to all day. She cleared her throat and he looked up. "Had a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Umm . . . " she muttered, feeling her face flush again and she cursed her fair skin. She spun without answering and went to the stall Starlight was in, and called, "Hello, girl. Want to go for a ride?"

Starlight put her muzzle into the girl's chest, looking for treats. Emma stroked her and then turned to see a skinny youth at her elbow holding a bridle, saddle, and blue blanket.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Chip. Here's your tack."

"Thanks," Emma took it and began to tack up the mare, while across from her Bae did the same with Mirage.

"What's the mare's name?" Chip asked curiously.

"Starlight," Emma answered. She led the mare out of the stall.

"She's got nice lines," the stable boy observed. "What's her breeding?"

"Um . . . I don't know. Mr. Gold picked her out for me from the livery in town."

"If Papa chose her, she's probably got some Midarian desert horse in her," Bae spoke up from Mirage's stall. "That makes her smooth gaited, a little fiery, and smart."

Emma led Starlight out to the yard and using a mounting block, pulled herself into the saddle.

Soon Bae emerged on Mirage, and Emma had to admire the way he sat a horse, with military precision and yet he was at one with his mount.

"What's your horse's name?"

"Mirage," he replied. "He's a son of Papa's bay Victorious. I called him that because he moves like smoke on the wind, one minute you see him, the next you don't."

As if he sensed he was being talked about, the vain stallion arched his neck proudly and pranced.

Starlight whickered.

Emma laughed.

So did Bae. He patted the stallion and said fondly, "Don't let it go to your head, you vain animal!"

Then he led the way out of the yard.

Emma had little time to admire the well kept grounds, for Mirage wanted to run, and soon she was urging Starlight to catch the flying black stallion, whose tail drifted behind him like smoke as he ran.

Bae glanced behind him, saw the girl and the mare gaining, and put his boots to Mirage, calling, "Let's go, fellow! Don't want some girls to beat us, now do you?"

The stallion snorted and began to gallop, his head arched proudly.

"Yah!" Emma shouted. "Get 'em Starlight!"

The mare responded gallantly, nearly overtaking the black horse as they turned about a large sycamore tree. But game as she was, she was no match for the larger and swifter stallion.

Mirage drew away steadily, until Bae drew up at the fence line where he had noticed the loose post. "Match!" he called as Emma thundered up beside him, Starlight blowing sharply.

He couldn't help but notice that the mare's mane and the girl's hair were nearly the same color, and blowing in a wild tangle around their heads. _Just like a wild swan,_ he thought in admiration.

Then he turned back and pulled a large mallet out of his saddlebag. _What are you thinking of, Bae? She's a no account thief not somebody you oughta be looking at!_

Feeling her eyes on him made him stiffen, and he swung down and went towards the post, saying sharply, "Keep back, Miss Swan. Don't want any accidents."

He swung the mallet down on the top of the post, embedding it more securely in the dirt. He struck three more times before he tested it and determined it wouldn't give way if an inquisitive horse happened to lean on it.

"That ought to do it," she said, trying to keep from gaping at the way the muscles beneath his leather vest moved.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't aware you knew about fencing, Miss Swan. Unless it's how to break them down to steal the stock inside. Don't get any ideas!"

Emma went rigid, her blue eyes flashing. "I wasn't, you blasted—" she bit off the rest of what she was about to say. Now instead of admiring the way he moved, she wished she had a knife so she could stick it in his uptight ass!

Bae ignored her, returning the mallet to the bag and then he mounted Mirage. Without looking back, he urged the stallion to a gallop, returning the way he had come.

An increasingly frustrated Emma stared belligerently at him before she nudged Starlight to follow. "Honestly, sometimes he makes me want to throttle him!" she told the mare's pricked ears. "Men!"

The mare whinnied in agreement.

"I don't know what burr's up his saddle, but I'm gonna find out," she said determinedly.

She found him rubbing down Mirage in the entryway. Jaw clenched, he avoided her coldly, instead concentrating on buffing the black coat to a high gloss.

Emma tossed Starlight's reins around a post and unsaddled the mare. She found some cloths in a box near the barn door and began to rub down her mare with quick sure strokes.

Neither spoke until Emma suddenly tossed the cloth down, studying her rival from under her lashes, noting how Bae's dark hair waved into his eyes and curled rebelliously at his nape, haloing a face with slender cheekbones, brilliant eyes the color of cocoa and a mobile mouth that had kept her up nights. Irritated at the turn her thoughts were taking, she snapped, "Did I wrong you in another life, Balefire Gold? Why are you so hateful to me? The rest of your family has been nothing but welcoming to me while you—"

"—that's because they wish to forget, but I never can!" he growled, his eyes flashing. "And I don't hate you, Miss Swan, I just want you gone from our lives."

"Why? Because you think I'm not good enough to associate with you?"

"No. Because I know exactly how much trouble you can be. It's happened before."

" _What's_ happened before?" she repeated, utterly mystified.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you truly want to know?" At her nod he continued, leaning against Mirage's stall and scratching his horse's nose over the partition. That seemed to calm him, for when he spoke again, it was more with regret than anger. "Very well then. Listen. Six years ago, my papa took in another wayward child, a fourteen-year-old boy named Gideon. He caught the brat stealing his pocket watch that Mama had engraved for him when he became a lawyer. And instead of charging him with thievery and turning him over to the sheriff, Papa decided to bring him home instead, falling for Gideon's tale of woe—his parents were dead of the plague and he was starving, hence his thievery."Bae rolled his eyes. "But Papa wasn't all to blame for his good heart. Mama and even I all were happy to try and help Gideon. I was ten at the time, and Relia only four, so she won't recall as much as I do. Anyhow, Papa made Gideon part of our family, and for six months it looked like everything was fine and Gideon even promised Papa he'd attend university and become an attorney too. Papa was so happy, he planned to make Gid a partner in his firm. The one he was planning on starting, that is."

"And you?"

"Gideon was like my big brother," he replied honestly. "I admired him and wanted to be like him. So a year passed and Gid was all slated to go off to the big university in the city. Mama had sewed him all new clothes, and prepared a course of study for him that she thought would be useful, and Papa even gave him one of Sultan's own daughters. I was a little sad, because I'd miss him, but Gid promised to return as soon as he could. So he left one morning and we all innocently assumed he was going off to university. Papa had offered to go with him, but he said no, he could do it on his own, and Papa paid some merchants to see him safely there in a caravan.

"Well, about a week later, we found out the caravan had been robbed by some outlaws . . . and then some money in Papa's bank account went missing. Turned out my big brother Gideon was the mastermind of these outlaws, and _he_ stole Papa's money by forging his signature on a note! And he'd robbed the caravan too! He'd played us all for fools!" Bae's eyes flashed angrily.

"What happened then?"

"Papa was devastated. He'd trusted that asp, and Gideon had betrayed him in the worst way. But my too clever "brother" slipped up eventually and was caught robbing some prince or something, and brought to trial. Papa heard about that and went to see if he could defend him, but bad weather delayed him and by the time he reached the city the trial was over and Gideon was found guilty. And the jury voted to hang him, because the prince he'd robbed lost a man that day and demanded it."

Emma was horrified. "Did your papa . . . did he see . . .?"

"No, thank the gods. He was spared that at least. But he insisted on burying Gideon himself and paid for a plot here in Silver Falls. He put a nice headstone on the grave, saying _here lies Gideon Fellsworth, May he Achieve Peace and Love in Paradise._ " Bae sneered. "Me, I hope he's roasting in hell for what he did to Papa, for what he did to all of us! And _that_ , Miss Swan, is why I'd rather you go back where you came from. Because I won't have you hurt Papa again like that," he declared fiercely. "Your kind is nothing but trouble, and we don't need trouble around here anymore!" _And Papa would tan my hide if he ever heard me speak to a lady this way. But Emma's no lady and I have to protect my family any way I can, even if Papa wallops my backside for it later._

Abruptly, he quit petting his horse and walked past her, calling over his shoulder, "If you're hungry, Mrs. Potts ought to be setting out lunch right around now."

Emma remained where she was, hugging Starlight about the neck. "Well, I wanted to know what was eating him, and now I do," she muttered to the mare. "I can understand why he doesn't want me here. I wouldn't either if I were him." She sighed as Starlight nuzzled her. "I just wish there were a way to prove to him I'm not like that sly boots Gideon. When I give my word, I keep it. I'm not playing them like he did, girl. " She shook her head angrily as the white mare's breath tickled her cheek. "That was a rotten trick that Killian or Liam might have played, but not me. Only how can I get him to see that?" She groaned and led Starlight towards her stall. "And why do I even want to?"

But the mare had no answer for her, so Emma left her munching her hay and went back to the manor house, her mind a tangle of conflicting emotions, mostly centered around the infuriating enigma that was Baelfire Gold.

 _All I have to do is get through the holiday. Then I can go back to where I belong—assuming Mr. Gold can defend me well enough to avoid jail. Because for sure and certain I'll never belong here._


	4. Unpleasant Truths

**4**

 **Unpleasant Truths**

Belle always enjoyed her visits to Enchanting Treasures, the jewelry and collectible shop co-owned by young Archie Hopper and his best friend, Geppetto Woodsman. It was also the site of one of the Jolly Roger gang's worst crimes five years earlier, the crime that put them at the top of the Most Wanted list and certain to earn a few of them a trip to the gallows. Late one evening Killian Jones and three other members of his gang burst into the shop and demanded all the Hopper and Woodsmith stock along with what cash was locked in the safe. Fearing for their lives, Adelle and Shane Hopper complied but the gang did not leave as they hoped. They took the terrified couple into the back of the store where the Woodsmiths were working on some new clock designs, forcing the men to watch while their wives were raped and then murdered before they too were killed. The Woodsmiths' son Geppetto had been out of town purchasing supplies and Archie on his honeymoon with Bonita "Bonnie Blue" Windmere, the Duchess's only child. Archie hadn't been planning to go into the family business, his parents had urged him to live out his dream of becoming a doctor but he set his dreams aside to carry on the business his parents worked all their lives to build.

Bonnie was behind the counter arranging a set of earrings and necklace on a black velvet display when Belle walked into the shop.

"Good morning, Bonnie," Belle greeted warmly.

"Mrs. Gold! Good morning. And good morning to you, Aurelia."

"Good morning, Missus Hopper."

"Is Archie in today? I would like to talk to him about some purchases."

"He's in the workshop working on some new pieces but I know he'll take the time to come out to talk to you." Bonnie pulled the older woman aside while Aurelia looked around. "I was told my mother was robbed by the Jolly Rogers. They didn't…hurt her…did they?"

"No, honey, they didn't. Did you try to go to see her?"

Bonnie nodded. "And had the door shut in my face again. After all these years…She doesn't even want to see her grandson." Bonnie's eyes welled with tears. "But I keep hoping."

Belle patted her hand gently. "Don't fret over, it dear. It's her loss, not yours and Archie is a wonderful husband and father, far better than that silly sod Duke Ettington."

"Had I not followed my heart like you advised me to I would never be this happy. But…since the news of what happened with Mother and that attack on the stage…Archie is worried they might try to rob us again."

"It's best that I tell you before the town gossips do that we've taken young Emma Swan into our home."

Bonnie gasped. "She…she's one of them! Mrs. Gold, have you gone mad?"

"She's not like the others, Bonnie."

"I do hope you're right or . . ."

"I know I am," Belle said firmly. "She is one of the reasons why we're here. We're interested in purchasing that lovely swan necklace Archie's father made for her as a Yuletide gift. The girl's never known the love of a real family."

"But…after Gideon I thought…you've always seen the best in people, Mrs. Gold. I just hope you and Mr. Gold aren't played for fools."

"We won't be."

"Missus Hopper, is Shaney here?" Aurelia asked, referring to the Hoppers' son.

"He's in the workshop with his father and Geppetto. Come on. I'll take you both down there and make them take a break. They've been working too hard all morning anyway." She put up the Closed sign and locked the door to the shop, leading Belle and Aurelia downstairs to the workshop where Archie and Geppetto sat at their tables working on their projects, young Shane Hopper watching his father work. "Daddy! Missus Gold's here with Aurelia!"

Archie looked up from the frame of a brooch he was making and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Gold. Beautiful day, isn't it? Shane, why don't you show Aurelia the new toy Geppetto made you."

"Come on! It's over here!"

"So what brings you by?"

"I'd like to purchase the Swan necklace . . . if it's still for sale."

"Of course it is!"

"And ahhh…I'm buying it for Emma Swan."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh Mrs. Gold, not again! And she is one of THEM."

"Archie, she wasn't with them when your parents…"

He looked away. "That doesn't mean she hasn't learned all their tricks and my mother-in-law claims it was a woman that took her prized brooch."

"Archie, did you see Mama?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"No, my Bonnie Blue. Lady Bouchard and Lady DuPres were discussing the robbery yesterday afternoon when they came in to pick up their headpieces and they mentioned a woman being with the gang along with a rather rough looking boy."

"I hope they catch them and justice is done for our parents!" Geppetto said angrily. "Mrs. Gold, please be careful. I know you want to help the girl if she is innocent but if she's not . . ."

"All I'm asking is that you trust us. Now that she's away from Mr. Jones and his ilk we're hoping she'll finally see him for what he is. She doesn't know the full extent of his crimes yet and I'm afraid it's going to be quite a shock for her."

"As shocking as it was to return from our trips and learn our parents were murdered, our mothers violated and tortured before they died?" Geppetto asked bitterly. "Let us talk to her. We'll tell her the kind of man he is."

"I'll keep that in mind but I'd like to see how she behaves during Yuletide," Belle said softly. "But Rumple and I firmly believe she is only a thief not a murderer."

Archie stood up, raking a hand through his hair. "I'll try to trust your judgment, Mrs. Gold, but you must understand it isn't easy."

Belle nodded sympathetically. "My husband will do everything he can to help you find justice for your parents."

And knowing her husband as well as she did, she suspected he had his own plans for luring the gang of thieves out of hiding.

He unlocked the case holding the swan necklace and held it out to her.

"We'd like to have it engraved but I'm not sure what I want the inscription to be yet. Would you mind keeping it here until then?"

"Not all, Mrs. Gold."

Aurelia ran up to her mother, her arms full of toys. "Mama, Mama, I want these."

"Aurelia! All of those for Yuletide? But . . . I thought you might want some books too."

"I do but I really like these." She held two wooden dolls, a bear and a pony.

"All right but you are still getting a surprise for Yuletide, young lady."

"Thank you, Mama!" Aurelia hugged her waist.

She picked up a new ring for her husband, a cobalt blue cabochon with a sterling silver band engraved with a verse from one of their favorite poems. She would purchase a new leather saddle for Bae at the livery and bought a diamond necklace and earring set for her sister. Archie promised to have both the swan necklace and the ring finished before Yuletide and helped her driver load her parcels into the chaise and they walked down the street to the bookshop.

"Mama, can I give Emma a vial of the Dearie rose perfume for my Yule gift to her?" Aurelia asked as they walked past the chandlery. The smell coming from the shop recalled to her the plan to give Emma some perfume.

Belle smiled, pleased. "Why yes, darling. That would be wonderful! And I have the perfect vial to put it in—the one with the climbing rose and swan cap."

Aurelia clapped her hands. "I hope she likes it, Mama. Though I don't see why she won't—everyone loves your perfume."

 _Not everyone,_ Belle thought ruefully. Anne maintained she disliked floral scents and refused to wear it. But Belle wasn't sure if that were true, since she could clearly recall her sister wearing lily of the valley perfume as a young debutante, and her disliked stemmed from the fact that Belle had created that perfume from her roses. Anne had made sibling rivalry into an art form.

"Aurelia, you go on ahead to Book Haven, I need to stop into the chandlery and purchase some extra beeswax tapers for Twelfth Night and the Yule dinner in two days," her mother told her. "You can purchase the gift for me and Papa while I'm doing that, all right?"

"That's good!" her daughter enthused. "And I'll have Mr. Marlowe wrap it so Papa can't peek at it."

"You do that," Belle giggled, proud of her daughter's innovative ways to outwit her clever father.

Aurelia ran down the street, and entered the bookshop two doors down. Belle watched till her daughter was safely inside, then turned to enter the chandlery. Her purpose there was twofold. One was the reason she had told her child. The other was to purchase a special candle for Aurelia that she had seen earlier. It was made from special apricot scented wax in the shape of a winged cat curled up sleeping. Aurelia had recently lost her favorite cat, Whisper, to a sudden ailment, the cat had been old, nearly fifteen, but he had been around since Aurelia was a baby and her daughter loved the old gray and white cat fiercely. Belle hoped the candle would help soothe some of the loss.

She also hoped that Whisper's mate, Bastet, would have her kittens on Yule. Rumple had planned to give one of them to her as one of her gifts. This would be Bastet's last litter, as the golden queen was almost past bearing age.

Aurelia entered Book Haven with a merry heart, and found its proprietor, a libromancer named Chris Marlowe, up on a ladder shelving some recent acquisitions. "Morning, Mr. Marlowe!"

Marlowe, a ginger haired man of about her papa's age, close to forty, peered down at his new customer. "Hello, Miss Aurelia! Come to pick up your present?"

"Yes, sir! But we gotta hurry. Mama's in the chandlery but she won't be long."

Marlowe chuckled and climbed down the rolling ladder attached to the bookcase. He was a spare man with hair which neatly brushed his shirt collar, and sparkling green eyes in a mobile face that reminded one of a fox. He wore a green shirt tucked into beige breeches and soft floppy boots. A patchwork vest hung nearly to his knees, sewn lovingly by his only child, Phoebe. Marlowe had lost his wife Euphemia to the Great Pestilence that had scourged the Enchanted Forest four years ago. He had very nearly lost Phoebe, but the gods had been merciful, and spared his child, though the disease had left his pretty daughter half-deaf in one ear.

Phoebe was Aurelia's age, and her best friend. She and Aurelia shared the same tutor, as they were some of the few girls in town who were taught to read and write. Most girls were not taught to read more than a few basic words, and enough to write their name and the names of common household food items. Boys went to school, girls were taught at home once they were eight by their mothers in running a household or a business if the family happened to have no sons to inherit. But in that case, they used a scribe to do the accounts and other tasks which required writing or reading.

"Mr. Marlowe, is Phoebe around?" Aurelia queried, glancing around the bookshop for her friend. She inhaled deeply of the familiar odors of old paper, ink, and leather which always permeated the air here.

"Sorry, Miss Aurelia, but Phoebe's out on an errand for me, getting some things at the green grocer's." said Marlowe apologetically. "But I'll tell her you were asking for her."

"Thank you. If she finishes her errand early perhaps she can meet me and Mama at the teashop. We'll be eating there around noon." Aurelia said hopefully.

"I'll tell her. Now, let's fetch your memory book," the libromancer said.

He went into the back room of his shop and unlocked a special chest with a magical key. Inside the chest was where he kept magical books for his special customers. Being a book mage, one who both enchanted books and broke curses upon them, Marlowe had a collection of rare enchanted tomes. These he sold only to other magicians or to people he trusted.

The book Aurelia wished to buy was called a memory book, and it was enchanted to allow its owner to place certain memories within its pages, and when 'read' the reader would then be transported back to when and where the memory occurred for a time. It was a kind of living history book, and Aurelia had saved for over a year to be able to afford it—and even then Mr. Marlowe had discounted it. He had shown Aurelia how to place a memory within the pages, and she had put one of herself with each of her parents in the beginning pages—one of herself and Belle reading her favorite story in the rose arbor and the other of her and Rumple debating a law treatise in his office. The rest of the pages were for them to fill.

"Here you go," Mr. Marlowe brought the enchanted book to rest on the counter, which was worn and scratched from so many books being passed along it. The memory book was made of first grade parchment with gilded pages. The leather was of the finest calfskin, a creamy gold color with embossed vines, roses, spinning wheels, and Lady Justice. In beautiful crimson script were the words _Tale As Old As Time_. The book had a lock on it, and a key in the shape of a jeweled rose which would unlock it.

Aurelia reverently stroked the book cover. "Oh, Mr. Marlowe! It's perfect! Now can we wrap it? So Papa doesn't see?"

"It would be my pleasure," Marlowe smiled, and took down some pretty paper with red bows and wreaths on it, then he wrapped the book up neatly and tied a large velvet ribbon around it.

Aurelia paid the balance of the book, then put it in her satchel and wandered about looking at some other books while her mother was absent.

The girl paused to caress old favorites with fondness and examine new treasures, her eyes glowing with delight. Belle had instilled in her a great appreciation for the written word, and Aurelia could have spent hours browsing the stacks.

"Did you find anything you liked?" Belle asked, coming up behind her.

"Mama!" the girl spun around, still holding a book in her hand.

" _A Treatise For Young Attorneys,"_ Belle read the title aloud. "Is this something your papa recommended?"

Aurelia nodded. "He said it will give me a good grasp of the laws and how they're used. Can I get this now, Mama?"

Belle knew her daughter would be driven crazy trying to figure out what was inside the book if she insisted she wait for Yule, so she said, "You may. But show me what other books caught your eye, so I may choose from them for another gift."

The Yule celebrations lasted for twelve days, and while it was not necessary that you receive gifts on all twelve days, the Golds enjoyed giving one small gift till Twelfth Night, where there was a huge feast and a masked ball and a large gift—sometimes the only gift if it were particularly expensive—was given.

"Over here," Aurelia led the way to some books on adventure tales and magic. These were not spellbooks, only stories, but she loved them anyway.

"Good morning, Belle," Mr. Marlowe called from the counter. "Shall I get out a crate?"

"Maybe two, Chris," she called back gaily. Had Christopher not been in love with Euphemia since they were toddlers, Belle could have easily fallen for him. But she had always felt a sincere fondness for the libromancer, like that of a sister for a brother. Chris' father had run Book Haven back then, and Belle had spent many a pleasant hour here.

The bookseller laughed, and promptly set out two large crates with packing straw inside. "How's Rumple doing?"

"He's doing quite well." Belle replied, selecting several books from the shelf Aurelia had indicated, then bringing them to the counter. "Hide these," she mouthed to Christopher.

He winked, and passed a hand over them. Twinkling motes of magic danced in the air for a second, then vanished. The covers of the books now said things like _A Dictionary of Rhymes, Mrs. Cushing's Household Remedies,_ and so forth. "They'll change back when you get home." He whispered.

"Thanks." Belle then spent half-an-hour or so browsing, and as she did so, Marlowe brought out tea and scones, which he always kept on hand for his customers.

She bought a dozen more books, some for Bae, some for Rumple, and some for herself, chatting with Marlowe all the while.

Of course Christopher had heard about Rumple bringing his client home, but the libromancer only cautioned Belle a little. "I'm sure Rum knows what he's about, but just a word of advice. The girl herself might not be dangerous, but the gang she traveled with is. Watch yourselves, Belle. Jones might be at large, but that doesn't mean he won't come back and strike again."

"Thank you, Chris. I'll remind Rumple, though he says that he's already spoken with Sheriff Graham and they've come to an arrangement with some deputies to patrol our grounds."

"Good. I'd hate for anything to happen to you like it did to the Hoppers and the Duchess," Marlowe said feelingly. "The Jolly Roger gang needs to be taken down, so its wickedness doesn't spread and harm more innocents."

"When I think about what happened to Archie and Geppetto's parents..." Belle cringed.

She would sooner plunge a dagger into those thieves' black hearts than allow herself or her daughter to be violated.

"Terrible! Just terrible! They all ought to be strung up!" Marlowe hissed.

"And their manhoods removed!"

Marlow was inclined to agree with her. He despised men that thought with their manhoods instead of the brains they were born with and intelligence was severely lacking in the Jolly Roger Gang.

Belle finished her tea and set her cup down. "We have so little time with Emma but I'm afraid we'll have to tell her about all of Hook's crimes. One thing puzzles me though...Bonnie's mother did see a woman at her estate that night but it wasn't Emma. This woman was much older and the Duchess claims she may have seen her in town before...around the time Rumple was still a soldier."

Chris's eyebrows rose. "Hmmm...I do recall Papa speaking of a madam that once lived here though she was cast out. Milah I believe her name was. Quite popular with the soldiers."

"I wonder if Emma knows about her..." Belle mused.

"I would say no. And it may just be the leverage Rumple needs to break Hook's hold on the girl."

"I hope you're right. We should be going. Thank you, Chris. We'll see you soon. Aurelia! Come on sweetie!" she called out.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Rumple called Emma into his study. He handed her several sheets of paper. "I've written down some topics we need to discuss for your defense. I know it's not a pleasant subject, dearie, but I want you to be prepared."

Emma stared at the paper, biting her lip. "Ummm...all right, Mr. Gold."

"Is something wrong, dearie?"

"No, nothing."

"Then why don't we start here?" He pointed to the first set of words on the paper. "Can you tell me what you remember about that night?"

"Ahhh . . . what night?"

"The first one I have written there . . ."

"I . . . well . . . ahhh . . . ."

"Dearie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you haven't learned to read."

She looked away. "I didn't want anyone to know . . . they already think the worst of me and now they can add dumb to the list!"

She threw the pages down.

"It's not the end of the world," Rumple assured her and rose from his chair. As he leaned down to try to pick them up, she grabbed them and put them back on the desk.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting your leg . . ."

"That doesn't concern me at the moment. This issue with you not being able to read can be fixed, if you're willing?"

"How?"

"By taking lessons with Belle and our daughter. They will be more patient with you than the Sisters. I'm assuming that's why you never learned."

"I gave up too easily," she confessed.

"You won't have reason to now. I'll read the items on the list to you but once Belle comes home we'll discuss starting your lessons, the sooner the better."

"Mr. Gold, I don't want to be that dumb gallows bait girl anymore."

"I'm going to see to it that you're not. Now then, do you remember what you were doing the night the Duchess was robbed?"

"Oh I didn't go to that one."

"You didn't?"

"No . . . ummm . . . Killian only gave me the smaller jobs."

"What did he mean by 'smaller jobs,' Emma?"

"Picking pockets . . .things like that. I … ahhh … stole a coin purse from one of the men that owns the jewelry shop. Tall, red hair, spectacles and carries an umbrella. I don't even think he knew I did it. His coat had a hole in it. Made him an easy mark."

Rumple jotted some notes down on another sheet of parchment.

"When did you arrive at the inn?"

"Right before Killian did. He gave me everything and told me to hide it but I'd been out on the streets most of the night and tired."

"Emma, are there any other women in the gang?"

"No."

He gazed at her intently. "Are you certain of that, dearie?"

"Yes!" she said firmly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Jones has been deceiving you, Emma. The theft of the Duchess's brooch was committed by a woman but the description she gave was of someone older."

"But I don't know of any women in the gang."

 _But he has women in every town…you should know that, Swan. He's not saving himself for the likes of you. What interest would he have in a virgin?_

"Tell me everything," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, from what I learned from the Duchess' description of the robbers, one was a woman with dark curly hair and eyes. She was painted and wore breeches and white shirt like a man, but she was no lady. She carried a cutlass and wore a small mask over her eyes—but not large enough to prevent you from seeing her face. More like those we wear on Twelfth Night, like a costume. The Duchess's description fit a woman I used to know long ago, when she had a . . . err . . . business here back when I was still in the army. Many of my soldiers frequented her place. Do you understand what I mean, dearie?"

Emma gulped. "You mean she ran a—a bawdy house."

"Yes. She was the madam of the Night Owl. Her name was Milah."

"Did you ever . . . uh . . . go there?" Emma blurted, her cheeks coloring hotly.

"Not to avail myself of her pleasures, but to retrieve my men, yes, on occasion. I stayed away from the ladies of the night, because you never know what diseases they might carry. Eventually, because of that, I forbid my men to go there and the town eventually closed it down. It was a place where many a sailor or soldier got into brawls and knife fights, not the kind of place Silver Falls wished to be known for. So they evicted Milah and her girls and they moved to a larger town away from here, one with a port. That was the last I'd heard of her. Until now."

"You—you think she's the robber with the Jolly Rogers?"

"I do. Her description matches the one I know, and it wouldn't surprise me if she were running with that sort of scoundrel. She always favored that sort anyway, and many of my men used to complain about losing their pay to her ladies, who would pick their pockets while they slept." Rumple shrugged. "But that was the price they paid for frequenting such places." He folded his hands on the desk top. "So . . . the evidence would indicate that the good captain has been less than truthful with you, Emma. And a man who will lie about one thing generally has more than one secret to hide."

Slowly, she nodded, thinking how stupid she had been. Killian had played her for a rube. "I . . . I didn't know."

"I believe you," he said evenly. "But now we must come up with a way to make the jury believe you also . . ."

They spoke at some length about the ways in which this could be done, and Gold also read her the accounts of the other crimes Jones and his gang had committed—especially the murder and rape of the Hoppers and Woodsmiths several years ago, the crime for which Hook was wanted dead or alive.

Emma, who had learned long ago to tell when someone was lying to her—unless the liar was an expert poker player—saw in Rumple's eyes that he spoke nothing but the truth. And she realized then why Killian never spoke of his past to her. It had nothing to do with wanting to forget, but everything to do with fooling her into thinking he wasn't as bad as his reputation claimed.

 _You've been a fool, Swan. An utter blind bloody fool! You fell for a slick rogue with a pretty face and devilish tongue, just like any schoolgirl fresh off the farm. And you thought you were so clever and worldly._

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Rumple was waiting for his wife and daughter in the parlor when they arrived home. Sensing her husband needed to talk Belle asked their daughter to go outside with Bae.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I've had a chat with Emma about a few things. She's upstairs resting now but later I'd like you to speak with her about reading lessons."

"She's never been taught."

"Not by one with your patience. And," he sighed, "she now knows the truth about Killian Jones. It was not easy for me to say or for her to hear but it had to be done. Fortunately he only gave her simple pickpocketing jobs and someone who can verify where she was when one of the robberies occurred."

"Who?"

"Robin, the proprietor of the Sherwood Tavern. I'll be speaking with him tomorrow. Also, Archie will be able to tell me whether he had a coin purse go missing when his mother-in-law was robbed."

"I'll go up and see her."

He kissed her tenderly. "I'll see you at dinner."

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

" . . . Mr. Gold said you would teach me how to read and write," Emma confirmed. "I know that most girls don't, but I . . . I want to be able to. So people quit thinking of me as just some dumb gallows bait."

"It would be my pleasure to, Emma," Belle smiled at her. "I believe that everyone, boy or girl, should learn how to read and write. The written word is power, dear, the power of knowledge and self-discovery. Once you learn to read, you'll find that worlds are open to you that you never knew. And with knowledge you can live out your dreams."

"I can? You know, I never really liked stealing stuff, Mrs. Gold," Emma admitted. "I did it because nobody would hire a beggar brat without a reference, and I had to eat. I didn't want to end up starving and selling myself the way I'd seen some other girls do." She shuddered. "I also didn't want to be a servant in a religious order, scrubbing and sweating for the rest of my days while the sisters looked at me with pity and sneers. I might only be an orphan, but I still have some pride."

"Even an orphan deserves a chance to prove herself," Belle declared. "And we shall give you one here. At least until the trial. Rumple told me what you discussed. I know it was difficult for you to hear, Emma, but . . . everything he said was true. The Hoppers and Woodsmiths assault and murder were talked about for months afterwards, and they still are remembered as the most horrifying thing ever to occur here in this peaceful village. Archie, Bonnie, and Geppetto are friends of mine and Rumple's. And Rumple promised to see that they receive justice, no matter how long it takes."

"I understand, Mrs. Gold. And . . . if I can . . . I'd like to help," she offered tentatively. "I'm not a murderer. And I don't hold with . . . violating women either. I never knew that Hook did any of those things. He always made it seem like he was just . . . some dashing fellow outsmarting all the idiots. He told me he only killed in self-defense . . . and every woman loved him."

Belle gave a soft laugh of disbelief. "Only the most conceited and brainless man would speak so of himself. He sounds like my old fiancée Gaston." She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can discuss your reading lessons after dinner. Why don't you wash up and change your dress before supper? I believe Mr. Cuisinaire made grilled pork chops with apples, cabbage, and bacon tonight, along with new potatoes, fresh rye bread, and a chocolate trifle for dessert."

"Sounds delicious!" Emma licked her lips, thinking that she had never tasted any food as good as what the Golds had for supper.

Belle left, and as Emma washed her face and tidied her hair, she wondered what Killian was doing now . . . and prayed he stayed far from her. _Let him take his loot and leave, please all the gods. I thought I could love him . . . but now . . . now I can't even think of him without feeling sick . . ._

Two tears glistened in her cornflower blue eyes and then fell into the washbasin.

She dabbed her eyes with the washrag, then curled up on her bed, hugging her knees, thinking how quickly one choice could change a life forever.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Hook stood on the deck of the vessel that had once been the Rhuel Ghorm, the fastest and sturdiest ship in the royal navy, congratulating himself for at last having his revenge against the captain that destroyed his chances of a naval career. The man was now hanging from a rope tied to the crow's nest while the bodies of the rest of his crew were being tossed into the sea for the sharks.

"We set sail at dawn, boys!" he called out.

"What about Emma?" Smee asked him.

"What about her?"

"I was thinkin we were gonna go back and get her…I mean…she's proven her worth…"

"No we are NOT going back to get her!" a woman yelled, slamming the door to the Captain's quarters. "She can stay where she is and keep her mouth shut!"

"Milah!" Killian groaned, annoyed when his wife attempted to undermine him in front of the crew. "Get back to the cabin and make sure Davey has it cleaned up!"

"YOU'RE his father. YOU tell him to clean it up!"

He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the door. "You tell him to clean it up…or you'll be spending the rest of the day in bed and it won't be from a good tumbling!" he snarled.

The crew carried on with their work, accustomed to seeing their violent confrontations. They met years earlier after Killian's dishonorable discharge from the Royal Navy for passing out on the evening watch after having too many pints of rum down at the Lion Tattoo. Soldiers and sailors were the lovers of choice for Milah and the girls in her house since the Ogre Wars but she never imagined she'd take a fancy to a boy fifteen years her junior but fancy him she did and married him even knowing he had wandering eye, especially for younger girls.

He would return for his wild swan all right, he'd grown tired of the harpy he'd anchored himself to and young Emma was ripe for the bedding.

But first he had to have a talk with son and his mother about who was the captain of the ship. He grabbed his wife by her hair and dragged her into the cabin where their son had just gotten finished scrubbing the floor, a sulky pout on his face. The boy was ten, and had his father's looks and his mother's smart mouth.

"Now, lad," he said coldly. "We need to have a talk."

The crew continued their work while inside the cabin a young boy screamed and his mother sobbed as he wielded the lash without mercy. No one on the ship would ever attempt to usurp his authority again.

 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying this, dearies! To clarify—the Enchanted Forest still has magic and magic workers in it—but none of the Golds or their family members are magic wielders. There also was never a Dark Curse in this world, and the Dark One is Zoso.**

 **Please continue to read and review—we love to hear from you!**


	5. Something There

**5**

 **Something There**

Emma woke the next morning to snow falling softly outside the window. It shouldn't have been an unexpected sight, for this was December, the Yule season, but the winter thus far had been mild—no storms and no bitter chill. She wrapped the thick quilted green robe given to her by Belle around her nightshift and peered through the panes, her eyes wide as the snow twirled and swirled through the air in a wintery dance.

She had never enjoyed the snow before this, for the cold weather always meant freezing in the orphanage dormitory under a threadbare blanket with every stitch she owned on, and also since she had joined Hook's outlaws, it had meant crouching beside a fire in a cave or some shack, trying to warm fingers and toes, the sour taste of hot grog in the back of her throat. For that was what Hook and the fellows liked to drink—rum heated with a hot poker or in a pot. Emma had always grimaced when she drank it, for the heat didn't make it any more palatable, earning her ribbing from the fellows, who called her Yer Ladyship and asked if she wanted mulled wine. Emma had learned to ignore them, but she secretly wondered what mulled wine tasted like. Anything had to be better than hot grog.

She only drank it because she had nothing else and it kept her warm.

But now, ensconced in a padded window seat, unmindful of the dropping temperature, she found she could appreciate the beauty of the falling snow. Each snowflake, she discovered, was unique, different shapes and patterns plastered against the window for brief moments, just long enough for her to study before they slipped off or melted.

They coated the trees, drive, and grass with a pristine blanket of dazzling white brightness, making the ordinary landscape become something of ethereal beauty. As she gazed out the window, she wondered how she had never noticed how beautiful the snow was before.

Then she shook her head at her own whimsy and foolishness. The life she had led before had left her with no time to appreciate things like snow, because she was too busy trying to figure out where her next meal was coming from, or how to stave off frostbite. It was only now that she could take time to notice something there that she hadn't seen before.

Her gaze was drawn suddenly to movement below, and she watched as several small figures wearing red, green, and blue hats began shoveling snow from the walkways leading to the house and stables. She assumed they were the grooms Chip and August, and perhaps a few of the footmen.

One was industriously shoveling the rose arbor, and Emma hoped the roses weren't killed off by the snow. Right then she could see they were still blooming, shimmering icily in the winter sunshine. The scrape of a shovel against cold stone made her glance down again, and to her shock she recognized the curly head covered by a pale blue cap.

There was only one man who had hair like that, and even bundled in a thick woolen blue cape, a pale beige scarf, and matching mittens, somehow she recognized him by the way he moved, elegantly, with the grace of a born horseman or swordsman.

"Bae," she whispered, her breath fogging the window. She spoke his name barely above a whisper, as if saying it might conjure him.

Of course, it did no such thing, but she continued watching, all of her being fixed upon the youth in the blue cape, whose arms tossed snow like some tireless woodsman of yore.

"Bae," she repeated, and saw him pause, flicking a hand to his forehead.

She bit back a groan. What was wrong with her, that she was mooning over a boy who was as far above her as the stars in the sky? One who didn't even want her there? _You're nothing but gallows bait to him, Emma. Just a two-bit street thief. He'll never let you be anything more._

She shoved the logical part of her mind away. Despite her practical bent urging her to quit gawping like some yokel at Baelfire's aristocratic self—for though he bore no title his family was rich and well-connected, which was as good as being an actual lord to someone like her—the part that still believed in silly dreams and a prince coming to rescue her from the gutter was sighing and causing her heart to flutter like a bird in her chest.

Once again she recalled his strong tanned hands holding her head against him, as she struggled for air, choking on her breakfast, his voice a comforting murmur in her ears while he worked what had seemed like magic, helping her expel the morsel of food so she could breathe again. She knew that had the same thing happened when she was with the Jolly Rogers she probably would have died. None of the outlaws, not even Killian, would have known how to help her.

Somehow the incident made her feel both grateful, because he had saved her life, and a tad resentful because he knew things she didn't. He was educated, being the son of an attorney and a teacher, while she was just an ignorant orphan.

Then she recalled Belle's offer to teach her to read, and thought perhaps Rumple was right, and she didn't need to let her past define her. Maybe, just maybe, she could be something more. And maybe someone that Bae would see as someone worth spending time with. She didn't dare hope for more.

A tap on her door made her turn away from the window. "It's Mrs. Potts, dearie! I've brought you a spot of tea to warn you up."

The door opened to admit the housekeeper in her starched white cap and apron over her sturdy navy blue dress. Mrs. Potts was several years older than Belle, around her mid-forties, but she didn't look it. Her dark hair was neatly pinned up and her mouth had laugh lines around it. She was pushing a rolling tea cart upon which was a teapot and cup along with cream and sugar and a silver teaspoon.

"Good morning, Emma!" she said cheerily. "I figured you could use some tea on a cold morning like this."

"Good morning, Mrs. Potts," Emma responded, rising from the window. "I was just watching the snow." Among other things, her conscience jabbed her.

Mrs. Potts set the tray on the table in the sitting room, saying, "Pretty, isn't it? It's a bit late for snow this year, but what's Yule without snow, I ask you?"

Emma smiled and began to fix her tea. "I wonder how much we'll get?"

"No telling, dear, but a fair amount, I'd think. Good thing that Chip, August, and Master Bae are out shoveling the walks before too much falls," the housekeeper said, opening the curtains and poking up the fire. "Are you warm enough?"

Emma nodded. "Very. I . . . err . . . was surprised to see Bae out there working like a servant. I thought most people of his class would still be asleep under the covers." She sipped her tea and sighed as the hot beverage warmed her delightfully.

"Bae isn't like most boys of his class," Mrs. Potts told her. "Mr. Gold would be out there too if his bum leg didn't prevent it. He always said that money and privilege must be earned by hard work, not given because you were born into it. It's an idea that isn't widely accepted by most of his standing. But Mr. Gold has always been different from other men. He's not afraid to stand out from the crowd. And he's passed that trait onto his children."

"Mrs. Gold seems that way too."

"She is," Mrs. Potts smiled. "That's why she and Rumple are so suited to each other." She turned to push the cart back through the door. "Come down for breakfast in about an hour."

Emma nodded, savoring the strong tea, her thoughts turning once more to a certain dark-haired boy when her door burst open again and Aurelia appeared in the entrance, her brown hair flying all over, dressed in a quilted rose print bed gown and fuzzy slippers.

"Emma! It's snowing!" she cheered, making the older girl smile.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

At breakfast, which was waffles, sausage, fruit, toast, eggs, and piping hot cinnamon oatmeal with bananas—because each family member liked something different—Emma was reaching for the syrup container when her napkin slid off her lap.

Bending down to retrieve it, she spied a slender gold cat with brown edging on her ears and eyes picking her way delicately inbetween the chair legs. The cat had large amber eyes and sleek fur. She was also visibly pregnant.

"Oh! Hello, kitty," Emma said, picking up the napkin.

"That's Bastet," Bae told her, making smooching noises. When the cat rubbed affectionately against his ankles, he stroked her and murmured, "Hello, little mama."

Bastet purred and mewed.

Grinning slyly, Bae slipped a bit of sausage to her. "I shouldn't encourage that, but she's expecting."

"And you always give an expecting mother what she asks for, right, dearie?" Rumple chuckled, giving his wife a significant glance.

"Unless you want to be banished to the couch," Belle teased.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Oh Mama!" She turned to Emma, gesturing with her spoon. "This Bastet's last litter, since her mate, my kitty Whisper, passed on a month ago. So we're extra nice to her 'cause she's a widow."

Bae burst out laughing. "Aurelia! Cats can't be widows. They don't even get married."

His little sister scowled at him. "Don't make fun of me, Bae! Cats can't get married cause they don't have priests, but that doesn't mean Bastet's not sad cause her mate's gone. Now her kittens have no papa." She sniffled suddenly, her lower lip trembling.

"Baelfire," Rumple spoke his son's name forcefully, his eyes glinting.

His son flushed and looked down at the cat around his ankles. Then he sighed and said quietly, "Sorry, Relia. I was only jesting." He touched his sister lightly on the shoulder. "Bastet probably misses old Whisper as much as you do. But we'll all help take care of the kittens, so they won't miss their papa."

"Really, Bae? Promise?"

"Promise, Your Honor," her brother said seriously. He held out a hand.

Aurelia took it. "Deal struck!"

Harmony restored once more, Rumple glanced out the floor length doors that led to the rose arbor and said, "You know, dearies, I think this is a perfect day to go and gather some greenery for our Yule celebration. What do you think, Belle?"

"I think that's a splendid idea, Rumple," his wife approved. "We can make it a snow picnic, and bring some hot soup and cocoa and other snacks in the sleigh along with blankets."

"And after we pick the greenery we can build a snowman," Aurelia grinned. "Wanna build a snowman, Emma?"

Emma looked nervous. "Umm . . . I guess so."

Bae gave her a shrewd glance. "You never have, have you?"

She shook her head, embarrassed.

"Not ever?" Aurelia gasped. "Why not?"

Emma shrugged. "Nobody wanted to help me."

"Well, _I_ do," Aurelia said stoutly. "And Bae too, right, Bae?"

"Sure. It's not hard," Bae agreed.

"Mama, we have to bring some buttons and a scarf and a hat and a carrot," her daughter said excitedly, ticking off what they would need on her fingers.

Emma stared. "All that to build a snowman?"

"You'll see why," Bae replied mysteriously. Then he glanced at his father. "And maybe we can have a snowball fight too. So I can even the score with Papa."

Rumple grinned evilly. "You wish, scamp! Keep dreaming!"

"I'll go and ask Cuisinaire if he can prepare something for lunch for us," Belle rose. "I believe he was making orange cranberry scones. We can have them and the leftover sticky buns for dessert."

"Sounds lovely, dearie. In the meantime, I'll help Aurelia and Emma set up the old nursery for a classroom."

"A classroom?" Bae was puzzled. "For who?"

"Me," Emma admitted with a trace of defiance. "Your mama and Aurelia are going to teach me my letters." She waited for him to sneer at her ignorance.

But Bae seemed unsurprised. "Oh. That's good. Everyone needs an education." He bent down and picked up Bastet, who sprawled in his lap and purred, her eyes at half-mast. "Just watch out for this one. She likes books too—to lie on while you're reading!" He scratched under her chin. "Right, Your Majesty?"

The cat purred louder.

"Bastet's a queen of cats," Aurelia explained at Emma's puzzled look.

"And spoiled rotten, like all the pets around here," Rumple admitted with a chuckle.

"Don't listen to Rumple, Emma," Belle snickered. "He's the worst offender of us all, right, Counselor?"

"I plead the fifth," her husband giggled craftily.

"The fifth what?" Emma queried.

"Fifth law of the Royal Amendments," Rumple clarified.

"Where you can be silent to avoid recriminating yourself," Aurelia told her.

"That's _incriminating,_ Relia, dearie," corrected her papa. "What that means, Emma, is that you can choose not to speak on a subject to avoid saying something that can be used against you in a court of law."

"Clever, Rum," Belle acknowledged.

"Never try and outfox an attorney, dearie," her husband stated.

"Nevertheless, we all know who spoils Bastet the most around here," Belle laughed. Then she left to speak to the chef.

While she did that, Rumple brought some chalk, a slate, and alphabet cards from his study to the former nursery. Aurelia brought her old primer, and Simone Plumette, the parlor maid, brought her feather duster to dust the room before they used it.

"There, Miss!" Plumette declared. "All nice and clean for you!"

"Thank you," Aurelia sad politely. "C'mon, Emma," she pointed to one of the chairs around a table. "I can show you the alphabet while Mama's talking to Cuisinaire. These cards all have a letter on them," she held up the first one. "This is the letter A. A for animal . . ."

Emma eyed the letter. "Or A for apple."

"Uh huh! A starts a lot of words," her small tutor agreed. "Now try and write it on your slate."

Emma did so, though her letter was wobbly.

"That's good!" Aurelia praised. "Now the next one. This is B. B for—"

"Bae!" blurted Emma. Then she put a hand to her mouth, horrified.

"Right. Or b for brother," Aurelia giggled.

Redfaced, and grateful the subject wasn't there to hear himself compared to a letter, Emma copied it down.

By the time they had finished "C for cat", Belle had returned, and the lesson proceeded until Emma had written down all of the alphabet.

"Now, I want you to study this every night before you go to bed," Belle instructed. "We'll practice some more tomorrow. For now, why don't you two help Cogsworth get the rest of the Yule decorations down from the attic?"

"Okay, Mama," Aurelia agreed, and then dragged Emma from the room.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

There was plenty of laughter as Cogsworth, Bae, Emma, and Aurelia brought down the boxes from the dusty attic containing the velvet ribbons, ornaments, and costumes from past Yule celebrations. The costumes would be used on the Twelfth Night ball, when everyone dressed up and the Lord of Misrule and His Consort was chosen for the night to reign over the revelry and fun.

There were some handmade ornaments to decorate the Yule tree, and those were what was making them laugh, since some of them had been made by both Aurelia and Bae when they were younger, according to Cogsworth.

"Oh gods!" Bae groaned upon seeing a paper cut out of a horse with his name scrawled inexpertly upon it. "This looks like a sick snake!"

Aurelia giggled. "Looks better than this!" she held up one of hers, of what was supposed to be a clay painted angel, but resembled a white bat with gold wire stuck on its head. "Ugh! Why did Mama and Papa save _these?_ They're so awful!"

"I beg to differ, Miss," Cogsworth interjected. "They were made with love by you and your brother, and that is why your mama has kept them. It doesn't matter what they look like. For true beauty is found within."

"You got that saying from Mama," Bae remarked knowingly.

"Well, it _is_ one of her favorite sayings," Cogsworth declared. "And a truer one has never been spoken. Just ask your papa."

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Because after Papa returned home from the war, he thought he was too ugly to love," Aurelia answered. "He was crippled and had nightmares and even though he was the heir to Rose Heart, he thought no woman would ever marry him. But he was wrong, because Mama didn't care 'bout any of that. Because she saw my papa's heart and not what he looked like on the outside."

"And there are a lot worse people who are handsome as sin and nasty and rotten on the inside," Bae retorted. "Like Mama's former fiancée Gaston."

 _Or Hook,_ Emma silently acknowledged. Just thinking about the outlaw made her blood run cold. She quickly picked up another ornament and placed it upon the fir tree in the parlor. Decorating the tree, another thing she had never been privileged enough to do as a child, relaxed her, and left her feeling hopeful, despite the trial awaiting her at the holiday's end.

Bae reached into the box for an ornament and his hand brushed against Emma's. "Umm . . . sorry," he apologized, his face heating. He would never admit it, but the touch of her hand against his made him feel like the temperature in the room was a hundred degrees in the shade.

He quickly busied himself hanging the cat ornament, trying his best not to look at the girl stretching up to hang a glittery paper star, and how the shape of her deep blue gown molded to her figure, which was rounded in all the right places. Yet his eyes traitorously kept sliding to the right.

 _Gods help me! I think I'm attracted to her._ He closed his eyes. _Stop it, Bae. You barely know her. She could betray you like Gideon. You can't risk that again._

He forced his eyes back to examining the green fir. But whenever Emma's sleeve chanced to brush against his shoulder he felt a thrill shoot through him, and an insane urge to pick up her hand and kiss it, like a man who was courting.

Emma, unaware of the turn his thoughts were taking, interpreted his sudden pulling away from her as disgust and she felt something wither inside her. _Belle might have been able to see the beauty within Rumplestiltskin, but clearly her son doesn't possess her insight. It's hopeless, Emma. He'll never see you as anything more than an unwanted guest, the thief his papa brought home out of charity._

She continued hanging ornaments, though all her previous joy was vanished.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Faster, Phillippe, faster!" Aurelia whooped as the caramel colored horse pulled the sleigh over the snowy hills and to the edge of the forest so the Golds and Emma could gather the fir boughs, ivy, and holly for Yule. The greenery would be tied with red ribbons and have painted pinecones and silver balls attached to them before they were hung over mantles and doorways back at Rose Heart.

"Aurelia, this isn't a race," Belle reminded her daughter, who was sitting up front, "helping" her papa drive to the clearing. The mistress of the manor was more concerned with the hamper of soup, sandwiches, scones and the earthenware jug containing cocoa and another of tea by her feet. She didn't want them tipping.

"Relax, dearie," Rumple called back. "She's not driving, I am." He guided Phillippe, their sturdy work horse, expertly through the snow, the sleigh's runners, newly greased and sharpened, cutting through the powdery substance like a hot knife through butter.

Emma sat bundled in a heavy fur lap robe next to Belle who sat inbetween her and Bae, cozy and enjoying the feel of the wind on her cheeks and the way the snow crystals glistened on the shiny red wood of the sleigh. Having never been on a sleigh ride before, she found the experience invigorating, unlike the jouncing and bouncing of a stagecoach.

"It's so smooth!" she remarked.

"That's because Papa had August grease the runners so they glide," Bae informed her, his face shiny from the snow spray.

"And because your papa isn't a speed demon like your sister," Belle said ruefully.

"That too," he agreed, his smile flashing in his tanned face beneath his blue wool cap.

Once more his eyes strayed to Emma, who looked particularly fetching in her crimson cap, borrowed from Aurelia, who preferred the heather purple one she now wore. Emma's golden hair complimented the bright red material, and fluttered out behind her, reminding him of the way a swan beat its wings before taking off across the lake. He would have to show Emma the swans. Assuming they returned to the lake the way they always did for Yule.

"Papa, can we go to the lake?" Bae asked him.

"Bae, do you think they're back?"

"They should be, Relia. They always come back around Yuletime."

"Who comes back?" Emma wondered aloud.

"You'll see," replied with a smile. "There they are," He pointed toward the lake where flocks of swans glided across the water, others walking along the shore.

"I…I've never seen so many birds," Emma whispered.

"The swans always come back here for Yuletime," Aurelia explained. "You want to see them?"

"I…I don't want to scare them away…or get pecked."

"They won't hurt you and they won't be scared either. Come on," Aurelia urged. "Bae, you tell her!"

"It'll be fine," he reassured her.

Aurelia grabbed a sack containing some corn kernels and grains she and her mother filled that morning in case their feathered friends decided to return to the lake a few days early. She scooped some of them into Emma's hand. "Put some of this on the ground and they'll come to you."

"You want me to feed them?"

"It's to let them know you mean them no harm," Bae explained. "Go on, Emma. Try it," he encouraged.

She approached them cautiously, expecting one of them to take flight and attack her as she'd been attacked by a very angry rooster at the orphanage years before in a cruel prank by some of the other girls. She'd escaped with minor injuries but tried to avoid birds if possible. Her hands and knees trembled as she kneeled down and dropped some of the corn and grain on a small patch of ice close to the lake. Two swans moved away from the others on the shore to enjoy the feast. She was too preoccupied with them to notice that a cygnet had wandered away from the others and now stood beside her, different from the rest, colored grey-brown rather than white with a red bill and grey-black feet.

"Wh….Where did you come from?" she gasped.

"That's the first time we've ever seen a black swan," Belle confessed.

"I wonder where it came from," Rumple murmured.

Emma couldn't help feeling a kinship with the swan. She too was different, an orphan, a thief, struggling for acceptance. The swan hesitated for several minutes before it picked several pieces of corn out of her hand.

The black swan lifted its head and glared at him as he kneeled beside her.

"Rumple, look . . .it's as if it…it's protecting her," Belle whispered.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt her...so quit looking at me like that!"

The swan ignored him and continued to glare.

Bae reached into the sack and took out a handful of corn and grains, holding it out to the swan. It ignored him and continued to eat from Emma's hand.

"Have it your way," he sighed, still it was fascinating to watch the swan interacting with her.

 _She could be a swan...the most beautiful one here._

 _She already is._

It was useless denying it any longer. He WAS attracted to her and it felt like summertime though it was a cold winter's day.

But soon there would come a day when his wild swan would want to spread her wings and fly away, along with any dreams he had of the two of them. He stood up and joined his sister and his parents as they fed a group of white swans.

"Mama, we should get Emma a Yule gift…to…to remember us by," he said nervously.

"We already got it, Bae. It's the swan necklace in Mister Hopper's shop," Aurelia whispered.

"You did?" He smiled. It was just the gift he had in mind.

"But Mama wants to get it engraved first before we give it to her."

"If she stays," he murmured.

"She will," his father assured him.

He glanced back at Emma and the black swan. "Mama, I think I know what we should have engraved on it."

"What, Bae?"

"I'll tell you when we go back to Mister Hopper's shop. Can we go tomorrow?"

Belle smiled. "Of course!"

Soon it was time to leave. They climbed onto the sled and when Emma looked back she could see her swan still standing the shore watching her.

"You made a friend, Emma," Aurelia praised. "She's the first black swan we've ever seen around here."

"She?"

Aurelia nodded. "She has a smaller bill then a male swan and she's still too young to breed. Papa, where do you think she came from?"

"I don't know, dearie but it seems that the other swans are caring for her until she can be on her own."

 _Like a family,_ Emma thought wistfully. _It's too bad I never really had anyone take care of me that way._ At the orphanage the sisters had looked after their physical needs and insisted they pray before each meal but there had never been any love between them and their charges. In Hook's gang, love wasn't something the outlaws discussed, or rather they discussed making love but sex wasn't the same as the love that Emma had missed growing up. The only family members in the gang had been the Jones brothers, but everyone else looked out for themselves.

Emma admitted reluctantly as they drove towards the high meadow for their picnic, that she had never seen what a true family was like until now, when she was the Golds' guest. Even in the short time she had been at Rose Heart she could see how tight knit they were, how even with the teasing and scolding, the love they felt for each other could be seen shining like an enchanted beacon from one heart to another. It was something she doubted she would ever know. Yet seeing the way the swans took care of the black cygnet gave her hope—fragile as silken cobwebs in a strong wind—but hope nonetheless that someday she would find someone who loved her without reservation, despite her sordid past.

Despite the chill, she was warm from her head to her toes, and as she looked away from the lake shore, her gaze collided with Bae's.

Brilliant blue eyes met warm brown ones, and unlike the previous times there was no hostility or coldness in them. Instead they sparkled with joy and flickered with something she hesitated to call attraction, but she had no other name for the glow that ignited deep within their depths.

He said nothing, only smiled, a smile that quirked his mouth mischievously, and caused her to wish she was sitting beside him, because her heart was beating like a feastday drum and she felt a crazy desire to kiss that delicious mouth.

She found herself blushing, and cursed her fair skin for she knew her awkwardness was visible on her face for him to see. Yet she couldn't look away, like a moth mesmerized by a flame. She returned his smile with a tentative one of her own.

 _Is he really smiling at me? Or am I just imagining it?_

Before either could speak, Rumple slowed the sleigh and brought it to a halt.

"We're here!" Aurelia cried and jumped down to help her mother with the blankets and food while Bae handed Rumple a stable blanket for Phillippe and also a nosebag of grain.

Emma sprang out too, and asked what she could do to help. Belle put her to work laying out the bowls, spoons, mugs and linen napkins. By the time the men were done seeing to their sleigh horse, Belle, Aurelia and Emma had laid out the tureens of soup, sandwiches, tea, cocoa, and scones.

They had also piled furs on the snow for seats and they made cozy nests and enjoyed all of the different food provided.

"Dearie, this butternut squash soup is delicious!" exclaimed Rumple as he spooned some up.

"So is the chicken barley," Belle said, savoring her own.

Emma agreed, eating both soup and a thick ham and cheese sandwich on homemade grain bread slathered with mustard. A scone rested on a napkin beside her mug of cocoa.

Bae sat near her, eating his own bowl of soup and a large roast beef sandwich with lettuce and horseradish spread. He also had a cup of cocoa and an oatmeal cookie filled with plump raisins and nuts. "I love these cookies! And this sandwich."

"These cranberry scones are so good I could eat a dozen!" Aurelia boasted, biting into hers with relish.

They all enjoyed the meal, and once they had finished eating, relaxed on their furs with their mugs of cocoa and tea, their breath making frosty trails in the air.

Mr. Gold rubbed his stomach and sighed blissfully. "That was amazing, Belle. But if I eat one more bite I'm going to pop my vest buttons."

His wife giggled. "You're thin as a rail and well you know it, Rumplestiltskin. _I'm_ the one who needs to watch before I burst a stay."

Their son pretended to gag into his napkin. "Gods, please spare us the displays of parental affection! I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, shush, Bae!" his sister elbowed him. "I like it when Mama and Papa tease each other. It's cute!"

"You would!" he snorted. Then he finished his cocoa and stood up. "C'mon, Emma! Let's go an build that snowman. Before these two lovebirds melt all the snow!"

"Funny, Baelfire!" Rumple mock-growled and aimed a swat at his smirking son.

Bae danced out of range and taunted, "Getting slow in your middle age, Papa?"

Rumple sputtered, pretending anger. "Slow? Your young whelp! I can still whip your behind, scamp!"

Bae ran through the drifts, rolling a ball of snow. "Come on then, Papa! Let's see who can build a snowman faster!"

Rumple levered himself to his feet and with Belle assisting, began to roll an even larger ball of snow.

Aurelia cried, "I'll make the head!" Then she called to Emma, "Emma, find some long sticks for the arms."

Emma glanced about, spotting a convenient sapling nearby. She ran to it and picked up two sticks nearly the length of her arms. "Like this?"

"Perfect!" Aurelia grinned.

Then she and Emma began to giggle as they watched Bae and Rumple and Belle race each other to build the body of the snowman.

"Go Bae!" cheered Emma, clapping her mittened hands.

"Get 'em, Papa! Hurry, Mama!" yelled Aurelia.

With their respective cheering sections rooting for them, the two teams swiftly built the body of the snowman. Finally they were done and Rumple called, "Okay, dearie, who won?"

"You did!" Aurelia cried.

"Bae!" Emma refuted.

Belle laughed. "Let's call it a tie. Now we'll put them together."

They all helped stack the snowballs on top of each other and Rumple joined them together with more snow. "Aurelia, go and get the scarf, hat, and other items. Emma, we need your sticks."

Bae showed her how to put the sticks into the body for arms.

Aurelia returned with the scarf and other items, and Belle tied the scarf around the snowman's neck.

"I had plenty of practice," she laughed, indicating her two children.

Then Bae handed Emma some buttons. "Put them on him, Emma."

"Like he was wearing a vest," Aurelia encouraged.

Emma began to put a row of buttons down the middle of the snowman.

"Papa, you do the face," his daughter ordered.

Rumple took the carrot and black buttons, and made a quirky grinning face. "How's that?"

"Beautiful!" Belle praised. Then she gave Emma the hat. "You finish him, Emma."

Emma placed the knitted striped hat on the snowman's head.

Then the Golds stepped back to admire their handiwork and Bae took Emma's hand in his and murmured, "So how did you like building your first snowman?"

"It was wonderful," she admitted. Then her fingers closed tentatively over his larger ones and she turned to look at him, her expression winsome, like the child she never had the chance to be.

Bae's breath caught. The wind had tugged some of her hair free from her hairpins and it swirled about her face like golden skeins of thread. Her cheeks were slightly red from cold in her pale face, like roses blooming in the heart of winter, bringing a glow to her face that was reflected in her crystal blue eyes.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Except perhaps Belle, but she was his mother, and all mothers were beautiful to their sons. But Emma possessed a fresh innocent beauty, despite her former association with outlaws, and her delight in the simple act of making a snowman touched something inside him that he never dreamed existed.

For one moment he recalled what it had felt like when he had made his first snowman with his parents—the wonder and joy, the sense of accomplishment, and most of all, the fun of it all.

That same sense of fun shone in Emma's face now. Bae gave her a return grin, then mischievously scooped up some snow and forming it into a ball, hurled it at her.

"Hey!" she yelped as the missile struck her chest.

"Tag! You're it!" he hooted, and ducked as she snatched up her own snowball and tossed it at his head. "Missed!"

Then a snowball hit him in the backside.

"What the—"

"Gotcha, my sassy laddie!" Rumple smirked.

Bae stuck his tongue out at him. "No fair, Counselor! You blindsided me."

"All's fair in love and war, dearie!" singsonged the attorney, making a new snowball.

"And snowball fights!" Belle yodeled, then she hit Rumple in the back of the neck with her own snowball.

"Sneaky, Mama!" Aurelia yelled, and threw her own at Bae.

"Gonna get you, imp!" he roared, and chased her through the snow.

"Help! Emma!" shrieked the little girl, running to hide behind Emma.

Bae went to grab Aurelia, and Emma smashed a snowball right in his face.

Sputtering, he wiped the snow from his eyes and scowled. "You're dead, Swan!"

"Gotta catch me first, Gold!"

Then she darted away, running as quickly as she could behind the snowman towards the stand of trees, trying to make another snowball as she did so.

"Run, dearie!" Rumple encouraged, then he slyly rubbed snow in Belle's hair.

"Rumple! You wretched imp!" his wife squealed.

"A snow princess!" he hooted.

Then he yelped as his wife retaliated by dumping snow down his shirt.

Emma was nearly to the trees when Bae launched himself at her and tackled her into a snowdrift.

She landed with a thump on her back, the thick snow cushioning her, and her hair spreading out in a golden swath like wings behind her.

Bae nearly fell on top of her, but he caught himself at the last moment, bracing himself. He hovered above her, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief, his face inches from her own.

Once again blue eyes met brown and something sparked between them that hadn't been there before.

Without conscious consideration, reacting totally upon impulse, Emma put her hands on his shoulders, and the next thing she knew she was kissing that irresistible smirk off his face, their lips melding together, tumultuous and wild, bittersweet and strange, discovering the missing piece of herself in the most unexpected place of all.

 **A/N:-Swanfire lovers-how'd you like THAT ending?**

 **And what do you think Bae will put on the necklace?**


	6. True Love's Embers

**6**

 **True Love's Embers**

Belle dropped the snowball she held in her hand and glanced up at her husband. She'd suspected Emma had a passing fancy in Bae but she'd never suspected her son's feelings for their guest had changed so dramatically.

"Rumple..." she began.

 _What do we do?_ she thought worriedly. They looked so happy together and she was pleased to see her son at last taking an interest in the opposite sex and relieved to see Emma taking an interest in someone other than Hook.

Her husband, whose powers of observation were honed to a scintillating edge, put a finger to his lips. His silent cue was obvious. Say nothing right now.

She nodded. "We should be getting back."

They would discuss it in the study when they got home.

 _What the hell are you doing, Swan? Are you crazy? He's gonna think you're some lightskirt who throws yourself at anything in breeches?_

 _Then why did he look at me like that...?_

"I...I'm sorry," she said nervously. "Bae...I'm not...I'm not some lightskirt that throws myself at everything in breeches. I've never even let a boy..." Her cheeks were crimson.

She could barely believe the things coming out of her mouth but it was too late to take them back.

For a moment Bae was too startled to respond. Then he found his voice. "Then you never let the outlaw kiss you like this? Not even once?" He too flushed at his impertinent question _. Mama would die of shame if she ever heard what I just asked. And Papa . . . I'd be lucky if he only blistered my ears and not my backside!_

"No," she insisted. "But...I thought about it and now that I know what he did...it makes me sick. HE makes me sick!"

Bae nodded, pleased that she was no longer attracted to the rogue. "Forget him, Emma. He was never worth anything you might have given him. He'd only hurt you." _And what about you, Gold?_ his conscience whispered. _How can you kiss her like this when you don't even know if you'll have a future together?_

Slowly he stood up, and held out a hand. "Come up from there, Miss Swan. It's too cold to sleep in the snow." He grinned at her, his brown eyes alight with mischievous delight.

She laughed. "I hope your parents didn't see us...I'd be back in jail faster than I can blink!"

She took his hand in hers. "But that...that doesn't mean that I...I...didn't enjoy it..."

She was digging the hole deeper with every word she spoke but she would damned if she wanted him to think she was playing him.

"I did too," he whispered huskily, then threw a cautious glance over his shoulder.

To his relief his parents seemed totally occupied with packing up the picnic items and were paying no attention to them.

"Do we...tell them?"

Bae shook his head. "No! Not yet. It's too soon."

He still needed time to get used to this new feeling he had for Emma, never mind speaking of such intimate things to his parents.

"Bae! Papa says it's time we were getting home," Aurelia called.

"We're coming!" Emma called back

"Okay, imp!" he said nonchalantly. "I'll be there in a minute." He dusted himself off. "C'mon, Swan. Better make tracks before they notice something's there that wasn't there before."

On the way home, Aurelia begged Rumple to let her drive a little way. "Please, Papa? I promise I won't go fast."

Her father sighed. "Aurelia, you're not even twelve," he began.

"So? I'm as good as any old twelve-year-old, Papa. I can read better than most of them!" she argued. "August showed me how to hold the reins yesterday when the sleigh was inside the carriage house."

"That's not the same as when Phillippe has the harness on," Rumple objected.

His daughter gave an exasperated sigh. "How can I learn what that feels like if you won't let me drive a little?"

"I'm perfectly capable of driving, miss," Rumple grumbled.

"I know but what if you got hurt?"

"Your mama or Bae can drive."

"What if we got into an accident and you ALL were hurt except me?" Aurelia debated spiritedly. "I needed to go for help but couldn't and you'd all die and leave me." She gave him a woebegone look that could have melted solid rock. "And it would have been prevented if you'd just let me learn how to drive."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "You argue like a lawyer, dearie."

"Well . . . I learned from the best."

"Oh, let her, Rum," Belle called, laughing. "She's just like you. She'll argue you in circles till you give in."

"Mama trusts me," Aurelia put in.

"Belle! This isn't helping."

"Papa, aren't you always saying a girl can do anything she sets her mind to?" his daughter persuaded.

"Oh, all right!" he cried. He gently pulled Phillippe to a halt. Then he handed Aurelia the reins. "Now . . . go slowly and let Phillippe set the pace. He knows the way. Hold the reins firmly . . ."

As he patiently began to instruct his child, Emma nudged Bae and whispered, "I can't believe she persuaded him."

"My sister and my papa are a lot alike. It's why I call her Your Honor-cause she can make deals just like him."

"I hope he can make a good one for me," she murmured.

 _Damn you Hook, and damn me for being stupid enough to get mixed up with the likes of him!_

"He will, Emma," Bae vowed. "He will."

Aurelia drove easily along the trail, allowing the wise old horse to guide her for the most part, and within a few minutes they had arrived back at the manor.

"See Papa? I did it!" Aurelia crowed.

"You did a great job, dearie!" he praised, earning a kiss on the cheek from his ecstatic daughter.

"Yeah you got us all back here in one piece," Bae quipped.

"Not like Wally Messenger who got his grandma and aunt stuck in the mud," Aurelia retorted, speaking of one of Bae's classmates at school. Only boys were allowed to attend the town school, since the prevailing attitude was girls should stay home and learn from their mothers.

Rumple assisted Belle down, and then said, "Bae, Emma, Relia-help carry the basket and other things inside."

He wanted the children distracted so he could speak privately with Belle.

Cogsworth came out to assist them, and Belle and Rumple made their way to the study, locking the door behind them.

"Now Rumple, what do we do about...what we saw with Bae and Emma?"

"Well dearie . . . we don't exactly want to discourage their budding romance, do we?'" he asked, sitting in his desk chair.

"No, we don't. I've been waiting for Bae to show an interest in someone for a while and Emma...she needs a more positive influence in her life than that thief."

"Agreed. However, I need to speak with Bae about how to court a lady. And make sure our son doesn't overstep his bounds. Emma doesn't have a sterling reputation as it is. I don't want her to end up ruined because they acted without thinking."

"My thinking exactly. I'm going to continue my lessons with her and as happy as I am for them, I don't want this to be distracting her from her learning either." She made a face. "Many of my charges had a habit of daydreaming during lessons."

He ran his hands through his hair. "You'll have to keep watch then, Belle. They grow up so fast. I think it was only yesterday Bae was climbing on my lap wanting me to read him a story. And Aurelia-I can still see her crawling across the rug here and babbling. Where did the time go?"

"I don't know," she said sadly. "It's hard seeing my babies become adults."

"Yes. Sometimes I wish I could make time stand still. And they remain my little ones forever," he said wistfully.

"We could still...try again..."

"Do you want to?"

"We're both still young...yes I'd like to."

He grinned at her. "If you aren't afraid, then we shall." After Aurelia, Belle had had two miscarriages, losing the baby in the first trimester each time.

"I know we agreed we didn't want to...after the last time...but maybe the Fates will be kind to us this time."

He reached out and drew her to him. "I will pray to the good gods to send us one more blessing. And we shall hope for the best."

"But even if we don't...we'll have grandchildren to spoil in a few years..."

"True. So long as I can win my case and Emma agrees to marry Bae."

"I have every confidence in you, darling."

"You always have," he said softly. "You are my light in an ocean of doubt." He was referring to a time earlier in their marriage, when his crippling low self-esteem had threatened to derail his career before it began.

"And if you start doubting yourself again I'll chase you all over the study with a book to paddle your backside," she teased.

He laughed. "With that in mind, I shall make certain my doubts are buried." He kissed her. "Perhaps we ought to start on the next wee Gold now . . ." he purred in a sexy burr.

"Then I suggest we retire to our suite."

"Before we shock the whole household," her husband agreed with a wicked giggle.

They unlocked the door and made their way up the stairs, shooting each other heated looks as they did so, their hands entwined part of the way.

Rumple reached the top first and made a come-hither gesture and his wife laughingly complied, saying playfully, "So are we going to round two of the cross-examination?"

"Indeed, dearie," her husband returned. "Right this way to my chambers." Then he giggled, giving her a smile that promised unmatched delights.

As they half-ran down the hall to the master suite, they passed Bae coming out of the garderobe, and their son gave them an odd look before they slipped inside their bedroom for a brief interlude before they needed to return to work.

While Belle and Aurelia worked with Emma on her reading lessons and his father stayed in his study making notes for Emma's defense, Bae informed them that he was going into town to visit friends.

"Just make certain you're back before dinner," Belle reminded him.

"I will be, Mama."

Tucked away in his pocket was the message he'd written the night before to be engraved into the swan necklace his parents intended to give to Emma as a Yule gift, hoping Archie would be able add it along with any message his mother had written.

It had been a busy morning for everyone at Enchanted Treasures as they rushed about getting customers' Yule orders ready for them to pick up. Around noon Archie closed the shop to spend the rest of the afternoon with his wife and son. He spotted Bae as they were walking home.

"Mister Hopper, I thought you'd be at the shop."

"Oh we closed early so we could have some family time. Is there something you needed, Bae?"

"Well ahhh…that necklace…did Mama have it engraved yet?"

"No I haven't seen her but she'll need to get back to me soon because we've been very busy."

"I have something here I'd like to add…but it can wait…"

Bonnie, sensing the younger boy had something on his mind pulled her husband aside. "Keep the shop closed but we can go home later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Shane, we have to go back to Papa's shop for a while."

"Hey Bae, where's Relia?"

"She's at home, Shane."

"Awww!" he pouted.

"You can see her some other time, Shane." Bonnie took the keys from her husband's hand and unlocked the shop door. "Shane, can you go help Uncle Geppetto in the workshop? And remember, no touching things you're not supposed to!"

"Okay Mama."

Archie unlocked the display case holding the necklace and set the tray on the counter. "Now then Bae, from the looks of you I'd say there's more on your mind than just this engraving but let's see it first."

Bae handed him the parchment, shuffling his feet nervously.

Archie glanced up at him, his brow furrowed. "Bae, are you sure about this?"

"I think I am."

"But…you know who she used to run with…"

"Yeah but she's nothing like them!" he protested. "I know you hate them for what happened to your parents Archie, but Emma's innocent. She wasn't involved in it! But she did ahhh…pick your pocket the night the Duchess was robbed and she's really sorry." He took the coin purse she'd given him out of his pocket and set it down on the counter. "She was supposed to turn this over to Hook but she was gonna keep it as a nest egg and Papa thought she should give it back to make amends."

"I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"Sometimes we just have to take a chance and follow our hearts Archie. Isn't that what Belle told us?" his wife asked him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right my Bonnie Blue."

"Are you saying Mama played matchmaker?" Bae laughed. "It sounds like her!"

"Let me go make you some tea and bring out my cakes and we'll tell you our story," Bonnie said softly. They went downstairs to the workshop. Geppetto and Shane had taken a break from their work and the older man was putting on a show for the child with puppets he and his father made the year before. Bonnie carried in a tray of chocolate cakes with blue icing, chocolate chip cookies and a pot of mint tea.

"Missus Hopper, Missus Potts has some competition with you," Bae sighed in bliss as he munched on one of the cakes. "Just don't tell her I said that."

Archie laughed. "Who do you think taught her? My Bonnie didn't even know how to cook when we were wed!"

"It's true, I didn't. I couldn't sew, I couldn't cook….I didn't even know how to do housework. We had servants do all of that for us."

"So how did you and Archie…?"

"You can have every material possession in the world, Bae, and still be unhappy. That was my life. My mother had every aspect of it planned out for me from the moment I took my first breath. I would wed Duke Ettington on my twentieth birthday and spend the rest of my life breeding his heirs and overseeing his grand estate. It didn't matter whether we didn't suit each other or not and my heart made its choice for me. Mother has been coming to Enchanted Treasures for years and many times she would bring me with her. That was how I met Archie."

"We just started talking to each other while her mother visited the shop and during the times when she came alone. The fae necklace she wears is the first jewelry piece I made," Archie added.

"It was a homage to my ancestry. The Westmere are fae, descended from the North Star fae, Lucina. My parents chose to remain in the mortal realm because they enjoy its comforts and as punishment the Seelie Queen Gloriana exiled them and revoked their powers. Duke Ettington is from one of the oldest fae clans. My mother was hoping that our marriage would get her back into Gloriana's good graces."

"Belle was our mutual friend," Archie said. "She is one of the few people in town we trust with the truth of Bonnie's heritage and we were too afraid to admit how we felt to each other but we weren't afraid to tell her. She just…gave us a little nudge."

Bae made a face. "Arranged marriages, ugh! I know that's how you nobles operate, but it's so cold, like business transactions. I'm glad Papa and Mama don't believe in them and I can marry who I choose."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Your mother came to me one summer afternoon and invited me to a picnic. I assumed we would be going alone but she'd invited Archie too without telling me and told us we had something to say to each other and we were not leaving until we did."

Bae laughed. "That sounds like her! She made Aurelia and me sit at a table together until we apologized one time when we'd quarreled over something silly."

"Your mother is a very determined woman. We were both nervous knowing what the consequences of Bonnie marrying a mortal would be. The last thing I wanted was to cause a greater rift between her and her mother but your mother must've taken some lessons from Rumple because she came prepared with a long list of arguments in defense of our union." Archie chuckled. "We still have the list!"

"Mama always says no one can argue facts like an attorney. Maybe I ought to take a page from that and make my own list about Emma."

"But there is one thing she said to us that we've never forgotten and included it as part of our marriage vows…love is hope...it fuels our dreams. Loving Archie gave me hope for a better life," Bonnie said softly. "My mother still won't forgive me…and she refused to take part in the ceremony. Your parents stood in for mine."

"Maybe one day your mama will realize that seeing her daughter happy is more important than anything else." Bae said quietly. Then he thanked his lucky stars for being born to his parents.

"She's refused to even see her grandson!" Bonnie sobbed.

"Shane is part fae like his mother but Bonnie has taken a vow not to use her powers unless it is an absolute necessity and she's bound our son's powers for the time being. He's too young to know how to control them."

Bae shook his head. "She doesn't know what she's missing by being a you know what." He stopped short of saying something that would have earned him a mouthwashing.

"Bae, if you love Emma and know that she loves you, I don't think your parents would stand in your way but I wouldn't suggest keeping it a secret the way we did," Archie advised.

"It was agonizing seeing him around town and having to look down on him as my mother and the rest of her ilk would."

Bae bit his lip. "I know we're gonna have to cross that bridge soon, but I want to wait till after Yule to say anything. When Emma gets the necklace, I'll know if she truly believes our love is true. Then we'll approach Papa."

Archie smiled. "Oh I think you will be having that meeting. And...someday Bonnie and I will happily repay the favor we owe your mama and participate in your wedding and your sister's."

Bae blushed. "it'd be an honor, sir. But Papa said I have to graduate the academy before I marry, so it'll be awhile."

"Emma will wait," Bonnie said. "If I'm not mistaken, your mama will be trying to turn your wild swan into a lady."

Bae chuckled. "Don't know how well that'll take. Guess I'll see. If she could turn me from a crazy scamp into a gentleman she can help Emma."

"But...you'll need a bit of the wild streak to give your marriage a little spice," Bonnie giggled. Archie gaped at her.

"Bonita Blue Hopper I cannot believe you said that!"

"Oh hush! He should know his parents are still a bit playful!"

Her husband shook his head. "Yes but...oh never mind!" He threw up his hands in defeat.

"They ARE?" Bae looked shocked. "But they're so. . . Old!"

"What!" the Hoppers cried in unison. "Do you think we're old?"

"No but. . . They're my parents and they've been married forever umm ..." he was now red as one of Belle's roses.

"We're not that much younger than your parents young man but we're not in our dotage either," Bonnie chastised. "Couples can still be playful in their autumn and winter years. You'll learn soon enough."

Bae recalled the recent look between his parents when they came back from the picnic and how they had gone upstairs for awhile and felt his ears burn. "Oh blessed gods, you mean. . .?"

"Yes we mean that."

"Bonnie..."

"Archie I am not going to teach our son that nonsensical story that babies are delivered by a stork!"

"Well he doesn't need to know that now!"

Geppetto chuckled from his workbench.

"Oh hush up! I hear you over there!"

"Archie be lucky your lad didn't hear Bonnie!"

"I know how babies are made. Papa had that talk with me when I was 14," Bae muttered, mortified.

"Good because if he didn't your mama was going to. She ahhh...had to have a talk with me..." Bonnie said. Archie groaned.

Rumple had also stressed that Bae had better never get a girl pregnant out of wedlock or else he'd horsewhip him.

"By the goddess Bonnie you're embarrassing him...now quit!"

"Bae, this is the spice I'm referring to. You can have your disagreements and make up afterwards..."

 _Emma and I are gonna do alot of that,_ he thought wickedly.

"Now don't be putting ideas in the boy's head, Bonnie!"

 _She doesn't need to. I've got some ideas of my own to share when Emma and I finally take our vows,_ Bae smirked.

"I should have this done by tomorrow," Archie said, wanting desperately to change the subject. "We could bring it over if you'd like."

"Oh lets! We haven't been to their home in months!"

"You can meet Emma. I'll tell Mama to expect you."

"Wonderful. I'm also needing more of her Dearie perfume." Bonnie grinned at her husband. "My husband can't resist me when I wear it."

"Bae forget you heard that," Archie pleaded.

"Papa can't either!" Bae laughed. "Actually he says she irresistible whatever she wears."

"So does my husband but he doesn't admit it."

"Some things are meant to be said in private," Archie muttered.

"Well, I'd better be going home. Before Mama has my hide for missing dinner," Bae recalled. "When shall I tell her you're calling, Missus Hopper?"

"She usually prefers me to visit around one, Bae. So we'll be there then."

"All right. I'll tell her." He rose and said," Thank you again, Mr. Hopper for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all, Bae. Have a good day."


	7. A Visit Between Friends

**7**

 **A Visit Between Friends**

The Hoppers arrived just before 1 PM the following day. Belle greeted their guests in the parlor. "Bonnie, Archie, I am so glad you came to see us. I know how busy you are this time of year!" she said joyfully and hugged them.

"I was just telling Archie the other day that we needed to come out to see you," Bonnie admitted. "And Shane loves coming here to play with Aurelia…having our home in town there's little he can do outside."

They glanced out the window to see the children playing in the snow with Bae and Emma.

"Emma seems to be doing well here," Archie observed. She'd been outside when they arrived and the couple would get the chance to meet her once she returned to the house. He took the box holding the necklace out of his bag and set it down on the table. "Belle, I don't know if you're aware of it but Bae came to the shop to ask me to add another inscription to the one you planned to make. It's a bit ahhh…intimate."

"We're aware Bae and Emma are starting to have feelings for each other," Belle smiled. "They remind me of another young couple who needed a bit of a push to follow their hearts."

"We did tell Bae our story in hopes that it would help," Bonnie confessed. "I hope we weren't overstepping our bounds."

"Not at all. Rumple and I decided to observe them for a bit before we approached them and they seem to be getting along well."

"But with Emma facing trial…"

"Archie, Emma is guilty of far less than Hook and his ilk. I only hope they're found soon."

"Belle, I fear my mother may accuse Emma of stealing her brooch when she is on the stand. That's just the type of person she is but Archie can verify that she was stealing his coin purse at the time."

"And Bae returned it yesterday."

Belle opened the velvet case and picked up the pendant. 'Love is hope, it fuels our dreams and my heart has found its home' it read along with all their names. "Oh Archie this is perfect!"

"Talking with your son yesterday made me realize that the advice you gave us all those years ago applied to their situation." Archie chuckled. "We also mentioned the long list of arguments you made that day at the picnic."

"Rumple wrote them out for me."

She handed them their cups of tea. "There's another reason why I'm glad you came out here. I wanted you to be the first to know that we're trying to add on to the family. I know I've had…difficulties in the past but I want to try…one more time."

"Archie, I must ask your permission to break my vow," Bonnie said softly.

"Why would you need my permission?"

"Because you are my husband and it was to you that I made this vow."

"If I'm not mistaken your vow that was that you would only use your fae magic for good and for that you don't need my permission. Now if you wished to use dark magic…by the goddess I sound like Rumple!"

"Bonnie, why would you need to break a vow?" Belle asked.

"Archie and I owe our happiness to you my dear and for years I've wanted to repay the debt we owe you. Now I can. I am a descendant of Lucina, the fae of wishes. If you want another child you shall have it."

"Bonnie's been thinking about this for years," Archie confessed. "Once she learned of your previous…issues with having children. But you never spoke of trying again until now."

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this…" Belle whispered.

"But I will…because you are my dearest friend." She placed her hand over Belle's abdomen and began to chant in the ancient fae language a spell taught to her in her youth, pleading with her ancestress to grant her request. Archie watched in amazement as her hand glowed with a bright white light. Seconds later it vanished. Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled. "You will have another stocking to hang above the hearth before the next Yuletide."

Belle burst into tears and hugged her friend. "Bonnie, I…I..don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything. This is our gift to you, to all of you. You won't lose this child Belle. Lucina's wishes are always granted."

"Mama, Papa, we made some stuff out in the snow!" Shane exclaimed when he raced into the room.

"Oh Shane, look what you've done!" Bonnie cried in dismay, pointing to the muddy footprints on the carpet. "You know you are supposed to take off your boots when you come in!"

"M'sorry Missus Gold," he said sheepishly, his head bowed in shame.

"Oh it's all right."

"Mama, why are you crying?" Bae asked worriedly.

"A woman can cry when she's happy Bae," Belle answered, grabbing the box with the necklace off the table and handing it to him. "Would you take that to your father for me please? He'll need to wrap it."

He smiled. "Sure, Mama."

"Missus Gold we made one of those birdies that Miss Emma likes!"

"We tried to," Aurelia giggled.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet Archie and Bonnie Hopper, our dearest friends," Belle lead the nervous girl over to where the Hoppers were sitting. She held out a trembling hand to them.

"It's ahhh….very nice to meet you," she croaked.

Bonnie shook her hand first. "And we've heard so much about you Emma. You've done well here with the Golds."

"They've been good to me. Mister Hopper, I'm sorry about your purse…"

"You returned it so no harm done," Archie shook her hand gently. "You couldn't have asked for a better family to sponsor you."

"No, I couldn't," she admitted.

"Well, why don't we go outside and see what you made," Belle said softly.

While the rest of the family went outside, Bae tapped on the door of Rumple's study, where he was finishing up his closing statement. "Come in,' Rumple called.

"Papa, it's me," Bae entered, the box held in one hand.

"Ah. You've brought me a Yule gift to wrap," his father said knowingly. Rumple was the best at wrapping presents in the house. He enjoyed it, saying it relaxed him.

"Yes. Archie came and brought it."

"I thought I heard his voice downstairs," Rumple took the box and stored it in a locked drawer in his desk. "I'll go down in a few minutes and greet them." He shoved the parchment., quill and ink to one side and said, "Bae, sit down. I need to discuss something with you."

"Am I in trouble, sir?" his son asked warily.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Have you done anything to get in trouble?"

No, not unless you count kissing Emma, his son thought rebelliously. He eyed his father, wondering if the elder Gold knew about the kiss. Then he decided his papa would be far less serene than he seemed if he knew his heir had been sparking with his client who was a known criminal.

He shook his head. "No,Papa."

"Good. Because I need to discuss an important issue with you. Close the door, please." Once Bae had done so, Rumple continued. "It occurred to me, son, that once you go off to the academy in the autumn, you'll be faced with a lot more . . . shall we say . . . opportunities to meet young ladies than around Silver Falls. And while I know I've told you before how to treat a lady, and if you ever get a girl pregnant out of wedlock I will personally tie you to a post and whip you within an inch of your life."

"I know, sir," Bae said, swallowing at the grim look his father was giving him. He had no doubt that despite Mr. Gold's aversion to using corporal punishment for most offenses, the former cavalry commander wouldn't hesitate to do so for an offense of this magnitude.

"Women are to be treated with respect and dignity at all times, Baelfire," Rumple lectured. "I know we've had this discussion before, but I want to reiterate it. "

For a moment Bae panicked. Oh gods, he DOES know! he considered confessing for a frantic moment, staring at his father across the desk. But Rumple was as serene as a statue. "Okay, Papa. I'll remember." His ears burned recalling how after that Rumple had spoken about sex, concisely and bluntly.

Rumple cleared his throat. "Now . . .I want to remind you that even when you're madly in love with someone, you need to practice restraint and decorum. Not just for yourself but for the lady. It only takes five seconds in the wrong place at the wrong time doing something compromising to ruin a girl in the eyes of society."

"I understand," Bae replied, thinking, but Emma doesn't have a sterling reputation to begin with.

"Good. Because your mama and I didn't raise you to be a hellion, and treat a woman like a pair of pants, throwing her away and discarding her once you've had your fun."

"Papa! I'd NEVER-"

Rumple crossed his arms. "You say that now, but I know what young men are like when they get in a crowd. Or drink too much. They tend to forget all their manners and just think with their privates."

Bae went red at this frank speech. "Papa, I swear . . . I'm not like all those other fellows. I don't drink and don't smoke a pipe or any of those foreign substances from the Eastern Kingdoms. And I don't hurt girls. My backside hasn't forgotten that paddling you gave me when I was ten and shoved snooty Cora Miller in the mud." He grimaced. Though to this day he still thought the girl had deserved it for calling Rumple a pathetic cripple.

To his relief his papa smiled and said, "While I know you won't believe this, lad, that paddling hurt me more than you. I know the Miller girl riled you and you were trying to defend me, but you went about it the wrong way. So I had to drive my lesson home in a way you'd not forget next time some girl taunted you and made you lose your temper. I saw too many cases of men when I served in the army who struck and beat women to a pulp when they became angry with them for various reasons. They were drunk, the girl in question was only a whore, the woman refused their advances, she said something that angered them-the list of excuses was longer than my arm. And I abhor violence towards women. You know why, don't you, dearie?"

Bae nodded. "Yes, sir. You told me that when you were growing up, you saw your papa hit your mama."

"I did," Rumple said heavily. "I was only a wee lad of six, but I never forgot that evening. My mama asked my papa if he would please stop going to his club because she had invited some friends over for dinner, and he had been drinking, flew into an insane rage, and smacked her to the floor. I think, though I can't be sure, that wasn't the only time he struck her. But it was the first time I saw it. And I never forgot it. Especially because I lost my mother a few years later to a fever. My father was a cold hard man, and I never could please him, no matter how I tried."

His expressive eyes darkened with remembered pain. "My mother was kind and gentle soul, I really don't know how she tolerated my father. But she left me with a love of books, horses, and respect for women. And it's that respect that I now wish to pass on to you, Bae."

"You have, Papa. Anyone who grew up at Rose Heart knows how to treat a lady," Bae said simply.

Rumple looked pleased. "Then I've done one thing right. Just remember though, society will allow you more leeway as a man than it will a woman as far as propriety goes, Bae. A man can have many mistresses in or out of wedlock-like your grandfather did after your grandmother passed. But a woman must come virgin to her husband and even as a widow, must not be seen as free with her favors to men. And society allows a man to have affairs when married but a woman is labelled a harlot. And once a woman has a reputation, it's damned hard to erase it. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, Papa. But . . . don't you think that's kind of unfair? To have one set of rules for us and another for women?"

"I do, son. But unfortunately, that's how it is in this kingdom and elsewhere. And change comes slowly. So we must work within the rules."

"Okay, Papa. I'll remember," his son acquiesced, all the while wondering if his father could possibly know about him and Emma. Rumplestiltskin was a very astute man, sometimes Bae felt like his father could read his mind. But his papa had not said anything about Emma to him directly. Which meant that his secret was still safe. He would need to explain the rules to Emma next time he could get her alone. "I'm gonna go back downstairs and have some lunch with the Hoppers."

"You do that, Bae. I'll be down shortly after I wrap this," Rumple waved him away, relieved his talk had gone so well. "Tell Archie and Bonnie I'll see them soon."

Rumple watched his son leave, then carefully unlocked the drawer and took out the necklace, admiring the way the light played upon the beautiful swan, and then turning it over to read the engraving Belle had placed there. He grinned. "Perfect, dearie. I think that our wild swan will agree."

The pile of snow on the lawn was no swan by any means nor did it resemble any kind of bird. The parents were at a loss for words to describe what it was.

"Well it's ah…." Belle stammered.

The Hoppers looked at each other helplessly.

"It's really terrible!" Aurelia laughed.

"Looks more like a pile of manure!" Emma snickered. .

"It looks like that big pile of junk in the workshop!" Shane laughed.

"Yeah not our best work Mama," Bae said as he approached them. "Papa said he'll see you soon Mister Hopper."

"Well you made an effort at least," Belle smiled at her children.

Bonnie scooped up some snow and threw it at her husband.

"Bonnie!"

"Haven't you learned to watch your back by now?" she teased.

"Have your jest desserts my Bonnie Blue!" Archie dumped a pile of snow on his wife's head.

Bae scooped up more snow and began to chase Emma around the lawn. "Gonna get you Swan!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not if I put you out first...Baelfire!"

Shane and Aurelia started making snow angels on the ground while their parents held a snowball battle.

"Ohhh where is that husband of mine when I need him!" Belle moaned as one of Bonnie's snowballs struck her in the shoulder.

"You're the ones that taught us this!" Archie reminded her.

"And I'm beginning to regret it!" Belle tossed another snowball. "Oh that's cheating!" she accused when Archie held up his umbrella as a shield.

"Tell that to your husband who uses his cane as a bat!"

Emma and Bae paused in their play to watch, smiling. "You think that's gonna be us a few years down the road?" Emma mused aloud.

"We can still be playful even when we're old and gray and losing all our teeth."

If I live that long….

No…Rumple will help me. I just have to believe.

Bae put his arm around her shoulders. "Everything's gonna work out Emma. I know it is. My papa's a smart man and he's working hard on your defense. You'll be back home with us faster than you can blink."

"This feels like home to me Bae and now that I'm here….I don't wanna be anywhere else," Emma confessed.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else either."

Though she felt safe in his arms and among his family, part of her worried that Killian Jones would one day come back to try to take her away with him again.

I would rather die, she thought and laid her head on Bae's shoulder.

Belle called an end to the snowball war and they all went inside for lunch. Mrs Potts came out of the kitchen and frowned at them. "Look at the lot of you! Soaked to the skin and tracking water all over my clean floors," she teased.

"You've seen worse," Bae joked.

"Don't remind me you scamp! It took me all day to get the stench out of the house."

"Something you have to tell me Bae?" Emma inquired with a grin.

"Oh…ah….well….I was ahhh…outside mucking the horse stall and forgot to take off my boots before I came in and I ahhh…."

"He tracked dung all through the house!" Aurelia giggled. "And it really smelled bad!"

"Papa stepped in dung once and brought it in the house," Shane piped up. "And Mama made him wash the floor."

"And I wasted a whole bottle of Belle's Dearie scent to get the stink out!" Bonnie complained. "That reminds me Belle, I'd like to buy another bottle."

"And I keep telling you there's no need to buy it from me, accept it as a gift."

She couldn't wait to tell Rumple that their dream of having another child would soon come true.

"My stomach tells me it's lunchtime,"said a familiar voice, and Rumple limped into the room, wearing black breeches, a golden-yellow tunic, leather vest and mulberry cloak spun out of mohair. "Hello, Archie. You're looking in fine fettle today, dearie." He clasped the other's hand warmly. "Thank you for the delivery."

"It was no trouble at all, Rumple," Bonnie assured him.

"And you, Bonnie, are still lovely enough to make bluebell weep," he grinned, and bowed over her hand and kissed it, his brown eyes twinkling. He loved playing the courtier with her, it tickled his fancy.

"You're making my husband jealous!" Bonnie giggled.

"Really, dearie? Jealous of this veteran attorney with a gimpy leg?" Rumple giggled.

"She just says that to tease me," Archie spoke up.

"Well, you are fun to tease," his friend smirked. Then he straightened and called, "Shane, lad, are you here or did you get lost in a snowdrift?"

"Here Mister Gold!" Shane waved his small hand. "We tried to make a bird like the swan but it looked really bad."

"Did you? Let me see it. Sometimes the snow decides the shape of a creature."

"We messed it up throwing snow at each other."

"Ah too bad. Perhaps we'll build another one after lunch?" he suggested. "I'll help you."

"Papa makes the best snow animals," Aurelia said, coming over to hug him.

"And you better help me win a war against these two!" Belle gestured to the Hoppers. "They defeated me!"

"Now we can't have that can we?" Rumple said, a glint in his eye. "No one beats a Gold on his home ground."

"We intend to change that," Bonnie challenged.

"Be my guest, dearie." Rumple invited. "But first, let's eat. I smell Cuisinaire's hot roast beef sandwiches, dripping with gravy on homemade rolls." His nose twitched appreciatively.

"Will the rolls be soft or hard as rocks like Mama's?" Shane asked.

"Shane!" Archie exclaimed.

"Well that's what you said when Mama burned hers last week."

"And almost had to sleep in the den for it too."

"I would burn water," Emma admitted.

"Not these rolls, lad. Cuisinaire's a master chef, he should have been working for the palace but he refused, saying he didn't enjoy cooking for persnickety royals, and he chose to come work for me instead," Rumple chuckled. "But wait till you taste them . . . they're delicious!"

"I'm still grateful you sent Mrs. Potts to teach me to cook Rumple otherwise my poor husband would've starved to death," Bonnie chuckled.

"I was happy to do so," the master of Rose Heart said. "Before we hired Cuisinaire, Mrs. Potts cooked for us, but once we had Bae and Aurelia, we realized she might be wanting a break from cooking, so we asked her to be our head housekeeper and surrogate nanny when Belle returned to tutoring after Aurelia was walking. She was happy to assist you. She taught Belle how to cook when she was still a maid in Maurice's house."

"I want to learn how to cook," Emma said. "I mean...someday when I have a family of my own..." She blushed.

"You can have lessons, dearie, with Mrs. Potts on Cuisinaire's day off. If she agrees to that. Cuisinaire's too impatient to instruct a youngster like you, and he's very particular about his kitchen. In the beginning I had to mediate between them," Rumple said. "But now things run like clockwork."

He inhaled the aroma of roast beef and gravy which increased when Cuisinaire and his helpers brought in a huge platter of roast beef slices dripping with gravy, rolls, parslied potatoes and creamed spinach.

"There's so much I want to do myself. I'm ahh...not really the kind of person who would want someone else to do it for me. Not that...I'm not saying anyone here is lazy..."

Swan, you better start packing because that was the most idiotic thing you've ever said...

"Oh Mister Gold I am so sorry! I can't believe I said that!"

"Emma, I know the way we live here is strange to you, and may seem easy, but the truth is, dearie, without my staff this estate would fall apart. I'm too busy with my practice sometimes to remember to eat until I'm passing out. Isn't that right, Belle?"

"Yes it is and you almost did a few times, scaring the daylights out of me. But Emma I applaud you for wanting to be independent. Just remember that no matter how you choose to live your life, there is still a home for you here too."

Bae spoke up. "Papa always told me and Relia that our servants were there to help us, not to be our slaves, and we should appreciate it. They assist us, but we're not dependent on them like my cousin Avery and my aunt and uncle are."

Aurelia made a face. "Avery's spoiled rotten. His parents let him get away with anything if he whines and throws a fit. And his servants get caned if he gets mad at them. He's a little beast."

Rumple sighed. "Unfortunately, sprite, I just received a letter from your Aunt Anne today in the post. And they're coming here for Twelfth Night after all. One of her nobles cancelled their revels due to sickness."

Aurelia groaned. "Aww, Papa! Can we tell them we're all sick too?"

"Yeah, sick of the sight of them, Bae muttered, scowling at his plate.

"That was Lady Du Pres." Bonnie made a face. "Her niece Josette is ill and no one will attend Lady Bouchard's ball since she stole Josette's beau."

"Lady Bouchard has scary eyes Mama," Shane whimpered.

"Like a vampire," Aurelia hissed.

"I've heard stories that she's a witch," Emma murmured.

"Now, dearies, you all know better than to spread rumors. We have no proof she's anything but an unpleasant lady. Anything else is pure speculation," Rumple interjected.

"Well, if Lady Bouchard's a witch, cousin Avery's demonspawn," Bae growled.

"We oughta send for Father Nick," Aurelia smirked.

"Children, enough," Rumple scolded. "I know you don't get along with your cousin. The fact is, your mama and I don't get along all that much better with Aunt Anne and your uncle. The man does nothing but boast about all of his business deals and how he's fleeced someone, but much as I want to tell him to shove it and offer my services as an attorney to the poor bastards he's bamboozeled, I hold my tongue. Because he's family."

"My gramma calls me that cause Mama married Papa stead of a fae," Shane said.

"And it was that awful Bouchard woman that told him that!" Bonnie snarled.

"Pay her no mind dearie. She probably just said it to provoke you. You're a good lad Shane and never let anyone make you believe otherwise."

"Watch your back around Avery, Emma. He's a slippery one," Bae whispered into her ear. She nodded.

They went back outside after lunch to resume their snowball war, the Golds happily chasing their guests around the grounds, Rumple making good on his warning the his family was not so easily defeated on their home ground, forced to bring the game to an early end once the snow began to fall and the Hoppers could get back to town safely.

"You will be here for Twelfth Night," Belle reminded them.

"Of course we will," Bonnie reassured her.

Rumple noticed that his wife was unusually quiet after their friends left.

"Thinking about Anne?" he asked her later on in their bedroom.

"No," she said softly. "I was thinking about…our adding on to the family."

"You're having second thoughts?"

She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "Not now darling. You see, one of our dearest friends decided to break her sacred vow not to use her powers to grant us our heart's desire."

"W….What? Belle are you saying that Bonnie…."

"Our child will be born this time Rumple!" she sobbed joyfully.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "This is the best news I've heard all day sweetheart. When will we tell the children?"

"Let's wait until we're certain I am with child. We may need to…work on it a bit first," she murmured.

"Oh do we now," he purred and laid her down on the bed. "Well, since the weather outside is frightful and the fire is delightful….I'm thinking we should take the rest of the evening to do just that."

"You have a deal Mr. Gold."

 **A/N: so what did you think of the Hoppers' visit? How diid you like the talk between Rumple and Bae? And Bonnie helping Belle concieve? As always, your reviews and comments are welcome! Or just follow and fav it to read later.**


	8. Relatives of Misrule

**8**

 **Relatives of Misrule**

Mrs. Potts and the entire staff of Rose Heart had been cleaning for two days in anticipation of Twelfth Night until every fixture, floor, and piece of furniture gleamed, and not a speck of dust was to be seen anywhere. The family had taken to removing their shoes and using soft house slippers.

Anne, her husband and their son were due to arrive that day, an arrival the staff dreaded as much as a plague sweeping through the town. Unlike their employers, Belle's sister and her family were always unpleasant to the staff with outrageous demands, treating them as if they were spots on their fine clothing, a nuisance but useful ones.

"Don't forget to put the silk sheets on the bed," Mrs. Potts warned a young housemaid. "Lady Anne will not sleep on anything but silk."

The housemaid snorted. "The cotton sheets are suitable for Mister Rumple and Miss Belle, why not THAT ONE!"

"There's no sense arguing over it, dearie. Just put them on."

Bae was dreading the arrival of his cousin Avery, and only long years of discipline under Rumple's tutelage made him reconsider pranking the brat in retaliation for all of the trouble he caused last time. Bae heard the injunction as he was passing by and said, "My aunt's impossibly vain, like a peacock. And watch out for Avery the Abominable. He'll tie them in knots just to drive you crazy."

"Slippery too," added Mrs. Potts. "I've caught the little bugger sneaking into the kitchen trying to put extra salt and pepper in the food a few times."

"He's a nasty little bugger," Bae agreed, softly so his parents wouldn't overhear. "Too bad my uncle's never paddled his privileged backside like he ought to."

"Were he _my_ boy, he would be turned over my knee and paddled soundly until he saw the error of his ways."

"Maybe they won't come at all," Emma said when she came out of her room, her books in hand for her reading lessons.

"Papa says the same," Bae agreed. "That's half the problem."

He smiled at Emma. "Now that would be a good Yule surprise. But he's coming. So be prepared."

"Oh I will be. Dealt with worse in my life."

Two more housemaids emerged from Rumple and Belle's suite carrying the outfits the couple would wear to be pressed.

Upstaging her sister at Twelfth Night galas was a favorite tradition of Anne's.

"Avery's a wicked brat," Aurelia groaned, appearing in the doorway of her room. "Last time he was here he tied me to a tree while I was reading then took my book and threw it in the manure pile." She peered at the outfits. "Those look brilliant, Melinda!"

"Yes they do, sweetheart, but I'll be needing yours when I'm done. Yours is ready for you to try on, Miss Emma."

"I can't wait to see it," Bae remarked.

"Ummm...yeah...I hope it fits," Emma murmured.

"It will. Melinda can sew like the queen's own modiste,"assured Aurelia. "Let me get mine."

She was costumed as a story spinner, a mage who wove magic with words and thread, complete with shimmering spindle, thread, and spell book.

"Best try your dress on, dearie. That way Melinda can alter it if need be", Mrs Potts said practically. "Master Bae, do you have yours ready?"

"Ummm...yeah..." He swallowed hard. "Ummm...I'll get it."

Emma gazed after him puzzled. He seemed awkward, as awkward as she felt. She took her dress from Melinda,

Bae pulled his costume out of the wardrobe, fearful that he would look silly in his Wild Swan's eyes while she without a doubt would be the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Here you go," Bae thrust the costume at the housemaid. "Em, I'll ahhh...see you outside when you're done with your lessons."

Emma was sure she was going to be a laughingstock as everyone in the room would see her as an imposter. "Uh, sure, Bae."

"Emma, can I see you try your dress on?" Aurelia asked her.

"Umm yes, if you don't mind getting hiccups," Emma flushed.

Outside, Bae met Rumple in the stables, checking on Bastet. "Well, little Queen, you' re just about ready to start kitting."

"How much longer, Papa?"

"Any time now, Bae. So I need you to keep Relia away from here for the next day. And your cousin Avery too. Gods know he could make Bastet so nervous she might have complications." He stroked the cat's head. She purred obligingly.

Bae fed Mirage a carrot. "If he starts anything, Papa, I'm finishing it!"

"Bae, try to not lose your temper. I know it's difficult, dearie. Avery's like a plague of fleas. But I promised your mama we would try to have a peaceful Twelfth Night this year. And you know how I feel about promises."

His son heaved a sigh. "I'll try, sir." He knew better than to make promises he couldn't keep.

"Please do. I'd hate to punish you while Emma is here. How is your costume coming? Is it finished?"

"Yes. But . . . Papa I'm afraid I'll look ridiculous," the boy confessed.

Rumple patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I doubt it. I'm sure you'll look splendid. And Emma won't be able to take her eyes off you." He winked roguishly.

"Papa!" Bae went scarlet.

"Oh come now, dearie. I' m not that ancient, you know."

"You and Mama were married seventeen years ago."

"Like fine wine, we get better with age," Rumple quipped. He scratched Victorious' nose.

Still redfaced, Bae muttered about going for a ride, then went to fetch his tack.

Rumple chuckled. "My boy is growing up as I speak. I'm sure you know, right, Bast? But soon we might be expecting. It's been too long since I've heard little feet pattering." His eyes took on a dreamy expression.

"Gods, Papa! Mooning over Mama at your age?" Bae teased hefting the saddle over the stall door.

Rumple shook a playful finger. "Mind your mouth, lad. I can still whip you." His eyes twinkled.

"Gotta catch me first, Commander!" His son challenged.

"The old wolf still has teeth, Baelfire," his father smirked.

"How many? Two? Four?"

He began to back away, but Rumple was sneaky, sliding his cane in between Bae's feet. The boy stumbled, tried to right himself and landed in the hay in the empty stall next to Bastet.

"You were saying, lad?" he taunted.

"Unfair, Councilor!" He objected, half bent over a hay bale.

"Never underestimate an old wolf, son."

Bae gave him a sassy look, prompting Rumple to swat his bottom. "Hey! Papa, I' m not ten anymore."

"You're never too old for me to turn over my knee, lad," he chuckled. "Especially when you sass me."

"I get my sass from my alpha," Bae remarked insolently. Then received another light spank.

"Keep it up, lad and you'll be too sore to sit at the dinner table."

"Good then I won't have to put up with Avery!"

"Oh don't think you'll be getting out of that."

"Ah, you wouldn't!"

"I am hoping they won't stay long this time," Rumple confessed.

"Me too." Bae straightened. "Papa, why do they come visit when all they do is find fault with us?"

"To keep up appearances of a doting family I suppose."

"Humph! Only thing they dote on is money and Avery!"

He felt bad for Belle, stuck with a sister who cared more about going to her next gala than she did about her own flesh and blood.

Out of the corner of his eye Rumple could see Anne's carriage approaching.

"They're coming. We should go back to the house."

"Aww hells!" His son groused. He brushed himself off. "Here come the ogres."

"Come on. Your sister and your mama need us."

He patted Mirage "Later, boy. Gotta go rescue some damsels."

The stallion whinnied forlornly as Bae followed the lawyer.

Rumple unobtrusively plucked hay from his son's tunic and smoothed the unruly curls mussed from their play.

Inside the carriage, Lady Anne Chesterfield was as unhappy to be visiting Rose Heart as her sister was to be expecting her but it mattered little to her. She would keep up the appearance of being the doting sister as long as it benefitted her.

"We will have to watch ourselves with that little thief in the house," Anne muttered. "My sister and that husband of hers...always picking up strays."

Master and heir of Rose Heart slipped into the manor by a side door moments before their relatives alighted at the drive, unseen by the arrogant nobles approaching.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Rumple," Belle said softly.

"Never fear, sweetheart. I'd never leave you to face the harpy alone," Rumple soothed, putting an arm about Belle and pasting a courtroom smile on his face.

Truth was he wished he were in court now -prosecuting his sister-in-law.

"Belle, Rumple, how wonderful to see you!" Anne called out, handing her cape to Mrs Potts the moment the door opened.

"And the children of course," she added.

"We' re thrilled you could join us, Anne," Rumple said with fake cheer. "Your family is always welcome at Rose Heart." _Like mange on a dog, dearie!_ He thought wickedly.

"I'm so happy you could come, sister dear," Belle smiled. "Yule is for family. Like Papa always said."

"I've brought you some new gowns made by the finest designer in Agrabah. No need to keep wearing the old ones."

She wished that Maurice was still alive, and also wished she had a different family. Then she begged the gods forgiveness for her uncharitable thoughts. "That's very kind of you, Anne." Belle hid her dismay. Anne had the taste of a blind courtesan.

"I've also taken the liberty of inviting Lady Bouchard and Lord Collins to your gala. It would have been rude to slight them."

Beside her, Rumple sputtered, outraged. "Without consulting me, dearie?"

"I'm sure Anne meant well," Belle coughed, nudging his cane lightly. _Please Rum, don't start a war over their silly social climbing._

"Of course I did, Rumple. For affairs such as these you only want to invite the most important people. Invitations have been sent out to Lady DuPres and the Duchess as well."

"I see," Rumple muttered, seething. _Must be a new tradition, invite your own guest to the party._ "I'll make Cogsworth aware."

"Thank you. Avery, don't slouch and greet your aunt and uncle properly!"

Bae bowed politely to his aunt. "Joyous Yule to you,Aunt Anne, Avery." He wondered where his uncle was. Then he heard him scolding Lumiere.

"What have you done to my cape you fool!"

He pointed to a spot on the collar.

"Pardon, milord, but your cape must have been stained by your journey. I shall have Mrs. Potts see to it right away."

"Do that!" he snapped

"That looks like mustard, Uncle Karl," Aurelia stated innocently. "Were you eating liver pate again?" She queried, hiding a grin. "It's always hard to keep stuff from dripping on you when you eat in a carriage. One time I spilled cocoa right on my Sunday gown."

"I do not eat in a carriage," he declared haughtily.

"Then were you at an inn? Because you told me last time only cheap peasants do that. Did you change your mind?"

Belle bit her lip hard. _Aurelia, my treasure, you always ask the most impudent questions so very innocently._

"We stayed with Lady DuPres if you must know." He glared at her.

"Really? Did you eat blood pudding made from the young men she sacrificed? Everyone says witches eat that to remain strong in their power. But I guess it wouldn't make any difference to you, Uncle, since magic isn't in your family. Or maybe you ate frog stew? Was that good?"

Bae nearly swallowed his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Lady DuPres is not a witch nor is Lady Bouchard. Really child, if you attended more balls you would be more knowledgible about society."

"Karl, you must excuse her ignorance," his wife spoke up.

"Mama says I'm too young for that, Uncle. She says proper young ladies have their first balls at sixteen," Aurelia declared primly.

"One must learn earlier these days," Anne countered.

"Aurelia is nine, Anne, " Rumple said icily. " Still a child. Would you have your Avery fight in a war at his age?"

"I would not have him fight at all when we have servants to do so."

"Might do us a favor," Bae hissed. He subsided at Rumple's Look.

"You mean like a substitute?" Aurelia asked." Why? Are you scared, Avery?"

"No just don't think I should have to fight in battle."

"I'd rather not either. I'm better at negotiating. But Bae could. Bae could lick his weight in wildcats. Like Papa."

"And thieves should be punished severely," Anne added, casting a cold glance in Emma's direction.

"Anne, this is Miss Emma Swan. A guest here, like you." Rumple said with an edge to his tone.

"Oh I've heard you've taken this girl into your home. Hello, my dear."

Emma curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Chesterfield."

"Well done, Belle. The girl has learned manners."

"Emma is a bright girl. She is a credit to me," Belle declared.

"Mama says you like working with riffraff, Aunt Belle. Is she your newest project?" Avery asked insolently.

"If you wanna see riffraff look in a mirror," Bae muttered.

"Don't you find it useless giving charity to street rats, Uncle Rumple? All they'll do is rob you blind and take advantage of you."

Belle gasped. Rumple's hand tightened to white knuckled fury on his cane. "Charity begins at home, Avery. Helping those less fortunate is honorable and noble. Or didn't your papa explain that?'

"He who gives away money to beggars soon loses it, "Karl sneered. "No wonder Rose Heart is still as it was when you inherited it twenty years ago. I taught my son to be wary of those who would take advantage of you."

Rumple stiffened. "Playing a game with investments might guarantee you money for the short term, but it's always a risk. One I prefer not to take with my family's home and inheritance."

Karl loved to gamble, a fact Rumple knew quite well. He also threw money away like water on risky investments.

"Why don't we all retire to the parlor?" Belle offered." I have tea and cakes."

"Of course," Anne said sweetly.

"I hope you have raspberry ones with lemon curd. Not like last time when your cook served us stale spice ones." Avery said rudely. "If that happened at home, that servant would've been whipped. All the servants need a good beating to learn their place."

"Like you?" Bae growled softly. He glared at Avery.

"We don't do that here," Aurelia said. "People are treated with respect and in turn they respect you. And none of our food is stale. Less you sneak into the kitchen at night and eat the food for the poorhouse."

Avery went red and growled, "Why do you care about the poor so much?"

"Helping those less fortunate makes you a better person," Aurelia answered. "Besides, someday it could be _you_ starving and wouldn't you want someone to care and give you food?"

"That'll never happen." Avery said loftily "Let the temples and churches help the poor. Or they can become indentured to someone and work to pay off their debt."

Aurelia, taught from the cradle to be kind and think of others before herself, was horrified. "That's your answer? Let somebody else deal with them or sell 'em into servitude? What kind of person _are_ you?"

"Better than you!" retorted her cousin.

"That's debatable, dearie," Rumple cut in before his daughter could go off on the boy. "Now sit down, drink your tea and eat some cakes," he ordered, figuring if Avery had his mouth full he couldn't use it to insult anyone or say cruel things. _Someone needs to take that boy in hand, may all the gods listen! But please, Lady Bright, don't think it's gonna be me!_

Karl was eyeing Emma the way he would have a tart in a tavern. "My son has a point, Rumple. A thief like her-what else is she good for except an extra pair of hands to scrub and cook or warm a man's bed?"

Emma wanted to sink into the carpet, her humiliation skyrocketing.

Belle grabbed Bae's arm before he could stand up and commit bodily harm on his uncle. "Karl, that's unfair. You don't even know the girl. You're judging her before you even learn her true self."

"What else do we need to know, Belle?" shrilled Anne. "Once a thief always a thief. Like that other scoundrel you brought home. I would have thought you'd learned better after that Gideon boy stole your life savings . . ."

Rumple's eyes flashed. "First off, dearie, he didn't steal our life savings-merely some money. Second, it's been recovered and the boy has paid the price. Third, you really don't want to bring up the past, sister dearie, now do you?" There was a warning in his tone that chilled Emma's blood.

Anne and Karl blanched.

'I didn't think so," Rumple grunted. "Now, lest you forget-this is _my_ home and you are all guests in it. Remember that, and you will have a happy Yule and Twelfth Night. Don't . . . and you'll regret ever setting foot in my house or I'm not a Crown Attorney. Who I have as a guest is my business and that's all that need concern you. Is that plain enough for you or shall I write it down?"

The temperature plummeted a good twenty degrees. Emma gulped. She shot a glance at the Gold children, who looked gleefully apprehensive. Anne and Karl squirmed like misbehaving children and even Avery glanced away from the former officer's dragon glare. Belle looked like she wanted to kiss her husband senseless.

"Oh, Rumple! No need to act like a tyrant!" Anne said breezily. "We were just stating an opinion, Counselor. "

"Duly noted," said the lawyer. "Now then, are there any other guests you've invited that I should know about, Anne?"

"No, Rumple. Just those I mentioned."

"Good. I don't want any more surprises now that we've gotten the house ready."

Avery swung his feet against the chair leg scuffing the newly polished wood. "I'm bored. Uncle Rumple, can I go play?"

Bae and Aurelia glanced at each other uneasily. Avery loose on the grounds by himself was inviting disaster yet neither of them wanted to be in his company.

"Avery, quit kicking the furniture," Rumple frowned. "That's rude and if you do it again, you'll be polishing it, lad."

"Polishing's stupid!" he protested.

"My son's not a housemaid, Rumple!" Karl objected.

"I never said so. But sometimes the only way a boy learns is by cleaning or fixing what he ruined. All actions come with a price and both my children know it. "

Emma would have preferred the family leave and go back to their own estate but as her benefactor pointed out, _she_ was a guest in their home also and would have to make an effort to to be civil to the Chestefields though they were not making it easy.

He eyed his nephew. "That being the case, lad, don't break what you don't want to fix. You can go play outside, but only within sight of the house for now. And no riding without a groom or Bae with you, understand?"

Avery stood up so fast he bumped into the small table holding his tea cup. Tea sloshed all over. Avery ignored it and kept going. Neither of his parents made any effort to reprimand him so Belle did so.

"Avery! You come right back here and clean up this mess or you will not be going outside!"

"Get the maid to do it!"

"No, _you_ will be doing it, young man. Right now." She took his arm and led him over to the coffee table. "You won't be moving from that spot until the mess you made is cleaned up."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her defiantly. "Not cleaning it up. That's the maid's job."

"And I am telling you again that it will be your job," Belle said firmly. "Now!"

Bae hid a smirk. _Boy, you just cooked your goose. You don't sass my mama like that_.

That was a fact he'd learned long ago, when he was younger than Avery was now.

He grabbed his napkin and began to clean up the mess without any further complaints then threw it at his aunt when he was finished. "There!"

"Now you can just march up to your room and stay there for the rest of the day."

"What! You said if I cleaned it up I could go play. I cleaned it up."

"I won't tolerate disrespect from anyone in my house nor will it ever be rewarded. You are not going outside today."

"Mama, Papa, are you gonna let them..."

"Belle, why don't we just let him..."

"No, Anne, he is not going outside and that is my final word on it!"

"Rumple..." Anne pleaded.

 _If you think my husband is going to undermine me on this issue sister dear, you can just think again!_ Belle thought angrily.

"Belle is right," Rumple decreed. "The first lesson my children learned was to respect their elders."

"I AM! I AM!" The child howled, growing very redfaced and stomping his feet. Then he went to bolt from the room.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" Emma said as she stepped in front of him.

"Get outta my way, you street rat!" He went to push past her.

"Not on your life, kid. Belle said you gotta stay here and you're staying here." She blocked the entryway with her arms. "And if you wanna get past me, you're gonna have a hard time doing it."

"No!"Avery shouted, then he tried to kick Emma in the shin.

Bae saw and rose to his feet and was across the room in two strides.

"Hey! Now you listen to me, you little brat! No real man kicks a lady. Or is rude to one either. Your papa should've taught you that a long time ago." He grabbed Avery's arm. "If I'd behaved like you just did you know what I'd have gotten? A good spanking and no supper."

Emma was hoping Rumple would do just that.

Rose Heart's master was rising, his face thunderous. "Apologize, Avery Chesterfield! To my wife and to Miss Swan. Immediately!"

His tone was harsh and uncompromising. Like the officer he used to be.

Avery blanched. "I'm a lord. We don't apologize." He looked at his father. "Papa, tell him."

"Rumple, a peer of the realm shouldn't apologize to a mere commoner," Karl began.

"It's just not done," Anne added.

Belle scowled at her sister. "You seem to forget _we_ were born commoners, Anne, but Papa taught us to be more respectful!"

Rumple's eyes narrowed. "The law of this land states all are equal in the eyes of justice. Equal in rights including courtesy and respect. Or was that something your tutor forgot to teach you, Karl? Mine didn't. Here in this house, the laws of the realm and its principles are upheld always. Commoner or lord makes no difference. And I am lord here. That's not open for debate. Now, _you_ may instruct your son to give my wife and Miss Swan a proper apology or I will. And you won't like my methods. After which you can leave. Well?"

Rumple had quite cleverly backed his arrogant brother-in-law into a corner, and well he knew it. A man was always lord in his own home, according to ancient law. That was something all nobles cited. If Karl broke that tradition, he'd be flying in the face of thousands of years of social doctrine. Rumple gambled he wouldn't.

"Avery, do as he says."

"But, Karl..."

"And YOU would be wise to hold your tongue!" Karl snapped at his wife.

"But Papa!" his son whined.

"Apologize, Avery. Now!"

The last thing he wanted was gossip around town that he'd been tossed out of Rose Heart. Their friends would never forget it and they would lose all their invitations to the finest galas.

"Do it, Avery," his mother urged, concerned for her own prospects.

The boy pouted, used to getting his own way.

"Must I count to three, young man?" Rumple asked sternly. "I assure you, you won't like the consequences."

"Avery, for the love of the goddess just get it over with!" Karl yelled.

 _I'll get her...later_ , Avery thought evilly. _I'll get all of them_.

"Fine!" The boy sulked. "Sorry, Aunt Belle."

"And?" Rumple prompted.

"Sorry, Miss Swan."

"There, was that so hard?" His uncle asked. "Learn to admit your mistakes and it will save you future heartache."

It was the same game he played so often with his nannies, make it appear as if they'd gotten the upper hand and have his revenge when they least expected it.

It was rumored that one of them had been driven mad by his antics and was now a resident at the asylum.

"I'll behave, uncle," he murmured contritely, hiding a wicked grin.

 _This kid's lying through his teeth. Gonna have to watch him,_ Emma thought.

"He always is," Bae hissed. "Papa oughta've tanned his aristocratic ass. Just what he needs."

 _I would've been over his knee in a heartbeat,_ he thought resentfully. _And nursing my sore ass the rest of the day._

"Anne, Karl, we are not going to tolerate this nonsense. Either you have a talk with your son or this will be your last visit here as my husband said," Belle threatened.

Please, goddess! Aurelia prayed. But she sensed it was in vain.

"We'll talk with him," Karl promised.

"Good. Now that's settled, perhaps we ought to discuss the activities planned. Children, go amuse yourselves till supper," Rumple ordered.

"Costumes! We must discuss the costumes!" Anne said excitedly.

"Bae I'd like to go riding," Emma said softly.

"Okay. I'll have Chip and August bring our mounts." Bae said quickly, recalling that Bastet was probably kitting and Rumple didn't wish Aurelia to know.

"Can we try to make a swan again?" Aurelia asked him.

"Sure we can. But first come ride with us. Honeysuckle is getting bored." Her brother urged. Honeysuckle was Aurelia's gentle gold desert mare.

"All right! Let me get changed," his sister said. Then she curtsied and said, "Please excuse me, milords and madames," before making her exit, like a proper lady. Belle was pleased as punch. So was Rumple.

Emma copied Aurelia, and Bae followed suit, bowing, then taking Emma's arm and escorting her out of the parlor.

Rumple knew it was petty, but he couldn't help the pride that suffused him when his children, including Emma, displayed their good manners.

He knew it must grate on his relatives, and hoped it might goad them into taking their beast of a son in hand.

Anne and Karl were furious that their son allowed a common pirate's tart to get the better of him and his father would make certain the boy was more cautious in the future.

"Do you need to change too?" Bae asked Emma. "I'll meet you in the yard."

Emma nodded then went upstairs. Bae walked to the stables to retrieve Mirage and saw that Bastet had four kittens. "Please let my father know," he told Chip.

"Right away, sir," the boy said, then helped tack up Starlight and Honeysuckle.

All the horses were ready when the girls came out.


	9. Stirring Up Trouble

**9**

 **~Stirring Up Trouble~**

Avery Chesterfield was plotting as he paced about his room, his devious mind coming up with a hundred scenarios to cause havoc and regret among the adults who had imprisoned him over a stupid cup of tea. He wished he had broken his aunt's entire teaset. He wished he had kicked the street rat black and blue and told his uncle to go sod himself.

He hated everyone at the moment, even his parents for allowing Belle and Rumple to override them. This never would have happened at home. At home they all knew Avery was to be obeyed and never gainsaid.

The boy ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. He had inherited his father's dashing looks, and his porcelain complexion and huge smokey blue eyes often caused strangers to liken him to a holy cherub. Little did they know his fair facade hid a mind as sharp as a blade and colder than a witch's heart.

He was wearing a soft red velvet jacket, silk buff breeches, a soft cream shirt and fine leather riding boots. He had tossed his red cap with the orange firebird plume carelessly onto the floor.

He twirled his diamond and ruby stick pin, with his house crest of a wyvern, in his hands. The door was locked, but that presented little problem to one who could jimmy locks. Avery had been doing that since he was seven-and snitching jewelry from his mother and either planting it on some unsuspecting servant to get them fired or selling it to buy secret potions of dark magic. His mother never suspected-or if she did she suspected Karl, since everyone knew he would wager on anything.

Avery didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt or remorse either. Nor did he consider himself a thief. He simply believed he was taking what he was owed as the lord and heir of Chesterfield.

He had been told since he was able to talk about how he would inherit everything on the estate, which included all the servants and any of the items inside the manor. He simply extended that to his mother's jewelry.

He waited until he heard feet going past his door, then put his plan into action. No way was he going to let his crippled uncle and stuffy aunt tell him where he could and couldn't go. He thrust the end of the pin into the lock and wriggled it. Within moments he heard a click, opened the door, and slipped out. He remembered to take the pin with him before creeping across the hall and down the set of stairs used by the servants.

They were all busy attending to the endless demands of their guests and so never noticed Avery darting out the back passage leading to the kitchen garden and then down the path to the stables. Young Lord Chesterfield was going riding.

In the nest of hay and soft blanket, Bastet curled about her four kittens, licking them tenderly. There were two toms and two females, each sporting some gold in their coats and one female was gold, white, and gray. The new mother's ears swiveled as she caught the furtive steps of someone entering the stables.

Her fur stood on end and she hissed in warning as the acrid scent of the boy known as Avery hit her nostrils. The boy's odor was akin to a viper's and Bastet hated the boy as she never had another human in her life. Avery was fond of tormenting the barn cats and Bastet's first concern was her helpless kittens.

In the stall next to her, Victorious whinnied, laid back his ears, and bared his teeth at the boy's scent. None of the horses wanted the brat near them. Not after he had released a grass snake into the corral and laughed at the way the horses had bolted from it, resulting in three getting bruised and scraped trying to flee from it before Victorious had trampled it into dust.

The humans didn't know how the serpent had gotten into the corral but the horses remembered.

Victorious shuffled his hooves in warning on the straw, whistling a stallion's battle cry, his tail swishing.

Bastet, no fool, carefully scraped loose straw over the nest, hiding the kittens from sight, then slipped behind a mound of hay. Her tail lashed and her eyes were slits of fury, as she crouched with claws unsheathed, prepared to defend her litter to the death from the predator coming down the aisle.

In the other stalls, the horses whinnied nervously when they saw who was coming, but Avery ignored them. He strode to the tack room and found the saddle he usually used and the bridle with the curb bit. Pulling them down, he hauled them to the stall of the horse he had chosen to ride, then reached into a pocket and threw an apple into Victorious' stall. "See boy?" he crooned with false solicitousness. "I brought you a treat."

Come on, you wretched nag! he thought irritably. Take it!

The apple was spelled to be irresistible to a horse, and soon the stallion was nosing it. Despite his latent mistrust of the boy, Victorious could not resist the fragrant scent of the apple.

The bay stallion crunched down on the apple, the sweet taste filling his mouth.

Avery smirked. "Good boy, Victorious. Nice horse. Eat the apple."

Little did the war horse know that the apple had been dipped in a potion which would make him calm and sleepy, thus enabling Avery, whom he despised, to ride him.

Avery hummed as the now drugged stallion began to stagger, allowing the boy to tack up his uncle's favorite mount. "Come on, Victorious. Let's go," he whispered, grinning diabolically.

Poor Uncle Rumple! You're gonna regret threatening me when you find your precious stallion lamed or foundered down by the pond.

Behind the haystack, Bastet growled furiously as the viper child mounted her equine companion, the potent stench of dark magic lingering in the stall. As the echo of Victorious hooves faded, Bastet dug through the straw and began to move her babies to another safe spot.

Avery jogged hastily from the yard, anxious to put his revenge in motion. He wished he'd brought more potion-laced apples but hadn't seen the need. He usually used them on servants to make them sleepy when he wished to sneak away somewhere, uncaring if their drugged state got them beaten or sacked. He'd planned to use the last one on his cousins and their thieving guest but it could wait. His plan was to get Victorious to the pond and make the horse stand in the icy water, it would make him sick then ride back and put him in his stall like nothing happened.

When the stallion sickened and hopefully died, Rumple would be too upset to monitor his nephew and Avery could do what he pleased.

He'd gotten the potion for the apple from Lady Bouchard, the witch eager to assist him his little schemes in exchange for being his eyes and ears at Collinwood, Barnabas's ancestral home. Avery enjoyed playing pranks on Barnabas's younger sister Sarah though his plans had been put on hold when Angelique had other ideas for the child.

He wished he'd stolen one of Angelique's famed dolls along with her pins.

"What are you doing with that doll?" he asked her one day when he found her in the garden between his estate and Collinwood holding a wooden soldier doll in one hand and a handkerchief in the other.

"Watch and learn," she murmured, taking the handkerchief and tying it around the neck of the doll, pulling the slack tight. "This is how I will finally win back the man I love."

Avery scoffed. "I have no use for love. All I want is a woman who can breed my heirs and look after my estate. It's what Papa did when he chose Mama as his wife."

Anqelique pulled the ends of the handkerchief tighter. "A bit uncomfortable is it now, Barnabas. Avery, go inside and tell me what you see then come right back here!"

He watched in fascination as the older man seemed to be strangling to death in front of him, wanting to do the same to several servants he despised.

"…Come on...right over there...to the pond," Avery urged the exhausted mount. The stallion hesitated.

"Go!" Avery hissed, pressing the heel of his boot into the horse's side. "Go on you filthy sack of dung, get in there!"

Victorious, now too exhausted to resist trotted over to the frozen pond, the ice cracking beneath his hooves. The moment his legs touched the icy water he whinnied in protest.

"That's it! Freeze!"

He bolted upright, throwing his rider off his back.

Avery landed on his back in the snow, glaring up at the horse. "You're gonna regret that now you old nag," he laughed wickedly as the horse struggled to free itself from its icy prison yet lacking the strength to do so.

The boy stood up, brushed the snow from his breeches and simply stood there basking in his enemy's misery.

"You crazy kid. What the hell did you do!" he heard Emma yell and turned to see her, Bae and Aurelia approach the pond on their own horses.

"Bae! Victorious is in the pond! We gotta get him outta there or he's gonna get sick and die!" Aurelia cried fearfully.

"Ride back to the house and get help. Quick!" Bae ordered his sister.

Victorious collapsed in the water.

"Bae, how are we gonna get him outta there?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I don't know and YOU better hope we can and that he survives," Bae snarled at his cousin.

"I didn't do anything! He got loose and I found him out here!" Avery protested.

"You were supposed to be in the house," Emma said coldly. "What'd you do...pick the lock? With what? Wipe that innocent look of your face kid. You're not fooling anybody."

Bae raced over to the pond. "Em, he's passed out….I can't lift him…Relia, hurry up…" he prayed.

Emma kneeled by his side. "Do you think together we can try to pull him out?"

"I don't know but we gotta try something…anything…he's gonna freeze in there…and if one of his legs…careful Em…careful…" he pleaded when she knelt beside him, the two of them struggling to free the trapped animal, thanking their lucky stars the horse had collapsed near the shallow end of the pond.

"Bae, we're coming!" Aurelia called out, her father, Lumiere and several of the stableboys behind her, two of them pulling a cart. Rumple seized his nephew's arm, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"What have you done?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Uncle Rumple, I'm telling the truth. He got loose…and I followed him here."

"You young man are the worst kind of liar I have ever faced and now you are in serious trouble!"

"Why must you always assume my son is responsible for the mishaps in your house?" Anne demanded angrily when she approached them with Belle at her heels.

"Because Victorious DOES NOT just wander off!" Belle shouted.

The stableboys loaded the unconscious horse onto the cart. "I'll ride out to Doctor Doolittle's place, Mister Gold," one of them informed his master.

"Please do," he murmured.

Aurelia sobbed into her brother's shoulder. "I don't want Victorious to die!"

"I don't either."

Emma glared at Avery. "He did this. We know he did."

Belle yanked her sister by the arm and pulled her aside. "If anything happens to Victorious we are tossing you all out on your backsides and you will NEVER step one foot in this house again! And if my husband is so inclined he will have your son sent away as a murderer!"

"It's just a horse," Anne said nonchalantly.

"Just a HORSE?" Rumple cried wrathfully. "Lady, that horse is worth half your estate! He's the product of years of selected breeding with the finest warhorse I ever owned and the best mare. His training alone renders him worth a king's ransom, not to mention his breeding potential! Besides that, he's a wonderful companion and THAT, dearie, has no price!" He knelt upon the cart, cradling his beloved horse's head in his lap. "Victorious, my brave lad! Don't leave me," he whispered, anguish twisting his face into a grotesque mask. "I'll make you well, I promise! And I'll make sure that horrid nephew of mine is punished properly." He stroked the stallion's midnight nose, wincing at the shivering that shook the mighty frame and the labored breathing.

Rumple feared the big horse had taken a bad chill, which could result in pneumonia. He pulled another heavy blanket over the still form while Chip began rubbing the horse's legs with some cloths.

"Anne Chesterfield I'd love to slap your face right now!" Belle raged.

"I'd do it," Emma muttered.

Rumple listened with half an ear to the conversation taking place a few feet from him, a part of him buoyed by his wife's staunch defense of him and the beautiful horse he had raised from a foal. But most of his attention was focused upon his mount, stroking the red coat firmly along the neck and cheek, stimulating the blood flow. He could not bear it if he lost the gallant horse he had watched take his first stumbling steps through the straw seven years before, the sun shining on his brilliant red and black coat.

His mind drifted back to that day, watching along with his stablemaster Tobias Potts as his mare Golden Heart gave birth to the leggy colt.

Together, they had dried the foal, who had emerged dark brown from birthing fluids but once dried revealed a blood bay coat. "Tis a fine colt ye got here, Mr. Gold!" Tobias said, examining the little horse with a practiced eye. "Nice strong lines, chest and look at those legs! He'll be drinkin' the wind he will! Like his sire!"

The foal lifted his head from the straw, his whisk tail working back and forth. His large nostrils exhaled, and his liquid eyes fixed upon Rumple, dark with intelligence and a curious intrepidness.

"Oh goodness let's get him into the stable!" cried Dr. Doolittle, dismounting his own horse.

Rumple blinked. "Hurry, Doctor. I think he's caught a chill."

At that moment, Victorious opened his eyes and gazed up at him, trusting and loving. They seared into the attorney's soul, just as they had when he was a newborn foal.

"From the sounds of him I'd say so. We must get him warmed up and then I can administer my treatments. The doctor shook his head as he walked past Avery. "Tainted by the devil that one."

The tail end of the cart was lowered and formed into a ramp beside Victorious' stall. The stallion suddenly raised his head and began trying to get to his feet.

Rumple hopped down and called softly. "That's my boy, Victorious! Come on, lad! You can do it!"

With his encouragement, the stallion gained his feet, wobbled, and then walked slowly down the ramp towards his master.

The potion was starting to wear off and the horse's natural resilience was enabling him to regain a portion of his strength. The exhausted horse halted when he reached Rumple inside the stall and lowered his head into the attorney's chest with a sigh.

Rumple hugged the noble head to him. "Good boy. Good boy," he crooned, tears shimmering in his eyes,

"Lie down Victorious...that's it...nice and easy," Dr. Doolittle coached.

At the doctor's command and Rumple's gentle urging, Victorious slowly lowered himself to the straw. His master did so also, allowing the horse to put his head in his lap.

Rumple felt a familiar tightening in his chest, the same reaction he got when one of his children was sick. For Victorious was like a son to him-albeit with four hooves and a tail.

"I'm here, son," he said thickly into the pricked ear. "Right here."

His stallion heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

Dr. Doolittle reached into his bag and withdrew a syringe. "This injection I'm going to give him will protect him against such a potion in the future."

"What are you saying? That he was drugged?" demanded Rumple. Then he shook his head. "Of course he was. Victorious wouldn't go anywhere with my hellspawned nephew if he had a choice."

"I've seen this potion used before, by breeders or our so called 'nobles' that want to push these animals past their endurance."

Rumple nodded tightly. Using drugs on race horses and jumpers was something that had been done by unscrupulous men since the beginning of registered breeding. "Will it have any side effects on him?" he asked, gently untangling the stallion's black forelock. The horse was deeply asleep and didn't even feel the injection.

"No. He will sleep for now but my main concern is whether he will develop an infection from being in the water."

"Is there a potion for preventing that?"

Dr. Doolittle reached into his bag again and brought out a vial of amber liquid. "This will help. Pour three drops of it into his water twice a day for five days."

"Thank you. And we'll keep him warm and put heated wraps on his legs and the heavy blanket on him," Rumple told him, which was a standard remedy for a horse who had been exposed to freezing temperatures.

"There are no broken bones thank goodness...but had he wandered into the deepest part of the pond..."

Rumple shuddered. "Thank the gods my children saw him before . . ." He indicated the scrapes on the stallion's fetlocks. "He was fighting the ice when they found him."

The doctor handed him a jar of salve and some gloves. "Help me rub these into the wounds there."

Rumple took some of the salve and gently smoothed it onto the forelegs after pulling on the gloves. "Will you leave this with us so we can apply it again?"

"Yes. Make sure you use this twice a day."

"I'll tell Chip and August. Tobias is away visiting his sick mother or else he would care for Victorious himself."

His stablemaster had received an urgent letter a week ago from his elder sister that his mother was sick with a bad fever and he went home to see her. Rumple prayed she pulled through.

But Tobias' son and August, Geppetto's son, were excellent grooms and would care well for Victorious.

In fact, Chip now hovered outside the stall anxiously. "Mr. Gold, will Victorious be okay?"

"Yes, lad. We'll make sure of it," assured his employer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I shoulda been here so Lord Avery couldn't have come by and hurt Victorious," Chip apologized, hanging his head.

"This wasn't your fault, dearie. You're not in trouble," Rumple soothed. "You just help Victorious get better."

Chip nodded. "I will, sir.

"Me too," August said. "Umm . . . Mr. Gold, Bastet had her kittens, four of 'em, but . . . we can't find 'em. They were in the stall here next to Victorious but now they're not."

Rumple looked alarmed. "How long since you've seen them?"

"This morning, sir."

Doolittle looked up. "Rumple, if Bastet thought her kittens in danger, she would have hidden them. It's possible that's what happened."

"I'll look for 'em, Mr. Gold," August pledged. "She had to have hidden them somewhere in here, it's too cold for her to take 'em outta here."

"When you find them, August, let me know," Rumple said. "I want to choose a kitten for Relia for one of her Yule gifts."

"Yes, sir," August nodded. After receiving instructions from the doctor about Victorious, both boys went in search of Bastet and her family.

Doolittle smoothed a menthol salve upon the stallion's chest, explaining it would help him breathe easier, and gave this to Rumple also to be put on morning, noon, and night as long as the stallion's breathing was labored.

"He's a strong horse, Rumple. He should recover nicely," the doctor said, closing his bag. "But send for me if he seems worse." He rose to his feet.

Rumple levered himself up, after gently placing Victorious' head in the straw. The stallion was covered with a thick red and green plaid blanket, his legs wrapped neatly. He shook Doolittle's hand. "What do I owe you?"

"A kitten," responded the doctor.

"You want what?" Rumple gaped at him.

"One of your Bastet's kittens when it's ready to leave mama. My wife needs a good mouser and our old tabby just passed," answered Doolittle. "Any cat of Whisper's will be a fine addition to the household."

"All right." Rumple agreed, then he insisted on giving him a bonus of twenty gold pieces. "For that injection. I know how expensive magical ingredients are."

"Thank you, Rumple. I'll be back in two days to check on him," Doolittle said. "And see the kittens."

"We'll be here, old friend." Rumple waved as the doctor retrieved his mount and left the estate. Then, jaw clenched, he returned to the house to deal with his miscreant nephew and parents, wondering how the confrontation had escalated during his absence.

Anne pressed her hand against her cheek. "I cannot believe you slapped me!" she cried, glaring at her sister.

"I should've done so years ago," Belle said angrily. "As I've said before Anne, you've forgotten your humble upbringing but I felt it was time you needed to be reminded."

Bae, Aurelia, and Emma, watching from the hallway along with Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, wore identical grins of approval on their faces. "It's about time, Mama!" her son whispered. He had an arm about his sister, who was understandably upset, for Aurelia adored all the animals upon their estate, her heart as tender as her parents.

Rumple entered the house, removing his boots with Lumiere's help and trading them for house slippers. He was dusty from his sojourn in the stables, his hair flying about his head, his brown eyes concerned and sad.

"Papa! Will Victorious be all right?" Aurelia asked, flying to him and hugging him.

He stroked her hair. "I believe so dearie. With our good care he should recover, according to Dr. Doolittle." He leaned a little heavily on his cane.

Aurelia smiled. "That's good! I was worried!"

"So were we," agreed Bae.

"Where is your mama?" asked his father.

"In there, Mr. Gold," Emma pointed to the parlor, where they could hear voices raised.

Rumple limped into the parlor to see an angry Belle confronting an indignant defiant Lady Chesterfield who sported a red mark on her face.

He bit back a grin. Well, well. You finally pushed my wife into giving you what you deserve.

He cleared his throat pointedly, prompting the two ladies to look at him.

"Anne, it might relieve you to know that Victorious won't be dying anytime soon, thus sparing you and your husband the burden of my lawsuit for negligence regarding your son and cruel intent to harm a valuable animal."

Belle looked relieved. "Oh, Rumple, I'm so glad Victorious will be all right."

Rumple's eyes reflected his own relief and he went and sat down on the sofa, for his leg was throbbing.

"Avery is not responsible for this," Anne insisted.

"Excuse me?' Rumple was incredulous. "It might interest you to know that my stallion was drugged with a potion to make him docile. Doolittle informed upon examination. Now unless you're suggesting Victorious drugged himself, Anne, there can be only one person responsible."

"Are you blind lady or just stupid?" Emma shook her head. "He snuck out of the house, gave the horse that drug then tried to drown him!"

"How dare you, you...you...street rat!"

"Enough!" Belle screamed at her sister.

"Where is Avery?" Rumple demanded. "I want to question him on his involvement."

Karl came into the room with his son beside him. "You're not doing anything."

"Yes he is...or you can pack your things right now!" Belle snarled.

Rumple met his brother-in-law's eyes coldly. "You seem to forget you are a guest in my home. As such I have provided you with hospitality as the ancient laws require. And how am I repaid? With harm done to my expensive and prized stallion. If a guest of yours had done such, my lord, what would YOU do?"

Karl sighed, defeated. "Very well. Avery, go with your uncle."

His son stared at him, aghast. "Papa, no! It was an accident!"

"Was it?" Rumple queried sternly. "Look at me, young man and tell me truthfully, did you knowingly give Victorious a potion?"

Avery sniffled. "I .. . I gave him an apple, Uncle Rumple," he admitted slyly.

"And did you know this apple was poisoned?" the lawyer demanded.

"Umm . . ." Avery looked away and muttered, "I only wanted to ride him."

"Answer my question," Rumple repeated. "Yes or no?"

"I got the apple from my old nurse," Avery answered glibly. "She told me it would let me make friends with a horse that was difficult."

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "Did she also tell you the apple was enchanted?"

"No," he lied.

"There, you see?" Anne cried triumphantly. "It was a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my foot," Bae snorted.

Rumple held up a hand. "Quiet! I'm not finished yet. Even though you say you didn't know the apple was poisoned, Avery, you still disobeyed your aunt's ruling to stay inside the house. You were forbidden to go riding, much less ride MY horse. Is that not so?"

Avery squirmed under Rumple's eagle eyed glare. "I was bored!" he whined.

"That isn't an excuse to disobey your elders. Furthermore, in addition to that transgression you took Victorious down to the pond. Why?"

Avery shrugged. "Cause."

Anne began to file her nails, Belle snatched the file out of her hands. "You sit there and listen!" she whispered harshly.

"Because why? Did you fancy riding across the ice?"

"Umm . . . no. Your horse . . . he grabbed he bit and ran onto the pond."

"Really, dearie?" Rumple's eyebrow went up. "Victorious, who was drugged, deliberately walked out into an icy pond?"

Avery nodded. "Yes. Then the ice cracked and he threw me off. I could have hit my head!" he looked pitiful.

 _He was afraid, you idiot!_ Bae thought.

"Bae, what did you see when you came upon Avery and Victorious?" Rumple turned to his son.

"I saw Victorious struggling in the water and Avery watching and smirking."

Rumple turned back to his nephew. "So the horse you say walked willingly into icy water was suddenly struggling to get out and you were watching and laughing? I guess you weren't hurt from your fall, were you? Why weren't you trying to help my horse?"

"How could I?" the boy demanded truculently.

"Why did it amuse you to watch my horse freezing?"

"He was dumb enough to go into the water," Avery answered nonchalantly.

"That's what YOU say!" Aurelia flared. "But Victorious is the smartest horse ever bred here. He'd no more wander into a freezing pond than Mrs. Potts run starkers down the street!"

"Correct. So that leaves one possible option. He was forced into that pond by his rider. Which was you, by your own admission."

"He threw me off first!" refuted his nephew.

"That's not what you stated earlier, young man. You said he ran into the water and THEN he threw you," Rumple reminded.

"Now which is it? If Victorious threw you while he was in the water, then you were riding him beforehand. So either you forced my horse into the water or you carelessly lost control of him and allowed him to run into a dangerous situation because of your reckless disobedience."

"It wasn't my fault!" Avery whimpered. "Mama, tell him!"

"Rumple, it was an accident," Anne insisted.

"An accident which could and would have been avoided if he had been doing what he was told in the first place," Rumple insisted. "Victorious would never have been near that pond if not for your son's irresponsible and reckless choices." He knew that without irrefutable evidence, he couldn't prove Avery was lying and had deliberately injured Victorious. He sensed this was so, but the law was clear. He could only work with the evidence he was given.

"Now, you did two things you knew were wrong," Rumple began. "First, you left your room and sneaked out to the stables and two you took a horse you are never allowed to ride out without my permission. Thus resulting in harming a valuable animal. You also caused considerable distress to this family. That's not something to be taken lightly."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yes it was. And the sooner you take responsibility for your actions, the better off you will be. Since I am the injured party here and also the master of this estate, it falls to me to issue consequences," Rumple lectured.

"You ain't the boss of me!" the boy cried defiantly.

"I beg to differ. For your willful and reckless disobedience I am going to forbid you to attend any Twelfth Night celebration at Rose Heart. For your injury to my horse, you will be getting a sound paddling. Perhaps this will teach you to think before you act next time. For all actions come with a price."

"Mama, you won't let him spank me!"

"Yes she can...and she will," Belle spoke up, leaving no room for argument.

"No! Mama!"

"Understand this gives me no pleasure, Anne. But this seems to be the only way to stress his wrongdoing. Come here, Avery."

The boy attempted to flee, but Bae grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Papa, you wanna do it here or in the study?"

"Here." Rumple responded, his leg hurt too much to trek upstairs and he wanted this done with.

Bae placed his cousin across Rumple's lap, saying sharply, "Take it like a man or else you'll get extra swats."

"Be still!" Karl ordered. "You're a Chesterfield, now act like it!"

Rumple took down the boy's breeches, leaving only smallclothes, then said, "Leave. No need to do this with an audience."

"Barbaric!" Anne hissed as she walked out of the room.

"Shut up, Anne," Karl snapped.

The others followed suit, shutting the door behind them.

Rumple pressed his squirming nephew down firmly and said, "This will hurt me more than you."

"Liar!"

The attorney silently admitted that for once Avery was right. Then he brought his hand down firmly across the boy's bottom.

Avery shrieked like he'd had a hot iron applied to his backside.

His uncle flinched, then continued, thinking wryly that anyone hearing this would believe the boy was having his toenails ripped out instead of a few hard swats on his bottom. _You, my dear nephew, are a drama queen!_

While the spanking did hurt, Avery wasn't yelling only from pain, he was doing so to make his uncle and especially his parents feel guilty about doing this to him. He knew how to play his mother, he'd done so from the time he could toddle. "Oww!" he wailed, squirming. _I hope you like that, Mama!_

In the kitchen, Bae rolled his eyes. "Gods, you'd think Papa was using a strap or something."

"He's just putting on a show," Emma said. "I knew a few girls who used to do that."

He would have felt sorry for anyone else, but not his cousin.

"Your husband is a barbarian," Anne sobbed.

"Your son is a menace," Belle retorted. "And you need to get him under control before he does something worse."

"You've taught him to be a sissy," Karl snapped. "My tutor used to use a switch on me and I never made such a ruckus!"

"How dare you! Our son is not a sissy!"

"No? He cries like he's being murdered over a few whacks from spindley Rumple's hand," Karl sneered. "He's a mama's boy, Anne, because you've made him one."

Anne glared at her husband.

"Last one," Rumple said, nearly deafened. He gave one final sharp swat to the sobbing child.

Avery yelled a final time then just lay there crying while his uncle fixed his clothing and said, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're an ogre! I hate you!' the child cried, then pushed himself to his feet and ran from the room, holding his bottom.

Rumple sighed. He had hoped for some remorse, but should have known better. He feared that even this wouldn't have much effect upon the boy, but he had tried his best.

To his astonishment, he heard Karl saying, "No, Anne, you're to leave him alone in his room. He's shamed this family enough for one day. A sore backside won't kill him."

"But . . . but he needs me!"

"No. He needs discipline," sighed her husband. "Now ignore his histrionics."

"That's your solution for everything isn't it?" Anne sneered. "Just ignore it?"

"You babying him isn't helping. He has no concept of honor. Or courage. What's going to happen when he goes off to school at twelve? Shall he come home crying to mama every time somebody taunts him or a tutor punishes him?"

The nobles attended a special school at the palace designed to turn them into worthy members of their class, educated in politics, mathematics, history, rhetoric, and swordsmanship.

In lieu of that, wealthy upperclass sons were also sent to the military academy, as Rumple had been.

Not minded to hear his in-laws sniping, Rumple rubbed his stinging hand on his thigh and rose. His leg still hurt, he now had a headache and all he wanted right now was a hot bath, some tea, and his wife to alleviate his throbbing muscles with one of her massages.

What a Yule this was turning out to be!

 **A/N: so what did you think about what happened? Please read and review if you'd be so kind! Much appreciated, dearies!**


	10. Revelations in the Night

**10**

 **Revelations in the Night**

Rumple woke up from a dream where he was trying to keep Victorious' head above water, but everytime he tried, the horse sank, drawing him down into the freezing depths of the lake. He started awake gasping harshly, for the sensation of water closing over his head had felt so real. As he glanced about the moonlit room, his eyes alighting upon the familiar plum and blue bedhangings, and Belle asleep beside him, her dark hair cascading across the pillows, he forced himself to breath in and out slowly. _It was just a dream, Rumple. A silly nightmare brought on by the day's events._

He relaxed back into his nest of blankets, resolving to go to sleep, as the next day was the first of the three masked balls held at the manor, culminating in the final one on Twelfth Night, three days hence. This first ball was a small one, more for good friends and family, and the costumes here would be simple affairs—ball gown, suit with half-cloaks for the men, and simple domino masks for the eyes. Well, the masks might be cleverly decorated, and often were in the case of the ladies, but nothing more would be required. Rumple had already picked out his suit and his mask was a glittery gold one he had worn two years before.

As he tossed and turned, trying to achieve a somnolent state, he recalled the conversation he'd had with Belle that evening before bed, while she had rubbed special liniment into his aching ankle and calf so he could rest. His wife had learned well the art of massage, as she had tended her papa Maurice when he grew ill from arthritis and a bad lingering cough which eventually developed into pneumonia and carried him off. Belle's skilled fingers combined with her own soothing muscle relaxant salve soon had her husband relaxed in their sitting room sofa, sipping some chamomile tea.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry about Avery," Belle murmured as she rubbed. "And Anne."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Belle." He refuted.

"I do. They're my relations. And I invited them here despite knowing how awful they were," she fretted.

"Dearie, we all knew that this visit wouldn't be one we looked forward to. But Yule is for families, and I seriously thought we could endure a few days of them until New Year's Day." Rumple sighed. "I didn't reckon with Avery trying to harm Victorious."

"He's gotten worse since last summer," Belle remarked. "I've noticed, the staff has noticed, I think even his father is beginning to. The only one who is oblivious is Anne."

"She's deliberately so," Rumple cut in. "She doesn't want to admit that her perfect boy is becoming a menace right before her eyes."

"I can't say I blame her. If it were Bae . . ." Belle trailed off.

"Bae was never a malicious child, Belle. High spirited, full of mischief, but never plotting to harm any animal on this estate, and especially not doing so out of some sick resentment of me or you. Whenever we punished him as a child, he always was sorry for whatever mischief he caused. He also always regretted making us upset."

"I know," his wife murmured. "I remember once when he was five and he had spilled ink on all your papers for a case and after I had spanked him he cried and wanted to know if you'd be angry forever."

Rumple gave her a sad smile. "There was none of that with Avery, dearie. After I had finished I was going to hug him and I asked him my usual question, what do you have to say for yourself? And he looked at me with such hatred it chilled the blood in my veins and told me he hated me and then ran off. There was no remorse or regret in him, Belle."

His wife frowned. "He wasn't used to being disciplined like that, Rum. I fear Anne allowed him to walk all over her while Karl was away, which is pretty much almost all the time recently. He's spoiled rotten and used to getting whatever he wants and not having consequences for his actions . . ."

But her husband shook his head. "No, Belle. I can't explain it but . . . I've seen spoiled brats before. Dealt with them in court. And when I was a commander in the army. This . . . was more than just a child acting out because he didn't get his way. More than just him being mad that I spanked him. When I questioned him about Victorious . . . did you notice that he had no feeling at all in his voice when he spoke to me about watching my horse drowning? There was not one single jot of empathy in his tone or in his eyes. He could have been speaking of a toy or a block of wood, not a living creature. It was eerie, Belle."

"Anne wasn't too moved either." Belle reminded.

"She tried not to be,' Rumple corrected. "But though she acted nonchalant, I could see it bothered her. There was some emotion there—even if it was only concern that if my horse died we'd throw them out of Rose Heart. But Avery . . . was like a cold fish. Not only that but . . . none of our animals like to be around the boy. Not even those he hasn't tried to harm. I trust my animals, Belle. And their reaction tells me that something isn't right with that boy."

"What are you saying, Rumple? That we're right? He really is a monster?" Belle cried.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I don't trust him as far as I can spit. There's something evil about him, Belle, and you know I don't say that lightly. I love children but he . . . he's twisted somehow . . ."

Belle shuddered. "You know I've never been easy around him. Even when I used to visit Anne when Avery was small I used to get a weird feeling whenever he looked at me. He never smiled either. Unless his mama was giving him something or . . . someone was getting the rough edge of her tongue when he began crying and screaming. And . . . I never thought about it before but . . . Avery never had a pet around. And you know nobles and their hunting dogs and horses. Karl taught him to ride but I can't recall him ever having a horse of his own."

"Perhaps, dearie, because no horse wanted him," Rumple said darkly. "I have no concrete proof, Belle, but I can't help but think that Victorious' near death experience wasn't an accident like Avery and Anne kept insisting."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I did call him a liar in the beginning. But I had no proof he had deliberately set out to harm my horse. And I can't base a case on suspicion alone. But Aurelia was right. Victorious never would have gone into the pond willingly."

Belle's hand tightened on his leg. "Rumple, what can we do? I'm afraid for the children."

"Don't be. For now all we can do is to watch him like a hawk and make certain he can't escape his room tomorrow night. I wish there were a way to convince his parents to . . . I don't know . . . send him to a monastery or an asylum where he could be watched and evaluated."

"Evaluated for what? He's not crazy."

"No. That's the problem. I fear he's perfectly sane. But not right in the head somehow. He seems to not know or care about right from wrong or have any empathy towards anyone or thing. And he likes causing pain. Bae said he laughed when he saw Victorious drowning."

"He probably laughs when servants in his home get whipped," Belle said angrily. "What makes a child that way, Rumple? My sister may have her flaws but even she's not so awful. What kind of child watches a horse drown?"

"A very twisted and evil one," Rumple replied. "I thought I could reach him with my punishment, but that was before I knew I wasn't dealing with an ordinary child. Now . . . all we can do is be wary and try to keep our children safe by separating them from him."

"Because now one scheme has failed, he might go after them," Belle said fearfully.

"Or you," Rumple reminded. "Have you told Anne yet you're expecting?"

His wife blushed. "Not yet. I was going to before but . . ." She wasn't sure if her news would be met with scorn or not from her sister, who had been unable to conceive after Avery.

Her husband caught her hand and kissed it. "If you want Anne to know, tell her. Or you can wait. Up to you."

"I may wait and notify her by post. If she's still on speaking terms with me after the holiday." Though she did not say so aloud, she would prefer the Chesterfields not know anything until they were gone.

She squeezed his hand in return. "I love you, Rumple. You're a wonderful husband and papa and I can't wait for our newest addition to meet you."

"I can't wait either. If it's another boy would you like to name him Maurice?"

Belle nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. "Papa would've liked that. And if it's a girl we could name her after your mama, Fiona."

"We have time to find the perfect name," Rumple whispered. He looked down at his slender hands. "You know I didn't like what I had to do this afternoon. I know Anne thinks I'm some kind of strict bastard but . .. "

"Don't listen to her, Rumple! It's her fault for not laying down the law to her son years ago," Belle flared. "She's lazy, always has been. She never wanted to do any work as a child, or study for anything that was difficult. As Karl's lady she's pampered and waited on hand and foot. She allowed a wet nurse to feed Avery rather than do it herself like I did because noble ladies didn't feed their children like peasants. She had a succession of nannies to watch him also until the last one ended up leaving and I've heard is now in an asylum. She's a fine one to talk about raising a child when she barely lifted a finger to raise her own." She leaned forward then and kissed her husband ardently. "You are a good father, Mr. Gold, and our children are blessed to have you. And I'll stand by that to the death."

He kissed her back. "My brave Belle. I was so lucky I bumped into you that day in town."

"It wasn't luck, Rumple," she corrected softly. "It was fate. You are my other half. And two halves will always find one another."

"Your papa was right. He told me when I asked for your hand to be sure I knew what sort of wife I'd be getting. He said you had the mind of a professor, the curiosity of a cat, the spirit of a warrior, the intuition of a lawyer and an unending supply of love. And he said that once you love someone, you never let them go. And I said, sir, that suits me fine, because when I marry, it's forever, dearie, and I give my heart into my wife's keeping till I breathe my last."

"He was a wise man, my papa. He once said to me that Anne would marry for prestige and power, because she thought they would bring her her heart's desire, but I would marry for nothing less than love and be happy for all my life."

"And he spoke true," Rumple laughed. "Let's go to bed, darling. I think I can sleep now."

He wished that were still the case. Finally, after several more minutes of staring out the window, repeating lawyer terminology in his head, pushing his covers off and on, and turning his pillow, Rumple gave up trying to sleep. He was worried about Victorious and decided to check on the stallion and see if the lads had found Bastet and her family.  
Pulling on his clothes, boots, cape and scarf he made his way to the stables. As he reached Victorious' stall he saw a lantern on a hook beside it, and thought he would find Chip or August or another groom on watch, but instead he discovered Karl seated on a hay bale while Chip slept on a camp bed next to the stall.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either," his brother-in-law greeted.

Gold was startled. "Karl? What brings you here this hour?"

The noble shrugged, his hair untidy and his tunic laces undone. "The same as you. I . . . wanted to see your horse."

Rumple raised an eyebrow, then peered over the wooden door and saw Victorious sleeping peacefully. "Why do you care?" he demanded sharply.

Karl grimaced. "I deserved that, I suppose. I know my wife can't stand horses, ever since one nipped her as a child, but I've always liked them. I have a fine string of hunters, and I always wanted to discuss your breeding program but . . .I feared you would think me a greenhorn and laugh at me," he confessed.

Rumple gazed at the other man, surprised. "I'd think you were drunk, but I know better. If you love horses so much, why did you never teach your son how to treat them?"

Karl looked uneasy. He shuffled his feet on the floor and muttered, "I did teach him to ride, because every lord needs to learn how. And I bought him a pony when he was six. I thought he'd be mad for it, like I had been at that age. Only . . ." he lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret, Rumple? I . . . I've never told anyone this before. Not even my wife. Especially not her. But . . . the pony I bought for Avery . . . it was a sweet little palomino mare . . . it acted like it had a burr under its saddle everytime my son was near it. Rolling its eyes, shying . . . like it smelled a wolf. My stablemaster swore he'd never seen anything like it and the pony was gentle with everyone except my son. It . . . troubled me. And Avery . . . he stopped riding . . . he said he hated Marigold . . ."

"What happened then?" Rumple sensed he wasn't going to like this tale.

Karl looked away. "A month later Avery was riding the pony and Marigold bolted and tried to jump over the pasture fence. She broke both her front legs and I had to put her down. Avery swore he wasn't to blame, but one of my grooms claimed he saw my son whipping the pony and there were whip marks upon her body. But at the time I wasn't home, Anne was, and she took Avery's word that the pony had become insane and tried to jump a six foot high fence. I came home as they were burying her and I saw what the groom said was true. But when I confronted my son, he acted like he was innocent. He also didn't seem at all upset about Marigold's demise. I . . . I was disgusted. I tried to get him to see how he had been wrong to harm the pony, whom he said he beat so she would obey him. But he just looked at me with this cold gaze and I . . . I was afraid, Rumple. What kind of father fears his own son? So I began spending more and more time away from home, and I never bought a replacement for Marigold. I felt Avery couldn't be trusted. But I couldn't tell Anne about any of this. She would never believe it. Avery is like the sun and moon to her, she loves him beyond reason and will hear no criticism against him."

He raked a hand through his hair. "You probably think I'm a terrible father, Rumple, for not taking my son in hand earlier and allowing my wife so much control over him, but . . . how do you convince a mother her son is . . . is wicked without having proof?"

Rumple shot the other man a pitying glance. "Karl, being a father is never easy. Especially in your case. I'm not sure yet what you can do. Only you have to be more diligent if possible. Before he does something truly atrocious."

"You're right. I hope Victorious recovers. If he does, I have a mare I'd like to breed with him, if that's all right?"

"I'd have to see her lines, but I'm sure we could work something out," Rumple told his relative. Perhaps Karl wasn't quite the arrogant ass he thought.

"I'll leave you now," Karl said, rising. "Good night, Rumple."

Rumple bid him good night, then took the lantern and shone it into the stall where his stallion slept. He thought he'd heard something rustling.

The horse still remained asleep, but to his shock he saw a mound of straw move beneath Victorious' manger. A familiar gold head poked out, and Bastet emerged, shaking straw from her coat, and nuzzling her four kittens.

"So _that's_ where you hid them, clever girl!" he giggled. "You really shouldn't be in Victorious' stall, but . . . right now I suppose that's the safest place for you."

He opened the stall and peered at the new feline family. "Hmmm . . . I think I'll take the little gold, gray, and white female for Aurelia. She's unusual and pretty and looks a bit like Whisper."

He fetched some water and a dish of mackerel for Bastet, who purred her delight before falling on the food like a famished lioness.

Rumple sat on the hay bale Karl vacated and just watched the new family and his stallion for long moments, until the peace that eluded him could be felt in the quiet of the stable. He allowed it to permeate his being, filling his soul with hope and light.

Then and only then could he return to his bed.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Emma couldn't sleep, so she resolved to get up and fetch herself some warm milk and honey from the kitchen. Not wishing to wake any of the staff, she drew on her nightrobe and tiptoed barefoot down to the kitchen. She carried a small candle in a pewter holder to light her way, finding the kitchen dark and the stove and fireplace banked for the night. Setting the candle down on the table, Emma found a small saucepan hanging on the wall which she set on the stove.

Then she got a mug from the stand and went into the copious pantry to search for honey. Finding a jar, she brought it and a spoon to the table. Then she turned to the cold larder, a room kept icy because it was built over a small stream. There were pans of milk, butter, cheese, and fresh meat inside. The girl poured some milk into a terracotta pitcher and carried it out to the pot.

She had just begin to heat it when she heard a voice behind her say, "Need a midnight snack, Emma?"

Emma spun about so fast droplets of milk flew off her spoon and struck her surprise visitor in the chest. "Oh! Bae! Don't sneak up on me that way!"

He grinned, his hair sticking up like a playful leprechaun's. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. So—what are you making?"

"Warm milk and honey. I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

"Me either." He agreed. Then he moved into the pantry and picked up a loaf of new bread, butter, and strawberry jam.

Carrying it out to the table he cut off slices, spread them with butter and jam and set them on plates.

Emma turned and poured warm milk into two mugs, stirred in some honey, and brought them to the table. "Mmm!" she breathed in the aroma. Then she saw the bread and smiled. "How did you know I was hungry?"

Bae chuckled. "Cause I always am when I can't sleep." He took a slice of bread and bit into it, chewing blissfully.

Emma slowly sipped her milk, and ate a piece of bread, enjoying the quiet camaraderie here in the kitchen. She knew that some people would regard their behavior as wayward, since they were unchaperoned and both single. But she could care less. She knew her virtue was in no danger from Baelfire. The heir to Rose Heart was not a rake or a scoundrel. He had been taught to be a gentleman by his papa and mama.

Bae watched her surreptitiously as he drank, eyeing her over the rim of his blue mug. He felt warm and tingly, not just from drinking the milk, but also from observing the girl across from him, who had her bare feet tucked up under her soft gray rose print robe. Her golden hair floated about her head like wispy wings, and as he observed her slowly enjoying their midnight repast he thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful. She ignited a fire within him that he had never experienced before. He longed to set down his mug and reach across the table and kiss away the milk mustache from her lips.

Instead he simply watched her, not wanting to frighten his wild swan from taking wing.

Emma hid her face in her mug, trying to pretend she didn't see Bae watching her. At first his cocoa-colored gaze made her slightly uneasy, wondering if she looked ridiculous. Did she have a milk mustache? Honey on her robe? Was her hair in disarray? But she saw no ridicule or amusement in his eyes.

Instead she saw something so rare she barely recognized it.

Acceptance.

Here in this kitchen, Emma felt more like she belonged to this family than she ever had before. Despite her past mistakes, she at last felt as if she could move beyond them and become something more, someone who could follow her dreams and become whatever she desired. For the first time in years she felt hope.

And the boy across the table was the reason for it.

Never in her wildest imaginings would she ever have thought Baelfire Gold would imbue her with confidence and encourage her to be more than just an orphan thief. The boy who had once looked at her with scorn and distrust now made her feel like she could take wing and fly.

A warm glow spread from deep within her, and she thought about abandoning propriety and leaning across the table to kiss his jam stained lips. But she was afraid. What if he rejected her? She was a girl with no prospects and an indictment hanging over her head. The Golds had been more than kind to her, but until she was vindicated, the world would continue to label her a criminal, and thus unworthy to partner the scion of Rose Heart.

She prayed that Mr. Gold could defend her well enough to mitigate her sentence, and though she would face some kind of punishment, it would not be the hanging that she feared. For the first time since running away from Morningside, she knew hope that she could be more than the mere street brat, the girl destined to end her life on the gallows like her thieving sire.

The best Yule gift, she thought, would be Mr. Gold freeing her from the shackles of Hook and his gang, and the stigma that had always dogged her shadow. But she wasn't sure if it would happen.

Right then, though, she was more concerned with how she felt about Bae. She had never known a boy who made her feel this way before. Not even Killian. Hook had always expected her to obey and to follow his twisted moral code. Bae simply expected her to be herself, and respected her the way no boy had done ever. He made her feel beautiful inside and out. Hook might have given her the monicker Wild Swan, but it was Baelfire who made her truly feel like her namesake.

She felt herself flush and hastily finished her milk and bread. But before she could pick up her mug and place it in the sink, she heard the kitchen door rattle and Mr. Gold walked into the room.

"Papa!" Bae exclaimed, dropping his bread guiltily.

"What's going on, dearies?" the attorney queried curiously. "Midnight snack?"

"Umm . . . sort of," Emma coughed. "I couldn't sleep and neither could Bae so . . ."

"Emma came down and made us some warm milk and honey and I was hungry so I got out some bread and jam." Bae answered calmly, clearly not afraid his father would censure him for his midnight ramble.

"Did you have a nightmare, Miss Swan?" asked the lawyer solicitously.

Emma shook her head. "No, sir. Just couldn't fall asleep."

"I see. I know how that is," Rumple said knowingly. "I was out checking on Victorious."

"Is he okay?" Bae asked worriedly.

"He was sleeping when I saw him," Rumple replied. "I'll know better tomorrow. But I do have one piece of good news. I located Bastet and her new family. Four healthy kittens, two toms and two she-cats."

"Have you picked one out for Relia?" Bae wanted to know.

"When can we see them?"

"Tomorrow. Just be careful. Bast is skittish because of Avery so don't try and touch the kits," remonstrated Rumple.

"We won't. I just want to look. I've never seen baby kittens," Emma admitted.

"Yes, Bae, I did choose a kitten for your sister. A female with a tri-color coat," he answered his son. "One kitten will also go to Dr. Doolittle upon his request. The other two we may keep or give to good homes."

Bae's brow wrinkled. "Papa, what if we gave one to Shane Hopper? A cat is good to have around a shop to kill the vermin."

"You're right. I'll have to ask Archie and Bonnie if that's acceptable," his father answered. "Right now though, I think I'll have some bread and butter and a cup of milk and honey."

Soon Rumple was sharing their snack, and Emma was amazed at how much more relaxed she felt tonight. Or perhaps the milk was making her sleepy. She yawned and muttered, "I think the milk worked. I'm off to bed."

"Go on, dearie. I hope you have pleasant dreams," the lawyer called. He finished his own portion and then he and his son followed, now relaxed and ready to seek solace in sleep.

 **A/N: This chapter had a bit of everything. Hope all you Swanfire fans liked!**


	11. Preperations

**11**

 **Preperations**

The next morning at breakfast with her family, which they ate together, while the Chesterfields slumbered still in their beds, Belle made an announcement. "I have something to share with you, Bae, Aurelia and yes, even you, Emma," she said excitedly, her face glowing with joy. She put a small hand over her husband's. "We're expecting a baby in September!"

Aurelia squealed in delight. "You mean I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"That's what we mean, dearie," laughed her father.

Bae's mouth fell open. "But . . . but . . . Mama . . ." he sputtered. "How? I thought . . . you couldn't after you . . . err . . . lost my two brothers . . ."

Emma frowned. "Lost? You mean . . .?"

Belle nodded sadly. "Yes." She turned to Aurelia. "I was with child inbetween your brother and you, Relia. But the baby was born too soon—a little boy—and he died. Then I quickened again three years after you were born and the same happened again. You've seen the two graves in our little cemetery. Those were your brothers."

Aurelia nodded. "We go and put flowers on them every spring."

"Yes. But this time—this time is different," Belle murmured, cupping her still flat abdomen. "Because Bonnie used her magic to bless this child and me. So I have no fear of the baby being born before it's ready. This time—we shall have a new addition to the Gold family!"

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Gold," Emma said sincerely. "Congratulations."

For one moment envy flared within her, at the thought that this baby would have such a loving family—one who would protect and love it the way her own parents never had. The next moment she felt guilty for being angry at something that the innocent baby couldn't help. _You're being silly, Swan! As if the baby had a choice who its family was. But oh—oh how I wish I had been born to parents like Rumple and Belle-instead of ones who threw me away like so much trash!_ It was the battlecry of every abandoned orphan child, and Emma squelched the familiar longing with practiced ease. There was no sense mourning what was done and over with. Life was hard, she had always known that. She simply would have to make the best of the hand she had been dealt.

 _You have a second chance here and now, with the Golds. Don't throw it away on silly envy and resentment,_ she scolded herself. Suddenly she had a magnificent idea. "Mrs. Gold? If . . . if by some chance I . . . am acquitted of the worst charges against me, maybe you'd consider me staying on to . . . to help with the baby? I'm pretty good with little ones. I used to look after the younger children in Morningside sometimes."

Belle smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "It would be lovely to have your help, Emma. Mrs. Potts isn't as young as she used to be, and taking care of a baby is a full time job."

"But we can discuss that later," Rumple cut in. "After the holiday and the trial, Miss Swan. For now, can we rely on your discretion to not mention this to the Chesterfields? Your mama wishes to tell her sister herself and we don't want your cousin knowing until he's away from here."

"I won't breathe a word," Aurelia assured him.

"Me neither," chorused Bae and Emma.

Privately, Bae wasn't sure why he'd bother telling that news to his relatives anyway. It wasn't as if they'd care. Aunt Anne only cared about fancy balls and dresses and Uncle Karl was too wrapped up in his business, besides which babies were a woman's business. As for Avery—Bae would rather be shot dead then tell his snake of a cousin any good news like that. Avery would be sure to throw a fit or say something rude and insulting just to get attention. Besides which, Bae didn't trust the little brat as far as he could spit.

"Have you picked out names for the baby?" whispered his sister curiously.

"Not quite. But we do have some we're considering," her papa answered. "If you have any suggestions, write them down and give them to me or your mama."

"I will!" his daughter pledged eagerly.

"We'd best get started sewing also," Belle proposed. "The baby will need lots of new clothes, nappies, bibs, and so forth. Can you sew or knit, Emma?"

"Umm . . . not well, Mrs. Gold," she admitted.

"I can show you how to sew simple smocks and knit booties," Belle told her. "And even Aurelia can sew nappies and bibs."

"Mama's right. But Mrs. Potts can sew better than either of us. And Papa can knit."

Emma gaped. "You can, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Emma. I learned how while I was in the army. I didn't have a sweetheart to knit me scarves or socks, and neither did some of my men. So we learned to knit them ourselves. It passed the time when we were between engagements on long winter nights."

She glanced at Bae. "Can you?"

He nodded. "Papa taught me when Mama was carrying Relia. I made her a little hat."

"I still have it," his sister said. "Mama, can I give it to the new baby?"

"You may if you wish," smiled her mother.

"I'd like to learn," Emma said quietly.

"I'll show you," Bae offered. He was silently thrilled that he could use these lessons as a way to get closer to Emma, who was sometimes as tightly shut up as a clam.

"But not till after Yule," Rumple said. "Making clothing is best done during the winter. We also have Emma's trial coming up the week after the final Yule Ball, so we need to focus on that."

 _If she is still here after the trial,_ he reminded himself. _She will be,_ the hopeful part of him insisted. _Papa will be able to convince the jury. Perhaps if they catch that scum Hook, they can try him in her place and send him to hell. Please all the gods let that happen!_

For he feared he was falling in love with Emma, and if she had her life cut short his heart would remain broken forever.

Emma toyed with her eggs and bacon, a lump in her throat. But it was not her usual fears that plagued her. This was a new realization brought on by the fact that tonight was the little Yule ball. There would be merrymaking, feasting and dancing. The very thought filled her with dread.

Because she had never learned how to dance.

She would be a disaster. And there was only one person who could help her.

"Mr. Gold, may I speak with you privately after breakfast?"

"Certainly, Emma," the attorney said, wondering if the girl's sudden pallor was because of her worry about the trial. He did have some news to share with her about her former paramour but it could wait till they were alone in his study.

Feeling slightly better, Emma finished off her plate, the food was too delicious to let go to waste. After wiping her hands on her napkin, she rose and followed Mr. Gold to his study.

Gold limped to his desk and sat down, shuffling a few papers. "Now, Miss Swan, what's this about? If you're concerned over your case, perhaps this news will ease your mind."

"What news, sir?"

"One of my contacts in the navy shipyards has told me that a ship was recently stolen and the entire crew killed by members of the Jolly Roger gang. Only the cabin boy survived, they knocked him on the head and tossed him overboard, but luckily the salt water revived him and he was able to cling to some crates and swim to shore with the help of a friendly dolphin. It appears your Captain has now turned into a pirate as well as an outlaw. And now he has the Royal Navy after him as well as our sheriff and deputies."

"He's not MY Captain, sir," Emma refuted. "I want nothing to do with him ever again." She prayed that Hook, now that he had his ship, sailed far away from here with his leman and crew. He didn't need Emma Swan, penniless orphan and pickpocket anymore. He never had. He had only been playing games with her. Emma never wanted to see him again. Her future was just beginning to show promise and hope.

"I hope they catch him and hang him for his crimes," she declared hotly.

"Me too. But not before we try him for the rape of the Woodman and Hopper women and other things. If we can prove he was the mastermind behind your thievery, Emma, and you were but the catspaw, we'll have won your right to start anew."

"I hope so, Mr. Gold. But that's a big if."

"But possible, dearie. Have faith," he said encouragingly.

"Umm . . . sir we have another problem," she muttered.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I can't dance. And the first ball is tonight," the girl said wretchedly. "Can-can you help me?"

The second the words left her mouth she wanted to kick herself hard. Emma, you idiot! You just asked a man with a gimp leg to show you how to dance!

To her shock, Gold chuckled. "I can, dearie. Just wait right there."

She watched as he rose and limped over to a chest against the wall, opened it and pulled out an odd contraption made of leather and jointed wood. When he began strapping it to his bad leg she realized it was a brace.

He straightened and said wryly, "While this only gives me limited range of motion, it does enable me to stand for the time it'll take me to show you how to do a few simple dances-like the minuette and pavane."

He walked towards her without his cane.

"Mr. Gold-you're WALKING!" she blurted.

"Only temporary," he explained. "This won't last. The brace is only able to be worn for a few hours at most. Then it begins to rub me raw and my leg cramps up despite it. So I only use this when I absolutely have to."

He shut the door, pivoted on his braced leg slowly, then came to stand before her. "Now, the key to dancing is to follow your partner's lead-if he happens to know the dance and you don't." He took her hands in his. "Most dances are simple-a one, two, three measure and then turn . . ."

At first Emma felt frozen, her feet glued to the floor. She was sure she was going to step on Mr. Gold's feet and cripple him worse than he already was.

"C'mon, Emma. In order to dance you DO have to pick up your feet," he coaxed, his brown eyes twinkling.

Flushing, Emma slowly lifted her feet, and with Rumple coaxing her, began to cautiously revolve around him. She found soon enough that Rumple was easy enough to follow, moving slowly enough for her to find her rhythm. He also made jests when she misstepped.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one with two left feet," he teased when she tripped over his foot because she was going the wrong way.

"Sorry, Mr. Gold. Sister Agatha always said I was a clumsy ox."

"That's because the good sister never met an ox. If she had, she would have had a broken foot!"

Emma burst out laughing. "Sometimes we used to wish that happened. Then she couldn't chase us with her broom."

He clucked in disapproval. "Stupid woman. Brooms are for floors, not disciplining children. Now, one, two, three, one, two three, side step and turn . . . very good! See, you're not so clumsy at all, dearie! You simply need to relax."

Emma found if she concentrated on following Mr. Gold and not on her feet, she seemed to dance much better. "I wish we had some music."

"Well, unfortunately that won't occur till tonight. But if you know the measure, you won't be confused when the music starts," he told her. Then he halted.

"Is your leg bothering you, sir?"

"No, dearie. I want you to listen closely to what I'm going to tell you. The key to having a wonderful time dancing is-to have _fun_. You don't have to be perfect. You just have to relax and enjoy yourself. Do that and your feet will follow."

"I just-don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Emma, we all make fools of ourselves at one time or another. It's part of life. But if we worried all the time about never making fools of ourselves, we'd end up like your Sister Agatha, a pinched prune-faced bitter cleric who took out her frustrations upon little children. And we don't want that do we?" He tweaked her nose playfully.

She giggled and shook her head. His smile was infectious. Like his son's, she thought and blushed. Bae had inherited Rumple's sweet smile.

By the end of an hour Emma felt confident enough to be able to get through one dance without breaking Bae's feet. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." He patted her cheek in a fatherly gesture. "And remember, just have fun, dearie!"

While Emma and Rumple were dancing in the office, Belle was upstairs, rearranging a flower vase in the hallway. Mrs. Potts was just wheeling the tea cart out of Anne's room when the lady in question came out in the hallway in her silk lilac dressing gown. "Belle, can't you tell your cook not to make my toast so crispy? I feel like I'm eating wood pulp."

Belle turned to see her sister with a familiar pinched expression on her face. It was one she had seen countless times growing up. "Really, Anne. Yesterday you complained your toast wasn't done enough, now this morning it's the opposite. I think you're being a bit . . . ridiculous."

Anne pouted. "Ridiculous? _I_ think you need another cook, sister dear! One who knows how to follow orders."

"My cook is perfectly fine," Belle returned spiritedly. "The problem, Anne, is you and your continual demands. No wonder half your staff quit. Because you're impossible to please."

"And _you_ are too soft-hearted, Belle, to get rid of staff that don't pull their weight," snapped her sister.

Belle's eyes flashed. "You know what your problem is? You're angry about the mess your son caused and you need to take your bad temper out on someone, so you've chosen Cuisinaire. And me."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do," Belle returned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You forget, I used to share a room with you when we lived with Papa. I know all about your nasty moods. You used to "accidentally" break my things, and rip pages from my books when you were in a snit."

Anne put her nose in the air. "Oh Belle! You were such an odd girl, always had your nose stuck in a book. You didn't even care if your skirt was wrinkled or your sleeves had ink stains on them. You were a walking disaster! No wonder the only way you could get a husband was to bang into some cripple on the sidewalk!"

"Rumple is NOT a cripple!" Belle snarled. "And he's a damn sight better than any noble I can name. At least he's _home_ to help raise his children. Unlike yours!"

"Well, I NEVER!" Anne shrieked. "At least MY husband is an important man, with a title and a thriving business. Not stuck in this backwater village helping widows, orphans, and criminals for free!"

"At least my husband makes me and my children happy," Belle growled.

"What do you mean?" Anne demanded.

"You heard me. I know you, Anne. You're jealous and taking it out on me whatever way you can. Just like the time Papa went to the fair and brought back each of us a locket. Mine had a little cat on a book and yours had some flowers. You broke yours by being careless and I still had mine, and when you saw me wearing it to breakfast one morning, you went "let me see that!" and deliberately broke it. You never could bear to see someone else enjoying something you didn't have."

"You're delusional. Besides, Papa always favored you-his little wordsmith! He loved it when you sat on his lap after supper and told him about the latest boring book you'd read. And when I tried to tell him about my day, he'd say "that's nice, Anne, now run along." But he ALWAYS made time for his little Belle!"

Belle flinched at the venom in her tone. "Anne, you're not recalling it right. Papa always took both of us on his lap after supper and _you_ always insisted upon being first to tell him all the silly gossip and so forth. You could have gone on for hours if he hadn't told you to hush and let me talk. Papa was always fair to us. It's not his fault he preferred books to high society."

"Papa was a bit touched in the head," Anne made a twirling gesture. "Only you'd never admit it."

"Papa wasn't crazy!" Belle flared. "All the crazy in the family went to you! You drove us all insane, whining about how you needed this or that, new shoes, a new dress, new jewelry. It was always about you, Anne. And I see things haven't changed."

"No, things haven't changed! _You_ are still the coddled little girl, with your perfect country cottage and your war hero husband and two children!" Anne snarled. "Everything's always fallen into your lap like a ripe persimmon!"

Belle laughed scornfully. "That's what _you_ think! I've had my share of troubles, Anne. The only difference is I don't bitch and moan about them to everyone. And _you_ , sister, are pea green with jealousy!"

Anne huffed and glared daggers at her younger sister. "Jealous? Of mousy funny little Belle? With your crippled country lawyer husband and your two moronic children? What, pray tell have _I_ got to be jealous of? My estate is bigger than this hovel you call a house, and I have more money than you'll ever see in a lifetime."

Irritated and just then realizing they were arguing in the hallway in front of anyone who happened to go by, Belle pushed Anne back into her suite. Shutting the door, she hissed, "You may have more money than a bank, Anne Chesterfield, and have your servants bow and scrape to you and call you milady, but there's one thing you haven't got-you haven't got the love and family I have. And it's the one thing all your money and power can't buy!"

"What are you talking about? I have love-" Anne blustered.

"Do you? Can you look me in the eye and say that Karl truly loves you? He's never home long enough to be with you! And I know you didn't marry him for love-you married for his title and his money."

"So what? Other marriages have begun with less! And I have my son . . ."

"Yes, your son! Whom you spoiled rotten and don't even notice unless he whines for something. Your son who nearly killed a valuable horse out of spite. And you pretend you don't notice because you can't bear to open your eyes and see the truth-that your perfect boy is a menace, cold, vicious, and a danger to us all!"

"You're wrong!" Anne shrilled. "Avery is sweet and loving! I know he is! He's just at a-difficult age and your husband being a barbarian and spanking him didn't help any."

"I know it didn't," Belle said in a softer tone. "Because no spanking will cure what ails him. Oh, Anne. I know it's hard, but please-please try and open your eyes. Before something horrible happens and Avery is responsible." She tried once more to get her sister to see reason.

It was fruitless.

Anne stiffened, her body going rigid and her face poker stiff. "You're wrong! My son is a brilliant boy and someday he'll be a lord and make you and all of your family get on your knees in homage! You're pathetic, Belle! Seeing ghosts and shadows and silly fancies! You always had too much imagination! Papa should have locked you away instead of encouraging you!"

Belle shook her head sadly. "Someday, Anne, you'll regret those words. You're blind to your child's own malice. But one day you'll see clear-when it's too late. Ask yourself-when was the last time Avery told you he loved you?"

"Shut up!" shouted her sister. "You mealy mouthed fool! Going on about love! What's love ever done for you?"

"Love taught me to live according to my heart," Belle answered calmly. "Something you have never done. Well, I'll leave you now to dress. If you want to help with the decorations come down to the ballroom. Otherwise supper is at seven and the ball directly afterwards."

But Anne had no intentions on helping decorate for the ball, that was what servants were for. She took her gown out of the wardrobe, recalling the complaints from her seamstress while she was sewing the rubies into it. She would be the Ruby Empress, her husband the Emerald Emperor and their son the Prince of Diamonds. The jewels in their costumes had been imported from Agrabah at her insistence. She would spare no expense to have the finest costume at the gala.

It mattered little that poor Mabel suffered from gout and was losing sight in her left eye, she was still the finest seamstress in all the realms but the work she'd done on the Chesterfield costumes was far too much for the ailing woman to bear and she could not finish the costumes for her favorite clients, Bonnie and Archie Hopper. The couple decided to finish them themselves with help from Mabel's daughter who was still learning her mother's craft.

"I need time to get ready. I won't have any spare time to decorate," Anne said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dress now."

"Then I'll see you at seven," Belle said and closed the door, shaking her head. Their mother had never been so self- centered, nor had their father. There were times when she wondered if a fae had somehow switched her real sister with a wicked changeling but Bonnie assured her Anne was not a changeling, just a woman with a cruel streak, a streak her son had inherited only his was far more dangerous.

 _I'll show her,_ Anne thought bitterly. _I'll have the finest costume at the ball and they'll notice ME...not her._ She heard laughter behind her as she was dressing and froze in fear.

"How...what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I'm not really here, Anne. Haven't you learned that I don't have to be to make certain you keep your word to me?" the shade of Angelique Bouchard taunted.

"I...I invited them...like you asked...what else do I have to do?" she stammered.

"You will make certain that Josette spends all of her time in the company of Barnabas's uncle Jeremiah or his cousin Quentin. And you will obtain the ingredients I will need for my spell."

"W...What do you need?"

"An unbroken spider's web and locks of their hair."

"I am _not_ touching a spider's web! Get Ben Stokes to do it! You have him doing all your dirty work at Collinwood now."

Angelique appeared in the room in corporeal form, a clay doll in her hands. "It would be a shame if you were to miss the gala tonight, a lost opportunity to overshadow your sister." She took a pin out of the pocket of her dress and held it above the doll.

"No! No, I'll do it!" Anne cried.

The witch smiled. "That's better. Bring them to me after the gala. Unless you also want your husband to know about the favor I did for you before you wed."

That 'favor' guaranteed that Anne would be forever in the former indentured servant's debt. Though she married for money and position, Anne was not above taking lovers of a lesser rank, including her estate's head groom and shortly before marriage she'd had several assignations with a disgraced naval officer. Fearing her prospects would be ruined if anyone learned she'd surrendered her virtue before she entered the marriage she decided she would have to dispose of the fruit it bore.

But Angelique had a rather creative solution to her problem...they would claim the child had come early and use one of the oldest tricks devised by women loose with their favors, stain the sheets of the nuptial bed with animal blood.

As for the father, she heard rumors that he'd drifted into a life of a crime and she didn't give a damn what he did as long as he didn't dare show his face around her, her son, or her husband.

"Karl is not going to hear anything about that!" Anne snarled. "I've worked too hard for what I have and I will not have it taken away from me."

Anne glared at her. "And I'm not the only woman who would need animal blood on her wedding night...but you have it your mind that you're going to marry the same man you threw yourself at a year ago...your own sister's beau!"

"Barnabas was MINE first," Angelique hissed. "And Josette is no sister to me despite us sharing a father. Andre Du Pres used my mother and discarded her like rubbish and left me to be raised by a man I could hardly call a father."

She smiled again. "I'll see you this evening, Anne," she said and vanished. Anne leaned against the bedpost, sighing with relief. The less she needed to be in the company of Angelique Bouchard the better.

She eyed her costume, noting it was still pristine, then hung it back in the wardrobe. Tonight she would wear the crushed wine velvet and silk with ermine trim—another gown which she was sure would overshadow Belle's. Her sister had no fashion sense to speak of.

 **Page~*~*~Break**

"...Are you okay, Mrs. Gold?" Belle heard Emma ask her after she'd finished lighting the last candles in the ballroom.

"Oh! I'm fine, Emma, fine," she insisted.

The younger girl shook her head. "Meaning no offense Mrs. Gold, I know a lie when I hear it. Sometimes anyway. Do you need me to go get Mr. Gold?"

"No, I just had a little disagreement with my sister."

It hadn't sounded like a little disagreement to Emma, she'd overheard some of it when she passed Anne's room on her way downstairs.

"Are you sure?" she pursued, wanting nothing more than to see the harpy tossed out on her backside along with her pompous husband and insane son.

"It's fine, Emma. Let's get this ballroom finished and then it's time for our wild swan to shine!"

"I'm not gonna shine like those diamonds you have in Mrs. Gold. I'm just gonna be me...but a little more ladylike because I don't wanna embarrass you."

"You won't now stop fretting over it."

Emma helped Belle and the other Rose Heart maids to arrange all the roses in their porcelain bowls upon each of the tables in the ballroom. Each table was covered with a white damask table cloth with either red or green trim. Each table had a centerpiece of roses, cut from Belle's arbor.

The ballroom itself shone with several coats of lemon wax upon the oak floor and the walls were papered with lovely gold, white and pink roses. The ballroom was designed by a master architect and had a soaring ceiling painted to look like a sunset sky, gold trim accenting the cornices, and many many candelabras and a huge crystalline chandelier.

A raised dais on the left side was were the musicians would play, and large double doors with a stained glass motif of a rose, castle, and the scales of justice opened onto a wide garden.

Everything was polished until it gleamed and the fresh scent of the roses permeated the air.

Emma smiled happily, imagining herself twirling in Bae's arms. If she ever got up nerve to indicate she wished to dance with him. For a lady always let a gentleman invite her onto the dance floor. Lost in her daydream, she hummed as she straightened the chairs, and Belle caught Mrs. Potts' eye and smiled a conspirator's grin.

 **Page~*~*~*Break**

After Emma left his office, Rumple headed down to the stables to check on Victorious and Bastet and her kittens. He found the stallion looking much more like his old self, with no temperature, and his cuts healing. Rumple scratched him between the ears and murmured, "Hello, old son. Feeling better, are you?"

Victorious whickered and leaned into his beloved master's chest. Rumple took a curry comb which he kept nearby and began to comb the bay horse's mane. Victorious was vain and enjoyed being groomed. "Guess you don't mind Bastet and her kits being here, do you?" he asked while he brushed the black mane to a silken sheen.

Bastet was happily curled up in a straw nest beneath the manger, purring and nursing her brood.

Victorious shook his head, he had known all along the cat was there, and even sick he knew not to harm them.

"Mr. Gold, shall we leave the cats there for now?" asked August. "I'm a little worried about Victorious stepping on them by accident."

"Yes, he's not bothered and Bastet and Whisper always liked to sleep with him. The family is underneath the manger, and he can't crawl so no danger of him stepping on them."

"What about when they get bigger?"

"Well, then we might move them," Gold conceded. "For now, leave them. Bastet's been upset enough."

He handed August the comb and then rummaged in his pocket for a carrot to feed his horse. As he was doing that, Karl appeared and asked diffidently, "How's he doing today, Rumple?"

Rumple latched the stall door and turned. "He's much better today. His breathing has cleared, no fever, and he seems more alert. August, did he eat his breakfast?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold. Gave him a bran mash and his medicine in his water like you said. He finished them both and I gave him some alfalfa and more water."

"I'm glad to hear it," Karl said sincerely. "He's a fine horse, Rumple." He reached out to stroke the stallion and the big bay permitted the caress.

Rumple considered that, unlike his son, Karl was to be trusted around horses. Victorious had good instincts.

"Well, I'm off to get ready for tonight's small Yule ball," Rumple said. "I'm happy this isn't the full costume yet."

"Yes. Anne loves these galas," Karl sighed. "Me, I can take or leave them. Though they are good for business."

"Well, I'll see you at supper, Karl." Rumple said cordially.

Karl remained beside Victorious for a few more minutes while the grooms swept the aisle after Rumple had departed. He knew he should also be getting ready for tonight's gala but he was reluctant to leave the peaceful stables. He fed Victorious a sugar cube he'd filched off the tea tray this morning. "I'm sorry for my son," he said into one pricked black ear. "Peace, brave one."

Victorious eyed him intelligently, before lipping the sugar off his palm.

Satisfied the stallion accepted the offering, the noble strolled away and made a quick decision to speak with his son before he took a bath and shaved. He knew he'd been remiss in doing so, but he wished to remedy that now.

Even as he mounted the stairs to Avery's room, he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Retrieving the key from Cogsworth, who was currently on duty outside the door, Karl unlocked it and went inside.

"What do _you_ want?" his son demanded angrily. "You better be letting me out of this dung heap."

It was no dung heap by any means but the boy had taken his frustrations of being confined out on one of the chairs. It lay in pieces on the floor and the walls had been slashed with a broken piece of the mirror.

The boy had also carved a vulgar message into the oak nightstand.

"Avery, what...what have you done?" Karl sputtered.

"What do _you_ care?" Avery countered. "You let them lock me up in here like an animal and I was bored."

"So you decided to vandalize the room?!"

He shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"What you SHOULD be doing is figuring out how to behave like a decent person not a lunatic!"

"Why?" demanded Avery sulkily. "You let Uncle Rumple beat me like a servant! I couldn't sit down the whole of yesterday!"

"You wouldn't be sitting for a week had I let my tutor deal with you!"

The boy pouted. "It's not fair! You're my father, you're supposed to stick up for me. Like Mama," he sniveled, trying to play the guilt card.

"Not when I see you for what you are but you _are_ going to straighten up, boy! I won't have my son locked away in an asylum."

"Nobody's gonna lock me up!" Avery growled truculently.

"I will if I have to!" Karl threatened. "You might think I've been oblivious to your misdeeds but I'm not. . . not now!"

Avery stared up at the older man in alarm. This was not a side of his father he was used to seeing. "You can't prove anything," he blustered.

"Oh don't think I can't find ways to. I didn't get where I am being a fool."

Abruptly the boy changed tactics. "Papa, don't be mad at me! I . . . I'll do better, I promise." He put on his pitiful face, which always worked like a charm on Anne.

"You'd better and don't you dare use that look with me. It doesn't fool me as it fools your mother. I'll be watching you."

"Okay," his son muttered.

He began plotting ways to escape this prison.

"Clean up this mess," ordered his father abruptly. "I won't be owing your uncle any more money for your nasty habits." Then he strode from the room.

The door shut and the lock turned.

Avery thought about ripping apart the bed next, but restrained himself. Sullenly, he began to pick up the broken chair and covered the ruined nightstand with a towel. He would make it seem like he was repentant. He would fool them all.

Then, when the time was right, he would escape. And go to the only other person he knew would help him. Lady Bouchard.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

At a tavern near the docks a group of men were having a premature celebration of their biggest haul over pints of ale.

"More ale for you?" A young woman asked them.

Killian Jones smiled devilishly, his gaze focused on her bodice. "Aye!"

As she reached for his mug he pulled her onto his lap. "More than my mug needs filling, love."

She giggled flirtatiously. "If you're wanting a tumble it's gonna cost you three pieces of silver."

"I like your boldness, love. What's your name?"

"Cora."

He tossed three silver pieces onto the table. "Well Cora, why don't we retire to the captain's quarters!"

The others hooted, raising their mugs in salute. "Stuff her a few times for us, Cap'n!"

He led her down the dock to where the Jolly Roger was moored grateful he wouldn't have to listen to Milah's caterwauling while he entertained himself with the tavern wench. He would enjoy her favors for a few hours before they set out to deprive the wealthiest families of the town of their gold and jewels.

In the shadows beside the mast, a scrawny dark-haired waif watched as his father went below with the wench. This was nothing he hadn't seen before. But he wouldn't waste this opportunity. Quick as wink, he slipped down the gangplank and vanished into the warren of buildings near the docks. With the captain thus distracted, the boy wouldn't be missed till morning.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Emma straightened the white feathered mask she was supposed to wear that night along with the rose gold dress Belle had commissioned for her. The mask was supposed to represent swan's wings, and each feather was lightly dusted with golden glitter and tiny colored pink crystals edged the eyeholes.

Her gown was already laid out, she would return to dress for the ball after dinner. For now she wore the borrowed green silk gown, and after checking to make sure her hair was still pinned up, left her room to go down to dinner.

As she was about to descend the stairs, Bae emerged from his room on the other side of the hallway. He was wearing a beautiful navy blue doublet of crushed velvet with a gold chain across his chest. His shirt was cream silk and he wore black breeches and mirror-shined boots. At his waist was a fine belt with a curved golden dragon buckle. His hair had been freshly washed and curled rakishly over his ears.

Emma caught her breath, thinking what a fine figure he cut. "Good evening, Bae," she said softly, lowering her eyes.

"Hello, Miss Swan," he responded, giving her a bow. "Shall I escort you to dinner?" He offered his arm, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," she said, and put her hand on his arm, feeling like a lady in a tale.

Carefully, she walked down the stairs, thankful her hems were not hitting the ground. But on Bae's arm, she felt like a glorious lady, instead of an orphan thief. Tonight, she vowed, she would have fun, as Mr. Gold had suggested. Feeling as though she strode on air, she accompanied Bae down the stairs.

As they walked, Bae shot surreptitious glances at the girl from beneath his lashes. _Beautiful. She's beautiful, my wild swan. And tonight we shall show everyone how a wild swan spreads her wings._

 **A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed this story! You have our sincere gratitude! If you like please recommend this Swanfire fic to others!**


	12. The First Ball of the Season

**12**

 **The First Ball of the Season**

"Rumple, would you do up my gown, please?" Belle asked her husband as they dressed for the ball that evening. "Normally I'd ask Mrs. Potts or Melinda, but Mrs. Potts is downstairs supervising the final dinner preparations and Melinda is assisting Emma."

"Of course, dearie," her husband acquiesced, and moved over to do up the pearl buttons in the back of her cerulean blue silk ballgown shot with silver threads and small sparkling quartz crystals. The gown also had exquisite silver embroidery upon the hem and bodice of climbing roses, and just brushed the top of her ankles to show Belle's shapely legs encased in her pale hose and shoes dyed to match with silver roses embroidered upon them.

As her husband's slender fingers did up the row of buttons, Belle fought to keep her desire under control. Quit behaving like a wanton! You need to concentrate on going down to dinner with your guests, not tumbling with Rumple on the bed and letting his hands run all over you!

Some might have been surprised that even after seventeen years of marriage, she still felt an overwhelming desire for her husband, but Belle adored her quiet attorney, and even after all this time her passion had not waned. She doubted it ever would.

She fingered one dark curl as it fell artfully onto her shoulder, and tried to think about something else. But the touch of her husband's hands upon her skin made it very difficult indeed.

"There! You look beautiful, my lovely wife," she heard him say, his voice as rich and sinful as a pot of dark chocolate.

She looked up and found him standing in front of her, an admiring and dare she say—hungry—look in his sienna eyes. "Is my hair all right? You know how it tends to escape its pins and run wild."

Rumple smirked. "You know full well how I like your hair best—wild and free as the woman it belongs to." He loved to run his fingers through Belle's dark tresses, stroking and combing, and twirling them in his fingers.

"I know. But that's not what I asked," she teased.

"You look marvelous."

She smiled, her tongue showing briefly between her lips. "And you, my dashing commander, look criminally handsome!"

Rumple was wearing a slightly toned down version of his former uniform. Navy velvet coat with gold facings, a bit of golden embroidery like vines upon the side and hem of the coat and matching buttons. His waistcoat was charcoal gray silk and his breeches were night black leather. His boots were tooled Swaravian leather, and his hair tamed by a simple blue ribbon, though he allowed a lock or two to fall charmingly across one side of his face.

"Criminally handsome?" he teased. "Does that mean I might get arrested?"

"Oh hush, you rogue!" she scolded and playfully swatted him with her peacock mask. "Before I arrest you, Counselor!"

"Oh, very well. I won't encourage you—or else our guests might grow hungry waiting." Grinning, he took her arm. Then he bent and whispered in her ear, "Later tonight we can play sheriff and rogue lawyer. And you can arrest me all night long!"

"Rumplestiltskin!" she blushed a becoming rose.

Giggling, he escorted her from the room.

Doubtless their relatives and the Hoppers were downstairs already having aperitifs and hors d'oeuvres.

The Hoppers had been expecting to hear some rather rude comments on their outfits from the always impeccably dressed Anne Chesterfield. She never missed an opportunity to insult them, especially Archie whom she referred to as Bonnie's shop boy but Archie always avoided arguments with the woman by as he put it "killing her with kindness" as his parents taught him to do. It worked for the most part but on this night Anne Chesterfield had decided that she was going to make someone pay for her misery and with her sister nowhere to be found the Hoppers were a convenient target.

"Bonnie dear," they heard Anne say after Bonnie finished a third helping of the delicious hors d'oeuvres. "You must try to watch your figure. It's no surprise the only suitable match you could find was a shop boy if you insist on indulging yourself so."

Archie raised his glass of wine to his lips to conceal his grin. They had planned on waiting to announce Bonnie's condition until after the Yule Ball to avoid overshadowing their hosts and their own good fortune but they would not allow this insult to go unchallenged.

"I am not indulging if you must know, Anne, but you seem to have forgotten that when you are eating for more than just yourself you cannot starve yourself so that you can still lace your corsets so tight you can barely breathe."

"Congratulations, dearie! I'm so happy for you!" Rumple said. He eyed his sister-in-law sharply. "Have a care, Anne. Your wicked tongue may one day cost you more than you can afford."

"W...What?" Anne gasped. "You..you are..."

"We're expecting," Archie declared proudly, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We've been thinking of having another a child and it seems that Lucina heard our wish and granted it."

Bonnie winked at Belle. Lucina had indeed heard her kinswoman's wish and rewarded her as gift for breaking her sacred vow and using her magic to grant the Golds' wishes as well.

"Another child...with HIM...that will inherit what? No titles, no lands and goddess forbid if it is girl, what sort of dowry do you expect her to take to her husband?"

"The only dowry that SHOULD matter. Herself and all the skills we've taught her," Archie retorted. "I will not have any of my children shackled to a spouse they do not love just to gain a fortune."

"You made quite the fortune for yourself by seducing the Duchess's only heir!" Anne sneered.

Bonnie giggled. "Oh it was the other way around, Anne. I was the one doing the seducing."

"Bonnie!" He blushed.

"I only speak the truth, my love. I followed my heart and I am not ashamed of it. You on the other hand, Anne, sniffed around every titled bachelor in the realm until you finally found one that you thought could help you upstage your sister. You...oh!"

Archie glared at Lady Chesterfield as he fished his handkerchief out of his pocket and blotted at his wife's gown, trying his best to wipe off the stains made from the wine Anne had deliberately splashed onto it.

"Oh how silly of me," Anne said breezily. "I was so shocked I thought I was speaking to a tavern wench."

"Bitch," Emma muttered, grateful only Bae heard her. She hadn't cursed since moving into the Gold house but she was willing to make an exception in the harpy's case. "Know a few tavern wenches that have more class than her."

"Maybe you should go change or rest," Anne suggested.

"We're not going anywhere," Archie said firmly. "We won't be giving you the satisfaction."

"No we won't," Bonnie agreed. "You may have purchased your status in society, Anne Chesterfield, but I earned it and so has my husband and we've needed neither titles nor lands to do it. You can try to humiliate me all you wish but you'll never be able to outshine anyone in this room that stays true to themselves."

"Belle, are you going to let them..."

"I am, Anne, because you asked for it by provoking them," Belle answered coldly. "And this will be the last time you insult a guest in my home. Provoke one more argument this evening and you will not be attending the Twelfth Night masque. Instead you will be packing your things and leaving Rose Heart."

Karl stepped forward and seized his wife's arm. "Archie, you have my sincerest apologies and I will gladly pay to have Bonnie's gown cleaned or replaced. Come along, Anne. You've caused me enough embarrassment his evening." He led her off to a corner of the room.

"Take your hand off me," she growled.

"You will do nothing and say nothing for the rest of our visit! And when we leave our son will not be going with us. He will be taken to Breckenridge."

Anne shook her head vehemently. "No! You cannot send MY son away to an asylum! I will not have it!"

"The boy is disturbed, Anne, and it's time we've done something about it. He will be taken to Breckenridge under guard and will stay there...for the rest of his days if necessary and I am changing my will. Samuel will inherit my lands and titles."

"Y...you would give MY son's inheritance to your bastard!?"

"I would. Samuel has proven he is more than capable even if he was born on the wrong side of the blanket."

"And you still send an allowance to the whore you bred him on! Damn you, Karl Chesterfield. I will find a way to stop you. You will not take my son from me, you will not take ANYTHING from me."

"Bonnie, I am so sorry for Anne's behavior," Belle said softly. "But I am so happy for you! I know you've been thinking about having another child."

"Archie is hoping for a daughter this time. Shane will be happy with a brother or a sister."

"Rumple and I will be happy with whatever the gods choose to send us," Belle murmured so only her friend could hear. This would be a miracle baby, a blessing for the whole family.

Meanwhile, over near the corner of the buffet, Karl hissed at his wife, "Be careful, Anne! Watch what you say to me and do-because I may have been seemingly oblivious all these years to how and where you spent my money, but I really wasn't. And you've overdrawn your allowance three times over for your galas and fripperies. So, don't forget who makes the money you seem to think grows on trees. I do. And what I've given, I can take away. Remember, darling wife-what you owe ME. And don't test your luck. Or else it may run out."

Anne's eyes flashed, but before she could start berating him, Karl gave her a look that silenced her. "Don't! Don't cause a scene with your tantrums. You will behave as befits my wife at this gathering or I swear I shall have you packed off as well to join your son in the asylum. I'm done with your spoiled behavior. Grow up-or I'll have Rumple serve you with divorce papers and you can leave before the ink is dry on my signature."

"You-you wouldn't!" she cringed. "The scandal . . ."

"Men of my class have weathered scandals before . . . and better a divorce than being tied to a crazy harpy who embarrasses me at every turn. I know you never loved me, and our marriage was a business arrangement I'm now starting to regret. So be warned, wife! Sheathe your claws, or else I shall rip them out."

Aurelia heaved a sigh and nibbled on a pastry-encased sausage. "I thought Yule was supposed to be the time of getting along, but I guess Aunt Anne forgot that rule," she said to her brother.

"Yeah if she did that to Emma I would've thrown a drink right back at her."

"I'd have thrown the bowl of artichoke dip over her hair," Aurelia giggled. "I hate that dip and it'd look better on her."

"I'd shave her bald," Emma muttered.

Aurelia pressed her napkin to her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"For what she did to Mommy I'd put ants in her drawers!" Shane giggled wickedly

"Good one!" Then she added, "I kinda feel sorry for Uncle Karl. He told me last night he was sorry Avery hurt poor Victorious."

"Is that crazy kid still here?" Shane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Aurelia said comfortingly. "Papa's got him locked in his room so he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Should send him to that place with the crazies."

"If he keeps being horrid I think his papa will," the little girl whispered knowingly.

Personally, she would be happy if he never darkened the door of Rose Heart again. Over the years he had turned to tormenting her with increasingly worse nastiness. She had tried at first to find something good about him, as she had been taught, but the plain truth was nothing Avery did was decent or funny or tolerable. He only seemed to derive joy out of hurting animals and children. She had only ever seen him smile when he'd made her cry.

She tended to avoid him as much as possible when he visited and she was quite relieved when Rumple had banished him to his room for the remainder of the holiday.

"Hey, Shane. Let's guess what kind of dessert we're gonna have?"

"Okay I want banana cream pie!"

"I want chocolate dipped strawberries."

"I like those. Mommy makes them for me all the time."

"I want peanut butter chocolate pie," Bae said wistfully. "Papa gave Cuisinaire my grandma's recipe."

Emma murmured, "I like coconut cream pie."

Then she went silent, eating some bacon wrapped skewers, a delicacy she had never tasted but found she loved. She was also nervous about the ball after dinner. Was she ready to dance? She kept going over the steps in her head that Mr. Gold taught her.

For one moment, she thought about making up an excuse-pleading a headache, a stomachache or a women's time of the month. An instant later she scolded herself for a coward. It's just a dance, Swan! Now do what Mr. Gold said and have fun! Parties were supposed to be fun, weren't they? Then why did she feel like a whole passel of butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach?

Bae noted her sudden quietness and slight pallor and correctly deduced why. He touched her wrist gently. "Hey, Em," he said out of the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about the dancing. You don't have to. Or you can just dance the obligatory dance with my papa. The master of the estate always dances with all the eligible women."

Emma felt a wash of relief. "Oh. Umm . . . okay," she said weakly, and sipped her water. She could handle dancing with Rumple.

As the first course of a mushroom beef consomme was served, Bae explained how the dancing worked. "First dance always belongs to the Master of Revels-that's Papa-and his lady. Then, they invite the rest of the couples to join in. After that, any gentleman may ask a lady to partner him, and Papa makes the rounds of all the eligible maidens, which won't be too many tonight. Just you and Relia."

"This is my first Yule ball," Aurelia said excitedly. She was wearing a peach gown with light pink accents and gold roses and books embroidered on the bodice and climbing her skirt. It looked charming upon the young girl. Aurelia also had sprigs of small roses in her hair, which had a crown of braids and the rest loose down her back with matching ribbons. She was also wearing one-quarter inch heels, as was permitted for young ladies who were attending their first ball before they were counted women.

"You look beautiful, Relia," Emma said honestly.

Aurelia grinned. "Thanks, Emma. So do you." She looked at her brother. "I know Papa will dance with me. How about you, Bae?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage to escort you, imp. Just promise you won't bruise my feet or else I can't dance with Emma."

"I won't," Aurelia said, slightly indignant, for she was the best dancer in her family.

Emma prayed she tromped all over her brother so he couldn't ask her to dance.

"I'll dance with you too, Relia," Shane offered gallantly.

"Okay," the girl agreed enthusiastically. "Wow! I have three dances on my card." She held out an elegant card with gold script attached on a ribbon to her sleeve. The card had her name on it, and below it were lines for gentleman to write theirs. Rumple had done so, and Bae and Shane added theirs.

Emma had a card too, though she hadn't realized what it was for until Melinda explained it.

"Miss Swan..."

Archie approached the young woman with a smile.

"Mr. Hopper?" she asked uncertainly.

"I do hope you have space on your card for me this evening."

"Um . . ." she blushed and held out the dainty thing for him to sign. "Of course, sir.

"And do you have space on yours for mine, Baelfire?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, milady," Bae handed his to her. Gentlemen carried theirs on their persons.

Bonnie and Archie signed their cards and Archie also signed his name to Aurelia's.

"Thanks, Mr. Hopper!" the girl beamed. "Mama, look! I have four dances!" she showed Belle.

"That's wonderful, darling." Belle praised, wanting her daughter to have a wonderful time at her first Yule ball.

"You're going to be the belle of the ball, sprite," her papa said. "And may all the gods listen because I'm gonna need to beat the boys off with my cane in seven years!"

"You don't need to beat me off, Mister Gold...I'm younger than her," Shane reminded him. His parents chuckled.

"Oh, not you, laddie," Rumple laughed. "I know you have manners. "Tis some of the other boys I'm uncertain of. The rowdy ones and rascals."

"Of which there are too many among the gentry these days." Karl said, returning to the table with a seething but subdued Anne. He bowed to Aurelia. "And may I also have the honor of a dance, milady Gold?"

"If I have a daughter I'll be chasing the boys away with my umbrella," Archie added.

"Sure, Uncle Karl!" she held out her card., which he signed with a flourish.

"I thought about forbidding Relia to date till she was twenty-five, but Belle told me I was being a ridiculous ogre who wanted to keep his precious treasure to myself." Rumple giggled.

"Miss Swan, do you have a spot for me on your card?" Karl asked her.

Anne rose from her seat to protest until her husband turned his head and glared at her. She sat back down, glaring back.

Bastard, she thought.

Emma was astonished. "Yes, my lord," she stammered. _Did he really ask ME to dance? Me, the thief and orphan?_ She handed her card over in a daze.

Bae spoke up. "I claim the last dance, Miss Swan." Emma didn't know it, but the last dance was always a slow one.

Emma watched him sign Bae Gold and thought about preserving the card forever.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. We'll make this a night to remember," he said, flashing her his signature smile.

Oh, it'll be the night you remember, all right. The night I lame you because I'm so nervous, she thought worriedly.

The gentlemen all signed the other women's cards, though Anne wanted to claw the smirk from her brother-in-law's face and simultaneously do the same to her husband. How DARE he dance with that-that thieving tart? He hadn't even asked HER first!

"You will not be dancing tonight, Anne," he said coldly.

He untied the dance card from her wrist and shredded it. "The story you will give out is that you are having your monthly courses and your feet are too swollen to dance."

Rage flared in her eyes. "You . . . can't be serious! I'm not a child, for you to forbid me this!"

"No but I am your husband. And need I remind you what I can take from you if you defy me?"

Grudgingly, she gave in. For now, he held all the aces. "As you wish, my lord." But she would make him pay for this, she vowed.

"Remember Anne, I am having you watched as I am having our son watched."

After the dessert course, which to the children's delight featured all their favorites, even a coconut custard pie, Anne gritted her teeth and said sweetly, "Rumple, Belle, I pray I must beg your pardon and skip the dancing this eve. I . . . umm . . . have developed a slight lady's indisposition and my feet are swollen and I need to rest."

Belle looked sympathetic. "That's too bad, Anne. I'll send up Mrs. Potts with some tea and a basin with lavender salts for your poor feet."

"That's very kind of you, little sister," Anne's voice dripped honey.

"Perhaps a hot water bottle also and some brandy?" suggested Rumple. He had a feeling that something had gone on between Karl and his wife and he had doubtless laid down the law to her in no uncertain terms. "I hope you feel better. You can rest tomorrow, since the Twelfth Night Ball is not till the evening after."

"Thank you, Rumple," Anne smiled sweetly at him, wishing an accident befell him and crippled his other leg.

It could be arranged, she thought.

"Well, since most of us are full from dessert still, I say we forgo the usual after dinner drinks and go straight to the ballroom," the master of Rose Heart said.

Anne departed, plotting mayhem with each step of her dainty feet. Perhaps she would visit her son after some time had passed and she was sure the servants were sleepy.

"Wonderful as always," Bonnie praised. after she finished her second piece of pie. "My goodness this child of yours has quite the appetite, Mr. Hopper," she giggled.

Archie coughed nervously and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. Bae, Emma, Shane and Aurelia tittered in their seats.

"I am ready for some dancing with my favorite officer," Belle said dreamily.

Rumple patted his leg, which wore its brace. "And I am always at your service, my brilliant lady wife."

He rose, bowed, and offered his arm. "Shall we retire to the ballroom, dearie?"

At that signal, Cogsworth left and went to tell the musicians to begin playing an aria as the master and mistress and guests entered the ballroom.

Belle smiled as she heard the opening notes to the tune she'd shared her first dance with her husband to on their wedding day.

"I believe they're playing our song, dearie," her husband smiled.

Tucking his cane beneath his arm, he walked with her to the ballroom doors, which were opened by Lumiere with a flourish.

The rest of the guests followed, each escorted by a gentleman, though Karl allowed Shane to escort Aurelia, and he eyed the young pair wistfully, wondering why the gods had not seen fit to grant him an heir like the Hoppers boy, who was cheerfully normal, unlike his own secretive, cold, and cruel offspring.

 _I must arrange time to speak with Rumple, he thought. If I need to sever the union between Anne and I, I want it drawn up legally, as well as sending a note to my solicitor to alter my will._

For many years he'd harbored doubts that Avery was in fact his offspring and that his wife had come to their marriage bed still a maiden.

He'd seen proof of her deflowering on the sheets the following morning but his mother cautioned him that she could have used animal blood as many lightskirts tended to do. The elder Lady Chesterfield despised her son's bride and on her death bed she begged her son to end the marriage.

Yet the boy resembled him somewhat, which had made him squash what doubts he had. In the beginning, he had been enamored of vivacious and pretty Anne, who drew the eye to her like bees to a honeypot. But as the years went on, they began to have less and less in common, and he was reduced to keeping up appearances.

 _Mother, you were right. I should have listened. Instead I played the fool, and hoped she would grow to love me as many couples do of my class. And Avery was a beautiful baby, the heir I had longed for._

Now his other son, born on the wrong side of the blanket by his long-time mistress would at last become the heir he deserved.

It would make tongues wag but Lucille had been waiting patiently for the day when she would at last take her rightful place as mistress of the manor.

 _Luci loves me, not just my money and my position, he thought. And Samuel, thank the gods, is healthy, good at his studies, and shows a fine sense of honor even at thirteen. It's time I took back my life, instead of existing like a spirit on the sidelines._

He would speak with Rumple tomorrow. Tonight, for once, he would enjoy himself, without worrying about Anne flirting and causing a commotion.

"At least now I am not stepping on your toes as I did on our wedding day," Belle joked to her spouse.

She'd been so nervous that day that she'd forgotten the steps and stepped on his toes several times during their first dance yet he'd carried on without even blinking an eye.

"It wasn't so bad," he smiled. "Not compared to what I endured after my ankle was shattered." Then he had thought his life was over, and no woman would want his crippled self, broken in body and spirit.

"But your feet were so bruised later..." She blushed. "You might want to ask Cogsworth to ahhh..open a window.." she murmured.

"And you tended to them so well I barely noticed. In fact I was too busy to even recall them later on," he said, twirling slowly yet gracefully about the floor. Once he had been a very good dancer, the best in his regiment, and before his injury, scores of women had filled his dance card. That skill was still evident now.

"When I grow up I'm gonna marry a girl like you, Relia," Shane was saying to the older girl as they danced.

Just wish she wasn't older or I'd marry her, he thought.

"You are? You can marry me if you want. I don't mind," she offered generously.

"Ummm...isn't it kinda...strange for a guy to marry an older girl. I mean...older guys marry younger girls but..."

Aurelia shrugged. "So? I'm not THAT much older, you know. Besides, what's a number? If Papa doesn't mind, who cares?"

"Okay. I'll go ask for his blessing now!" Shane was grinning from ear to ear. He bowed. "If you'll excuse me for a minute..."

"Wait! You can't interrupt the dancing, silly! B'sides, I'm not of age yet!" Aurelia grabbed him by the wrist.

"So. You will be! Be right back!"

Aurelia groaned. _Oh, Shane! Looks like I'm gonna be rescuing you outta trouble forever!_

"Mister Gold, Missus Gold!' Shane called out. "I gotta talk to you."

Bonnie and Archie froze. "What is that boy up to now?" Archie groaned.

"Shane, don't..." his mother pleaded.

"Just a few more minutes, lad," Rumple told him. "Let me finish this set and then you can tell me whatever it is once I sit down and rest."

"But I gotta talk to you now," he insisted. "I wanna formally ask for your daughter's hand."

Bonnie fainted in her husband's arms.

"Excuse me?" Rumple nearly fell down.

The musicians halted in mid note.

"Shane Archibald Hopper!" Archie gasped.

Shane cleared his throat. "Sir, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage...when we're older."

"Papa, I told him to wait till I was of age," Aurelia said exasperatedly. "But he's so bullheaded."

Rumple looked away, his lips twitching as he struggled to keep from laughing. Bold as a brass this one!

"No I'm not. I know I wanna marry you and I want your papa's blessing."

"Shane, please...this is not the time to be...discussing these things.." his father cautioned while he was trying to revive his wife.

The boy went on. "And you wouldn't have to beat me off with a stick because my papa is teaching me how to court a lady properly."

Emma burst out laughing. "Oh my gods, Bae...I don't know how your papa is keeping so calm!"

"He's trying really hard not to laugh," Bae hissed, snickering.

"It's kinda cute though."

Rumple turned around. "Well, Mr. Hopper, why don't we go over to the table here and talk?" he gestured to a table off to the side. "Come along, Belle. You too, Relia."

"Thank you sir. Papa. Mama..."

"I cannot believe this, I cannot!" Bonnie wailed.

"Shane, this is no time to be playing games," his father said sternly.

"It'll be okay, Missus Hopper," Aurelia said softly. "Papa won't be drawing up a contract, just agreeing to one later. Like a preliminary agreement between two parties."

"I'm not playin games. We're gonna get married and you and Mister Gold can work out the details." Shane said.

"Rumple, I am so sorry about this...I had no idea..." Archie said nervously once they were seated.

He intended to give his son a sound scolding later on.

"Dearie, I learned a long time ago to expect the unexpected. Saves me a lot of worry," he said. He looked at Aurelia. "Aurelia, are you agreeable to this proposal?"

Shane held his breath.

She nodded. "Yes, Papa. Even if Shane wouldn't take my advice and wait until the dance was over."

"Cause I was worried you'd want to marry another boy."

She eyed him exasperatedly. "Honestly, Shane Hopper! Don't you think I know my own mind?"

"Well...yeah but...wasn't sure."

"When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. I never ever break deals," she returned primly.

"I suppose we should discuss...ummm...what my son would bring into the marriage. He will inherit my half of the business but he's already apprenticing with me." Archie explained.

"And my daughter will inherit a house in town that used to belong to Belle's father Maurice, as well as a third share of my assets from my investments," Rumple returned.

"When do you suppose we should draw up the formal contract?"

"Let's say when Aurelia is sixteen and formally is presented," Rumple said. "For now, let's say we have a gentleman's agreement." He looked at Belle. "Have you any objections to this, Belle?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I'm still in shock.,." Bonnie admitted. "But if Fates are kind I will be happy to have Aurelia as a daughter in law."

"However," Gold added, "I will add a proviso that says if they happen to meet another and fall in love before Aurelia is seventeen, this contract is null and void. I don't want them to be trapped in a contract if their hearts are elsewhere."

"Agreed." Archie said.

"I'm not gonna fall in love with anyone else," Shane said firmly.

"I don't think I will either," Aurelia added.

"Dearies, you never know and you have seven years to change your mind," Rumple said.

"My mama and papa knew where their hearts belonged for years...and so do I."

"Well, this is in the unlikely event," laughed the attorney. "Now let's seal the deal with a handshake."

Archie reached across the table and shook his hand.

Shane held out his own hand.

Rumple clasped them in turn. "Deal struck. Later I'll draw up a contract and ask for signatures. When Relia is sixteen."

Shane was smiling when he walked away from the table.

His wish to Lucina had been granted.

Aurelia looked at her parents. "Papa, Mama I'm sorry I startled you that way. Are you happy?"

"Dearie, the most important thing to me is if YOU are happy," Rumple said softly. "And if you are, then my blessing shall go with you wherever you are."

"Uniting our families...I must admit...this has been a dream of mine for some time..."Bonnie confessed.

"Perhaps Lucina heard your wish."

"You may be right, Belle."

"I think I am. Aurelia, I've raised you to know your own mind and heart and if you choose Shane then I will be happy for you."

"Thank you, Mama," Aurelia kissed both her parents, then tugged Rumple's hand. "I think it's time for our dance, Papa."

"As you wish, my sweet girl," he acquiesced, thinking from the moment she had gazed into his eyes a newborn, he could refuse her almost nothing. And that still was true.

"I believe it's time for my dance with Miss Swan. If you would excuse me for a moment Bonnie."

"Go on Archie."

"Belle, may I have this dance?" Karl asked, bowing to her.

"Mrs. Hopper, will you do me the honor?" Bae asked, bowing to her.

"Of course I will."

The two men took their respective partners and led them out onto the floor in a stately pavane, a dance which involved the couples all dancing together.

Emma concentrated on not stepping on Archie's feet, grateful he went slowly through the steps before it was time to switch partners halfway through the dance.

"Until our next dance Miss Swan," he said softly and kissed her hand.

She curtsied. "Your servant, sir." Then she turned and found herself dancing with Mr. Gold. She almost went limp with relief in his arms.

"Hello, dearie. What's with the spaghetti arms? Aren't you having fun?"

"I am...it's just that...I'm not used to all this yet...and I still have my dance with Bae..."

"Emma, remember what we talked about in the study?" he whispered. "Don't overthink this. Just have fun and your feet will follow. See? Look at how we just completed this set and you didn't step on me once."

"Because you know how to dance, sir."

"Feel the music, dearie. Let it carry you away," he instructed. They spun one more time, then a new dance began and he handed her off with a flourish to Karl. "Your servant, Miss Swan. Karl, treat her gently, she's just learned to fly."

"Oh I think she's managing it well enough," Karl praised.

"Milord," Emma curtsied and took his white-gloved hand.

"You dance quite well," he said gallantly as they twirled.

"I had a good teacher. Mr Gold."

He inclined his head. "Indeed. His prowess on the dance floor was once a byword in these parts."

He led her through a series of steps with hardly a pause. Emma followed him, bowing to his considerable experience.

"You dance very well, milord," she dared to compliment him.

He chuckled. "I had a very expensive education." Then the song ended and he paused and indicated Bae. "Now, I believe your prince awaits, Miss Swan."

Emma felt her heart begin fluttering like a caged bird. She dipped into a curtsey automatically, as Bae took her hand in his.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Gold," she was slightly breathless and wondering how she remembered the correct thing to say.

His arm wrapped about her waist, holding her firmly yet gently. She quivered and he whispered, "Don't be afraid, wild swan. I'll never trap you. You are always free."

"I'm not afraid," she replied. "Not much."

They swayed to the music and Emma forgot to be terrified as she allowed the feelings she felt for Baelfire to guide her feet. Don't think. Just feel the music. And let go. Have fun.

Gold's sage advice echoed in her head and she allowed herself to relax. She forgot about stepping on Bae's feet and instead concentrated on his smile making her feel as if she had wings.

"And you were scared about dancing," he teased.

"I was afraid of maiming you for life."

He laughed. "You're worth every risk, Wild Swan."

"I . . . am?" Her lips were inches from his own.

"Always." He replied huskily, then he surrendered to the temptation and kissed her.

His kiss was like fire in dry grass, it set her aflame. She found her heart soared right out of her chest and into the sky, as his love gave her soul wings.

"Our Wild Swan is free Rumple," Belle said, her arm around his waist as they watched them.

She will be, he thought. When I send Jones and his ragtag crew to the gallows.

He would spare no expense and take every risk to make certain that his son and their Wild Swan had the happiness they deserved.

Upstairs Avery Chesterfield's own plans for freedom seemed hopeless until he heard a key turn in the lock. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a broken chair leg to use as a club until he saw his mother come through the door.

"Quickly Avery!" she whispered.

"Mama..."

She handed him a purse full of coins. "I will not have you sent away to Breckenridge. Ride into town and give this purse to a girl named Cora at the tavern. She will give you a bed for the night until I come for you."

"The servants...if we're caught."

"We won't be. They're asleep." She hugged him. "I will see you soon, Avery."

"Goodbye, Mama."

The boy was smirking as he ran past the ballroom and out to the stables where the horses for his parents' carriage were being kept. As he was riding out August awoke from his slumber.

"What the...oh dear Gods...how did that maniac get out of his room!" The stable hand threw on some clothes and raced over to Rose Heart wishing he didn't need to interrupt the festivities.

In town Alastair McLean awoke to hear frantic pounding on his front door.

"Now who could be...by the goddess's name!" he exclaimed finding a filthy, exhausted young boy on his doorstep.

"My...my name's Davey Jones..." the boy said weakly. "Help me, Help me get away from my father…"

The judge also noticed marks from a lash through the boy's torn tunic, "Come inside lad," he said gently and helped him to his feet. "Those wounds need tending first and then we'll talk."

"But...my father...he'll come for me."

"Who is your father, lad?"

"Killian Jones."

And he'll be walking right into our trap, the judge thought with a smile. The goddess smiled down on him this night by providing him with the bait to trap one of the town's most notorious criminals and a child that would be a welcome companion for him and his Mavis now that their own children were grown.

Killian and Cora were walking back to the tavern when they spotted a young boy standing in front of the locked door, a purse in his hands.

"Are you Cora?" he demanded imperiously.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Avery Chesterfield. My mother told me to give you this...and put me in a room for the night until she comes for me."

"Who is your mother?"

"Anne Chesterfield. Lady Chesterfield."

Killian stared at the boy, reeling with shock at the resemblances he saw in the boy's face.

 _My so_ n, he thought.

"Why are you here?" Cora was asking him.

"My father wants to send me to Breckenridge but I'm not going!"

"Of course you're not lad," Killian said smoothly. "Come on in. I'm sure Cora has somewhere for you to sleep."

Milah's son had been a bitter disappointment to him but now the goddess seemed to be smiling on him by sending him another son.

Later that night a joyous Killian met up with his crew. "This is going to be our biggest heist mates...there will be a Yule Ball at Rose Heart...and we now have the means to get inside."

"What means?" Smee asked.

"He means ME," Avery declared haughtily as he stepped out from behind him.

"Ain't you Lord Chesterfield's boy?"

"No. He's mine," Killian declared proudly. his arm around Avery's shoulders, the truth revealed to the boy over several pints of ale hours earlier.

"So why're we hittin the Gold place?"

"A swan needs her wings clipped...and the Golds need to pay for what they did to me," Avery sneered.

If the Chesterfields wouldn't give him his fortune he would be like his true father and take it.

 **A/N: sooo what did you all think? Please do us a favor and let us know, dearies!**


	13. Scheming Relations

**13**

 **Scheming Relations**

"…WAKE UP!" Anne felt rough hands seize her shoulders and shake her awake. She opened her eyes to find her furious husband standing over her.

"Karl…what…stop…shaking me…" she moaned.

"You are lucky I am a gentleman or I'd do worse to you if I discover you are responsible for this. Now Where Is Our Son?" he demanded angrily.

"He's locked in his room," she insisted.

"Don't lie to me! He's gone and he couldn't have gotten out without your assistance."

Anne sat up in bed, clutching her belly. "Karl, please I am not feeling well."

"Your tricks won't work this time, Anne." He tossed her robe to her. "You will come downstairs and you will answer every question Rumple asks you or so help me it will be worse for you!"

Anne's hands trembled as she tied the sash of her robe. She intended to slip away from the manor on the pretense of going shopping to make certain that Avery arrived in town safely and was housed at the tavern with Cora. Now she knew that suspicion had fallen on her and both her husband and her snake of a brother-in-law would have her watched. As they emerged from their suite Anne spotted Bonnie Hopper and her husband walking down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Belle and Rumple were kind enough to let us stay until after the second ball," Archie answered calmly.

Karl smirked. "Well, it's only fitting. One day you'll be family after all."

"Now what are you babbling about?" Anne inquired of her husband.

"Oh, yes…you were indisposed. The Hoppers' son asked for our niece's hand once they're grown and she's accepted."

Anne's eyes boggled. "W…WHAT? But he's…HE'S younger than HER! The scandal…"

"Not as scandalous as tumbling in a stable with a young groom is it, Anne?" Karl hissed in his wife's ear.

"How dare you…" she muttered.

"So you see, dear wife ,you will cooperate or I will expose you for the whore you are."

"My son is following his heart," Bonnie declared proudly. "And I am certain their union will be as blessed as ours. Come Archie, it's a beautiful winter's morning and I would like to go for a walk."

He linked his arm through hers. "Lead the way my Bonnie Blue."

"Bitch!" Anne hissed as their backs.

"Eating sour grapes, Anne? I know well of your wish that Avery and Aurelia were not cousins so that he could be wed to her but you're a fool. Aurelia would not have him."

"Y…you're a disgusting, vile…to think that I would harbor…"

"Gossip reaches my ears," he informed her. "Now come along!"

"Ewwwww!" Aurelia cried as she came out of her own room, her face pale.

"What's the matter?" Bae asked as he approached her with Emma at his heels.

"Oh gods, Bae…our aunt….if Avery wasn't our cousin…she would've wanted me to MARRY him!"

Emma snorted. "Who'd WANT to marry that little demon? Not me. Your aunt has a sick mind kid. Be glad you ARE related but…there are some realms that permit matches between cousins I've heard. One of the girls at the home was taken away to be matched to a second cousin I believe."

Bae made a face. "Yeah…the one the Collins' are from does. I heard they're trying to match Jeremiah Collins with his cousin Millicent."

"Yeah well that mean kid's not getting anywhere near you, Relia. We're betrothed," Shane said firmly.

"I heard shouting when I woke up this morning. Something's going on and it's not good," Emma warned them.

Rumple's office door was ajar when they went downstairs and they could see him standing in front of his desk with Belle at his side, both angry. Karl escorted his furious wife inside followed by Cogsworth, August and most of the household staff.

"Shut the door, Cogsworth," Rumple commanded.

Bae tiptoed over to the door and pressed his ear to it, the conversation muffled at first until he moved his ear closer to the keyhole.

"What d'you hear Bae?" Aurelia whispered. Bae waved his sister away and continued to listen.

"It has come to my attention that Avery Chesterfield left this house sometime last evening and he was assisted by someone in this room. I am going to ask all of you to recount your actions from the time the ball began until this morning and I expect you to answer honestly."

Bae's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Bae, what're…" Aurelia asked again.

He shook his head and waved them away.

"It's got something to do with Avery. Know it is," Shane muttered. Aurelia grasped his hand in hers and held it tightly. "It's gonna be okay Relia," he soothed.

Rumple questioned Cogsworth first as he'd been given first watch outside of Avery's door, the servant recalling that he'd looked in on his charge once every half hour as directed.

"And the boy was in the room asleep during your final check?"

"Yes sir."

Rumple approached the servant standing next to him. "Adam, did Cogsworth ask you to take the second watch before he retired for the evening?"

"He did sir," the servant replied nervously.

"And did you check on your charge at all during your shift?"

"I did, sir."

"How many times? You were given a three-hour shift with checks to be done at half hour intervals. Six checks in total. How many times did you do these checks?"

He lowered his head guiltily. "Ummmm….three, sir."

"Three? May I ask why you missed the other three checks?"

"Ummm…I was…ahhh…a little tired…"

"Tired!" Cogsworth protested. "Don't you mean drunk!?"

"I wasn't…"

"That's not what Lumi…"

Rumple held up his hand. "Silence! Adam, were you drinking yesterday evening, violating a household rule that no member of the staff should be drinking while performing his or her duties? Answer honestly, lad."

"You see, Mr Gold….I follow the house rules….but my water tasted a bit…strange…and I was startin' to see things…and when I got up…I could barely stay on my feet."

"Lumiere, is this the behavior you observed?"

"It is sir. Adam was staggering about like a man who had too many nips of the spirits when I came up to deliver the boy's evening meal. I told him to go sleep it off and I would find someone else to take the watch."

"Berliotz, I believe you were asked to take the second watch?"

"Yes sir."

"Did anything unusual occur during your shift?"

"I just heard some odd laughter. Thought my ears were playing tricks on me or I was just hearing the party downstairs."

"What kind of laughter?"

"A woman's laughter, sir."

"Did you see a woman anywhere in the vicinity?"

"No sir. Just heard one. Then I went back to sketching….and eating some of those fancy treats Lumiere left when he brought up the boy's meal."

"I didn't bring any desserts up! We had orders none we to be given!"

"Mrs. Potts, can you tell me what you sent up as Avery's meal for the evening?"

The housekeeper recited a list of items, insisting that the tray of tarts Berliotz and Adam described should've been among the delicacies put out for the guests at the ball.

"How many tarts were made, Mrs. Potts?"

"Two trays of fifty sir and both were put out before the dancing started but we only found one tray while we were cleaning up after the ball."

Rumple moved aside to show the group the silver tray sitting on his desk with ten raspberry tarts along with a pitcher of water. "Do you recognize this tray as the one with the missing tarts?"

"Yes sir. The other tray was empty."

"How many of you sampled these tarts or the water?" he inquired. All of the staff members that had been working on the second floor the previous evening raised their hands.

"How many of you experienced the same symptoms?"

All but one woman raised their hands.

Anne glared daggers at her maid.

"Don't look at my wife, Evelina. Look at our host and by the gods you WILL answer his questions!" Karl barked.

Evelina's lips trembled.

"You sampled the tarts and drank the water yet you did not experience the same symptoms as the other servants in this house have?" Rumple queried. "Can you explain why that is, dearie?"

"Perhaps my servant has a stronger disposition than yours," Anne countered. Karl pinched her arm.

"You'll get your chance to speak and you will speak the truth!"

"We await your answer," Rumple reminded the terrified girl.

"I...I am sorry my lord...she...she...made me do it...she told me she'd lay a curse on me if I didn't obey!"

"Made you do what?"

Evelina's eyes met those of her mistress. "The Lady Anne bid me to sprinkle some white powder she'd given me on the tarts and in the water. If I refused she told me she would have a curse laid on me."

"She's lying!"

"I'm not lying!" The young woman insisted. "Please sir, I speak the truth."

He believed she was but he still needed further proof. "Your rooms and those of your mistress will be searched."

Anne blanched. "How...how dare you invade my privacy!"

"In case you've forgotten this is OUR house," Belle reminded her icily. "You are a guest and if we wish to have the rooms searched, they will be."

Bae backed away from the door as they were coming out, the children racing into the parlor. Karl kept a firm grip on Anne's arm as they ascended the staircase.

"Well, what's going on?" Emma demanded.

"Avery got out and it looks like Anne helped him by drugging our servants. They're gonna search her room now."

Shane snorted. "Probably threw out the stuff she used."

Bae shook his head. "I doubt it. My aunt is arrogant enough, like my cousin, to believe she'll never get caught and all her dirty deeds will be buried. But not this time. This time she's messed up. Because she did so in MY house, not hers and no one keeps secrets from Papa in his own home."

"Your papa is gonna throw her out after this," Emma said.

"Worse. He'll probably sue her," Bae smirked. "You never wanna get Papa mad like this. Because one way or another, you're gonna feel his wrath."

"Still gross that Anne wanted that nasty Avery to marry Relia!" Shane made a face.

Aurelia shuddered. "Never! I'd run away first!"

Bae shook his head. "Relia, Papa would skin that little roach before he laid a finger on you. And Mama too!"

"What's going on?" Archie asked, walking into the parlor with Bonnie at his side.

"My spider of a cousin escaped this morning and we think my aunt helped him by drugging our servants. Papa's searching her room now to see if she kept anything incriminating," Aurelia reported.

Bonnie scowled. "I cannot say I'm shocked but Archie, what if she...?"

"Anyone tries to harm you or the baby and they'll deal with me!" he growled.

"I don't think Aunt Anne's stupid enough to do that," Bae assured her. "Besides, she has more to worry about now that Papa's breathing down her neck like a watchdog."

"Where could Avery have gone?" Aurelia wondered. "It's not like he's got any friends around here."

"I don't know," Archie answered honestly. "But he's dangerous...that much is certain. He needs to be under a doctor's care."

"This is one time I am grateful you did not become a doctor darling or he would be your patient."

Aurelia made a face. "I'd quit if I had to deal with the likes of him. He's nasty and insane-only Aunt Anne won't admit it. Maybe she's just as crazy."

Bonnie sat down on the sofa. "She just refuses to accept the truth about her son."

"I think Uncle Karl's as fed up with her as Papa," Bae observed.

"She'll have to accept the truth . . . when Avery turns on her. And he will-he's like a mad dog, biting everyone who gets too close," Aurelia predicted eerily.

"Mr. Gold said we should start breakfast without him," Mrs. Potts said from the doorway. "Come along."

"Where's Mama?" Aurelia queried. "Is she not feeling well?"

"She's upstairs with Papa while they search the rooms," Bae explained.

"Then Aunt Anne better start praying."

"…I cannot believe you are letting that man do this to me!" Anne hissed in her sister's ear.

"That 'man", is my HUSBAND," Belle snapped. "And if you're not guilty, you have nothing to worry about."

Lumiere and Cogsworth had been assigned to strip the bedding while two other men searched the closets. Two female servants were searching the dressers.

"Sir, I've found something!" Lumiere exclaimed, holding up a jar that had been found inside the mattress.

Rumple approached. "Let me see that," he ordered.

Anne struggled to break free from her husband's grasp.

Rumple unscrewed the cap of the jar and saw a white substance inside. He gently poured a measure upon a small paper on the dresser and sniffed. "Poppy powder. I'm quite familiar with this. I used to use it when I first arrived home after the war."

"Now explain yourself wife," Karl sneered.

"Sometimes I have trouble sleeping!"

"Then why was this hidden in the mattress?" Belle queried.

"A lady likes to have privacy," her sister responded primly. "Unlike you, who allow your servants to gossip about everything."

"You've never had trouble sleeping," Karl denied.

"How would you know? You're hardly home." Anne flared.

"Because you've been curing your sleeping problems in the stables with our groom!" he retorted.

Belle gasped. "Anne, you didn't!"

"Karl!"

Rumple arched an eyebrow. "Well, well. When the cat's away the mice will play."

"You bastard!" Anne screamed, shoving her husband away from her.

Karl retained his grip on her hand. "You thought I was a fool and would never notice, didn't you? What other secrets have you been keeping from me, Anne?"

"None!" she protested.

"If you'll cheat on me once, you'll do it more than once. How can I trust anything you say?" His eyes narrowed. "Like my mother always said, when a woman strays like a bitch in heat, who can know the sire of her pups? Is Avery really my son? IS he?"

"Of course he is!"

"For your sake, I pray you aren't lying. As it is, you were found aiding him to escape from his room. You can't deny that."

Anne glanced over at her sister. "Belle, please. You would've done the same if it were your son!"

"No. Because I would have trusted my husband to do what was best for my child. Even if . . . even if it meant locking him up. Anne, can't you see, even now, that Avery isn't like other boys? He's . . . not right in the head. What sort of boy drugs an expensive horse only to ride him into a freezing pond and watch the horse freeze to death?"

"And that wasn't the first time he harmed a horse. What about Marigold? The horse was beaten before he made her jump over the fence." Karl reminded.

"That's not true! You're just making up stories!"

"Anne, I saw Marigold's body. As did Ashe, my head groom. And I questioned Avery-he admitted it." Karl said heavily. "He did so without any remorse. Like he did to Victorious."

"Dearie, I know children, and even a spoiled brat shows remorse for misdeeds," Rumple interjected. "Unless he feels none."

Anne attempted to cover her ears. "I won't listen I won't! You just want to ruin my son's life so your bastard can get everything!"

Karl shook his head. "No! I don't want everything I've sweat and bled for to end up in the hands of a boy who will spend it on frivolous things or use my money and power to harm my people! You've never understood that being a noble isn't just about the power and prestige-it's also about honor and obligation. And Avery lacks honor, just like YOU!"

"And what do YOU plan to do?" she sneered at Rumple.

"I plan to put you under house arrest while I scour the countryside for your runaway child. You've abused my hospitality beyond tolerance, Anne! And harmed people I care about because you only care about yourself and your son."

She glared at him.

"And once he's found, dearie, I am going to send you back to Chesterfield and tell you to never darken my door again," Rumple added. "Your husband may visit, but not you."

"Gladly!" she hissed.

"Now, you may stay in here while we search. Lumiere, lock the windows and remove any sharp objects from the room."

"You know where he is, Anne. Tell me before something happens," Karl urged.

"Where you'll never find him."

Karl snorted. "On your head be it if he falls afoul of some thugs and gets himself robbed or killed because of your stupidity."

"He won't," she said firmly.

"How can you be sure? Is someone watching him?"

"They are but I'll never tell you whom."

"I don't need you to. I'll simply question your maid she would know all the people you keep company with. The boy can't have gone far. He doesn't know how to get home. He's got the direction sense of a drunken owl."

Then Karl straightened as a thought occurred to him. "Rumple, have you a hound? One that can track well?"

"Copper is growing old, but I believe he can still follow a trail," Rumple said. "He was a fine hunter in his prime."

"Good. We should start the search immediately."

In the meantime, they would discover what other secrets Anne's servants were keeping.

They locked the door behind him. Anne threw herself onto the bed, pounding at the pillows with her fists. Surely her son would find some way to help her escape this hell.

Six men were sent into town to begin the search with Copper who had picked up the boy's scent from the stables. The children didn't doubt the boy would return to cause more misery for the family before he was apprehended still Belle would not allow the current crisis to put a damper on their holiday plans.

Meanwhile the servants began setting up for their own Yule Ball. Rumple spoke with August, inquiring about his stallion. August informed him Victorious was recovering well and the attorney planned to see him that afternoon.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Before he could question Anne's maid further, Karl spoke

"Rumple, may I speak privately with you?"

"Yes, please wait outside." he told the maid. "How can I assist you, Karl?"

Karl grimaced "I suppose I should just say it straight out- I wish to file for divorce. After this latest debacle I have decided Anne cannot be trusted, things have not been well for a long time, and I cannot live with her any longer. She is like a beautiful wasp, pretty to look at, but with a poison sting and no use for anything."

"I can't say I'm shocked", Rumple nodded. "I wouldn' t have lasted a month."

Karl sighed and looked at his hands. "I was bedazzled by her beauty and charm. I thought I had found a diamond in the rough and with some polishing we could shine together. But I fooled myself. I found fool' s gold and convinced myself it was real. By the time I began to truly see her for what she was, and my son was, I was married six years. I used to look at you and Belle during the holidays and be envious of you. The only time I ever felt like that was when I was away from home, on business or visiting Luci, my mistress I had before my marriage. She bore me a son, Samuel. We were happy together, but we both knew I could never marry her. After my marriage to Anne, I stopped seeing her and just wrote and sent a stipend for them, but after six years I was wretched and lonely, with a wife who loved my money and prestige more than me and my son a cold and cruel child just like her, so I broke the promise I made and went back. And it was then I knew I had married the wrong woman, but I couldn't in honor set Anne aside. That's why I was often so snide and arrogant with you, Rumple. Because you had the life I wished, and it made me jealous. But now I finally see clearly and I know I cannot live a lie any longer. I need to be free. Draw up the papers, Counselor. Once Avery is found I will send him to Breckenridge, for he is a danger to all and then I will have my will altered and legitimize Sam so he will inherit everything. I am finished being Anne's puppet. For once I want to be happy."

"I wish you the best. And shall draw up the papers today. Will you be giving Anne a settlement?"

"Enough for her to live as the daughter of the professor she was. Comfortably. If she is wise she will live within those means. Knowing Anne, it won' t be enough, but it's all she's going to get."

He knew it was only a matter of time before Anne was on the hunt for another fortune.

As for Avery, the boy needed to be apprehended and sent to Breckenridge before he gave any thoughts to harming Sam or Luci!

Belle was outside with the Hoppers and the children when they spotted a coach coming up the drive. Bonnie grasped her husband's hand and held it tightly as she recognized the elegant crest on the side of it, the Westmere crest.

"It's Mother..." she gasped.

"What does she want here?" he mused.

The footman hopped off the coach and opened the door, holding out his hand for his passenger. The Duchess stepped out of the coach, snorting in disgust when mud splashed onto her boot.

"You oafs! Couldn't you park somewhere else!" she ranted.

"Who is that, Bae?" Emma asked him.

"It's my gramma but I dunno why she's here," Shane muttered. "Prolly gonna start trouble!"

"Oh dear...is that powder in her hair? And she never had that mark on her cheek before...and her face..." Bonnie gasped. "Why, she's as white as a ghost..."

Aurelia giggled behind her hands.

Bae's eyes widened. "What...the...how the heck did she get her hair up that high...is it even her real hair?"

"Your Grace," Belle greeted cordially. "I must say I'm a bit...surprised to see you."

"You shouldn't," Galena Westmere said angrily. "Lady Du Pres informed me you have the little thief who robbed me living in this house and I demand you send her back to jail where she belong, immediately!"

"Mother, she didn't..."

"Hold your tongue, Bonita!"

"Now just a minute Your Grace, my husband invited Emma to stay in our home until the trial. He believes she is innocent and so do I. This is our home and you have no right to come here and make demands on us!" Belle said angrily.

"I most certainly do and you young lady, should remember that you do not dare talk down to your betters."

"Your Grace..." Archie began. Galena glared at him.

"Not one word out of YOU!" she hissed.

"Your Grace, I will remind you again that this is our home and surely you with your class and breeding should remember that you must show respect to your hostess," Belle countered.

"Your mama's brave," Emma mumbled.

"Excuse me, dearie, but here on Rose Heart, my wife is the queen, and mistress of all she surveys," Rumple declared coldly. "And you, Your Grace, are under OUR hospitality." He approached with all the bearing and poise of the gentry and officer he was.

"Don't you call me dearie you fool! That girl will rob you all blind as she did me along with her raping pirate. Do you know that scoundrel is back?"

Emma gasped and grabbed Bae's hand.

"No I did not. Are you certain?" Rumple queried.

"I've heard rumors that he's in town," she replied. "Mark my words: if you do not want to suffer the same fate as the Hoppers you'll get that girl out of this house."

"I want nothing to do with that man and his gang!" Emma cried. "I didn't steal your brooch Your Grace. I swear on my life I didn't!"

"The word of a thief is of little value to me," the Duchess retorted.

"I happen to know she was nowhere near your house that night, Your Grace," Archie spoke up.

"How? Have you been cuckolding my daughter with her?"

Archie's eyes widened. "H...How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful to my Bonnie! I would never..."

"It wouldn't surprise me given your background."

"And I will not tolerate you insulting my other guests," Rumple said icily. "I suggest you remember your manners, Your Grace, or you too will no longer be welcomed at Rose Heart."

"Mother, that is the last time I will allow you to insult Archie! He has been a wonderful, faithful husband to me, the best father to your grandson and soon we'll be blessed with another child. And I've gotten to know Emma well since she's been here and I firmly believe in her innocence too. And you should remember I of anyone would KNOW if there was darkness in one's heart!"

"Your Sight is blinded by love," her mother retorted.

"I don't need the Sight to see the good in a person," said Belle. "I observe it."

As the Duchess tried to approach Emma she slipped in the snow and fell to the ground. Bae, Emma and Aurelia tried not to laugh seeing her large wig fall off and roll over beside the snowman they built on the lawn.

"Knew it wasn't her real hair!" Bae snorted.

"Gramma's...bald!" Shane gasped.

She was also lying on her back, her legs in the air, weighed down by the metal hoops in her skirt.

Rumple attempted to help her to her feet. She slapped his hands away.

"Don't just stand there staring at my drawers you disgusting apes...get over here and pull me up!" Galena raged at her servants.

"Your Grace, if you would allow is to.." Belle began.

"You can stay away too!"

The servants grasped her by the arms and pulled her to her feet with a great deal of difficulty.

"Why doesn't she have any hair?" Emma inquired of Aurelia. The younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

The Duchess snatched her wig out of her footman's hands and put it on. "I suppose you all find this amusing!"

"Are you injured, Your Grace?" Rumple asked her.

"Only her pride," Bae snickered. "How she can move with all those hoops is beyond me."

"No," the Duchess snapped.

"Gramma, what happened to your hair?"

"Shane!" Archie exclaimed.

Aurelia looked away, amused by her betrothed's boldness.

"I wouldn't expect a shop boy's son to know anything about current fashions! If you must know, this style is rather popular at the De Cristo court."

"I wouldn't dress like that," Emma whispered to Bae.

"I will warn you again Mr. Gold...remove this girl from your house."

"She stays," Rumple said firmly. "But you dearie, have worn out your welcome. I suggest you leave before I have you escorted off the premises.

"How dare you?" the Duchess snapped indignantly. "I outrank you as a peer of the realm."

"Anywhere else except upon MY estate," Rumple growled. "As it states in the laws of this kingdom-"the landowner of any estate in the kingdom is accorded deference of a duke whenever he is in residence which supercedes that of any peer except the king himself. Even so, he has the Right of Refusal to host any peer or even the monarch should financial or other circumstances warrant." Rumple quoted from memory. "I am invoking that right now, Your Grace, for we are in the midst of a celebration and are ill prepared to receive you in the manner you are accustomed, as well as involved in a search for my runaway nephew."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Now, dearie, be so kind as to remove yourself and your coach from my premises, for you impede my search. And surely you wouldn't want gossip about how you imposed yourself upon my household and cost the well-being of a noble child, now would you? Because they do say the fae are always solicitous when it comes to mortal children. Or is that yet another fairy tale?"

The Duchess sputtered in the face of his rapier wit and snarky yet polite rejoinder.

"Take that, you old buzzard!" Aurelia hissed to Bae. "The law's the law. And nobody tells Papa what the law is!"

Bae nearly collapsed from laughter. He'd forgotten how much his baby sister had inherited their papa's sarcastic wit.

Emma too was snickering behind her hand. "Guess now she'll have to eat crow!"

"Please, you two!' Bae gasped. "If you don't quit it with the quips I'm gonna wet myself!"

Galena snorted. "This will NOT be the last you hear of me and were I still fae I would curse you."

"Take care Mother and remember Gloriana's warning...what you send out you receive back tenfold!" Bonnie cautioned.

Rumple shook a reproving finger at the Duchess. "Curse me for what? Speaking the truth? How far you have fallen from the fae who cannot lie and value truth above all."

He pinned the older woman with a sharp gaze designed to intimidate even the most hardened criminal.

She backed away. "Come along then," she snapped at her footman. He helped her back into her coach and they sped off.

"Rumple, I'm sorry. She can be so...difficult," Bonnie said sadly.

"Dearie, you don' t need to apologize. I had a difficult father myself. Till the day he died I was never good enough." He hugged her. "But I hope your mama will open her eyes one day."

"She hasn't yet," Archie said bitterly.

"One day she may come to regret those wasted years,"Rumple predicted.

"Yes she will." Archie patted his wife's hand. "But we're not going to let her ruin our holiday."

"No. I'll send Lumiere into town and see if those rumors about Hook returning are true. He can speak with Judge McLean. Meantime, we have another ball to organize,.and I need to see Victorious."

"Lets give the horses their yule treats, Bae." Aurelia suggested eagerly.

This was a tradition established years before when Aurelia was five. She had declared the animals deserved gifts as much as people, and began making homemade treats for them. Each horse received a treat bundle of alfalfa twists, a rolled oat stick basted with honey, carrots, an apple, and beet root tied with an edible apple peel bow. The cow received a braided corn wreath, the chickens small bags of seed corn. The hunting dogs all got a basted beef shank and dried beef treats. The cats received tiny sardines in a can and balls of yarn. Aurelia even made pinecones dipped in honey rolled in millet, sunflower seeds,and dried cranberries for the wild birds, putting them on the trees or down by the lake.

She went to fetch the bundles for the horses while Rumple visited his stallion. Victorious whinnied happily when he saw his master. "Hey, boy. You look better today." He ran his hands over the bay coat, noting the horse had been groomed, and was still wearing bandages. Victorious playfully lipped Rumple's coat, nibbling the buttons.

"None of that, you sassy imp!" The attorney scolded, swatting the inquisitive black nose. "Just because you're sick isn't license to misbehave!"

His horse rolled an eye at him mischievously, not at all deterred by the reprimand. He tossed his head, then nuzzled Rumple's shoulder. "Oh, you'll get your treat, never fear."

Rumple' s fingers scratched behind the bay' s ears, as Victorious leaned his head on the lawyer' s shoulder. "You know who loves you, don' t you, son?"

As he petted his stallion, Bastet emerged from the stall where she had been moved with her kittens, purring and winding herself about his ankles. "And I haven' t forgotten you, Mama Bastet." He knelt to stroke the gold cat and Victorious neighed jealously.

"Gods sake! I only have two hands," Rumple muttered. "You wait your turn, my boy." He ordered when the horse bumped his shoulder.

"Are they fighting over you again, Papa?" Aurelia laughed as she came over,her arms full of a treat bundle for both Victorious and Bastet.

"Yes, just like you and Bae used to fight over sitting on my lap," her father chuckled.

Bae and Emma fed Mirage and Starlight their treats.

Bastet meanwhile transferred her attention to Aurelia, standing up and meowing upon her.

"Here, Papa. You give Victorious his treat and I'll give Bast hers." Aurelia knelt to give the cat her sardines and cried, "Papa, Bastet had her kits. But where are they?"

"She's hidden them for safety, dearie."

"Avery's gone Bastet...can you show me where they are?

Sensing that her young were now safe from that evil child, Bastet led her young mistress to kits hiding place.

"Awww! They're really cute!" Shane cooed. "Daddy is getting us a dog but I want a cat too."

"Are we allowed to hold them, Bae?" Emma asked. "Do you think Bastet will mind?"

"She knows you won't hurt them my wild swan," he assured her.

Emma kneeled down and picked up one of the kittens, holding it tenderly. A smile formed on Bae's lips as he watched her, imagining her holding their own child in her arms one day.

 _I'll give her a houseful,_ he thought.

 _I want to be a better mother to my own child than my parents were to me_ were the thoughts on Emma's mind. _No child of mine will ever be given away or neglected and they will face this world's harms like warriors._

She returned the kit to its siblings. Bastet meowed in approval and brushed against her legs.

It had been a difficult day for Judge Alastair McLean and his wife. The child they found on their doorstep had been abused and neglected also terrified that his father would come for him.

"It will take time but he will heal," the doctor assured him. "Will you be fostering him Your Honor?"

"I will," the judge declared. "And I am counting on your discretion. No one must know the boy is here until his father has been apprehended."

"But I assumed you would put the word out he is here to lure the thief in."

"No. I will not put the child through such trauma. I have another plan in mind, one that I think will guarantee success. Jefferson!"

A tall lanky youth wearing a large tophat raced up the stairs.

"Your Honor?"

The judge handed him a letter. "I want you to take this to Mr. Gold at Rose Heart and be quick, lad...and for the love of the gods don't call me Your Honor!"

"But Grandsire I thought that..."

"Oh never mind...be off lad!"

The judge's youngest grandson was considered the wild one of the clan but the boy's wanderlust proved useful over the years. He could ride faster than many of the soldiers in the cavalry and his vast knowledge of the realms proved to be a valuable asset to anyone who requested his services either for scouting or leisure travel.

The judge was not comfortable asking his dearest friend to use his annual Twelfth Night masque as a means to trap the realm's most notorious criminals but time was running out and they were running out of options.

As Jefferson was riding out he passed Rumple's own servant Lumiere riding to the house. "I have a message for your master," Jeff informed him.

"And I have one for your grandfather. Go on. Mister Gold is at home and you will reach him before I can."

The young scout nodded and urged his horse onward.

"Lumiere, what brings you here?" the judge asked him when he was escorted into the parlor.

"The Duchess of Westmere came to Rose Heart to inform us that Killian Jones is back in town."

The judge nodded. "My grandson is taking a message back to your master of a plan of action I would like to take for Mr. Jones."

The servant frowned. "There is another issue of great concern to my master. His nephew."

"What has that hellion done now?" the judge sighed.

The judge's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the servant describe the boy's twisted scheme to murder Gold's prized horse. He went over to his desk and took out a form, adding his signature and the date to it. "Take this to Lord Chesterfield. I will have another copy delivered to the proper officials and once the boy is apprehended he will be taken to Breckenridge without delay."

"Thank you, sir. I am also here to search for the boy."

"He's a slippery one but you'll have all the assistance needed."

The judge scribbled another message on parchment. "Take this to Mr. Gold as well. It is an order for a regiment to be on duty at Rose Heart during the Twelfth Night festivities. I am taking no chances."

Lumiere tucked both letters into the pouch he carried. "Thank you, Your Honor. Have a good day."

"No go...the sooner you find that boy the better."

Back at Rose Heart Karl sat in Rumple's office, Lord Chesterfield composing a letter to his solicitor with instructions to begin divorce proceedings against his wife and removing her and Avery as his heirs.

 _In their places my estate will be divided between Mistress Luci and our son Samuel whose heritage I have no reason to question. These changes will take affect immediately whether Mistress Luci is my bride or no. The Lady Anne will be given a house in town and a small stipend...that can be terminated at my discretion._

He folded the letter and set it aside to be delivered when Rumple sent the next group of servants out to search for Avery and began to compose another to his beloved Luci.

 _Think nothing of the tongues that will wag my beloved. I would have you and our son at my side on Twelfth Night and no others and if it is your desire and with our host's blessing, I would like us to be wed at the stroke of midnight during the ball._

Part of him feared that his scheming wife would find a way to rid herself of any threats to her fortune but he cast those thoughts aside and concentrated on the future.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"...It is a risky plan, Mr. Gold." Jefferson was saying after Rumple finished reading the judge's letter.

"Aye but a clever one...that old fox...still has a few up his sleeve. How is the boy?"

Jeff shook his head. "It'll take some time for him to mend but Grandsire will take good care of him. Never thought I'd be back in the scouting business so soon."

"No but you are best suited for it and my servants may need your help to track that troublesome nephew of mine."

"I have a lady friend in town that may be of some use. Her name is Ruby Lucas. They say she has the instincts of a wolf. I'll call on her and see if she can give us a hand."

"Excellent, dearie. Now I must go inside and talk to my wife, make her aware of our plans."

Jeff saluted him and mounted his horse. "Always a pleasure, sir."

"Rumple are you certain this will work?" Belle asked worriedly.

"The judge and I will be taking all the necessary precautions, Belle. If that bloody thief is in town there's no doubt in my mind that he'll try to come here in hopes of running off with our treasures but he is going to learn quickly that no one steals from me."

"And no one outwits Rumple Gold," she added with a smirk.

And with luck on their side their wild swan would be free at last.


	14. Shadows of the Nght

**14**

 **Shadows of the Night**

For the Jolly Roger Gang, Twelfth Night would be the night of their crowning achievement; the acquisition of the treasures worn by the best of society at Rose Heart. Most of them made at the site of the gang's best known job; the plundering of Enchanted Treasures and this time they had an inside man, or boy as it were with young Avery Chesterfield. The boy couldn't wait for them swoop in and make the idiots he was thankful he no longer had to call his relations any longer pay.

Killian was looking forward to making Anne Chesterfield's acquaintance again. She put on airs now but he recalled a time when she would put a whore to shame with her behavior in the bedchamber...or any place she wanted to slake her lust. He also wondered if her husband knew he was the one who ruined her for other men but Anne was a clever wench and there was no doubt in his mind she'd been able to keep her secret.

He also needed to find that waste of seed he called his other son before the boy ran his mouth off to the wrong people and foiled their plans before they put them in action. He lay the blame for his second son's weakness at the feet of his mother. Milah pampered the boy far too much...when she was in a mind to do so but she spent most of her time servicing other men or drinking. Asking her to find their son was pointless.

"Smee!" he yelled. "Take Skipper and Jetsam and go into town to find that son of mine, make sure he didn't talk to anyone. If he did, kill them!"

Smee grinned. "On my way now, boss! Skipper! Jetsam, let's go! We got a boy to find!"

In the captain's quarters Avery had just finished drawing a crude map of the estate, every entrance and exit marked with stars. He handed the map to his father with a smile. "I didn't notice any secret entrances but we can find them," he said confidently. Killian ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Wish your mum would've told me about you ages ago. You've got the heart of a pirate, boy."

 _At least someone appreciates my talents,_ Avery thought bitterly. After this job NO ONE would ever look down on him again. He wanted them all cowering in fear including that bastard that thought he could bend him to his will with a spanking. It would take more than that to bring down Avery Jones, yes Jones. He no longer considered himself a Chesterfield since the man who raised him was weak like the others.

 **Collinwood**

The spider's web procured by Anne Chesterfield had done its work. Angelique watched with delight as Jeremiah Collins and Josette Du Pres stood before the family and made the shocking announcement that they were now married...and could not explain why!

 _Oh I know why my dear Josette,_ Angelique thought gleefully. _Now Barnabas will have no other choice than to marry me as he should have a year ago!_

But just in case he had any thoughts of backing out she still had Sarah's doll and would inflict as much pain on the child as necessary to bend Barnabas to her will. Everyone was surprised by Sarah's sudden recovery from her mysterious illness but not Ben Stokes, the family's servant. He alone knew there was witch in the house and it wasn't the child's governess Victoria Winters.

The family was also reeling from the shock of a new arrival at Collinwood, a handsome gentleman named Quentin Collins claiming to be a distant cousin of theirs. A quick glance into the family's history by Victoria Winters backed up the gentleman's claim and he was accepted into the family but Quentin had a secret of his own, he was a shapeshifter and his animal form was that of a wolf. He was a lonely man, longing to find a mate of his species and hoped that he would meet one at the Gold ball.

Natalie Du Pres frowned at her niece. "Tongues will wag at the ball seeing both of you with different partners. Were it my decision we would not attend at all."

"But I am the head of this family Lady Du Pres," Joshua Collins reminded her coldly. "And we WILL be attending." He glanced over at his wife and glared at her when he saw her reach for another glass of sherry. "Naomi! That will be all!"

"Father…" Barnabas began.

"You be silent and grateful you are still a member of this family after the stunt you pulled, wanting to marry a servant girl you barely know!"

"Well, this has been an interesting homecoming," Quentin quipped, sipping his own glass of sherry.

"Quentin I am sorry you have to witness all this...chaos." Joshua gave his wife, brother, and son a cold stare. "But all of this will be sorted out after the ball. I won't have any of you embarrassing the family tonight."

"I'm enjoying it," Quentin murmured, taking another sip. "Life was pretty dull where I grew up."

Jeremiah shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his nephew, the man he loved like a brother glaring daggers at him for taking away the woman HE loved. It was never Jeremiah's intention and for the life of him he couldn't understand why he and Josette even bothered to get married when they admitted to each other it was a mistake once the deed was done.

"We have greater matters of concern than a hasty wedding. There is a witch in this house and it must be captured," Joshua's sister Abigail announced. She and Natalie Du Pres believed the witch was Sarah's governess Victoria Winters, neither of them willing to admit that the troubles at Collinwood did not begin with her arrival, rather the arrival of Angelique. "I've taken the liberty of contacting the Reverend Trask."

Quentin rolled his eyes. "You'd do better contacting Gloriana, cousin, but she doesn't answer mortals."

Angelique looked away. There was only one known mage in town with powers greater than hers...Lucina's descendant Bonnie Hopper.

 _Thankfully she's taken a vow and won't break it._

"We'd better get ready for the ball. I am sorry, Quentin, but we have no costume for you," Naomi said to him.

"Oh I'll find something to wear," he said nonchalantly.

Early that morning Karl rode into town to visit Lucille and Samuel. His mistress had been the daughter of Lord Hastings, one of the wealthiest nobles in the land who'd gambled away his fortune and sold his daughter to Annabelle Watling, one of the finest courtesans in the realms. Luci was horrified and attempted to flee but Annabelle sensed the life of a courtesan was not for the girl and one of her wealthiest clients had taken an interest in her.

 _"You want to buy her contract from me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"She's untouched. That makes her more valuable."_

 _"Name your price woman!" Karl snapped._

 _"What do you intend to do with her? You can't marry her."_

 _"She will be my mistress and she'll want for nothing. I must have her, Anna. Name your price."_

 _After she gave him her price he wrote out the bank draft and handed it to her. "I will be taking her with me today. I have a house ready for her."_

 _"Her father claims she's been sent to a convent," Anna said._

 _"A convent is not for her either."_

Nor would it ever be. Though she had no interaction with anyone from the town, Luci enjoyed the days and nights she spent with Karl, he was always a different man with her and their son and he'd kept his promise that neither she nor their son would want for nothing.

When he arrived at the house Luci and Samuel had just finished breakfast, the letter he'd written to her clutched in her hands.

"Karl Chesterfield, what madness is this? You want to take US to the ball tonight?"

"I do," he said firmly.

"But...the scandal!" she cried.

"Hang the scandal! I love you and I don't give a damn what this town thinks. They seem to forget that you have as much class, if not more than they do."

"Father, we'll embarrass you!" Samuel protested.

"You will not. You are my heir and at the stroke of midnight your mother and I will be married."

"Karl….I want to marry you...I do...but Anne won't…"

"She'll go away quietly if she knows what's good for her. She forgets she has more guilty secrets than I do and that boy she spawned is not fit to be my heir."

"Are you sending him away, Father?"

"I am, Samuel. I will not have him around to be a threat to you or your mother...and I fear he may attempt to harm you once he realizes he is disinherited. He will be taken to Breckenridge once we find him."

"But how will you...explain...where I've been?" Luci inquired nervously. "Papa told them I was given to a convent."

"I will tell them that the convent sisters treated you terribly and you ran away."

"But Miss Annabelle…"

"Will say nothing if she wants to stay in business."

"But...people will think I am a…"

"NO! You came to my bed a virgin and you've known no other man but me. That cannot be said for my dear wife," he added bitterly.

"Father, if you intend to keep your promise and marry Mama then I support you but if you fail to do so you can keep your riches and you will never see either of us again!" Samuel threatened.

"Son, I know you have been frustrated with me…."

"I've been waiting for years for you to do right by Mama. I don't care about money or titles. I just want her to be happy and I would like to see you more."

"You will. You will be living at Chesterfield or if you wish I will sell the house and build us a new one."

Karl took his mistress into his arms. "I won't spend another day without you, Luci. Say you'll come to the ball tonight and consent to being my wife," he pleaded.

"I will," she said through her tears and kissed him. "I will...but I have nothing to wear!"

"I'll find something for you to wear," he vowed. "We will have a theme as I planned to with Anne only something more meaningful."

"Papa, with your permission I'd like to wear my academy uniform."

Karl nodded in approval. "My reports from your tutors are pleasing Samuel. I have no doubt that you will lead a regiment one day or practice law if you choose. My brother-in-law would help you if you asked."

"Then I will speak to him after the ball."

"Samuel, will you excuse us for a few minutes please?"

The boy nodded and retreated to his room to study. Karl took Luci's arm and led her into the sitting room. "Coming here always brightens my days...and my nights," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "I cannot wait until you are my wife."

"I remember that first night," she said softly. "You were so patient with me, waiting until I wanted to come to you of my own free will and I will never regret the time we've had together or our son."

"I just wish I'd been brave enough to do this sooner but I will not back out on my promises, Luci. I want you and Samuel to be living with me openly."

Her eyes met his. "I will try to be the wife you need."

"You already are my love, you already are," he said, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Do you have to be back so soon?"

He nodded. "I must help with the search for Avery but I am taking you to Rose Heart with me and perhaps my sister-in- law can help you find costumes for us for tonight. Anne is at this moment under house arrest, forbidden to leave her rooms."

"Then I must pack."

An hour later Karl and his family were enroute to Rose Heart.

At Rose Heart Belle and Mrs. Potts were up in the attic searching through the couple's old trunks in search of costumes for their newest guest. Belle was pleased to learn that her soon to be former brother-in-law was following his own heart and intending to marry the woman he truly loved.

"This will be the most delightful ball we've had!" she exclaimed. "My son and his wild swan….Karl and his Luci...oh I cannot wait for tonight!"

"That matchmaking mind of yours!" Mrs. Potts giggled. "I recall the cloud you were sitting on at the ball five years prior when you announced Bonnie and Archie's betrothal before they did!"

"I knew that day at the picnic they would wed," she declared. "Ahh...let me see…" She opened another trunk. "Mrs Potts, will you hand me that miniature Karl gave me of Luci again, please? I am surprised I didn't remember her. I'd seen her around the town before she vanished and she was always pleasant to me."

"Tongues will wag for certain but Lucille Hastings is a better match for Karl than your sister...shrew that she is. How you two came from the same womb is beyond my comprehension. Collette and Maurice were not so high and mighty."

"No and they are the ones who taught me to follow my heart, not the purse strings." Belle smiled and pulled a rose colored gown from her trunk. "There. This will look perfect on her and look here Mrs. Potts! The slippers to match it!"

It was floor length with taffeta beading on the sweetheart bodice center, a skirt of several layers of pieced satin with hand made flowers and a lace up corset closure in the back. She wore it to the couple's first Yule ball as husband and wife, hoping Lady Hastings would have an easier time dancing in the gown than she did.

"Oh it will indeed, my lady. I'll get it cleaned right away!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. Now...let's see if I can find the outfit Rumple wore…"

She searched through three more trunks until she found the outfit she was looking for, recalling being fiercely jealous of the other women that took their eyes off their own partners the moment they entered the room and wanting to scratch their eyes out but her husband only had eyes for her even when she tripped over her skirt and tumbled over as the Duchess had the day before.

"Mrs. Potts, have this cleaned for Karl."

"Oh, he'll look dashing in that rather than the monstrosity your sister picked out for him." She grinned. "I've taken those costumes and given them back to Mabel. She'll take the jewels out and give them to Lady Lucille."

Belle giggled wickedly. "Oh Anne will be furious when she finds out but it is her just desserts. Has her breakfast been sent to her yet?"

"Oh it has and I'm expecting it to be sent back with some complaints."

As if on cue they heard a crash in Anne's room. One of the housemaids emerged from the room her garments stained with food.

"Harpy!" she ranted.

Belle sighed heavily. "What has my sister done now Merida."

"Och she's angry because her egg wasna poached. Since when does she want her egg poached? If I had my bow.."

"You don't and you won't be going back to the academy until spring time I'm sorry to say but if you don't want to take her meals to her anymore I'll reassign you."

"Nay Mistress, I'll serve the harpy but if she baits me one more time I'll be dumping her tray in her lap."

"Would serve her right," Mrs. Potts muttered.

"Do it, Merida," Bae smirked. "Teach her a lesson about treating people with respect." He had been coming out of his room, heading down to the study to speak with Rumple.

"Just for ye lad!" she laughed.

He recalled the one and only time he had attempted that kind of behavior-when he was seven and jealous of the fact that his baby sister seemed to get all the attention. So he had decided to play the lord of the manor-like his bratty cousin. He'd quickly discovered such horrible behavior received a horrible reward-a lecture from Belle, a spanking from Rumple, and an afternoon doing messy kitchen chores as well as an apology to Mrs. Potts.

"Mrs Gold, Miss Emma is asking to see you." Ruby, another housemaid informed Belle as she was coming out of the girl's bedroom.

"Thank you, Ruby. Do you have your costume ready for tonight?"

"Oh I do." The servants would also be in costume for the ball and permitted to dance with the guests if asked and most of the time they were.

Bae hurried downstairs and tapped on the study door, calling, "Papa, it's Bae."

"Come in, lad," Rumple answered.

Bae entered to see his father seated at his desk, removing a pair of wire spectacles and rubbing his eyes. He only wore them when he had spent long hours poring over legal texts.

"Sorry to bother you, Papa, but . . . I wanted to ask you something," his son began nervously.

"About what, dearie? Are you fretting about the ball tonight?" his father asked intuitively.

"Umm . . . well . . . kind of," Bae admitted, flushing. "I . . . err wanted to give Emma our Yule present early. So she could wear it tonight."

His father chuckled. "Is that all? For a moment there you looked like you did when you were about to get a paddling for some prank." He unlocked the safe and pulled out the velvet box with the pendant. "Here. You can give this to her after lunch."

"Thank you, Papa," his son took the box and put it in his tunic pocket. "I hope she likes it."

"Oh I think so," Rumple smiled. "She'll like it even better because she'll know it comes from the heart."

"Papa, when her name is cleared I want . . . I want to propose to her," Bae blurted.

Rumple held up a hand. "Easy there, son! First you need to graduate the academy. And Emma needs to finish her schooling too. You don't put the cart before the horse, dearie. A betrothal should have financial stability behind it, as a basis for a good marriage."

"I know, but . . . I just . . ." he trailed off, trying to mask the longing he felt.

Rumple studied him knowingly. "Bae, I've been where you are now, and let me give you some advice. The waiting can drive you crazy but it's worth all the stolen kisses and secret fumbling in the dark. You want to show Emma she's worthy of your respect, not just a tart to be taken to satisfy your lust. Understand?"

His son went crimson. "Papa! I . . . I would never dishonor . . . you taught me better . .. "

"I know. Just reminding you. Your wild swan comes to you with enough of a tattered reputation. No need for you to shred it further."

"Don't you trust me, Papa?"

"Of course. But I also remember what it's like to be young and in love. And how your emotions are like a runaway stallion. So you need to rein them in. You'll thank me later, Bae. The last thing Emma needs is a reputation of a wanton. And people will always gossip, dearie. It's the way of things, whether or not it's true."

"I'll knock the teeth out of any man who dares imply that," Bae growled.

"You'll end up with some mighty sore knuckles, son," Rumple smirked. "Best to not give them the ammunition to begin with."

His son huffed. "All right, Papa. You usually know better than me about these things."

Rumple pretended to be shocked. He put a hand to his chest and cried dramatically, "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"I finally learned common sense," Bae quipped, grinning.

Rumple laughed. "Off with you, lad. Go spar against my practice dummy to take your mind off things. But mind you clean up for lunch, or else your mama will skin you."

"I'll see you later, sir," Bae called and left to do as ordered, whistling happily.

"...What do you mean you can't go to the ball tonight? Emma?"

"I...I'm having my time!" the girl fibbed.

"Try again dear. You told me last week you are not due for your monthly courses until the end of the month. Now what is really bothering you?"

"I'll look like a fool in front of everyone!" Emma cried. "I'm not that great of dancer, I'm still trying to learn to be a lady and Bae...well….he should have someone with a better reputation on his arm."

"Do you think my first Yule ball was a success? Quite the opposite. I tripped over my skirts as the Duchess did the other day with all the guests seeing my pantaloons, spilled my wine all over Lady Collins' gown and nearly knocked Rumple down in the process."

"Oh!"

"Now do you see why my skirts are shorter? I have no balance in ones that pass my feet."

"I..I didn't realize," Emma said softly.

"The guests called me Bad Luck Belle for a few seasons."

"Was Mr. Gold upset because you . . . umm . . . embarrassed him?"

"Not at all. He had his own tale of clumsiness at the ball to tell me."

"He did?" Emma eyes widened. She had a hard time imagining the suave and poised Mr. Gold ever being a disaster, even though he had a lame leg.

"And this was before he was injured. He accidentally stepped on a lady's skirt and tore it off!"

Emma laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed. "Seriously? Oh gods!"

"It's true. The lady in question was Natalie Du Pres."

Emma laughed harder. She knew the Du Pres and their snooty reputation. "What-what happened then? I hope he didn't get called out or something."

"Oh Lady Du Pres refused to dance with him after that but everyone else found it amusing."

"Poor Mr. Gold! Well, there's another reason to not wear a gown that touches the floor."

"Ours won't but that one I am giving to Mistress Hastings. She has always been graceful on her feet."

"Must come naturally," Emma said faintly envious. "I'm only surefooted in breeches climbing ledges and walls in the dark." Then she blushed realizing what she had said.

"It's no matter, dear. You won't need those skills after my husband frees you but never forget them. They might come in handy in a pinch."

Emma nodded. "I guess you never know. If there ever was a fire, I could get out-and take my children with me."

"Right. I still have some skills I use when I need to."

"Oh? Like what? Did Mr. Gold teach you how to defend yourself?"

"Yes he did and it came in handy a few times."

"You fought someone?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh just some lout who tried to put his hands where they weren't wanted so I might have gelded him."  
She laughed. "With my foot."

"Better that than Mr. Gold's sword," the girl chuckled.

"That would be for a man truly evil." _Like Jones_ she thought.

"There are some like that," Emma said darkly. She had known more than a few in the Jolly Roger gang.

It was why she always slept with one eye open and a knife up her sleeve and in her boot.

"But right now let's get you ready for the ball."

The ball would not be until later but Belle wanted to spend the day teaching Emma new hairstyles and makeup techniques.

Emma gestured to her hair. "It's gonna take a miracle, Mrs. Gold. My hair's like a limp mop."

"Not when we're finished. Ready, Mama?" Aurelia asked from the doorway.

"You'd better have some magic hair potion, girl, cause you're gonna need it," Emma joked. Even clean and free of tangles, her hair just lay limply.

"Mama has some stuff that makes my hair stay in place. I gotta look my best tonight..." She blushed. "Since I'm ahh...betrothed."

"Relia, you'd look good in sackcloth," Emma smiled. "You've got your mama's face and your papa's eyes that could melt stone."

"That's what Shane says."

"I think we should let your hair down tonight, Emma," Belle said, picking up a brush.

"Do what you think best, Mrs. Gold," the girl replied, surrendering to her hostess' expertise.

"All right, The first thing we need to do is talk about some makeup." Belle gestured to the items she placed on the vanity table. "First let's give you a sprinkle or two of my Dearie scent."

They spent most of the morning in Emma's room before Mrs. Potts came up to tell them it was time for lunch.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room," Belle informed them.

Emma was curious to find out what Bae had been up to that morning and if he was as nervous as she about the upcoming ball. She found him in the parlor.

"Bae? What are you doing in here alone?"

He spun around. "Hey, Emma."

He held a pretty wrapped box in his hands. He felt his pulse quicken as she came towards him, her hair glowing ethereally in the noonday sun shining through the windows.

 _My wild swan. You truly have transformed from the ugly duckling, alone and unloved, to the beautiful swan_ , he thought admiringly.

She wore a simple green frock with lace edging the collar and cuffs. Her hair was left to flow freely down her back with two braids wound in a crown about her head. "Bae? Have you, um, been here long?"'

"No. Not long. I like that dress, you remind me of a wood nymph."

"I do?" She stammered.

"Yes. Have you been getting ready for the ball?"

"Relia and your mama were helping me." She informed him. "Showing me some fashion tips. You wouldn't be interested."

"No, but the results are amazing," he chuckled.

She flushed a becoming rose. "What's amazing is me being here. Going to this ball. Being here with you. Wanting to be here with you. It's like something from a storybook. Someone like you normally wouldn't take a second glance at me."

He was glad his hands held the present. Because otherwise he'd have taken her into his arms and kissed her then and there, throwing his papa's advice to the four winds.

"You're wrong. I've taken second and third glances. Because you're irresistible. Even when you wore rags from that jail cell and I swore you were going to rob us blind like Gideon. Even then I saw something different about you."

"You hated me then."

"No. I hated what you represented. How you reminded me of our betrayal at the hands of a slick conman. But I was only looking with my eyes then. The eyes can be deceived, tricked. But not the heart. The heart never lies."

"How Mr. Gold saw the swan beneath the thief I'll never understand."

"The same way my mama saw the worth beneath a crippled man. They stopped looking with their eyes. True beauty is found within, Emma. And if you're dark and cold and cruel inside, no amount of fancy clothes, jewels, and makeup will hide it. Look at my aunt. My cousin. Even that rogue Jones. All of them showed the beast within."

She glanced down at her shoes, soft kidskin flats. "I've never thought I'd amount to much."

"You weren't given the chance. Until now." He moved close to her, close enough to touch. "Now you see all you can be."

"Bae . . . What if I mess up and ruin it? All I have to do is say one wrong word, do something stupid, and it'll vanish like the breaking of a spell at midnight."

"Emma, if you make a mistake, you keep going. We've all done it. I did. I knocked an entire tray of fruit tarts on a lord's daughter at my first ball. The important thing isn't being perfect. It's accepting yourself even when you're not."

She smiled tentatively "I've had lots of practice at that."

"Me too. We're our own worst enemies." He chuckled. "But tonight is a night of transformation and magic. You just have to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"That a thief can become a swan. That she's worthy to be courted by Rose Heart's heir." He held the package out "Maybe this will help."

"What is this?"

"An early Yule gift. Open it." He sounded both eager and fearful.

"Now?"

"Yes. Go on."

Her fingers fumbled with the fancy paper. But eventually they opened the velvet box. "Oh!" She went breathless upon seeing the pendant. "Bae! This is . . . " she lost her speech again as she stared at the beautiful diamond swan. She had never seen anything so gorgeous in her life. It was like holding a wish in the palm of her hand. Dreams made flesh. "You bought this?"

"My parents. But we all agreed on it. The swan for a swan maid. But there's a secret beneath the feathers. Turn it over."

She did and read the inscription. "You . . . wrote this?"

"The part about the swan finding its home," he replied huskily. His hands closed over hers.

She felt the heat from his fingers stir sensations in her that had slept until now. They made her tremble deep inside. Yet they filled her with warmth, the warmth that chased away the dark spaces, that wrapped her in safety, and gave her the strength to believe what her heart had been hoping all along.

It was like ivy, that slipped through the chinks and cracks in her carefully constructed walls, and made them crumble, letting light shine through. Yet she hesitated, the words poised on her lips, for once spoken they could not be unsaid.

She met his eyes and saw undisguised longing and love in his gaze.

 _Tell him_ , her heart urged. _And set yourself free._

She followed her heart. And whispered, "My heart has found its home. With you, Baelfire Gold."

He dipped his head and thought to hell with propriety, then kissed her. Gently at first, then gradually deepening it, coaxing the embers to an inferno that burned them both yet neither felt any pain. For they soared upon love's wings.

And nothing would ever come between them.

Bae would have been quite happy to kiss her until the guests arrived for the ball, but mindful of Rumple's advice, he reluctantly stopped.

"Bae? Is something wrong?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No. But-we don't want gossip to start about us kissing in the parlor. If it wasn't for that . . ."

"Later then?"

"After the ball. Meet me in the arbor." He said with a roguish endearing grin.

"I'll be there," she whispered. "We'd better go in the dining room before your father sends in the cavalry."

The rest of the family was already seated when they walked in including Karl, Lucille Hastings and their son Samuel.

"Bae, Emma, I'd like you to meet Lady Hastings and our son, Samuel."

Luci shook their hands first. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you and oh...that is such a beautiful necklace, Emma!"

"Thank you, Lady Hastings."

"My father tells me you're going to the academy," Samuel was saying to Bae. "So am I but one day I am planning to study law."

"They're both honorable professions, but I lack the patience to study for hours. I'm better off riding till I drop," Bae admitted, warming to this new cousin immediately. He sensed a kindred soul in the younger boy, as he never had in Avery. Unlike his spoiled cousin, Sam was tall and well-muscled and tan from being outdoors and riding and sparring. He had Karl's blonde coloring but Luci's green eyes.

"If our fathers will allow it I'd like to practice sparring with you."

"Samuel, I want you both to be careful," Luci said sternly.

"Oh Mother, you fret too much! I'm careful."

"Well we don't want you two injuring yourselves or each other," Karl added.

"All right, Uncle Karl. We'll be careful," Bae promised.

"I've picked out costumes for you and Karl that I think you'll like, Lady Hastings," Belle spoke up.

"Please, call me Luci. And thank you for allowing us to stay here. The minister will be here at midnight to perform the wedding ceremony at your request."

"Rumple, would you stand with me?" Karl asked him.

"Of course," Rumple assured him with a smile.

"And will you be my matron of honor, Belle?"

"I'd love to!"

"We can give you the rings!" Aurelia piped up.

"That would be lovely."

"This was rather sudden but if you'll come to the shop after the holidays we'll have our presents ready for you," Archie informed the couple.

"Thank you, Archie."

After lunch Belle took Karl and Luci upstairs to show them their outfits, both of them pleased with her selections. They knew some of the other guests would have fierce opposition to the union but wouldn't allow it to cast a shadow over the evening nor would the threat of an invasion by the Jolly Roger Gang. All of the household staff and additional guards were on high alert, ready for anything while their hosts and resident guests prepared themselves for the ball.

Upstairs in her suite Anne glared down at the stack of papers the upstart maid named Merida delivered to her along with her lunch informing her that their marriage had been dissolved on the grounds of deception, her lands and titles forfeited to him.

She'd also been appalled to hear that Karl brought his mistress and his bastard to Rose Heart and intended to wed the woman after the ball, her pleas to Angelique to intercede unanswered. The former servant was too occupied snaring Barnabas Collins in her web to remember a favor to a friend.

Now her son was her only ally in the wretched realm...if she could escape to find him.

Were she able to escape she had every intention of humiliating her husband's mistress and the boy she spawned for robbing her of everything she'd worked so hard for.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see the woman she despised standing there along with the servant Lumiere. Luci was every bit as elegant as her blood was noble, her hair with its strawberry blond locks piled on her head, green eyes tilted slightly like a cat's, dressed in a pretty lavender lawn dress.

"How DARE you show your face to me!" Anne seethed.

"I'm here to tell you that you can put aside any thoughts of trying to ruin Karl's and my happiness with your scheming...or you'll be sent to Breckenridge along with your son," Luci threatened.

"Whore! You stole my husband away from ME!"

"No, he was MINE, first Anne. MINE but I stepped aside as a courtesy but I'll be damned if I'll do so again." She spun on her heel and left the room, hearing something crash against the door.

"Bitch, bitch bitch!" Anne sobbed. "I'll kill her. I swear to the gods I'll kill her!"

"No, you won't," Karl's voice rang through the door. A moment later it unlocked and he entered the room, ice in his dark blue eyes. He shut the door and told the servant to lock it behind him. "Threaten Luci, Samuel, or myself again, Anne and Avery won't be the only one becoming a new inmate. You have nothing and no one to blame for this but yourself. I turned a blind eye to your spending, your little excursions, your excuses with your son, and your attitude towards my household staff because it was easier to pretend everything was all right and to bury myself in my work than to face the truth. Our marriage was a sham-a lie from the beginning. But now it's done. I'M done-with all of it. Pack your bags and make ready to leave here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You're throwing me out on the street? You heartless bastard!"

"No. Had you bothered to read the terms of the divorce you'd know I am giving you as a settlement a comfortable town house. And a stipend. Sufficient for you to live on if you learn how to manage money." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Anne went and picked up the scattered papers and perused them. A dull angry flush spread across her face. "THIS? This is a-a pittance!" she raged. "This will barely pay for one day dress, Karl!"

He shrugged. "Learn to make do with the clothes you have, Anne. Gods know you have enough dresses to outfit half the town. You're no longer a nobleman's wife. You don't need half of what you own. Other women make do with much less than this. Be grateful I'm not confiscating it."

"Grateful? GRATEFUL!" she shrieked. "I'll show YOU grateful you son of a bitch!"

She lunged at him, intending to scratch his face, but he was prepared, grabbing her wrists and spinning her about to pull her against his chest in an iron grip. "Don't even think about it, Anne!" he snarled. "Your tantrums and attacks on me are finished. Try it again and I will have you tied up like a common criminal. You seem to have forgotten any decency and civilized behavior you ever knew."

"Let me go you-you beast!"

"Me-a beast? That's the pot calling the kettle black," he chuckled mirthlessly. "I shall release you if-and only if- you agree to go and sit on the bed and not attempt to scratch, kick, hit, or bite me. If you are the lady you claim, Anne French, then by the gods act like it! I've seen tavern wenches with more decorum!"

"Fine!" she seethed. "I . . . will do as you say."

"Promise."

She spit out the words as if they tasted rotten.

Karl released her. Sullenly, she went and sat on the bed.

"Now-I suggest you start packing. You may take your clothes, any personal toiletries, and five pieces of jewelry. Your wedding ring remains with me. You will turn over any keys, seals, and any other items and documents relating to being Lady Chesterfield. I shall wait here while you surrender them."

"So you can give them to HER?"

"What I do with them is my business now. Not yours. Your only role here is to obey me."

As she feared he chose the jewelry she was permitted to keep, three necklaces, two bracelets and one ring, the plainest items in her jewelry chest.

It was one more than the five he previously granted her permission to keep but the ring had been a gift from her father.

He tucked the box under his arm along with the other requested items.

Anne sat on the bed fighting back her tears. In a matter of minutes she'd gone back to being plain, dull Anne French while her sister still had everything her heart desired with less of an effort taken to win it.

Karl gave her a sharp glance. "Here's a word of advice. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and quit scheming to get what you think you deserve from others. Take a look at what you've done and been and try to be content with what you have. Many men in my position would not have been so generous to you. Learn from this and become a better person. Do that and you may yet find someone who loves you. Goodbye."

"Good riddance!" she shouted.

He tapped on the door and it was opened. After he left it was once again locked.

"Uncle Karl, you better go get dressed for the ball!" Aurelia said to him as she walked down the hall to her own room.

"I know. Thank you for reminding me, sprite!" he smiled at his niece.

She waved at him. "We're going to have a great time tonight."

"...Shane, stop fidgeting or I'll never be able to tie this straight," Archie scolded his son gently while he finished helping him dress.

"Papa, I really wanna look my best...or Relia's gonna wanna marry another boy!"

"No she won't."

"There, now you are the Star Prince, the child of the Sun God and the Moon Goddess," Bonnie said and kissed his small cheek. He wore a blue velvet tunic and breeches with black leather boots and to complete his outfit he wore a blue velvet cloak with silver stars sewn into the collar.

"And I'm gonna dance every dance with my princess!"

"Now Shane, you need to let the other gentleman have a chance to dance with her too. Don't crowd her."

He sighed heavily. "Okay Papa."

"We'd better get going or we'll be late."

Everyone would meet in the ballroom at five to await the arrival of the other guests. Cogsworth stood at the door waiting to announce their arrivals, the names written down on a piece of parchment but he would recognize most of them on sight.

"Mama, I see a coach approaching!" Aurelia cried excitedly as she glanced out the window. She looked adorable in her storyspinner costume.

"Lord Andre Du Pres, Lady Natalie Du Pres!" Cogsworth announced, opening the door for the brother and sister minutes later.

"Lady Abigal Collins, Mister Quentin Collins!"

Quentin sauntered over to where Rumple and Belle stood, smiling seductively at his hostess. "Your servant, Lady Gold," he murmured and raised her had to his lips.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Emma whispered to Bae.

"Yeah...real charming!" Bae muttered, not liking the looks the man was giving his mother. He was dressed as Puck, the wood sprite advisor to Oberon the Fae King, wearing green tights, a brown leather tunic and a cloak made of fabric leaves as well as soft brown half boots.

"Oh! Welcome to Rose Heart, Mister Collins. I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh I just arrived but my cousins were kind enough to bring me along."

"Shoulda left you at home, you cad!" Bae said under his breath. Emma kicked his foot.

"Bae stop...he doesn't stand a chance with your mama anyway."

Belle was dressed as Titania, Queen of the Fae in a gorgeous gold gown that glistened with gold embroidery and glitter of blue and gold.

"And you are the most beautiful Tatiana I have ever seen," Quentin added.

"I quite agree, Mr. Collins," Rumple answered, coming up to stand beside his wife. He was dressed as Oberon, with skin tight leather pants and a flowing silvery shirt and an emerald color changing cloak made of chameleon leather and martin fur. He also wore snakeskin boots. His cane was now a black staff. He wore a filigree headband on his flyaway locks.

Quentin now approached Bonnie. "Ah...Lucina's descendant herself!" He kissed her hand.

"I have taken a vow not to use my powers, content to be a wife and mother," Bonnie said.

"And a lovely one."

"She is my goddess," Archie declared and placed his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Shane pulled Aurelia back. "That guy's not gonna woo you with pretty words."

Aurelia laughed. "Don't worry, Shane. He's too old for me. Like my papa's age!"

"Good! Because he looks like one of those guys who gets a girl in trouble and runs off."

She cocked her head at him. "How do you know what one of those guys looks like?"

"Feel it. My mama says it's cause I'm part fae."

"Oh. Well, Papa says to always trust what your heart tells you, so I guess it's like that."

She glanced at her diminutive date. "So are you getting any of those feelings from Mr. Collins?"

"Yeah and something else...he's not human."

"Not human? Then is he fae like your mama?"

"No...he changes...into an animal."

"A shapeshifter?" Aurelia hissed.

"Uh-huh...a wolf I think."

"A werewolf? Good thing it's not a full moon," she replied.

"He may not need that to change...just see the moon."

"Then he'd better not go out into the garden."

"What are you two having such a deep discussion about?" Quentin asked.

Aurelia looked at her betrothed. "Do you want to ask him, or shall I?" she muttered. "On second thought, I'd better because you just tend to blurt the first thing that comes into your head out your mouth." She turned to her guest with a sweet smile. "Forgive me, sir, but I was wondering if you could see to answering a rather personal question. Papa always says I'm curiouser than a cat, so you're free to refuse."  
"Ask away."

"My betrothed, Shane Hopper says you're a werewolf," she whispered into his ear. "He says he can feel your aura is different from a human's. Is that true?"

"It is and that's our little secret."

"We won't tell. Just don't go into the garden until the moon sets."

"I'll take that under. advisement." He now approached Emma. "And who is this beautiful swan?"

Emma curtsied. "Sir, my name is Emma Swan."

He kissed her hand. "And have you found the wings to fly yet?"

Emma felt her throat go dry. "Indeed I have, Mr. Collins." She placed a hand on Bae's arm, warning him to be quiet. "My betrothed, Mr. Baelfire Gold, has taught me well." She was wearing a beautiful rose gold gown with a scooped neck and billowing skirts. White feathery wings were attached to her shoulders which she could spread by pulling a cord attached to her sleeve.

"Oh...well, that's wonderful." He moved away from her to stand beside his cousin.

"Lord Barnabas Collins, Lady Angelique Collins, Lord Joshua Collins, Lady Naomi Collins, Lord Jeremiah Collins and Lady Josette Collins!" Cogsworth announced.

Angelique smiled devilishly as she entered the ballroom on her unhappy husband's arm.

Emma frowned. "That one reminds me of a shark circling," she whispered behind her fan to Bae.

"Witch!" Shane hissed.

"Is she a good witch or a bad one?" Aurelia wanted to know.

"Bad..."

"Maybe you'd better tell my papa," the child muttered. "I don't think he knows."

"Gotta be careful...she could curse us."

"Okay. Then we'll keep an eye on her so she doesn't cause trouble."

"Uh-huh. We will."

"No wonder why her husband looks sad," she observed sagely. "It's probably worse than Uncle Karl being married to Aunt Anne."

"Yeah because I bet she put some kind of spell on him." Shane scowled. "Maybe we can find out what it is and break it!"

"I don't know Shane...she looks dangerous. We gotta be careful."

"Lady Gold, Mister Gold, thank you for inviting us to your ball," Angelique said cordially.

 _WE didn't dearie!_ Rumple thought but put on his best smile. "It's our pleasure, Lady Collins." Lady Collins indeed. He sensed something sinister about this woman.

Her husband stepped forward switching the cane he held to his opposite hand while he shook Rumple's. "It's been a while, Rumple. You may not remember it but my uncle Jeremiah and I were in the cavalry together with you."

Jeremiah smiled faintly. "I'd forgotten about it...until Natalie mentioned it."

"And you saved my life once," Barnabas added.

"Oh yes...now I remember," Rumple murmured, thinking back and recalling that the younger Collins was not as equipped for his duties as his uncle.

"Welcome to Rose Heart Barnabas...Jeremiah."

"Rumple, there is so much tension in that family you could cut it with a knife," Belle whispered to him after the Collins family began to circulate among the other guests.

"There always was," her husband remarked. "I'd forgotten I knew Barnabas and Jeremiah during my cavalry days and they were always at odds with Joshua because they felt he tried to run their lives a bit too much like my father did."

"We give our children a bit more freedom."

"That we do, sweetheart." He smiled as he heard the opening notes to one of their favorite waltzes. "Would you like to dance, ?"

"You know I do, Mr. Gold."

Bae bowed to Emma and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my wild swan?"

"This one...and as many as you'd like," she whispered.

"I'd dance with you all night if it were possible." He glanced down at the card tied around her wrist that was full of names.  
"But you get the last dance, Bae. Always," she said firmly, her eyes meeting his.  
She held him tightly, pushing the thoughts of her upcoming trial aside. She couldn't wait for the moment when they could be alone.  
All too soon their dance came to an end and she was whisked away by a grinning Quentin Collins.

"Planning a little rendezvous later?" he teased.

Her cheeks reddened. "Sir! How dare you accuse me of such..."

"Ah I'm just ruffling your feathers a bit, little swan, but I wouldn't blame you if you did. I've had a few of those secret meetings myself."

"You won't...tell on us?"  
He chuckled. "No...but I've got the perfect song for your last dance. I wrote it myself."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"The melody just popped in my head one day and I wrote it down...along with some verses."

"Are you a musician?"

"No but I read somewhere that every person has a theme of music and this is mine. When I'm alone depressed I can play this and suddenly I'm free somewhere, somewhere exciting."

"Will you sing it?"

"I don't sing the verses, little swan...I just say them...and maybe later you can say them to your Bae."

"I'd like to hear them."

"Shadows of the night, falling silently,

Echo of the past—calling you to me.

Haunting memory, veiled in misty glow,

Phantom melody, playing soft, and low.

In this world that we know now

Life is here, then gone.

But somewhere in the afterglow,

Love lives on and on.

Dreams of long ago meet in rendezvous,

Shadows of the night—calling me to you.

Shadows of the night—calling me to you." he recited.

 _My love lives on for you Bae,_ she thought. _No matter what happens._

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You'll find your own theme eventually, little swan."

"Thank you, Quentin."

He bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Until we meet again, little swan."

"Bae, what's wrong? You look like you're ready to cut Mister Collins to ribbons," Samuel observed as he approached the older boy.

"That cad! Were I less of a gentleman I'd run him through."

"You think he's attempting to woo your girl?"

"What do you think?"

Samuel shrugged. "Doesn't look like she's interested to me...kept looking over here at you while they danced."

"Do you have a betrothed?"

"No but Father is hoping I'll make a good match now that we've been formally introduced to society."

"Hopefully not one like Anne!"

"No... I'll know the right girl when I find her."

"Did you notice Lady Collins won't let Barnabas dance with anyone but her?" Shane whispered to Aurelia during their second dance.

"And he should be allowed to, at least with Mama. She's their hostess!"

Belle was stunned when Barnabas approached her to sign her dance card but was quickly reprimanded by his wife.

"Barnabas, you promised me we would dance together all evening."

"Angelique...it would be rude not to share a dance with our hostess."

"But..."

"Angelique! You will stop making a scene immediately!" Joshua snapped.

She glared at her father-in-law. Barnabas added his signature to Belle's dance card and smiled.

"I look forward to our dance, Lady Gold."

Angelique glared daggers at Belle and walked away fuming.

I'll show them, she thought angrily and approached their host with a cold smile. "Mr. Gold."

She added her name to his dance card and plotted her revenge.

"I don't like the looks of this," Emma murmured when she joined Samuel and Bae at the dessert table.

"I don't either," Bae confessed. "That lady's worse trouble than Avery and Aunt Anne."

"My Bonnie Blue, what's troubling you? You've been quiet most of the evening," Archie inquired of his wife.

"Evil...I sense its presence here," she murmured, her hands trembling as she held her glass of water.

"Where?"

"I don't know and that's what troubles me. But it is here and we must be wary."

He patted her hand gently. "We will."

Giving the excuse that she needed to use the privy, Angelique exited the ballroom and went down the hall to Rumple's study. She reached into the pocket of her dress and took out a crudely sculpted clay doll, wrapping one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs around it.

"You won't be dancing with my husband for long, Lady Gold," she hissed and thrust one of the pins into the leg of the doll.

Rumple's hands gripped the arms of his chair, his leg throbbing with pain.

"Mr Collins, may I speak freely," Belle said to her guest at the start of their dance.

"Lady Gold?"

"Forgive me, but you do not appear to be happy with your new wife."

"Of course I am!" he lied.

She shook her head. "I don't believe you are. I know you and Josette were betrothed for some time before she married your uncle. Why did you marry Angelique in such haste rather than give yourself time to develop feelings for her?"

"I...do have feelings for her."

"Please be honest with yourself and with me. An annulment can be obtained."

"Lady Gold, I'm afraid an annulment is not an option available to me."

"Of course it is. Did she wed you under false pretenses...or...is there a child involved?"

"No, no...there's no child," he protested.

She glanced over to where Jeremiah danced with Josette. "Your uncle and Josette seem unhappy together as well. Maybe they realized they made a mistake and want to make it right."

"I should challenge him to a duel!"

Belle shook her head. "And kill the man you love as a brother? Earn the hatred of the woman you still love? Is healing your wounded pride worth such a high price?"

"They betrayed me!" he raged.

"Did they intend to?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Barnabas please. Think. Did they give you any indication that they planned all of this from the start?"

"I...no." he muttered.

"Papa, what is it? Your leg?" Bae asked worriedly.

"Yes..."

Angelique pushed the pin in further.

Bonnie dropped her water glass and pressed her hand to her heart. "Evil…"

"Bonnie!"

"The witch! She's here!" Abigail Collins announced.

"Abigail not that nonsense again!" Joshua complained.

"I warned you that Winters girl would have her vengeance for not being allowed to attend this ball!"

Rumple attempted to stand and collapsed in his chair, panting heavily. "Never...hurt this much..."

"Abigail I won't have you spouting nonsense now stop it!" Joshua yelled.

"Bae, isn't there anything we can do?" Emma cried.

"He has some medicine in his study."

"We'll get it!" Aurelia jumped out of her chair with Shane trailing after her.

Barnabas and Belle paused in their dancing. "Lady Gold, I will take your advice and question my uncle and Josette."

"Thank you Barnabas...oh! Rumple!" she cried seeing her husband slumped in his chair, his face pale. "Darling, what's wrong?" she asked as she kneeled beside him.

"My leg..." he groaned.

"Are you wearing your brace?"

"Yes...not...helping..."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Bae, get your father's medicine out of the study."

"Relia's getting it Mama."

"You won't be dancing with him again this evening, will you Lady Gold?" Angelique laughed wickedly.

"I KNEW IT! You mean ole witch!" Shane growled and threw himself at Angelique. "Relia, get the pin out! That's what's making your papa's leg hurt!"

Shane and Angelique tumbled to the floor, the doll flying out of her hands. Relia caught it and yanked the pin out.

"Get off me you little brat!"

"I oughta make you BALD you witch!" Aurelia snarled.

Shane pinned the older woman's arms to the floor. "Relia, go get my mommy and tell her I caught the witch!"

"Shane!"

"Hurry up...I can't hold her long!" he pleaded.

She ran out of the room, terrified for her betrothed, hoping that terrible woman wouldn't hurt him before she could get help.

"Mama, Papa...Missus Hopper...Shane's got the witch trapped in the study, Hurry!"

"Relia, what are you talking about?" Belle asked. "Where's your father's medicine?"

"I..I don't need it!" Rumple gasped. "But how...?"  
"Lady Collins had a pin stuck in a doll that was supposed to be you but Shane stopped her!"

"Archie, if she's a witch.." Bonnie and Archie got out of their chairs and ran toward the study with Barnabas, Rumple, Jeremiah and Joshua behind him.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him!" Aurelia sobbed.

Emma took the younger girl into her arms. "It's gonna be okay Relia. They'll find him."

By the time everyone reached the study Angelique Collins and Shane Hopper had vanished.

"Bonnie, Archie...we'll find them..." Rumple said comfortingly.

"The Old House...it's the only place I know Angelique would go," Barnabas spoke up.

A wand appeared in the angry fae's hand. "Then that is where I'll go."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No Archie. I have to face her alone."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you my Bonnie Blue. Be careful."

"I will...and I love you too." she said before she vanished.

Moments later they heard Emma's terrified scream in the ballroom.

The Jolly Roger Gang couldn't have had better luck if it tried. They'd been waiting patiently all evening for the right moment to make their move and Angelique Collins provided them with the perfect opportunity without even planning it.

There's more of them now! Emma thought fearfully, still holding a terrified Aurelia while the men and boys crawled through the broken stained glass windows in pursuit of their wealthy targets.

"Emma, take Relia and get outta here!" Bae cried.

"Not without you!"

"You heard me! GO!"

The men remaining in the ballroom armed themselves with anything they could find, Bae, Samuel and Karl seething with rage when they spotted a familiar face with the gang.

"Avery!" Karl growled.

"Emma, what're we gonna do...where are the guards?" Aurelia sobbed.

Emma pulled the girl away before she could see the bodies of two of them in the bushes outside the house.  
As they headed toward the arbor a figure jumped out from behind a tree.

"Hello Swan," Killian Jones greeted coldly. Then a sack was thrown over her head.

 **Author Notes: Shadows of the Night, Quentin's Theme was performed by David Selby in the original Dark Shadows and we've done our own little twist on the characters from that era. Quite the roller coaster ride eh, dearies? Buckle up….it's just getting started!**


	15. Defending the Ones They Love

**15**

 **Defending the Ones They Love**

Aurelia kicked and bit at her captor, a smelly pirate named Barbossa, spitting, "Let me go, you rotten scumsucker! Before my papa kills you!"

Barbossa laughed nastily. "Oh ho! I has me a spitfire!" He drew his knife and held it to the girl's tender throat, snarling, "Now ye lissen here, missy! Try that agin and I'll carve ye a new smile!" The blade kissed her coldly.

A petrified Aurelia froze, all the fight drained from her at the imminent threat of her life.

Barbossa grinned wickedly and produced a rope, which he bound her hands and feet with, then tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of meal. "Cap'n, here's sommat we can use as a hostage, aye?"

Hook gave his crew member a wolfish smirk. "Aye, now let's take this round of booty and go back to the ship."

 _This is my fault_ , Emma thought ruefully. _Aurelia wouldn't be in danger if I'd stayed away from this pack of cutthroats. But I'm getting us the hell away from them...one way or another._

Barbossa leered at the svelte figure of their older captive, hoping the Captain would let him take his turn with her after he finished. She was young yes but could be taught all the ways to please a man.

The younger one's only use would be as a bargaining chip but were she older he wouldn't have minded bedding her as well and the thrill of taming her.

Phillip and Mulan hadn't seen such brutality in all their years as soldiers, this gang of thieves even put the ogres they'd been rescued from to shame! The pair was lucky to be alive but their battle was not yet over. They raced inside, determined to defend Lord Gold and his family to the death.

"...If the ring bounces back Aggie isn't dead..." Anne Chesterfield sang mournfully as she stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. She picked up her ring and threw it against the wall, then picked it up and threw it again. "If the ring bounces back Aggie isn't dead!"

The body of her mother's best friend Agatha Morehead lay a few feet away from her, her neck twisted in her fall from the top of the stairs. Many would assume given the woman's advanced age and poor eyesight that it was just a tragic accident but Anne knew the horrifying truth...Aggie had been pushed down the stairs by her son.

All evening she'd been waiting, hoping that someone would come and rescue her from her prison, overjoyed to discover that her son hadn't disappointed her.

"How did you get past the guards, honey?" she inquired softly and embraced him.

He smirked. "My real father. Killian Jones."

"Your father is Karl…"

"No he isn't, Mother. It's time for you to be honest with me. You slept with Killian before you wed Karl and used animal blood on your wedding sheets to make him think you were a virgin. Angelique told me. I didn't believe her at first but now that I've met Killian, I know she was telling the truth."

Anne's eyes narrowed. "Karl is divorcing me, naming his bastard his heir and plans to send you to Breckenridge. It won't happen!"

 _No it won't,_ Avery thought slyly. _Because neither of them will live long enough to make it happen._

The guards stationed around the manor had been told the Jolly Roger Gang was a small crew, easy for them to handle but Jones had picked up a few strays during his travels, most of them cronies of Barbossa's who were ruthless killers.

As they headed toward the stairs an elderly woman reached out and grasped Anne's arm.

"Oh look at you! Little Anne French all grown up."

"Miss...Miss Aggie, I..."

"Out of the way hag!" Avery snarled, giving the woman a hard shove. She screamed and tumbled down the stairs, landing on the floor in a heap.

"Miss Aggie!" Anne cried and ran down after her, cradling the dead woman in her arms. "Avery, Avery, what have you done?" she moaned.

"She was in my way. Besides, she was old," he said indifferently.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Mother don't have hysterics now. Let's go!"

"Don't you touch me! Don't you touch me you monster," she sobbed.

"Fine. Sit there and cry over some old hag. See if I care," he threw over his shoulder.

"She's not dead...you're not dead are you, Miss Aggie? Come on ...wake up! Why won't you wake up!"

She glanced down at the ring on her finger. Her father had given it to her after their mother's death. It was one of two rings that were Colette's favorites and it had been given to her by Aggie.

She slid the ring off her finger and threw it at the wall. "If the ring bounces back Aggie isn't dead!" she sang, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She longed to be a child again and the days when Miss Aggie came to visit them and always had a sack full of sweets for her and Belle.

 _Oh gods! They were right, he is a monster! Like his real father! What have I done?_

The two halves of her mind were now at war with each other. The adult advised her that she needed to warn her soon to be former husband of the danger he faced and the other, the child wanted to stay where she was, safe in the memories of the past.

In the ballroom a few of the guests were attempting to flee while others armed themselves for a battle.

Smee approached Abigail and Natalie Du Pres grinning devilishly.

"You give me those baubles you're wearing and you won't get hurt."

"Scum!" Abigail hissed, throwing her goblet at him.

Natalie Du Pres grabbed the parasol that she'd been using as part of her costume and stabbed him the shoulder.

"Aunt Natalie!" Josette cried.

"Run, Josette!"

Hearing the commotion Merida came downstairs with her bow in her hands and fired an arrow at one of the thieves as he stalked toward her master.

"Mr. Gold! Down!" she yelled.

Josette Du Pres grabbed one of the steak knives as did Naomi Collins.

"Joshua, take this." Naomi handed another knife to her husband.

Many other guests followed suit, arming themselves with their steak knives and anything else handy.

Merida's arrow struck Gold's intended assailant in the chest.

"Belle! Get the swords in the coat closet!" He hissed. He kept his saber and Bae's as well as extra ones there.

"I'm right behind ye, Mistress!" Merida called out. "Dinna worry Master, I'll keep those buggers away from her!"

Meanwhile, he armed himself with the large carving knife from the roast. "HURRY!"

"Hope you have enough for all of us sir!" Jeremiah said worriedly.

Belle ran as fast her legs could carry her to the closet and yanked the door open, Merida at her heels.

"Get her!" Liam Jones barked, pointing in her direction.

"Och no ye don't!" Merida snarled, shooting one of their pursuers. "Ye got them, Belle?"

There were eight swords stored in the coat closet, all of them once wielded by officers who had given their lives in the Ogre Wars, gifted to Rumple by their families. He had each one engraved with the name of the soldier it belonged to and the dates of his birth and death along with an inscription: Bravery and loyalty until death.

"Mistress Belle, we'd better hurry...the men need those!"

Belle handed her four of the swords. "Quickly, Merida! Give one of those to Jeremiah and any other man you think will make use of it!"

"Mistress, if the men won't use em we women sure will!"

Belle entered the dining room, handing her husband his sword, the other three to Baelfire, Karl and Samuel. "Be careful!" she pleaded.

"Quentin!" Ruby cried out, seeing one of the thieves approach him. It had been such a wonderful evening for the young housemaid until the thieves invaded their sanctuary.

Several of the guests had asked for a dance and she happily obliged yet she'd been able to take her eyes off the handsome Quentin Collins who seemed to take an interest in her as well. When the final man on her dance card took his leave she was stunned to see Quentin Collins waiting for her.

Quentin gazed out the window, a sly smile on his lips. "Come on then, boys," he taunted.

"Quentin, what are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to find out this way," he said, opening his mouth to reveal a set of fangs. He sank to the floor on all fours and seconds later a black wolf was standing in front of her.

"You're...a shapeshifter," she gasped.

 _Yes,_ he heard her say in his head.

She threw off the red velvet cloak she was wearing.

 _So am I._

Two wolves, one black, one gray advanced on their prey snarling.

"Wolves!"

Their intended assailants screamed in terror and started running toward the window.

Liam Jones sauntered over to Baelfire. "You know how to use that, boy?"

"You wanna find out?" Bae challenged.

"Your bastard's not gonna live to inherit anything," Avery hissed at Karl.

"Yes he will and YOU will spend the rest of your miserable life rotting away in Breckenridge!"

Anne stood in the doorway wringing her hands nervously. "I've created a monster, we're all going to die..." she sang through her tears.

"Get me to the old house. Quickly! We must stop Angelique before she harms my son and my wife!" Archie snapped at Barnabas. The two men mounted their horses and rode off toward Collinwood. Barnabas had his own plans for his wife that included a dagger he kept in his study. Neither of them were aware they were being followed by Reverend Gregory Trask, determined to expose the witch at Collinwood and send her to the fires of righteousness, cursing himself for not seeing through Angelique Collins' facade when he first questioned her. Now he would relish seeing her burn for her crimes.

"Let me go, let me go you rotten old witch! I know what you are! You made a pact with the Dark One to be reborn after you were burned a century ago!" Shane howled and attempted to bite his captive's arm. Angelique released her grip on him and he fell to the floor.

"Clever little boy aren't you?" She laughed. "Then you know he has blessed me with all the powers of darkness and your little fae mama is no match for me."

Shane snorted. "That's what you think, hag. You sell your soul to the devil himself and sooner or later you gotta pay a price. And you did the last time, Miranda DuVal!"

It was a name she hadn't heard in a hundred years but that had been her name in her first life, burned as punishment for her evil deeds by ancestors of the Trask and Collins family and offered her soul to the Dark One in exchange for a chance to be reborn and have her revenge.

"That'll be enough out of of you." She gestured and a small orange kitten glared up at her. She picked it up and carried it upstairs, the cat attempting to claw her arm and hissing. She deposited it on the bed in her old room. "I think I'll keep you as a familiar."

 _Not gonna be your familiar, hag!_

"We'll see," she said with a grin and locked the door, teleporting herself downstairs, an ability she rarely used but it did come in handy once in awhile. A furious Bonnie Hopper awaited her in the drawing room.

"Where is my son!" she yelled.

"Where you'll never find him," Angelique taunted. The two women now stood face to face. "You can never defeat me. I have all the powers of darkness at my disposal...and you're a bit out of practice, aren't you dear?"

"I have one advantage you don't Angelique Bouchard, Miranda DuVal or whatever you choose to call yourself. I am a wife and mother...and there is nothing more dangerous than a woman who will do what it takes to protect her family!" Bonnie hissed, raising her wand.

"With a little stick!" Angelique laughed.

Bonnie's fingers curled around the wand, sparks of blue light emitting from the base as she absorbed all of her former powers back into her body. "It's just for show." She tossed the wand aside and blasted her opponent, sending her flying across the room and into the fireplace.

Angelique rose her feet, her face and dress covered in soot. "You'll have to do better than that!" She glanced toward the open window and several vines wrapped themselves around the fae, squeezing her tightly, their thorns pricking her skin. "A bit of a tight squeeze isn't it?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, transforming the vines into bluebells. "You forget a child of Lucina's bloodline has dominion over plants, Angelique."

"Everyone has their weaknesses and now I know yours!" the witch declared triumphantly, a clay doll in her hands. "You will come to me, Archie Hopper!"

"No!" Bonnie cried as her husband entered the drawing room in a daze. Angelique removed a pin from her hat and thrust it into the doll's shoulder. Archie sank to his knees moaning in pain.

"Bonnie…" he gasped.

"Archie, why didn't you stay at Rose Heart?" she sobbed.

"Wouldn't let you face her alone."

"This next pin will go into his heart unless you do as I say."

"Bonnie, save our son...whatever it takes…" Archie pleaded. "Use everything you have!"

"Archie, I can't let her kill you…"

Angelique laughed harshly and stabbed the doll in the leg.

"Make your choice, Bonnie. Your husband or your son. This next pin will go into his heart."

She rounded on the witch, her eyes blazing with fury. "Both!" she snarled, her fingertips glowing the blue sparks and blasted her, Angelique held up her free hand, casting a protection spell. Bonnie could feel her energy draining but she knew she couldn't surrender to it, not when her family was at stake.

"Feeling a little tired, Bonnie? Perhaps you should rest. Don't want to lose the child."

"Not yet!" Bonnie growled, beads of sweat on her brow, feeling a sudden surge of energy from the child growing her womb. "You say my family is my weakness Angelique but it's my strength!" she cried, absorbing the spells her opponent was attempting to cast, her body glowing with a brilliant white light. It was a power she'd always been fearful of using knowing that it was capable of great destruction and one rarely found in fae. The fear that she would harm anyone with this power had been one of the reasons she'd taken her vow.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Darken your heart and I still win!" Angelique challenged, her strength diminished.

"I will never darken my heart. Your fate will be in the hands of the Holy Council!" Bonnie declared, snatching a strand of hair from the other woman's head.

"Die, witch!" Barnabas howled and threw the dagger he'd taken from its case in the study and threw it at Angelique.

"Oh Barnabas, what have you done!" Angelique cried, clutching her shoulder and pulling the dagger out. Bonnie snatched the doll out of her hands and yanked the pins out and ran over to her husband.

"Archie, darling, are you alright?"

"Shane? Where's Shane?"

"I can't find him," she said sadly.

"We'll find him," he said determinedly

"What I should've done as soon as I found out what you are!" Barnabas sneered at Angelique. "Kill you!"

Angelique sank to the floor and gazed up at him, her gray eyes full of malice. "You didn't do the job well enough, Barnabas. I am not dead yet. But while I can still breathe I will have my revenge. I set a curse on you, Barnabas Collins. You wanted your Josette so much well you shall have her! But not in the way that you would have chosen! You will never rest Barnabas and you will never be able to love anyone. Whoever loves you…will DIE! That is my curse and you will live with it through all eternity!"

"No he won't," Bonnie informed her coldly, holding up the strand of hair she'd snatched from Angelique's head. She began to wrap it around her wand, chanting in the ancient language of her people. A bat flew in through the open window toward Barnabas Collins and transformed into a parakeet that perched itself on his shoulder.

"NO, NO!" Angelique screamed.

"I've bound you, Angelique. You are powerless." The fae glared down at her. "That is MY revenge. Now WHERE IS MY SON?"

"Where you'll never find him," the witch teased.

"We'll see about that!" Archie growled. "We'll tear this house apart if we have to."

"Angelique Collins, you are summoned by the forces of everlasting light!" they heard Reverend Trask chanting outside. "Come forth!"

Barnabas hauled Angelique to her feet and dragged her to the door. "Here is your witch!" he growled and shoved her at Trask.

"I have the witch! I have the witch!" Trask chanted gleefully.

"Noooo!"

"Ha ha….burn, burn, BURN!" Ben Stokes taunted, shaking his fist as Trask dragged a protesting Angelique away.

Barnabas went back inside and helped Archie to his feet. "We'll find your son," he promised. "He has to be somewhere in this house."

They started their search downstairs but found nothing.

"Mr. Barnabas, what if she turned him into a cat like Mr Joshua?" Ben spoke up.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That was how the witch punished Mr. Joshua, turned him into a cat. She kept him in her old room."

"Then that's where we'll look. Where is her old room?" Archie demanded of Barnabas.

"This way!" He lead the couple upstairs. They spotted a small orange kitten sitting on the bed.

"Shane!" Bonnie cried.

"ROWL!" The kitten jumped off the bed and ran over to her, rubbing itself against her feet. Archie bent down and picked it up.

"It's all right, Shane. Mama can fix it. Can't you?" he asked hopefully.

"I can," she murmured, waving her hand over the kitten's head. Seconds later their son reappeared in his father's arms.

"Shane!" she cried joyfully and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm alright, Mama," he blushed. Suddenly Bonnie moaned and sank to the floor.

"Bonnie!" Archie set his son on his feet and took his wife into his arms.

"Mama!"

"I'm...alright...darling….just need to rest…" she said weakly.

"She can rest in my mother's old rooms," Barnabas said softly. "I must return to Rose Heart and see my family."

"Thank you, Barnabas."

"No thank you and your wife Mister Hopper. I do not even want to imagine what Angelique's curse would have done to me."

"You would become one of the living dead," Bonnie murmured. "Dependent on human blood to sustain you."

"Papa, what's going on at Rose Heart?" Shane demanded.

"The Jolly Roger Gang…"

"Oh my goddess!" Bonnie pressed her hand to her heart. "Help me up. We must get over there right away!"

"You can't!" her husband protested.

"I will rest later! We cannot let our friends endure what we have from those soulless monsters!"

"Papa, they'll hurt Aurelia!" Shane wailed.

"Ben, bring the other coach!" Barnabas shouted.

"We need anything else, Mister Barnabas?"

"Yes...any weapon you can find in this house!"

Back at Rose Heart, the fighting had erupted all over the ballroom and outside, as the master of the estate summoned his servants, many of whom were former army veterans, to defend the guests by means of an enchanted whistle, whose four note clarion could be heard by any of his former soldiers.

"GOLD, WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Killian Jones yelled outside.

Quentin and Ruby paused in their hunting.

We'll _find her...get something we can use to pick up the scent!_ Quentin sent to Ruby.

Rumple lowered his whistle, a cold dread mingled with blood rage surging through him. "Take the noncombatants to the secret tunnels, Belle! I have a pirate to skin!" His knuckles were white on his sword hilt.

"Be careful, darling!" she pleaded. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed. "I love you..and I WILL see you again!"

"It's forever, dearie. I love you and I'll rescue our daughter. Now go-go quickly!" He kissed her back, her strength commuted to him with that single gesture of her undying love.

"This way, hurry!" she cried to most of the women. "Anne, come with me..." she pleaded with her sister.

"Run away, run away, live to fight another day..." Anne sang, her voice now childlike.

As they were heading for the tunnels Belle gasped in horror when she saw their mother's friend lying on the floor. "Miss Aggie!"

She wanted to skin a few pirates herself.

"I've created a monster, he made Aggie die..." Anne sobbed.

Belle's eyes narrowed to slits. "YOUR son did this? Your son killed our godmother?"

Now her sister's sudden madness made sense. She found it odd that Anne had started singing like she used to when they were girls and jumping rope but most of the time Anne's songs were insults towards her.

It was a horrible way for Anne to learn the truth about the child she'd spawned.

"Come! We can mourn later!" She grabbed her sister's hand and towed her along, thinking if Rumple fell they would have a lifetime to mourn the deaths of the valiant.

"This way, folks, this way!" Corporal Pierre LaFue of the 7th Cavalry called as he tried to shepherd the panicking people from the ballroom through the doors leading to the arbor.

"One at a time! One at a time!" he yelled futilely as the guests pushed and nearly trampled each other to get through the doors and away from the carnage occurring in the ballroom.

More concerned with making sure people got out of the ballroom, LaFue didn't see Avery until the boy was almost on top of him. "Hurry, boy! Through the doors!" he urged the blonde.

"I don't think so, mister," Avery laughed.

"You can't stay here, boy. It's no place for you. Now go-follow your mama!"

He went to shoo the silly child through the door.

Abruptly he staggered and cried out sharply.

Blood stained his jacket. LaFue stared at the angelic looking child in disbelief. "You-stabbed me! Why?"

Avery smiled diabolically. "Because this IS my place, hayseed! I'm Avery Jones, and I'm here to take my revenge!" He pulled the bloodstained dagger out and shoved the badly wounded LaFue to the ground. "Time to die, stupid soldier!"

LaFue could barely retain consciousness, but through the blood, pain, and fear he thought he heard a voice say, "You'll kill no one else tonight, you spawn of hell!"

Avery spun around. "Hello . . . Papa! Or should I say-step-papa!"

Karl faced him with sword in hand, loathing all over his face. "You should be silent in the face of your betters, pirate spawn! I should have known long ago you were none of mine! Only a pox-ridden, murdering freebooter like Jones and your whore of a mother could have thrown such a tainted insane whelp!"

"I'd rather be the captain's son than YOURS-Karl!" spat Avery, his eyes glinting with fury.

"Figures. Like your mother, you'll settle for wallowing in the dirt," sneered the noble.

"No! I'm gonna take what's mine!" shouted the enraged child. "I'm gonna kill you, your mistress, and your bastard and take everything you own, MY LORD!"

Then he lunged at Karl with the knife, trying for a quick stab in the vitals.

But Karl was watching the maniacal boy's gaze and saw where he intended to strike, and avoided it by stepping aside. "I'm not so easy to kill, you crazy little maniac!"

"I'm NOT crazy!" shrilled the boy, throwing the knife down and grabbing the corporal's sword lying on the floor.

He attacked with it wildly, it was too long and too big for his slender frame, but he wanted to run his arrogant stepfather through with a real blade.

Karl dodged, parrying easily. "No, you're not crazy, more's the pity. Crazy would mean you couldn't help your wickedness. But you-you revel in it like your outlaw sire!"

"Yes!" the boy shouted, laughing insanely. "Why shouldn't I? THIS is what I was born to do-not run some stuffy estate and bend my knee to the monarch and all that rot!" Again he came at the older man, sword flickering through the air.

Karl parried, trying to knock the sword from Avery's hand, but the boy's insane attack made it difficult to do so. As he backed away, Avery smiled and called, "Getting slow in your old age, Karl?"

"Don't insult my papa!" another voice called, and then attacked Avery as well, stabbing him in the backside with his epee.

"Ahh!" Avery shrieked. "Bastard son of a pig!"

"Better than a murdering pig!" Samuel shot back. "And you scream like a girl."

"I'm gonna kill you!" bawled Anne's son, and went to stab Samuel.

But the older boy parried the rush and attacked, setting the little criminal back on his heels.

"Good job, Samuel!" Karl called, watching to see if there was a way he could disarm his stepson before he hurt his heir.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Avery wailed, green with envy that Karl should dare praise his halfwit bastard over Avery.

He whirled upon the older man, catching him a glancing blow on the knee with his wild swing.

Karl grunted, but then came back with a swift lunge that knocked Avery's borrowed sword from his hand.

"NOO-OOOO!"

"You lose-MATE!" Samuel taunted, and then put the tip of his sword against Avery's neck. "Surrender . . . or I'll kill you like the lowlife scum you are!"

"Sam, don't!" Karl cried.

His son glared at his former rival. "Well? I'm waiting?"

Avery swallowed sharply, all his bravado deserting him. "Don't hurt me!" he whined.

He clamped one hand to his bleeding backside. "I'm bleeding! I don't wanna die!" he bawled.

Karl rolled his eyes. "That's nothing but a shallow cut. You're not dying, you little drama queen. Unlike the good man you stabbed." He grabbed his stepson by the back of the neck. "Let's go, pirate's boy. You wanted to play at being an outlaw then you face an outlaw's consequences."

"No! I don't wanna hang!" Avery howled.

"Should have thought of that before you chose to follow in your father's footsteps, shouldn't you?" Karl declared coldly. While he was reasonably sure no judge would sentence a boy to be hung here in the Enchanted Forest, he wanted his former son to feel as terrible as he had made all his innocent victims feel.

"Papa, I've got your back,"Bae murmured.

"Watch your own, son,"the commander ordered. His hand clenched upon Lightbringer, the magical sword that once was the weapon of an ancient king, unbreakable and that could never shed the blood of innocents. Lightbringer once went by another name, but it had been forgotten. Rumple had found it in the booty of an ogre camp during the war and claimed it after his own sword had broken.

"Gonna skin me a crocodile," Hook taunted, his cutlass out, waiting for Rumple at the edge of the drive, a sneer plastered all over his handsome face.

The commander strode out to meet his adversary, wincing at the pain in his leg even with the brace. He knew he had to end this confrontation quickly, before his lame leg slowed him and allowed Jones to kill him. His eyes were two chips of sienna marble, hard and unyielding.

"Best watch out the crocodile doesn't bite off your head, Jones," Rumple growled, his tone as menacing as possible. He wished fervently this were twenty years ago. Then he could have taken this cocky bastard. But now . . . now he was at a disadvantage. Stop that! he ordered himself sternly. Go into battle doubting you'll win and you've signed your own death warrant.

He faced off, not in the classic dueling stance, but one that allowed some leverage for his crippled leg. "What's wrong, Hook? Afraid of a little ole crocodile?" He mocked. "Tick tock, dearie! Tick, tock!"

As he had foreseen, the taunt made the outlaw angry enough to forget protocol and strike the first blow.

Hook lunged at Rumple, sword drawn, only to find that even crippled the commander still possessed enough speed to dodge the blow. His thrust missed, and suddenly the sound of hooves thundered over the earth. The outlaw jerked his head up and saw a blood bay horse surging at him.

Victorious screamed a battle cry and his shoulder clipped the pirate as he raced to his master's defense, knocking Hook sprawling in the dirt. The stallion's black hooves slammed down where the pirate had been just seconds before.

"Bloody damned demon!" Hook cursed, scrambling away from the lethal hooves.

Victorious snapped at him viciously, driving the dangerous criminal further from Rumple, who had regained his balance and now stood next to his horse. "Victorious, lad, what are ye doing?"

Upon hearing the familiar tone, the stallion turned and knelt, snorting urgently at his master.

Rumple hesitated, gazing into Victorious brilliant eyes. He didn't wish to endanger his horse, but he knew the stallion being here was not accidental. The horse had come to his rescue, like a true war horse should. The commander also knew that on foot he could not hope to defeat his enemy. And he had to do so, or his baby girl was lost to him.

Victorious nuzzled him. Gold met the great horse's eyes once more and knew Victorious was challenging him. The stallion knew quite well the threat he faced and was willing to help him fight. Fearful as he was of Victorious being hurt, Gold knew he could not refuse what was offered.

He set a hand upon the stallion's back and mounted. "All right, my brave one," he crooned. "Let's do this-together!"

Even without saddle or bridle, the former cavalry officer could ride like a centaur. On foot he would have been slain eventually, but on horseback he was the equal of any man alive in a duel. Victorious lunged to his feet, whistling in fury, his black stockinged legs lashing out at Hook. Rumple drew his sword and called, "If you want a duel, Captain, come and face me!"

Hook, shocked, whirled and grabbed the reins of a soldier's mount who had been pulled from the saddle and slaughtered. "I can kill you on four legs or two, you scheming crocodile!"

The pirate mounted and urged his horse forward, sword in hand, tying the reins about his hook.

At an invisible signal from the commander, Victorious surged forward, rearing on his hindlegs and kicking out with his forehooves.

Hook's horse, no fool, spun away from the charge, the pirate struggling to control his unfamiliar mount and cursing. "Fucking crocodile!"

Rumple patted Victorious. "Good lad!" He tapped the bay's left side with his boot and Victorious spun on his hocks and pursued, allowing the commander to get within striking distance.

Hook barely parried the sword that flashed at him, their blades meeting with a resounding clash. He bared his teeth as the recoil shook his arm. "I'm going to kill you, Gold!" he snarled. "Gut you like a codfish!"

Rumple scowled. "The man who boasts away will not live to fight another day." He riposted, keeping Victorious close so Hook couldn't get enough room to strike at his horse, and had to keep his focus upon the cavalry officer.

Hook found himself parrying more blows than he gave, for Rumple was a superlative fencer, and he and Victorious moved as one entity. He disengaged and tried to back his horse away to get some breathing room, but the dumb animal refused to heed him and just kept circling towards Rumple, forcing the pirate to keep fighting even as he was tiring.

Rumple pressed his advantage, making his sword sing through the air. He was relentless, striking three and four times in half a minute, raining blows down on his opponent as if he were the war god himself. His face was a mask of cold determination and relentless icy fury. Victorious's shoulder bumped the other horse hard, driving him back on his hocks.

As his horse unexpectedly gave ground, Hook missed his parry and swore as Rumple's saber entered his shoulder.

"First blood, dearie," Gold called. "Still think I'm an old crocodile?"

"I think I'm gonna skin you and make your little girl watch, old man!"

Hook sneered. He thrust back and for a few moments managed to put Rumple on the defensive, his sword flickering like a silver snake.

Rumple disengaged briefly to give himself time to breathe, the furious pace of the duel was taking its toll on him as he was no longer as young as he used to be. Hook's taunts didn't faze him, however. He was far from the old man the pirate claimed, though he was about five or six years older than Jones. But he had kept himself fit despite his crippled ankle, and his daily rides and spars with Bae had ensured he never truly lost his edge with a sword.

That coupled with Victorious left him confident he could take the pirate. Hook was unused to fighting on horseback and he was at more of a disadvantage than he would admit. He was spending more time fighting his mount than working with the animal.

Hook kicked his horse into a trot, furious, and swung at Rumple again. Their swords met, and once again Hook was driven back.

Hook was tiring swiftly and knew he had to end this. He savagely kicked his mount into a charge and managed to slam his horse into Victorious. The bay staggered before regaining his footing and Hook landed a lucky blow, cutting Rumple's left shoulder. "If need be, I'll cut you up a piece at a time!"

Rumple winced at the sharp sting. He felt the blood soak through his shirt, but sensed it was not a deep wound. Hook had gotten him with a glancing blow. Ignoring the throbbing, he gave another signal to Victorious, who spun and smashed his hind hooves into Hook's mount, causing the other horse to scream in pain and stumble sharply, nearly throwing Hook from the saddle.

Rumple saw his chance and struck, neatly slicing the hook from the pirate's arm. At the same time Victorious lunged and bit Hook's horse on the shoulder.

Whinnying in fear, the other horse jerked away, Hook swung and missed, and Rumple cut a neat slash in his opponent's face.

"Bastard!" Hook howled as blood poured into his eye.

"Not so pretty are you now, pirate?" sneered the commander. "Now all the girls will scream and run from you-as they should have long ago, you raping pig!"

"Like they do from you, cripple? How much did you pay your little wife to marry you?"

He ducked Rumple's return strike.

"I don't need to pay people to sleep with me, Jones," Rumple laughed. "Or resort to alcohol to make them desire me like you!"

He engaged Hook's sword with his own, then used an old cavalry trick and hooked his right leg about the other's stirrup and heaved, knocking Jones out of the saddle.

The pirate ended up with the wind knocked out of him on the ground and narrowly missed being trampled by his own mount.

At another hand signal from his master, Victorious deliberately stepped upon Hook's cutlass, pinning it to the earth.

"Do you yield, Hook?" Rumple queried. "One signal from me and Victorious will happily tap dance on your face. Or you can try running, but you won't get far with all those holes in you. You'll leave a trail a blind toddler could follow. Well?"

"Fine! I yield!" grunted the pirate, hatred simmering in his eyes. "But I want an attorney!"

"You'll have one," Gold replied, but they both knew that no lawyer in the kingdom was going to mitigate the outcome of this trial.

Quentin and Ruby picked up the scents of the two girls near the harbor hoping they would find them in time.

"I'll take that little bauble around your neck," Barbossa chuckled and reached for the swan necklace. "And then I'll be taking you."

"Try it and you'll be coughing up your member, scum!" Emma hissed.

He leaned over her and pushed up her skirts. She raised her foot and delivered a fierce kick to his groin. "Should've untied me, Barbossa!" she taunted. He lay on the floor on his side gasping for breath.

"You little bitch...I'm gonna make you beg for mercy when I finish with you."

"Come on, Relia...we gotta get outta here," Emma said as she began untying the younger girl's bonds.

"Emma hurry, he's getting up!"

"Little bitch," Barbossa snarled as he advanced toward them.

Emma pushed Aurelia behind her. "Run! Get to your father...hurry!"

"Emma..."

"GO!"

"I don't wanna leave you here alone..."

"You HAVE to!"

"Won't get far, poppet," Barbossa sneered. He seized Emma by her hair and dragged her back to the bed.

"RUN!" Emma screamed.

Please, please someone help us...don't let Emma die or be violated, Aurelia thought. She could hear her friend screaming inside the cabin, fearful of what their captor was doing to her. She looked around hoping to find a weapon and while she was looking she was startled to see two large wolves leap onto the deck of the ship.

Inside the cabin Emma pummeled at the pirate with her fists as he tore at her clothing and slapped her repeatedly.

At least Relia got away, she thought.

Suddenly she heard a howl in the doorway of the cabin and a large black wolf leaped onto Barbossa's back and bit into his shoulder.

 _Oh my gods...a wolf!_

It had saved her but would it make her its next meal?

The wolf dragged the screaming pirate off the bed and down to the floor. Emma turned her head and attempted to cover herself with the sheet as the wolf finished him off.

"It's all right little swan. You're safe." she heard a familiar voice say and gently touch her arm. She turned around to see Quentin Collins standing over her, his lips stained with blood.

"Quentin?"

"Emma!" Aurelia cried, running into the cabin with another gray wolf at her heels.

"Relia, be careful...the wolf..."

"Won't hurt you," Quentin assured her.

"I don't understand...how did you get here...the wolf..."

"I am the wolf, Emma," he confessed.

"What?!"

"He's telling the truth," Aurelia insisted. "Shane sensed what he was at the ball but who's the other wolf Quentin?"

"Me, Miss Aurelia," Ruby said once she shifted back into human form.

"You're humans...that can change into wolves?" Emma asked.

"Yes...but we hide who we are because humans fear us," Ruby explained. "We never harm anyone...unless we have to."

"Let's get you some clothes little swan and get you and Aurelia back to the house."

"But the Jolly Roger Gang..."

"I think your papa is taking care of them as we speak. I'll wait outside while you dress."

Aurelia hugged Ruby. "Thank you! I was so scared no one would be able to help us. Papa didn't even know we were gone!"

"He will now and he'll be worried. Ruby opened one of the chests in the cabin and handed Emma a dress and some undergarments, "These'll have to do for now but we'll get you some fresh clothes at home and treat those bruises."

Emma thought of Bae and how worried he would be for her. "And I need to see Bae." She touched the swan pendant around her neck. "He tried to take this from me but I wouldn't let him and I didn't care what he did to me as long as Aurelia was safe."

She glared down at the pirate's corpse. "Rot you bastard!" she snarled and walked out of the cabin. Quentin stood on the deck. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure little swan. Now we need to get you home but we'll get there faster if you girls ride on our backs."

Aurelia stared at him. "Huh? You're not horses!"

"But we can still carry your weight without slowing down," Ruby insisted.

The pair shifted back into wolf form. Emma climbed onto Quentin's back while Aurelia sat on Ruby's. The wolves let out a long howl and raced back to Rose Harbor

The coach driven by Ben Stokes arrived at Rose Harbor twenty minutes later. Barnabas dismounted his horse and opened one of the chests on the back of the coach containing items he'd taken from the old house and Collinwood and the quarters of one Nathan Forbes, the fortune seeking naval officer that had attempted to seduce his cousin Millicent in order to get his hands on her fortune. The man was now tied up in the wine cellar at Collinwood.

"Barnabas!" Jeremiah called out.

"Over here! Quick! We need to get these things to the rest of the men."

"What'd you do...rob the armory?" Jeremiah asked when he picked up a sword.

"No that was Nathan Forbes. He's licking his wounds in the wine cellar at the moment. Come on."

At the moment Hook and Rumple squared off, a simultaneous confrontation was taking place in the ballroom between Hook's brother Liam and Bae. Liam was taller, with a longer reach than his teenage counterpart. He was also more ruthless and cruel, sneering at the younger boy.

"I hear you have a thing for our wild swan, boy," he chuckled mockingly. "Pity that once I get through with you the only one enjoying her favors will be my little brother Killian!"

"Over my dead body, you piece of shit!" Bae snarled, trying to control his temper. His father had drilled into him relentlessly that a man who went into a fight and let anger rule him usually ended up dead.

"That's the idea, lad!" Liam barked. Then he lunged in a classic attack pattern.

Bae was familiar with it, however, and could counter it blindfolded. "Nice try, looks like someone had a fencing tutor a long time ago."

"I did . . . before the academy threw me out for conduct unbecoming an officer," snorted the pirate. disengaging neatly. "They can take their code of honor and shove it up their arse!"

Bae thrust back in a lightning quick move Rumple had taught him. "Couldn't take the heat? Not surprised. Takes guts to be an officer. Guts and grit."

Liam defended, sweating. Perhaps this kid was a tad better than he thought.

"I'm gonna spill your guts all over the ground, boy. Then we'll see how pretty Swan thinks you are," Liam giggled.

He riposted, their sword clashing together as he sought to use his greater strength and reach to overwhelm his opponent.

Bae resisted, his arms screaming from the strain, then recalled another tip of Rumple's and suddenly gave way before the other man.

Liam, believing the duel won, was overextended.

Bae lunged, the tip of his rapier catching the pirate in the thigh.

Liam gasped as the blade slid in, leaving a hole in his leg. "Pox ridden fleabag!" he swore.

"Fleas bite," Bae smirked. He danced out of range, knowing his adversary would be slowed by the wound.

For a few moments Bae felt he was holding his own, though the pirate proved that he was stronger than he looked, ignoring the blood from his wound that stained the ground to press his attack.

Panting, Bae gave ground again, trying to maneuver around Liam to gain an advantage.

His boot slipped in a patch of blood he didn't see and he staggered, leaving his guard down for a single instant.

That was all the pirate needed to strike.

He aimed for the heart, but his wound threw him off so that his blade struck Bae's shoulder instead.

Fiery pain flashed down his left arm and the boy cried out. Blood streaked his arm, and Bae knew that while not fatal, the blood loss would cripple him if not tended to soon. He needed to finish this.

He backed up, pretending to favor his wounded side. Come on, you bloody bastard! Come on! he urged the other silently, having observed that Liam Jones fought with his emotions, not his head.

"I'll carve you up a piece at a time, boy!"

Bae did not bother to answer, conserving his breath for one last desperate trick.

Never use this unless you truly have no other option, Bae, Rumple's voice echoed in his head. But if you do, don't hesitate.

Liam surged forward, his sword cutting a relentless swath through the air. Again and again he engaged, pressing Bae backwards. "Getting tired, boyo?" he smirked.

He could feel the boy was faltering, and the more he pushed, the more his younger opponent gave ground. Even with a hurt leg, he could take this puny pipsqueak, he thought.

Then Bae missed a parry, and Liam went high, seeking to end this duel once and for all.

Only to discover the boy had outfoxed him, going low as if to stab him in the gut, then twisting and bringing his blade up and slicing Liam's fingers, causing the unsuspecting pirate to drop his sword.

"Ahh!" Liam shrieked. "What the bloody hell?"

"I call that the Gold Special," Bae replied, then his sword was at the other's throat. "Yield!"

"To the poxy son of a coward?" Liam coughed, trying to stanch the bleeding from his hand.

"To a better man than you could ever be," Bae answered softly, his eyes dark slits. "Yield! Or shall I run you through?"

"I yield!" Liam acquiesced through gritted teeth. "Now can you give me something to stop me bleeding like a stuck pig?"

Bae shrugged. "Okay, but you'll be dancing to a different tune soon enough at the end of a rope." He ripped a strip off his tunic and tossed it at the other, then accepted the rope August handed him to bind the prisoner fast.

He turned to see two huge wolves trot into the yard, with Aurelia and Emma riding them like some warrior women out of a tale.

"Bae!" Emma cried as they halted and she slid off of Quentin's back.

"Hey, Emma," Bae began, then his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed at her feet, blood staining his shirt an ugly crimson.

"Bae!" Aurelia sobbed.

The Hoppers got out of the coach. "I'll ride into town and get the doctor! Shane, help your mother tend the wounded!" Archie instructed.

Bonnie began tearing off strips of her dress and petticoats, handing them to her son. "We need to bind the wounds, quickly darling!"

"Mama, can you use magic to help them?"

She shook her head. "I've used too much...and my powers won't return until I've rested but there's no time for that now." She kneeled beside Bae and opened his shirt to expose the wound. "Hand me those strips Shane."

Shane handed them to her and put a comforting arm around Aurelia's waist. "It's gonna be alright Relia. Mama's gonna take care of him until Papa brings the doctor."

"What do you need me to do Mrs. Hopper?" Emma asked her.

"Help me bind his wound. He is weakening from a loss of blood. Follow my instructions carefully."

"How do you know how to do all this?"

"I arranged for a tutor when I was a girl," Bonnie explained while she worked. "My parents disapproved but I wanted to learn all methods of healing with or without magic. Thankfully I don't need to use these skills often but I've never forgotten them."

Once she was informed the surviving members of the Jolly Roger Gang were in custody Belle lead the women out of the secret tunnels, all of them horrified by the carnage they were seeing.

"Rumple!" she cried, throwing her arms around her exhausted husband. "Where are Aurelia and Bae?"

"Bae!" he cried turning about and seeing his lying on the ground being tended to by Bonnie Hopper. "No!"

Belle burst into tears. "My son! My son!"

"It'll be alright, Rumple," Bonnie assured him. "I've bound the wound to stop the bleeding but the doctor must see him. Archie has ridden into town to fetch him."

Rumple took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly. "Relia, my Relia! How did you escape?"

"Emma...and Quentin and Ruby," she explained, gesturing to the two wolves guarding the prisoners.

"Those pirates didn't….hurt you?" he inquired gently.

"No, Papa! Emma was really brave and held them off and then Quentin and Ruby came and rescued us. We rode them here."

"What?"

"Quentin and Ruby are wolves, Papa," she explained.

Rumple glanced over at Emma, tears in his eyes. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. I am in your debt, dearie."

"No you're not, Mr. Gold. You're my family now...and I'd do anything for all of you."

Belle stroked her son's hair. "It's going to be alright, Bae. It's going to be alright…" She looked up at her husband. "Rumple, we should...bring everyone inside so that the doctor can tend to them."

He nodded in agreement, recalling many times during the wars when he'd needed to ask the permission of landowners to use their homes as temporary hospitals.

"Talk to the women. We'll need them to help care for the wounded. The doctor can instruct them."

He went and found the corporal lying in the entrance to the arbor. He knelt and felt for a pulse. It was there, but thready. "Damn it, corporal!" he hissed. Then he ripped off a sleeve of his costume and wadded it up and pressed it to the wound in his side.

LaFue roused, his eyelids fluttering in his pale as parchment face. "Commander? Sir-are they all safe?"

"Aye, soldier. You did well," Rumple murmured.

The corporal smiled lopsidedly. "Kinda got . . . blindsided though . . . by some little bastard pirate . . . didn't know they recruited that young . . ."

"That one isn't a threat anymore, corporal," Rumple soothed, pressing harder on the wound.

" . . . hurts . . . Mr. Gold . . ."

"Shh . . . I know, son. The doctor's gonna fix you. Just stay with me, Pierre. You hear? Stay with me!" he ordered hoarsely.

"Yes . . . sir . . ." the soldier gasped. "Ain't . . . dying . . . from no bastard's little knife . . . no, sir!"

"That's a good soldier, son," Rumple approved, checking to see if the bleeding had stopped. It seemed to have halted. "Rest now, Pierre."

Doctor Hoffman dismounted his horse, his eyes wide with shock and horror. "Good gods man I haven't seen this much carnage since the wars!" he remarked to Archie.

He was going to need all the help he could get.

"Rumple, I will need to use the house as a clinic...and enlist the aid of some of the women."

Rumple looked up from where he crouched beside the stricken corporal, who held his hand. "You're welcome to anything and anyone you need, doctor. Will you please see to Pierre here?"

The doctor nodded, taking his bag from Archie. "Have the other wounded brought into the house. I may need someone to ride back into town to fetch Doctors Lang, Whale and Woodard."

"See to it, Cogsworth. Send August and Adam," ordered Rumple. "Tell them to bring wagons with supplies and stretchers."

Cogsworth, who had been a sergeant, saluted smartly, "Right away, sir!" He departed after telling Lumiere to begin assisting any wounded into the ballroom.

The wounded staggered, limped or were carried into the house, assisted by the servants and their relatives. Hoffman arranged them, with Bonnie and Rumple's help, who had been trained as a medic before he rose to commander, in order from most serious to non-life threatening along the wall.

Belle began instructing the women to gather towels, washcloths basins, pillows and blankets.

Mrs. Potts boiled pots of water in the kitchen, and had the maids fetch honey, spirits, and other herbal salves from the stillroom and bring them to the doctor.

"What do we do for beds?" asked Josette Du Pres.

"We have some pallets in storage," answered Lumiere. "We can use them and after that strip the cushions from the sofas."

"Come on, Aunt Natalie."

"But...I..." the Countess shook her head.

"You're going to help and be quiet about it!" snapped Josette, dragging her to the parlor.

"Chip, take the empty feed sacks and stuff them with straw," Mrs. Potts instructed her son. "They'll do in a pinch for mattresses and pillows."

"Rumple, that shoulder of yours needs some tending," Belle said upon inspecting her husband.

"It can wait," he said dismissively. "It's not deep."

"I'll do it now, Commander," she argued. "It'll only take a moment."

"Yes, dearie," her husband acquiesced with a sigh. As Belle washed his wound and put honey upon the bandage, Rumple continued to direct people.

He had the bodies of the slain placed in a corner of the ballroom, covered by the tablecloths for shrouds. There were more bodies than he had thought. He squeezed his eyes shut. "May the gods welcome you home, you beautiful souls," he whispered, blinking back tears.

"...Emma...oh my gods what did those bastards do to you?" Bae asked when he opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him. He reached up and touched her bruised cheek.

"I'll be fine, Bae, fine...right now I'm more worried about you."

"They didn't...?" The thought of one of those pirates violating his beloved wild swan made him want to pick up his sword and run them all through.

"No...Quentin got to us before Barbossa could."

He smiled faintly. "Guess you'll want to be with him now, eh?"

"Baelfire Gold, if you weren't hurting right now I'd slap you silly! He's a nice man and all but YOU are the one I want and just in case you need another reminder..." She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

When he could speak again, he said, "I feel better already. When can I get up?"

"When the doctor says and not before or I'll shove your backside back down again!"

He pouted, his hair falling in his eyes adorably.

"Don't even think about trying to charm me with that look. Not falling for it." She crossed her arms over her breasts and scowled at him. "You want to be tied down?"

"Listen to her, son. Or I'll sic your mama on you," Rumple threatened.

Aurelia giggled. "She's acting like a wife already."

"Okay, okay!" grumbled her brother.

"That mean you're gonna try and boss me around once we get married?" Shane demanded of his betrothed.

"Only if you need it," Aurelia answered. "Lots of times boys don't have the sense the gods gave a goose."

"Well I do," he huffed.

"She learned that from her mother," Rumple chuckled. He went and mixed a white powder in a glass of water then gave it to his son. "Drink that. It'll help with the pain."

"Least I know you won't be like that hag and turn me into a cat or stick pins in a doll to hurt me."

"What's going to happen to her?" Emma inquired.

"Probably gonna burn her like they do with bad witches," Shane explained.

"She'll have a trial same as the others," the attorney informed them. "After that, it depends on the judge's sentencing."

"Papa, this tastes awful," Bae complained.

"Baelfire, just drink it. Give me a hard time and I'll dose you like I would a sick puppy," Rumple ordered. "I swear, boy, you don't take medicine any better now than you did when you were four."

"Neither do I," Emma admitted. "I used to spit it out."

"So did he," Rumple sighed. "Until I held his nose and made him take it. It was not a pleasant experience."

"Don't remind me," his son grumbled. "Where's the water? I need it to wash the taste away."

"Here," Aurelia held out a cup which her brother drank eagerly.

Bae handed the cup back. "Papa, how many of us did those poxy whoresons get?"

"Too many. I don't have the exact count yet," answered his father. "Now mind your language before I make you eat something worse than my willowbark powder."

"Yes, sir," his son coughed. He glanced about. "Where's Uncle Karl and the rest of the family?"

"We're here," Luci said when they approached. "We were worried about you."

"And your Aunt Anne...I'm afraid she's gone mad," Belle sighed.

"Why?" Aurelia asked her.

"Avery...killed Miss Aggie."

Bae looked stricken. "That's horrible! That rotten little snake! Mama, she was your godmother."

"I know," she sniffled.

"How could he kill a little old lady?" Bae scowled. "He oughta be locked away forever!"

"We're going to do our best to see justice served to all who harmed innocents today, son," his father assured him. "But first we need to save those who can be saved.

The other doctors had arrived, all of them as equally horrified as Doctor Hoffman at the sight that met their eyes.

"I'll be back soon, dearie," Rumple excused himself. "I need to assist the doctors."

It was going to be a long, difficult night at Rose Heart.


	16. In the Wee Small Hours

**16**

 **In The Wee Small Hours of the Morning**

The Golds and many of the guests stayed awake most of the night assisting the doctors as they tended to the wounded until Rumple and Archie ordered their wives and children to their beds to rest. The doctors praised the gods they'd been able to save those severely wounded in the battle for that is what it had been at Rose Heart that evening, a battle. A small garrison had been dispatched to Rose Heart to take custody of the criminals. They were all at the jail awaiting trial and cringing inside their cells at the two wolves that waited outside in case any of them had plans of escaping.

Avery Chesterfield sat in the corner of the cell whimpering, images of dangling from the hangman's noose or his head being severed on the block playing through his mind. Killian snorted in disgust and kicked his foot.

"Stop sniveling like a girl, lad, and man up," he barked. "You call yourself my son but MY son wouldn't behave like a girl." He shook his head. "Why the hell do I produce such weak sons?"

The jailer, a young man named Peter Bradford snorted from behind the book he was reading. "I pity the poor woman whose womb you came out of."

"Watch your tongue, boy, or I'll cut it off."

"Won't be able to do that from in there, now will you?" Peter retorted.

"I have another prisoner for you," Reverend Trask announced, towing an angry Angelique. Bradford glared at the witch. "This one will be facing trial for consorting with the devil."

"Ha! I TOLD you Victoria Winters was innocent!" Bradford sneered.

"Never mind that now. We'll need someone to act as defense in her trial."

"You can forget asking me. I would defend Miss Winters but I'll be damned if I defend HER. Get someone else."

"Fine."

Peter grabbed the keys and unlocked the smaller cell. Trask shoved Angelique inside. She glared at him.

"If I had my powers I would curse you!" She hissed.

"But you don't. Lady Hopper has seen to that. Make your confession to the goddess, woman, or suffer tenfold in the flames!"

She would confess nothing.

Killian leered at her through the bars. "Pity these bars separate us, or else I could show you a good time, luv," he offered. "Might be the last one we ever have."

Angelique eyed him coolly. "I don't bed riffraff from the slums."

Avery quit sniveling, annoyed that his father was mooning over the witch instead of doing something to free them and hissed in Hook's ear, "Do you have a plan to get us out, Dad? I don't wanna hang!"

"Gods sake, lad, I still have some men on the outside. They'll come through for us," Hook said confidently, then went back to undressing Angelique with his eyes.

Avery, reassured by this, whined imperiously, "When are we gonna get some food in this dump? I'm starving!"

She would have preferred to gouge out his eyes with one of her pins.

Peter thought he would go insane if he had to listen to that boy every day for a week.

Avery, however, was just getting started. "Hey! It's against the law to starve prisoners . . . I can sue you for cruelty to a minor. And where's my public defender? Everyone in this kingdom has a right to have a lawyer." He knew that much from listening to his uncle debating at mealtimes.

"Oh shut your trap," snapped Granny Lucas. She provided the meals for the prisoners and the staff. "I'm not a young woman you know and food takes time to prepare!"

Were it her choice the murdering brat would only be given bread and water.

"Hurry it up, you old hag!" Avery snapped. "Before I file a complaint."

"It's here so shut up!"

The wolf in her wanted to rip off her protective cloak and scare the spit out of the whelp but she'd promised Bradford no shape shifting in the jail.

She shoved the bowls of cornmeal mush with bacon and a sprinkling of sharp cheese through the cell door. Accompanying the mush were cups of hot cider and slabs of warm bread with butter. It was plain fare but filling and tasty, and what would have been served at any tavern for breakfast.

Avery took one look at his bowl and snorted with disgust. "Take it away and give me some REAL food!"

Hook chuckled. "You got a lot to learn, lad, about being in the brig. You eat what you're given and like it because otherwise you starve." He began to eat his own food, saying, "This is actually pretty good as far as prison food goes. Least it doesn't have weevils or maggots in it."

"What!?"

The pirate smirked. "You heard me. Or did you think prisoners were fed like you were at a lord's table? We're lucky to get food that's not worse than what you'd feed your dogs or pigs. I know. I've been in the brig before and on a ship it's worse. No getting away from the weevils in the flour."

Avery's face paled.

"Oh shit Cap'n get your bowl outta his face...he's gonna heave in it!" Smee cried.

Hook grabbed his bowl and snarled, "Not on me, you lily livered whelp!" He shoved Avery at Smee.

"Git away from me you stupid landlubber!" He pushed Avery into the corner of the cell. His cellmates backed away from him as he heaved all over the wall.

"What's he gonna do next, piss and shit his drawers like a babe?" one of the men laughed. "Jones you sure this boy is yours? Don't act like ya when it counts."

"Yeah only good for killin old ladies and doesn't even do THAT right!" another taunted.

"Shut up!" Avery yelled.

"Hey! No fighting in there or I'll have buckets of ice cold water thrown on the lot of you!" Peter threatened.

Smee hauled Avery to his feet. "I'm not freezin my ballocks off because of a sissy."

"Sit down and be quiet, Avery!" Killian ordered.

"Let go of me, you buggering pig!" Avery snarled. "Nobody touches me!" His eyes glinting with rage, he kicked the first mate in the balls.

The Gold family slept in that day, exhausted by the turn of events that had occurred. Downstairs the patients also rested. But while some slept the sleep of the badly injured and exhausted, others were gripped with chilling nightmares.

One of those was Aurelia, who dreamed again of being kidnapped and threatened by Barbossa, then running endlessly through a fog hearing Emma screaming behind her. "Mama! Papa! Help me!" she yelled, and her screams woke Belle and Rumple from a sound sleep.

Rumple nearly fell out of bed. "Belle, that's Aurelia," he cried.

"Sounds like a nightmare, Rumple. I'll handle it. You need your rest." His wife ordered. She pulled on a wrapper and slippers and went out of the room.

Rumple would have followed, but he was exhausted by his duel and his rendering aid afterwards to the patients in his house. He lay back on the pillows and listened to Belle's voice murmuring to their daughter. Aurelia's frightened cries ceased. Rumple smiled and closed his eyes.

"Relia, sweetie, it's okay," Belle crooned to her child, who was curled up in a ball with the blankets wound about her like a mummy. She began to untangle them, asking softly, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe here. I promise."

Aurelia crawled from the blankets and into her mother's embrace. "I . . . I dreamed that filthy pirate had kidnapped me again, Mama!" she sobbed into Belle's rose print wrapper. "And I ran and ran and I could hear Emma screaming behind me . . ."

Belle hugged her precious child close, her heart thudding soothingly into Aurelia's ear. Familiar hands carded her daughter's hair, which was much like her papa's. "Shh . . . it was a dream . . . you're safe now. Nothing will harm you . . ." The mere thought of her baby girl being in the clutches of those nasty evil men made Belle's stomach churn.

She silently thanked the goddess for sending Ruby and Quentin to rescue Aurelia and Emma.

As she held her daughter wishing she knew how to give her a measure of peace and help her forget her ordeal, Belle had an idea. She knew of Rumple's plan to give Relia one of Bast's kittens. Perhaps now would be a good time.

Once Aurelia had calmed down, Belle whispered to Mrs. Potts to ask Chip to bring the kitten-the little gold, white, and brown female in from the barn.

"Relia, do you know that today is New Year's Day? And your papa and I have something special for you,"she told her daughter.

"You do?" Aurelia pulled away so she could sit up herself. "Something that's not a book or a toy?"

Belle shook her head, a secretive smile curving her lips. "It's not either of those."

"So what is it?"

"Well, Papa and I decided that we're going to give you one of Bast's kittens."

"You are? You are! Oh, thank you Mama!" Aurelia threw her arms around Belle. "And can we give one to Shane too?"

"We certainly can," Belle said with a smile. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Chip."

Chip entered the room cradling the kitten in his arms. "Here she is, Relia," he said with a smile and handed the kitten to her.

"Mama, she's beautiful...but I'm not sure what I wanna call her. Papa's the genius with names."

"We can ask him in the morning, sweetheart. He needs to rest now."

"Is Bae alright?"

"Yes he is."

Aurelia cradled the kitten against her chest. "I'll take good care of her, Mama. I promise."

"I know you will."

Belle pulled the quilt up over them and kissed her daughter's forehead. "She can sleep with you, Relia, but be careful. You don't want to roll over and hurt her."

"I won't." Relia stroked the cat's fur tenderly. "I feel better having her here."

"I'll come in and wake you when it's time to eat."

Relia nodded and closed her eyes, the kitten curling up beside her arm.

In her own room Emma awoke from yet another nightmare, her hand gripping the hilt of the knife she'd taken from the ballroom earlier. She'd tucked the weapon under her pillow as she did every night when she lived with Killian and his crew. She could see Barbossa leaning over her, tearing at her clothing only this time there was no Quentin coming to rescue her, the filthy pirate taking his pleasure with her and killing her...as they'd killed the Hoppers years earlier...and so many others the night before. She would kill any man who dared to touch her again without her permission!

Hearing footsteps in front of her door, she slowly pulled the knife out and concealed it under her blanket. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Belle walked into the room.

"Nightmare?" Belle asked softly. Emma nodded.

"I've just been to Aurelia's room. She's been having them too." Belle sat down on the edge of the bed and embraced the frightened young woman. "I know you're trying to be a very brave young lady Emma but you can cry if you need to."

"I try not to," she sniffled. "People hurt you when you're vulnerable and that scum tried to...tried to..."

"I know sweetheart, I know...I cannot even imagine how frightened you were. But you were also very brave. I know many women would not have been so brave were they in your situation. I cannot even be sure what I would've done."

"I do, Mrs. Gold. You would've fought like hell but made sure Relia got away. That's all I wanted...was for her to get away. I never imagined anyone would come to help me...especially Quentin...and as a wolf! Bae thought I'd want to be with Quentin now because of it but that's not true. I...I want to be with Bae and no one else."

"Nothing would please me more than to have you as my daughter-in-law Emma but when the time is right."

"I've got my trial coming up..."

"And a houseful of witnesses that will speak on your behalf. Remember that. They've all seen the wonderful young lady you've become and the wonderful woman you will be."

"I want Jones and the rest of them to hang!" Emma cried vehemently.

"If justice prevails, and there is no reason why it won't, then they will indeed go to the gallows," Belle predicted. "And my nephew to Breckenridge. My husband will make sure of it."

Emma nodded. She knew that was so. Mr. Gold had been working tirelessly on this case. Still doubts plagued her. "What if-what if Jones breaks out of jail? I don't think we got all his men."

"The judge has sent men to find his stolen ship and arrest any aboard her today. He is probably rounding the rest up as we speak. This time, Emma, we shall make certain none remain to cause us grief. We learned the lesson from the Hoppers well."

The girl swallowed hard. Could the nightmare truly be over? Not yet, whispered an inner voice. Not until your trial is. She shut her eyes and prayed Mr. Gold would be triumphant. Or else she would have nothing left to live for.

Belle hugged the trembling young woman. "Trust us, Emma. The gods brought you here for a reason. I doubt it was so we could see you locked up forever. With hope and faith, you can do the impossible. You simply have to believe."

Emma gazed at the older woman and wished she bore the other's confidence, poise,and belief. She thought that is she lived to be a hundred she would never possess Belle's wisdom. She admired the other woman greatly. "I-I will try."

"I know it seems difficult, especially when all the world is against you, but you're not alone, Emma. Rumple and I and Bae are all here with you. And we love you, our wild swan, just as you are. Take heart, my child, and let our love surround and protect you."

Then Emma put her head on Belle's shoulder and did something she had never done before-she released the stranglehold upon her emotions and allowed herself to cry. Because for the first time in her life she truly belonged, she was part of a family, and in Belle's arms she had no fear of appearing weak or helpless. She could grieve and be open about it and no one would mock her pain. She was safe at last.

Belle just held her and let her cry, occasionally stroking her hair, and thinking how similar this was to another morning long ago, when a certain attorney haunted by nightmares of the atrocities he'd seen during the war finally relaxed enough to allow her to comfort him as well.

When Emma sat up at last and wiped her eyes, she said ruefully, "I must look a wreck."

"Nothing a little soap and water won't fix," laughed Belle.

She dampened a washcloth and handed it to Emma. Emma washed her face, then said, "You're good at this, Mrs. Gold. Comforting."

"Oh, I've had lots of practice."she responded. "Mr. Gold taught me well."

"Mr. Gold!" Emma stammered.

Belle chuckled at her shocked expression. "Yes, dear. My husband may be a war hero, but even they have nightmares and insecurities. And like you, Rumple wasn't accustomed to revealing his emotions. His papa taught him not to with the business end of his belt, and in the beginning I had the devil of a time getting him to trust me enough to lower his defenses."

"But Mr. Gold doesn't . . . I mean he's not . .."

"Not any longer. He learned to trust and to love and the fear went away. That's how I know yours will too."

Emma was about to voice a doubtful rejoinder when a loud thump was heard from Bae's room.

Followed by the sound of muted swearing.

"Bae!" Belle was on her feet and running out the door. "Are you allright?"

Emma paused to yank on her robe, then followed, unconcerned she was running about in naught but her nightdress and bare feet. "Bae, did you fall?"

When she arrived on the scene, she found her intended sitting amid a tangled pile of sheets, on the floor next to a discarded boot, his hair sticking up like a haystack gone berserk. "I'm fine, Mama. Just tripped over my boot. Maybe I ought to borrow Papa's cane."

Belle stood over him, frowning. "What are you doing out of bed, young man? The doctor said you weren't to get up unless it was an emergency."

Her son gave her a puppydog look. "It was. I thought I heard Emma or someone crying. I was asleep and then I woke up and heard it so I got up to make sure and I didn' t see my boot in the dark, and umm. . ."

"Bae, what am I going to do with you?" His mother groaned. "You might have reopened your wound. Come, let's get you back in bed."

As she assisted him to his feet, he asked, "Where's Emma?"

"She's resting herself and if she sees you out of bed she's going to scold you as much I am." his mother said with a smirk.

"Yes I am!" Emma said from the doorway, frowning at him. "If you reopened that wound I'm gonna get some rope from the stables and tie you down. See if I don't!" she challenged.

Her intended glared at her while sitting on the bed. "Really? I'm concerned over you and that's the thanks I get? I'm fine, Mama, quit fussing! I didn't land on my shoulder, just my backside," he groused as Belle undid the sling and the bandages.

His pride was smarting more than the wound in his shoulder, and he also hated the fact he was made to stay in bed, he had never taken to being confined in four walls well.

"Bae, you were injured worse than I was," Emma argued.

"This doesn't look too bad," Belle remarked after examining her son. "Nothing's torn. Quit sulking, Baelfire. In a week you'll be able to resume some of your normal activities, provided the wound doesn't get infected."

"A WEEK?" Bae protested. "Mama, I'm going stir crazy after a few hours."

"I'll come to see you," Emma reassured him.

"We all will," Belle agreed. "The most important thing now is you getting better. Now lower your voice, son, before you wake your papa. He's exhausted and needs to rest and if you wake him with your grousing, I'll take my Common Sense to your backside!"

"What?" Emma giggled.

Bae flushed. "It's a book. It's titled Common Sense Essays and it's written by a bunch of stuffy professors about how you ought to live your life following the rules of common sense. Mama's read it a hundred times, made me read it at least twenty, and quotes it."

"One of those stuffy professors was your grandfather, Baelfire," Belle reminded him tartly. "And whenever he used to insist upon misbehaving as a child, I used to tell him he needed some Common Sense smacked into him, and on a few occasions I did so."

"I'm sixteen, not six," her son grumbled, scarlet.

"Then do act like it, darling," Belle purred. "Or else I'll throw the book at you, as your papa would say."

She felt his forehead. "Good, no fever. Would you like some chamomile tea to help you sleep? Or some more willowbark powder?"

Bae shuddered. "Mama, you know I hate that stuff."

"Sleep is the physician of pain, son, and like your papa always says-if you're in pain you can't sleep and without sleep you can't heal."

Bae considered. "Maybe later. But I'll take some tea now, please."

"Let me ring Plumette," Belle said, and went to tug the bell pull for the maid on night duty.

Bae reclined half-sitting up on the bed, tugging the blanket over his knees. "Come in, Emma," he invited. "It's not like I'm in a position to take advantage of you and Mama's here, so we aren't alone together."

In the light of the oil lamp beside his bed, he looked pale and somehow slightly vulnerable, with his arm in a sling and his hair flopping charmingly into one eye.

"You would never do that Bae." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, but you know how gossip spreads. Once this trial is done, we can announce our betrothal but until then . . ." He sighed.

"I know...we have to be cautious."

He nodded. Then he asked softly, "So why were you crying? A nightmare? Or did that animal do something to you that you won't tell me?"

"It was just a nightmare. Quentin stopped him before he could..."

"Good. That's good," he said, relieved. " I just wish I'd been there. I'd have torn that piece of trash a new arsehole for daring to put his slimy hands on you!"

"He's dead and the others will face the gallows goddess willing."

"Yes," he said darkly. "And while I know I ought to feel sorry for my cousin, I can't bring myself to-not after seeing all the destruction his betrayal brought Rose Heart."

"Your father will see justice done."

"I know he will. It's just . . . it's been so long since Hook and his gang have had to answer for their crimes. It's hard to believe they actually will be tried and sentenced this time."

"They will."

"Bae, do you think your father would let you teach me how to use that?" Emma gestured to his sword.

He gave her a wry grin. "Papa wouldn't mind. He approves of a woman knowing how defend herself. There are too many who are helpless when it comes to it, and he believes if more girls were taught how to disable an attacker there would be far less cases of assault and rape."

"That and..perhaps we can serve in a regiment together."

"You'd have to pass the academy entrance exams first," he told her. "They're not easy. But if that's what you want, Emma, then I'll tutor you. In swordplay and military tactics and history. Unless you'd prefer Papa?"

"Both of you?"

"That'd be best. Papa knows more about strategy and history than I do. But I can handle the sword work. Unless it's on horseback. There, Papa's the equal of any soldier ever born, and he can whip my backside. But on foot I have the advantage."

Plumette came and brought a tray with a small teapot and three steaming cups of chamomile tea on it. Belle handed one to each of them and they quietly sipped the calming sweet brew.

"How many others were killed or injured?" he asked. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, but at the same time he knew he needed to find out.

Belle lowered her head. "Bae, one of them was...Evan."

"What?" he gasped in horror. "Evan McKay? That can't be right!"

"I'm afraid it is darling. When the pirates came for his mother and Annabelle...he fought them off as much as he could."

He had been friends with Evan since they were five. They had attended school together and dance class and Evan had been studying to be a medic in the army. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized his friend would never smile or joke with him again. "Those bastards!" he cried, his voice hoarse. "He was gonna be a medic! He used to trip over his own feet when he used a sword. It's not fair. Bloody cowards!"

He set the cup down on his nightstand because his hands were trembling. "First his papa and now . . . Mama, what's gonna happen to Mrs. McKay and Annabelle? A widow's pension isn't much . . . not even if you're the widow of a decorated war hero."

"We'll see that they're cared for," Belle reassured him.

His eyes lit on a small oak box with a simple caduceus carved upon it. It had been a gift from Evan for his birthday. "If I'm not around, Bae, you can at least prevent yourself from bleeding to death," he had joked. "As long as you remember which end of a bandage is which."

It was an emergency medic kit, the kind of thing a soldier would carry in a saddlebag.

"There were ten people...including Miss Aggie and Evan," Belle said through her tears. "Most of them were the soldiers sent to guard us..."

Bae slammed his fist down on the mattress. "I want those scum dead! I'll pull the trapdoor myself!" he growled. Then he hid his face in his good hand and wept, tears scalding his face.

Emma was frozen, unsure at first how she ought to respond. Was it permitted to hold his hand? Then she recalled his hand was covering his face. She had never been very good at comforting anyone, but she soon realized she couldn't simply sit there and watch him grieve without doing something. So on impulse she put an arm about his shoulders.

Belle watched them in silence knowing that Emma would be a great source of comfort to her son.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said softly.

As she stepped out into the hall, Archie came out of the guest room.

"How are Bonnie and Shane?"

"Bonnie is still resting. I've sent a message to the Duchess but I'm not expecting a reply. Shane is eager to see Aurelia but I've told him to wait until she's rested."

"That would be best. I gave Aurelia her kitten because she was having nightmares and the kitten soothes her," Belle explained.

"I should get Shane a pet. Perhaps one of the other kittens?"

"Relia already petitioned me. I said yes. We just need to keep one aside for Dr. Doolittle."

He smiled. "Thank you, Belle. Is there anything you need me to do...with the wounded and..." He hesitated to say the next word. "...the departed?"

"No. But thanks for offering. Right now the wounded are fine where they are-the doctors will make judgments on whether they can be relocated home or placed in the hospital or need to remain here until they are well enough to be moved. As for the-the departed-the undertaker will be coming soon to take them away as the families make arrangements."

He nodded. "And may they have the justice my parents were denied."

"I pray so, Archie. This time-this time it will be different." Belle vowed.

She nearly collided with Lumiere as he was coming up the stairs. "Forgive me, Madame, I was only trying to give this message to Mr. Gold. It's from Judge McLean."

"Mr. Gold is still asleep. I'll take it to give to him."

She took the missive and went towards their bedroom, intending to leave it on the nightstand so he would see it when he awoke. But she was eaten alive with curiosity. What had the judge written? Did he have new information about Hook and company?

She knew he wouldn't mind her opening it.

 _I am pleased to inform you we have the remaining members of the gang in custody..._

Her heart quickened. _The remaining members . . . he must have impounded the ship . . . and now we have more proof of their horrible deeds-especially if the ship is the one stolen from the Royal Navy . .._

She read on.

 _Our most valuable source of information has been Jones' son Davey. I have taken the poor lad into our home and will raise him as our own. He is a good lad Rumple and should not be punished for his father's misdeeds._

She sat down on the edge of her bed and continued to read by the glow of her oil lamp. No, of course not. He is not responsible for his papa's crimes. She shivered. And clearly not like his half-brother. Karl had told her about Avery's true parentage. Belle was not even shocked-she had suspected long ago that Anne had gotten in trouble with the way she threw herself at handsome men.

Sadly, her sister had reaped what she had sown. Though Belle would never have wished her current madness upon anyone.

She thought of Aggie, dear sweet Aggie, her godmother.

Her heart ached and she felt a flare of fury at the senseless death the old woman who had done nothing but good had suffered. And she hoped her psychotic nephew was given the justice he had earned. Whatever that might be.

She read the last lines of the letter, wiping away stubborn tears.

 _Send word when you are ready to proceed with the trials._

 _I am ready,_ she thought.

Ready to bear witness and ready to see those criminals receive justice for their ill deeds.

She gazed lovingly upon the sleeping form of her husband, who had thankfully remained dreaming throughout the night's turmoil. _Sleep well, my Rumple. For tomorrow you must arise and fight a new battle-a battle only you can win, and in doing so the departed shall rest in peace forevermore._

She placed a kiss upon his lips before blowing out the lamp.


	17. Yuletide Gifts & Grievances

**17**

 **Yuletide Gifts & Grievances**

Bae heaved a long suffering sigh as Rumple felt his forehead. "Papa, I'm not feverish," he grumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that, dearie," Rumple returned crisply. "You'd do almost anything to avoid drinking my powder, and you know it." But after a moment he nodded. "Good, no fever. Let's put some more salve and so forth on your wound."

"Papa, do I really need all that. It stinks!"

He never understood why healing medicine had such an awful scent to it and wished their doctors could somehow change their odors to something more bearable.

The powder also tasted like dust.

As he began to gently undo the bandage, Rumple snorted. "It might not smell like roses, lad, but the herbs in it ward off infection. Now quit making a fuss."

"You gonna tell me you didn't complain when you were my age?" Bae challenged.

"I did, and I'm going to tell you what my mama told me. At least you're here to moan about it and not six feet under." Rumple examined the wound for redness and swelling. "This looks okay. Although some of these stitches seem a little loosened. Did you hit your shoulder against the wall as you slept?"

"I, uh, fell last night," Bae admitted, wincing as his father washed the wound with garlic infused water.

"Fell?' Rumple cried. "Why didn't you call me for help?"

"You were sleeping and I heard Emma crying, and I got up to see and tripped. It wasn't a big deal, Papa."

But his father would think it was.

"No? You stubborn imp, if you'd undone those stitches you'd think it was," ranted his father.

"Papa, I'm fine. You fuss like a mother hen."

Rumple's eyebrows rose. "You'd not be so calm, boy, if I had to put a few stitches in you." He put salve on the wound and a clean bandage, then washed his hands. "Was Emma having a nightmare?"

"Yes," Bae answered. "But Mama got there first." He scowled at his injured arm. "I wish I was better, so I could go after the scum that killed my friend. Mama told me Evan was killed."

Rumple winced at the raw pain mingled with anger in his son's voice. "Bae, I'm sorry. If only we had known we might have prevented some of the deaths. His sister told me Evan died defending them as best he could."

Bae blinked back tears. "It's not fair! Evan wasn't even trained for war."

"I know,"his father put his hand on Bae's shoulder. "But when evil runs free, good people suffer. We lost a lot of good people, Bae." Rumple's voice was hoarse. "But the death of a child always hurts worst."

"Does it ever go away, Papa?"

"Time lessens the pain, son. But you never forget," the commander murmured sagely. "When you're a soldier, Bae, you always know someday you might meet the Pale God. That one day you or your friend might not come home. That's a risk every soldier takes. But knowing and facing the fact your friend is gone forever are two different things." His hand rubbed his son's back.

"I've lost many comrades, Bae. You've seen the swords I have."

"Does it ever get easier?"

Rumple smiled sadly. "No. You just learn to hide it better."  
"I miss him, Papa. We were gonna be roommates at the academy."

"It's hard losing a good friend to such tragedy," Rumple said feelingly. "Evan was a good young man, he would've been a credit to the medical corps."

"It never shoulda happened!" Bae snapped. "He was no real threat, why couldn't they have just knocked him out?"

Even as he spoke Bae knew it was a foolish question, but his aching heart could not bear the injustice.

"Because, dearie, pirates have no mercy for anyone," Rumple answered softly. "They are worse than animals for a creature might kill a person to defend itself, its home or family, but no animal would commit the atrocities a man will. I wish I could spare you this pain, son."

Bae clasped his father's hand tightly. "It's not your fault. Avery chose to betray and hurt us and Hook to come here to get revenge. I just want justice done, Papa. For Evan, for Emma, for us all."

"It will be, Bae. If I can promise you nothing save that, it will be!" Rumple vowed. "Or I' m no Crown Attorney."

Bae leaned his head against his father's strong shoulder. He knew Rumple always kept his promises. "Papa, what about Emma? Will she still be in trouble?"

"Well son, she might be in a wee bit, but I'm going to suggest Judge MacLean settle her case out of court and hopefully with the gang in custody, commute her sentence to a lighter one."

"Like what?"

"A fine and some time spent doing community service. Working about the village will go a long way with people seeing she was just a girl who made a desperate choice and is trying to reform."

"Think the judge will agree?"

"Oh I think he will. He has bigger fish to fry." Rumple declared with an impish smirk.

He ruffled his son's hair. "Now, why don't you get some rest? I'll have Plumette bring you breakfast in an hour. Then we can give you your Yule presents."

"I'm not tired, Papa," his son began.

His father's eyes narrowed. "Don't you be giving me that, young man. You need rest, even if you don't think so. Now lie down and close your eyes."

"Papa, gods above!"

"Baelfire!" The sharp injunction was the same tone he used on a wayward private.

"Yes, sir," Bae responded automatically, sensing he had pushed his parent as far as he could. He obeyed, though he was sure he'd never sleep, no matter what Rumple thought.

Then he felt familiar hands carding his flyaway hair, and heard his father's voice singing a familiar song in his distinctive lilt. A wave of peace and security swept over him. Then he surrendered to the lassitude of sleep, knowing no nightmares would disturb his rest with Commander Gold on guard.

Belle was relieved that her husband had given their son a good talking to and he was taking it easy as he should and it also put Emma at ease. Worrying for Bae helped take her mind off her impending trial but she and the rest of the occupants at Rose Heart were in for a shock when the Duchess of Westmere arrived at the house even after being told to leave days before.

"Belle please...I need to see Bonnie."

"I'll let you see her, Your Grace, but I will warn you that you will not cause any further trouble in our house. We've been through enough."

"I do need to speak to Miss Swan as well."

"About what?"

"I am dropping the charges against her. I know she didn't steal my brooch. The thief has been apprehended and taken to the jail with the others."

"What changed your mind?"

"There's been talk in the town about what happened here...and how brave that young woman was when those thieves tried to..." The Duchess shivered. "They would have violated a child!"

"And now you believe Emma is nothing like them?" Belle interrogated.

"I do," the Duchess insisted. "She was willing to let that awful man...do his worst to her to save Aurelia...were she like the others.." The Duchess shook her head. "I have already spoken to the Judge. He will do his best to see that Emma is not tried but it may not be avoided. I will speak on her behalf."

"Bonnie is upstairs with Archie."

"I owe my son in law my apologies as well."

"Go to them," Belle encouraged.

"You will...announce me?"

"I will."

Belle knocked once to alert the Hoppers to her presence and entered the room. Bonnie lay asleep on the bed, Archie sitting beside her, her hand in his, his eyes widening in shock seeing the duchess at Belle's side.

"Your Grace..."

"What happened to her? Did those savages...?"

"No, no Your Grace! She is exhausted from her battle with the witch Angelique and helping the wounded..."

"Has she awoken at all?"

"Only long enough to eat, drink and ummm...use the privy Your Grace."

"I would restore her if I could..."

"You can't?"

"I'll leave you to talk." Belle whispered.

"The Seelie Queen removed my powers as punishment for turning my back on my heritage," the duchess admitted once they were alone.

"Would you ask for them back?"

She shook her head. "Bonnie has them...and so does my grandson."

"You finally acknowledge Shane as your grandson after all these years?" Archie was skeptical. "And the child Bonnie is expecting?"

"I've been hard on her...on all of you...because I was...jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"My daughter has the one thing I did not...a husband that loved me."

"So instead of trying to be happy for us you made us miserable all these years. " He sighed. "But Bonnie still loved you in spite of your ill treatment of her...of us."

"Can you forgive me Archie?" she pleaded.

"If you do want to make amends yes I can learn to forgive you for my wife and son's sakes."

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled up at her mother. "Mama, it's all we've ever wanted...you to be a part of our lives."

"You've been here listening the whole time my Bonnie Blue?"

"I had to."

"You need to rest Bonita. You've been through quite an ordeal. You bound Angelique did you not?"

Bonnie nodded. "She was taken by the Reverend Trask."

"Then she will burn," the duchess declared. "Rest now darling. Archie, I'd like to see Shane."

"He needs to see his grandma," Bonnie said sleepily.

"We'll return soon my Bonnie Blue," Archie said and kissed her.

When they entered Shane's room he and Aurelia were sitting on the bed playing with two kittens, "Look Papa! Relia has a new kitten and now I do!"

"That's wonderful Shane."

"Papa, what's the duchess doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said nervously.

"You gonna tell me I'm wicked or something?"

"She's come to make amends son," Archie said softly.

"That would be the best Yule gift Papa," the boy said with a smile.

"Maybe I better go see if Emma is up yet so you can talk with your grandma," Aurelia said.

She took the little calico kitten in her arms and said to the duchess, "My papa says forgiveness is worth more than gold, Your Grace. So I hope you like your gift." Then she sashayed out of the room.

The Duchess laughed. "Well, she's a spirited one that's for certain!"

"Uh-huh and she's gonna be my wife someday," Shane declared proudly.

"Wife?" The Duchess's eyes widened.

"Shane and Aurelia are betrothed...informally," Archie explained. "I know it's a bit unorthodox...but he's following his heart as I did."

Galena nodded. Had I done the same I never would have lost so much precious time with my daughter. She would not make that mistake again.

Davy Jones lived in constant fear that his father would come for him and punish him for telling the gang's secrets. 'Dead men tell no tales' he often heard Killian say.

With his back still bearing the healing marks of the cat, the boy had a hard time trusting any adult man with authority, and despite the judge's kindness in taking him in, was still wary and easily startled. Like a beaten cur, he cowered at any sudden loud noise or raised voice, and feared the day the judge would grow sick of his cowardly houseguest and kick him out.

After all, his own mother had scolded often enough that he was a milksop, and cowards were only good to catch a kick in the ribs.

"Davy? Why are you sitting here in the corner?"

"I found him here after Maisie dropped some dishes in the kitchen," his wife explained. "I've been trying to coax him out but he won't budge."

"Don't send me away please! I'll be good!" he sobbed.

"Lad, why would you think that?" queried McLean sofly. The boy's petrified look tore at his heart.

In his career he had seen others who had been abused, but this was one of the worst cases.

"Cause I'm weak!" he sniffled.

"Who says?" The judge demanded. Although he knew quite well who had implanted that horrible notion.

And a part of him longed to have the wicked captain before him, so he could whip him the way he had his son.

But soon enough the devil would have his due.

"Papa and Mama."

McLean shook his head. "Davy, have you ever known your papa and mama to lie about anything?"

Slowly the boy nodded. "Aye, sir."

"I see. Well, they lied to you, lad. Because you aren't weak. A weak boy never would have had the courage to defy your father and come to me. A weak boy would have stayed and allowed him to keep on with his nefarious deeds. But you didn't. You are brave, Davy. Because you had the courage to do what was right, not what was easy."

"But I'm always scared," the boy whimpered.

"It's all right to be scared, lad. The world and some people in it are very scary. We ALL get scared, Davy. Being brave isn't not feeling fear. It's feeling fear then doing what's right in spite of it. The way you did. You didn't let fear stop you from coming to me. That's real bravery, son. Not the fake kind that lets you bully people weaker than you that your dad practices and his gang. If you need to hurt someone to prove you're not scared makes you a coward."

Davy's eyes widened. "Really, sir?"

"Really. And you don't need to be afraid of your papa coming for you anymore, Davy. Because he's in jail and going to stand trial." McLean held out a hand. "Now come up from there, son, and let's have some of Maisie's blueberry pie. I can smell it from here and there's a piece with your name on it."

Davy smiled, the first true smile he'd ever given before. Hope bloomed anew in his chest and for the first time ever he allowed himself to dream the nightmare he'd lived in was over. His hand clasped the judge's and he wasn't scared at all. He was safe at last. Not to mention hungry for pie.

McLean hid a grin. Finally some progress! He wondered what Davy would say when he learned the judge planned to adopt him. But this was enough of a beginning for now. Hand in hand, they strolled over to the table, where a scrumptious pie awaited them.

"Blueberry!" he exclaimed. Blueberries were his favorite and the only opportunities he had to eat them was when his mother's cook hid them for him.

"This is your home now, Davy, and you'll never want for anything," the judge insisted.

"I don't wanna go back there again," he vowed.

"You won't," the judge said firmly. And if the fates were on their side, Killian Jones would soon be dancing at the end of a rope or face the axe.

Davy finished his pie and set his plate aside, not wanting to seem greedy by asking for more.

"There you go honey," Mrs. MacLean said, slicing another piece and putting it on his plate. "You eat as much as you want...as long as you don't make yourself sick," she added with a laugh.

"I can have it?"

"Of course you can!"

He was starting to feel more at ease by the time he finished his second piece of pie but the moment he heard a knock on the door he stiffened.

"It's all right lad. It's only a messenger for me. I was expecting him."

He took his guest into his study and closed the door.

"I need you to go to Rose Heart and inform Counselor Gold we'll be ready to proceed with the trial after Yuletide. Also, take this to my solicitor. It is a formal quest to adopt a child."

"Right away Your Honor! And Your Honor, the Reverend Trask is eager to proceed with the witchcraft charges against Lady Collins."

"He will wait until after Yuletide as well."

"I will give him your message," the boy said and hurried off.

Back at Rose Heart, Rumple emerged from Bae's room, once he was assured his son was sleeping soundly, and met up with Aurelia in the hall. "Good morning, Relia," he greeted his daughter.

"Good morning, Papa! How is Bae?"

"He's sleeping, dearie. But he'll be fine in a week or two." Her father reassured her. So long as no infection set in. He eyed the small kitten in his daughter's arms. "I see your mama gave you our Yule Gift. I picked her out myself."

The kitten meowed and Aurelia held her out to Rumple. "She's so sweet. D'you wanna hold her?"

Her father took the little scrap gently and held her close. "Hello, wee scamp. Soon you'll be into the yarn and underfoot just like your papa was." He stroked the calico's head and scratched beneath her chin. The kitten began purring loudly. "And what's this new addition's name, Aurelia?"

Aurelia bit her lip. "Umm . . . I haven't come up with one yet. I was hoping you'd help me."

"Well, let's feed her then we'll see how she behaves," suggested Rumple, and he carried the kitten down to the kitchen where they had always fed their cats. There were two tiny bowls set up along the wall on a blue mat. One bowl contained fresh water, the other some mashed up chicken and hardboiled eggs.

He set the kitten down and watched as she began to eat hungrily. "She'll need a collar, dearie. Ask August to make you one, he's good with leather."

"I gave Shane his kitten too but his grandma's here now and they're talking."

Rumple raised an eyebrow and thought it was either a Yule miracle occurring or hell had frozen over. But all he said to his child was, "That's a talk that's long overdue."

"Yes but she better start being nice to them or you can toss her out!"

Her father chuckled at her stern tone. "Indeed, my little spitfire! Because no one is allowed to be mean to the ones we love." He picked up his daughter and she snuggled on his lap while they watched the kitten eating.

He couldn't express the relief and joy he felt in being able to hold his baby girl-whom he might well have lost forever if not for Quentin and Ruby.

And Emma who was also willing to risk her own safety to ensure Aurelia's.

The calico ate every scrap of food, then drank some water and began grooming herself. She paused as she washed her face when she spotted Rumple's bootlace dragging on the floor.

The kitten happily pounced upon it, and Rumple allowed her to play with it, tickling her tummy when she fell over. To his surprise, the kitten didn't bite, but allowed him to rub her stomach, purring. "Oh, but you're a darling one, aren't you?" He crooned. "Relia, she's sweet as sugar. I think you ought to call her Alanna. It means "my dear one".

Aurelia beamed. "Oooh, that's PERFECT! Thank you, Papa!" She hugged and kissed her father.

Rumple hugged her back with one arm, the other still petting Alanna. "Anything for my little lass," he said, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Wonder what Shane's gonna name his."

"You can ask him once he's done speaking with his grandma," Rumple told her. "Now, shall we see what Cuisinaire has for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

Together the attorney and his daughter went into the dining room, where Mrs. Potts and the other servants had set chafing dishes out along the buffet for the family to serve themselves. On Yule morning everything was relaxed and cheerful at Rose Heart.

There were trays of scrambled eggs with cheese and chives, crispy maple bacon, hotcakes, crispy spiced potatoes and onions, thinly sliced ham, and buttered toast. The table had syrup in a warmer, butter, and blueberry preserves, as well as a bowl of fresh fruit. There was also a tureen of oatmeal with cinnamon and raisins swirled in it.

The tea service was set up along one end, with cream and sugar, honey and lemon. Plates and silverware were along the sideboard, and napkins folded at each chair along with spoons and cups.

In the center of the table was the Yule special apple cinnamon tart, a flaky pastry filled with sweet apples, cinnamon, vanilla, and walnuts.

"Mmm! The apple tart!" Relia cried.

"Cuisinaire would never forget," Rumple said. "But mind you eat some real food also, or else your mama will beat me like a rug."

"Yes I will," Belle said giggling.

Aurelia smirked. "Then I'll eat some eggs and bacon," she declared, taking some of each before going to claim a large slice of the apple tart, and some tea with lots of milk and honey.

Rumple filled his own plate with eggs, ham, potatoes, and some of the apple tart as well, saying, "Happy Yule, my love!"

"Happy Yule darling." She kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, then saluted her with his chipped cup.

"Happy Yule," Emma greeted, taking her customary place beside Aureila.

"And a Happy Yule to you also, Emma," Rumple greeted. "Bae is sleeping, but we'll bring him some breakfast when he wakes up."

"Good and I hope he doesn't try to get up again. He's stubborn that way."

"Tell me about it. He gets that from his mother," Rumple replied. "But he won't be doing anymore shenanigans. I'll make certain of it."

"Oh does he now? I seem to recall you being equally stubborn," Belle retorted then smirked. "Shall I present evidence Counselor?"

"I'm not half as stubborn as you!" her husband retorted, sipping his tea.

"You are when you want to be."

"Just what are you referring to, Belle?" he asked, taking a bite of his apple tart.

"I can cite you evidence when you were pregnant with Relia. The doctor told you to rest and you agreed only to be out gardening twenty minutes later wearing MY slippers! "

"Well, I seem to recall a time when Bae was a baby you came down with that chill that kept you bedridden for two weeks but you could've been better in a week had you stayed in bed!"

"I had to research an important case!" her husband objected.

"And I told you several times I would do it for you!"

"The nature of the research wasn't something I wanted my wife reading about," he grumbled. "That was the Nottingham case. The man was a sexual predator."

"I could've handled it darling."

"It gave ME nightmares, gods alone know what it would've done to you," he coughed. "I figured better me than you."

"But you still had a relapse from a lack of rest."

Rumple sighed. "Well, at least I prosecuted that piece of dung and saw him face the axe beforehand. So it was worth it."

That had been one of the worst criminal trials in the history of sleepy Silver Falls. But Rumple had been determined justice would prevail despite the fact Nottingham was a noble with money. Especially because one of his recent victims had been Belle. He had attempted to assault her but Rumple interrupted him before anything serious had occurred.

The attempted assault had been the reason why Belle wanted to learn self defense.

"Bae gets it from both of you," their daughter interjected.

"What did you do to make Mr. Gold rest?" Emma asked Belle curiously.

"I threatened to have the servants tie him down."

Aurelia started laughing.

Emma smirked. "That threat worked on Bae too."

Gold huffed. "It only worked on me because I was too exhausted to argue and half my servants had been with me since I was a lad and had no fear of me ever firing them."

"And the other half, Mr. Gold, had served with you and we all were concerned for your health, dear," Mrs. Potts recalled.

"It's like you always say, Papa. I'm telling you this because I love you and one day you'll thank me," Relia reminded with an impish little grin.

"Now there's a fine rebuttal," her father groaned. "My own words used against me."

"I learned from the best," sang his daughter triumphantly.

"She's going to be a tiger in the courtroom someday," Rumple said proudly. "Just like her old papa."

"And may the gods help anyone she has to prosecute."

Just then the doorbell rang. A few moments later Cogsworth appeared in the dining room. "A messenger has arrived, Mr. Gold, from Judge McLean and wishes to speak to you."

Rumple rose, and limped over to where the messenger waited. "Hello. What does the judge have to tell me?"

"Judge McLean wishes to convey that the trials may begin after Yuletide, Counselor Gold."

Rumple nodded. "Which is what I figured. Tell him I'll be ready. Would you like a bite to eat? We have plenty of breakfast. I can make you up a sandwich and some of my cook's apple tart."

The messenger hesitated. But the smells wafting from the dining room made his stomach growl. "Err . . . if you're sure it wouldn't be too much trouble, sir."

"None whatsoever. What's your name, lad?"

"Nick, sir.

"Come on then, Nick. The judge won't mind you having breakfast. It's Yule after all." He led the young messenger into the dining room and handed him a plate.

"This is Nick, the judge's courier," Rumple introduced the young man. "I invited him for breakfast as he hasn't had any yet."  
"Not like this one, sir," Nick muttered, filling his plate. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"You are most welcome, Nick," Belle smiled. "And a happy Yule to you."

"Same to you, ma'am," Nick touched his cap and then removed it to sit down at the table next to Emma. "Miss," he said respectfully, then poured himself some tea and began to eat hungrily.

Milah Jones was beginning to wish her new cell mate's magic hadn't been bound because the thought of laying a nasty curse on one of the occupants of the adjoining cell was far too tempting especially when she overheard him boasting about his sexual exploits with Lady Anne Chesterfield.

"When I get out of here I am going to cut it off!" she snarled. Killian laughed.

"How are you gonna manage that love? You won't" he taunted.

"To be honest Killian, I've had better...and larger..."

A collective gasp was heard in the other cell.

"Whoa...Cap'n did she just say..."

"Never mind what she said. She's a whore and you know how they lie."

"Do I? Well, why don't we find out?"

Angelique snorted from her pallet. "You're all filthy pigs!"

But Milah wasn't quite finished yet. If she couldn't emasculate her husband physically she would do so emotionally, proceeding to tell everyone in the jailhouse some rather embarrassing details about their private moments. Peter Bradford listened from his desk, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Shut up you whore!" Killian yelled.

"You call yourself a man," she sneered. "But you can't be one in bed...you have to get yourself drunk off your arse before you can do it...and even then you pass out half the time!"

Several of his cellmates started laughing.

"That's enough bitch!"

"The only reason why you pick them young, unschooled and old is so they don't know the difference between a real man and a eunuch!"

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

"No you won't. Because you'll either be swinging from a rope or missing one of your heads!"

"If I still had my powers I would make it rot and fall off," Angelique said wickedly.

"It may fall off anyway...he's had it in so many ports that he picked up the pox from someone."

"The first time I was with him he said when he poked me with his sword I'd feel it. By the time I did feel anything he was done and asleep."

"And he has to ply daft women with plenty of ale to even get them in bed."

"What's wrong with gettin' wimmen drunk?" asked one pirate.

"You shouldn't need to if you are a real man," Angelique replied coldly.

"Damn straight!" Milah sneered. "You have it, we don't need encouragement like that."

"Barnabas never had to ply me with liquor...I went to him willingly...until he tossed me aside for that cow Josette!"

"Also," Milah added. "When they're drunk things appear to be better than they are or in his case...larger."

Some of the men hooted. Jones looked ready to chew glass. "Just wait, you hussy! First chance I get I'm gonna teach you that a woman's place is on her back-with her mouth shut!"

"Why don't you men see for yourself that I'm not lying," Milah challenged. "Take a look at it."

"They're too afraid," Angelique taunted.

"All of you settle down!" Peter barked.

"Aren't YOU curious?"

"No, now be quiet!"

"I sez we take a peek, Cap'n, just to prove yer wife wrong!"

"NO!"

"Let them look Killian. If you have nothing to hide, why protest?"

"Lads, tis prolly the size of a pickle!" brayed a pirate named Kidd.

"Try it and I'll kill you!" Killian snarled.

"Do it Kidd! Pull 'em down and let us look!" Smee urged.

"You lay a finger on me, and you'll lose it!" threatened Jones, but he was starting to sweat. He had no weapon and this wasn't his ship. Here he was the same as his crew-and they were like rats in a jar, waiting to pounce and tear him to shreds.

"I bet ye Davy's is bigger!" chortled the cook, who bore no love for Hook.

"It is!" laughed Milah.

THAT made Killian's blood boil. To be compared to his milksop traitor runaway son-and be found wanting . . . "Bloody hell! If you REALLY need to see what a REAL man looks like-" he went to undo the drawstring of his breeches.

Peter and two of the guards rushed forward with buckets of cold water and doused the men in the cell.

"No fighting in there or the next time it's colder!" Peter threatened.

The pirates yelped and shivered miserably. Avery scowled and muttered, "Killjoys! I wanted to see!" Then he glared and cried, 'Where's our lawyer? He shoulda been meeting us."

"Smedley will be here shortly," peter Grumbled.  
Edmund Smedley's methods of defending his clients had earned him a reputation as a snake. Gold had beaten him many times in court but the bitter attorney was hoping to make the Jolly Roger Gang trial his first victory.

His motto was do whatever it takes to win and he fully intended to employ every dirty trick in the book to do so.

His worst tactic was attacking the victims themselves, attempting to drag out every secret they thought they buried to discredit them in front of the jury.

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to speak to my clients," he snapped at Peter.

Avery's eyes brightened upon seeing the smarmy man in the foppish clothing. At last he could put his acting talents to good use-and revenge himself upon his stepfather and Mr. Gold.

"Fine." Peter excused himself. The guards returned to their table, shaking their heads, wondering what Smedley the snake had up his sleeves this time.

After breakfast, Belle approached her husband carrying a small box wrapped in shiny gold and blue paper. "Before you get involved with your case, darling. I want you to open this."

He took the box, his eyes glowing like an eager child's. "A present for me? I wonder what it is?"

"Well, open it and find out, silly!"

He slowly undid the paper, his meticulous approach made her want to scream with impatience, but she forced herself to be patient. Although from the mischievous glint in his cognac colored eyes, she was sure he was doing it just to tease her, the imp!

The simple wooden box opened with the touch of a recessed button, and inside was a ring made of heavy platinum with a cabochon rainbow moonstone in the center. "Belle! How did you know I have been admiring this since Archie first put it in his display case?"

"Because, my love, I am always aware of you," she purred, slipping her arms about him and kissing him. "Happy Yule, Rumple!"

He kissed her back, then reluctantly broke it off. "Later, I shall thank you properly, dearie," he whispered with a wicked grin. He put the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. "Moonstone for clarity of thought, vision, and magical insight and protection," he recited the known properties of the gemstone, which he had learned from Archie. "How very perfect. I'm going to need all the insight and clarity I can get to win this case."

"You'll do it," Belle encouraged. "Or my name isn't Belle Gold."

"With you at my back, I can't lose," her husband said confidently. "But I still have to review all my arguments and be prepared to counter anything that snake Smedley throws at me."

Belle made a disgusted face. "Smedley? That wolf in sheep's clothing? I fear what dirt he'll dig up on your witnesses. Especially Emma."

"Dirt is all he'll find. He has no real evidence. All he knows how to do is blame the victim. And in this case, that won't be enough. There are too many victims who are good citizens who have been harmed by Hook and his gang for Smedley's snake tactics to hold water," Gold said dismissively.

"Go get him, Commander!" his wife grinned.

"I intend to, Belle. I'm going to send him running with hi tail between his legs like a whipped cur," Gold said, smirking. Then with an admiring glance at his moonstone ring, he limped off to his study.

Belle eyed him appreciatively, thinking she had been so lucky to have banged into him that day on the street, and seen the jewel hidden inside the damaged veteran.

Not to mention how her throat went dry whenever she saw him in his sexy leather pants-as she was doing now, her eyes smoky with desire.

"Mama, do you want to see my new kitten?" Aurelia asked, bringing her back down to earth. "Her name is Alanna, Papa helped me name her . . ."

"Of course. sweetheart," Belle turned her attention to her little girl, firmly putting away the sight of her husband in his enticing garb until the evening.


	18. Justice For All

**18**

 **Justice For All**

Jefferson approached the closed double doors to the throne room, a message clutched tightly in his hand. He preferred to deliver his news to the Queen in person but knew it was difficult when there were so many seeking an audience with her on a daily basis.

"I will inform Her Majesty you're here."

"Graham, I would prefer to deliver this message in person."

"I know." He sighed. "But you know how the nobles are, always occupying her time with their crises. I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

"That will be all for today," Queen Regina announced, motioning to her guards to dismiss the agitated nobles that had gathered in her throne room, making her head ache with their useless complaints.

"Your Majesty, Jefferson has arrived with a message from Alastair."

"Send him in. He will deliver it in person."

Graham excused himself and went out into the hall, smiling. "The Queen will see you now, Jeff."

Jefferson entered the throne room, bowing. "Hello, Your Majesty. The judge has sent me to inform you we have captured the members of the Jolly Roger Gang and that the trial will begin shortly."

The Queen's eyes narrowed to slits. "If the jury does not see fit to hang them or send them to the block I will dispatch my executioners and have them do the deed."

"I cannot see how the jury can return not guilty verdicts, Your Majesty. However, there is one among them who deservers leniency."

"You are speaking of the Swan girl?"

"I am."

"Have you made the inquiries I've asked you to?"

"I'm afraid I haven't yet, Your Majesty. Are you certain she could be the child the Jolly Rogers snatched from the Princess Snow's palace?"

"If she possesses a certain mark on her person there will be no doubt. I made a vow to my stepdaughter that I would see her child returned to her and though it has taken far too long, I believe my search is ended."

"She is under the protection of the Golds at the moment…and quite taken with young Baelfire."

The Queen smiled. "An excellent match."

Jefferson laughed. "I knew you would approve since our current consort is not of noble birth either."

"Yes, I did cause quite the scandal by choosing my head groom as my second husband but Snow supported me and her father gave me his blessing on his deathbed that my second marriage would be my choice and for love. His Majesty and I did not love each other but we were great friends and I learned much from him."

She thought of her own parents, Prince Henry and Princess Margaret, the rulers of Glennmore, a kingdom in the Western mountains, her mother born with the magic of earth. Regina's marriage to Leopold had been to secure an alliance between the two kingdoms and the Queen's light magic protected her husband's realm from invasion. She also enjoyed being a stepmother to Princess Snow whose own mother Eva had been taken in a terrible plague that swept through the land years earlier.

Regina's theory was marriages made for political alliances usually made one or both partners unhappy, distraught, and less likely to make decent decisions about running a kingdom. Politics belonged in the throne room not the bedroom.

She also believed that it was a person's actions, not birth, which should determine their worth. She had seen far too many Noble sons and daughters behave like entitled willful children in need of a good thrashing to ever believe nobility was inherited through blood.

This she had proved with her marriage to Daniel, and so had her stepdaughter Snow with her own choice of the shepherd David Nolan.

But tragedy struck the young couple a year after their wedding when their precious daughter Emma was taken from her cradle. A ransom demand had been made by the abductors calling themselves the Jolly Roger Gang. Snow began to fear her child was dead but the Queen would not allow her to give up hope.

For sixteen years hope had been a flickering ember, as the heartbroken royal couple searched out any rumors in the kingdom of their lost child.

The Queen ordered her most trusted guards to search the realms for the Jolly Roger Gang in hopes that finding them would lead her to the lost princess and the sudden appearance of a young woman calling herself Emma Swan was no coincidence to the Queen for the image of a swan was the mark the Queen had given her step-grandchild at birth after she'd been given a vision that a swan would be the child's familiar. Emma did not have the Gift as Regina did but she would pave her own destiny without it.

And the truth would, like all truths, be revealed one way or another at this trial. For no secrets stayed buried forever.

"What are your orders, Your Majesty?"

"Return to Silver Falls and watch the outcome of the trial. Make certain the girl is not harmed. But inform Alastair that his prosecutor needs to question that rogue Hook about his past, and force him to admit to kidnapping the lost princess. His gang was behind this, and if he did not commit the crime he knows who did."

"And...ummm...the mark...where would we find it to identify the girl?"

"Upon her right hip. Have Lady Belle confirm it, if it is there."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Then you wish for me to tell the Golds the princess may be in their household?"

After the trial, you may divulge the possibility to Counselor and Lady Gold. But only them, and they aren't to let anyone else know, not even Miss Swan, until the birthmark has been confirmed. Even then, it must be kept quiet until I myself have ascertained it is legitimate and not a fake tattoo."

"With your magic?"

"Yes. I will know if it is a true one or a forgery. Magic knows its own."

A mark such as she had given the babe could be counterfeited, but she would always know her own magical resonance.

"I do hope she is the lost princess, Your Majesty. Then their Highnesses will be happy again and young Prince Neal will be able to meet his elder sister."

"Yes. Let us hope at last for a happy ending for my family."

Over the years there had been many false claimants to be the missing princess, which was why Regina would say nothing to Snow and David until she had irrefutable proof.

These impostors had been groomed by their parents to make the claims and both they and their parents had been taught a harsh lesson by the queen that it was unwise to try to deceive her.

But recently no more girls had come forward, and though circumstances favored this unknown girl, Regina would wait and see. After all, thousands of mothers had named their child Emma following the princess's birth. And the surname Swan was popular as well.

And if this Swan girl was the princess she need not fear that one day she would be burdened with the responsibility of ruling the realm. That responsibility would be given to Regina's son Prince Henry. Snow was content to live a simple life away from court.

Next after Henry was his small sister, Danielle, and only if something horrible occurred to them would Snow ever assume the throne.

But that did not bother Snow, who used her position to improve the lives of her subjects and was content to simply be a member of the ruling family.

"You may go now, Jefferson."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

As soon as the doors closed a puff of white smoke appeared in the throne room revealing the heir apparent.

"She is the princess, Mother," he declared.

"Your Sight has never failed me before my prince, but you must understand I will need to see the proof for myself."

Henry nodded affably. "Of course. The more evidence the better."

"However, I am not opposed to you attending the trial under a glamour spell. I gave Jefferson orders to watch over the girl but I do not trust that band of cutthroats. They may try to escape."

"I'll make sure they don't," Henry assured her. He was eighteen that year, and well able to defend himself with swords or spells.

"Thank you, Henry. We've waited far too long for justice but I am hoping the Fates will rule in our favor."

"May the gods grant it so," her son replied softly. The missing princess had left a hole in their family that cried out to be filled. And Henry had always wished for a cousin close to him in age he could have confided in growing up. He loved his pesky sister, but she was nine years his junior, the same age as Neal.

"Make certain you pay a visit to the Hopper shop and bring back something for your sister," she joked.

"Yes, Mother. Gods forbid I forget to get a present for Dani the Dreadful Pest that drives me to distraction," he laughed with an eyeroll.

"Oh, off with you!" Regina chuckled.

He bowed then vanished in a swirl of white smoke.

Emma awoke on the day of the trial confident that she would walk out of the courthouse with her freedom.

As she washed her face while her maid began laying out her dress for the day, down the hall Bae was also dressing for the big day, with some assistance from Lumiere with buttoning his shirt, vest, and putting his boots on.

Bae couldn't recall the last time he'd set foot in the courthouse, but he would be there to support Emma and see justice done for Evan and the other victims of the gang. He scrubbed a hand through his wavy hair. "Hells!" he grumbled. "Why can't my hair lie flat?"

"Master, I believe you need a bit of my hair tonic," Lumiere suggested diplomatically.

"Umm. . . Yeah maybe I do," sighed the injured teen.

"Wait here. I shall return!"

"Oh I hope he hurries up!"

In five minutes, Lumiere returned, much to a pacing boy's relief. "Now, this ought to tame the wayward hair," the footman said genially. "You must look your best today, non?"

He combed a generous amount through Bae's curly hair.

Whatever was in it worked, causing the thick waves to relax and quit frizzing. "There! Much better!" declared the servant. "The mademoiselle will find you quite debonair."

"Thanks, Lumiere," Bae grinned. Though the only girl he cared about was right down the hall.

In the master bedroom, Belle was fixing Rumple's collar on his dress robes. The attorney had his hair tied back neatly, as he refused to wear a hot stuffy wig, the fake piece tended to make him break out in a rash.

"You look splendid, Rumple," Belle told him after persuading his starched collar to lie flat.

"I believe I'm all set to send those misbegotten ruffians to hell, dearie." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Justice is in your corner, Counselor," his wife whispered. Then she kissed him for luck, as she usually did before a case.

Aurelia was furious that she would not be able to attend the trial, ordered to stay at Rose Heart with the Hoppers.

But on this Rumple refused to budge, explaining that a murder trial was no place for children, especially THIS trial, which was sure to have gory details which would give adults nightmares, never mind innocent little girls.

"Next time, sweeting, I'll let you observe. But not today. You go and play with Shane and let Miss Bonnie teach you how to make lucky charm bracelets. Tonight we'll tell you about what happened, okay?"

His daughter sulked and almost refused to kiss him goodbye, until Belle scolded her firmly. "Aurelia Bonita Gold, stop behaving like a terror. I taught you better, young lady. There will be other trials, now wish your papa good luck like you always do. He needs your support and love to win this case. You know the importance of it, my darling."

Her mother's gentle reproof made the girl ashamed for despite her irritation with her father Aurelia loved him dearly. She quickly apologized then went to give Rumple a hug and a kiss. "You're going to win, Papa. But good luck anyhow. Promise you'll tell me everything."

"Always, dearie." He hugged her back.

"I would be there myself...for my parents...but I'll look after Aurelia for you," Archie promised.

"Geppetto will be there darling," Bonnie said softly. He was determined to remind the court that their parents' brutal murders should never be forgotten and the guilty punished.

"Many things will be brought up during the trial," Rumple assured his friend. "And anything relevant about the past will be used as evidence during my examination.'

"What about Emma?" Aurelia asked worriedly.

"She's one of my key witnesses." Her father replied. He hoped that with her willingness to give evidence against the gang, the jury would grant her leniency for her own crimes.

"I'll be fine," Emma reassured her.

Gold patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You remember what we discussed, Emma, and my opposing counsel will look like an arse when he cross examines you. Okay?"

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go."

Gold held out an arm. "Then let us be off, dearie. We should arrive at the courthouse early." Just the way he liked it. He knew Alastair would appreciate it.

He hoped all of his witnesses would be punctual as well.

Prince Henry was already in the courtroom when they arrived, glamoured as a soldier, a disguise he often used when traveling the realm to observe its day to day activities.

Several spectators were already crowding the gallery when the Golds' carriage pulled up in front of the courthouse and the counselor and his entourage alighted and entered the venerable building. Two of Gold's witnesses were Emma and Karl, they followed him to sit on the right side of his prosecutor's bench. Bae, Belle, Luci, and Samuel arranged themselves in the visitors gallery, where they would have a clear view of the proceedings.

As she processed up the aisle in Rumple's wake, Emma felt eyes upon her, and she turned to meet the curious stare of a young soldier wearing the colors of the Kingsguard. She flushed and wished she could dig a hole to hide in. She hadn't realized this trial would have drawn visitors from as far away as the capitol. Had the gang's depredations truly reached that far across the kingdom?

Henry smiled at the young woman, Princess Snow's eldest. His mother would need to see the mark to confirm her identity but he could already see the resemblances to Princess Snow and David the shepherd in her face.

He would approach Counselor Gold at the appropriate time to present the evidence in the lost princess's abduction.

Emma smiled cautiously in return before going to sit down where Rumple indicated. The back of her neck prickled as she absorbed the stares of the visitors in the gallery, some friendly and others not. Karl gave her an encouraging smile as he sat beside her and murmured, "Relax, Emma. You look like you're about to be eaten alive by wolves. But you forget, Rumple is a dragon, and he eats wolves for breakfast, little swan."

Quentin Collins was also in attendance with Ruby. Quentin patted Emma's shoulder. "And we'll tear those pirates to pieces if they try anything."

"It will be hard for them to do anything except walk to the stand given the fact they'll have chains and cuffs on," Rumple reminded, as he organized his notes at the table. He had memorized them, but he always had copies in the unlikely event his memory faltered.

He exuded a combination of calmness and excitement, like a knight about to take the lists against an opponent, his black velvet lawyers robes fluttering about his slight frame like a pair of black wings. Emma recalled the black swan at the lake, and was reminded of how the majestic bird had protected her and chosen her. Just like Mr. Gold.

It will be all right, she reminded herself. She simply had to keep faith. She drew on the aura of confidence surrounding Rumple and then glanced back to see Bae grin at her and give her a thumbs up gesture.

Several spectators hissed as Smedley strutted into the courtroom. He cast a disapproving glance in Gold's direction and took his seat at the defense table, making a slight adjustment to the wig he wore.

Rumple rolled his eyes at his opposing counsel, thinking the wig simply added to Smedley's image of a bloated puff adder wearing a wedding cake.

"Forgetting something Gold?" he said with a smirk.

"By now you should know that this is the proper attire for court."

Belle shook her head in disgust. The man was as pompous as ever but would be no match for her husband.

"Are you braying again, Smedley?" Rumple asked coldly. "By now YOU should remember I have a dispensation due to my allergies. But I can see why it slips your mind considering the amount of rumors and gossip overloading your brain."

Gold deliberately ran a hand down his impeccable robe and the gold medallion he wore with the symbol of the crown and unicorn on it, the medallion was his award for the highest amount of cases won by a Crown Attorney, called the Ametrix Judicus.

"Allergies my foot!" Smedley snorted.

"Bring in the prisoners!" Alastair ordered once he was seated at the bench.

With a clanking and rattling, the prisoners stumbled into the courtroom, squinting at the bright sunlight from the windows that poured into the room. Though some attempt had been made to tidy them up, it was obvious what they were-rogues and cutthroats.

Flanking them were three burly baliffs armed with halberds, clubs, and long dirks.

Avery glared at his stepfather sitting in the gallery with his mistress and bastard, wishing he could get his hands on a weapon to run them through.

His glare was matched by Samuel's, who felt as if he faced down a rabid dog.

"Everyone be seated and I will have silence in this court. Those who disobey will be removed. Counselor Gold, you may begin when ready."

"Your Honor, as a crown representative, it is my solemn duty to bring charges against the Jolly Roger Gang, led by the notorious Captain Killian Jones, also known as Hook, for the rape, assault, robbery and murder of the Hoppers, the kidnapping and attempted assault of Miss Emma Swan and Miss Aurelia Gold, the murder of Evan McKay . . ." Gold began an an even tone, reading out the roll of the dead, and the list of nefarious deeds, finally ending with, "and last but not least the willful abuse and degradation of one David Jones, his own ten year old child. It is my job to prove, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this man, Killian Jones and his compatriots have spread a swath of destruction through the Enchanted Forest that rivals the last Apocalypse of legend. But today, if right and justice reign, we shall end that destruction and restore peace to this realm."

Gold's voice echoed around the room, though he spoke in a normal volume, as if having a conversation with the members of the jury, his impassioned statements, tone, and facial expressions roused sympathetic feelings in the jury and spectators alike. It was a brilliant piece of oratory, and listening to it was akin to listening to the gods come down from on high to impart wisdom to mere mortals. Or so Emma believed, mesmerized by Rumple's golden tongue.

Bae longed to stand up and cheer, he was so moved. He had always known his papa was a master at his craft, but now he saw it in action and it astonished him speechless.

Henry leaned forward and dropped a scroll into an astonished Belle's lap as her husband was giving his opening remarks. She waited until he finished speaking before she unrolled it to read.

 _I have additional evidence for your husband's case. Please have him meet with me as soon as he can. Sir Reginald._

Now it was Smedley's turn to speak, spectators shaking their heads. What possible defense could he dream up for the atrocities committed by the group of individuals seated beside him? "Your Honor, the crown prosecutor accuses these men of the rapes and murders of the Hoppers and Woodsmans without a shred of proof. There were no witnesses to these crimes. In fact, this accusation has only been made in response to idle gossip."

Geppetto Woodsman's hands clenched into fists from his seat. Idle gossip my foot! he thought angrily. They killed them and they KNOW they did you miserable piece of scum!

Smedley went on, raising the ire of the spectators with every word he spoke, especially Emma when he accused her of being Killian Jones' scorned lover, intending to give false testimony in exchange for her freedom. Bae's face reddened and he had a difficult time fighting the urge to punch the attorney in the face for insulting Emma's honor. He also attacked the credibility of young Davy Jones, claiming the boy was being manipulated into telling tales of abuse by his father.

There was little he could say in defense of his clients for the assault at Rose Heart when there were plenty of witnesses to the crimes of the crew there yet he did try by claiming the guests attacked them first. The judge remained stoic at his bench yet the actions of the defense counselor disgusted him.

"Thank you gentlemen. Counselor Gold, you may call your first witness."

"I call Miss Emma Swan, Your Honor."

Emma rose from her seat and walked over to the witness chair with her head held high.

"Miss Swan, do you vow that the evidence you will give in this court shall be the truth?"

"I do."

"Miss Swan, were you once associated with the Jolly Roger Gang?"

"I was to my shame," she admitted softly.

"Can you tell us what you yourself did as a former member of the gang?"

"I was what you would call a small-time thief Counselor. Picking pockets, ladies bags' but that was all."

"Did you observe any acts of violence committed by the gang?"

"Not until...a few days ago," she answered honestly.

"What did you see Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she recalled that night. "I witnessed every member of the gang attempting to rob and kill guests at your home...and I and Miss Aurelia were abducted."

"Who abducted you?"

"Killian Jones. He had us taken back to his ship and another member of his crew...Barbossa...he...he attempted to rape me!"

"How did you escape, Miss Swan?"

"With help from Quentin Collins and Miss Lucas."

"Miss Swan, I must ask...were you infatuated with Killian Jones at one point?"

"I was...but I am NOT anymore."

"Are you testifying here as a scorned lover?"

"By the goddess no! I have never been Killian Jones' mistress. NEVER!" she cried vehemently.

Those questions left a bitter taste in his mouth but Rumple knew he had to ask them because Smedley certainly would on cross and with less tact.

Rumple couldn't have been more proud of the girl. She'd answered every one of his questions, even the difficult ones with complete honesty and the jury seemed sympathetic to her. She steeled herself when Smedley rose from his seat to begin cross.

"Miss Swan, you claim you were not intimately involved with Mr Jones. What proof do you have besides your word?"

"You can have a damn midwife examine me if you want but I have NEVER been his mistress!"

Henry chuckled from his seat. It was the kind of response Princess Snow or the Queen would have given.

"Then we shall," Smedley sneered.

"Your Honor, I object!" Rumple protested.

"Afraid you're gonna find out she's not so pure, Gold?" Smedley taunted.

"Go on! Do it then! I'm as intact as I was the day I was born!" Emma shouted. There were gasps from some of the females in the courtroom.

"Counselor Smedley, there will be no examination," Alastair said coldly.

"Your Honor, if it's proof of my innocence he wants, let him have it," Emma said firmly.

"Miss Swan, there's no need."

The Duchess laughed from her seat. "By the goddess she's a bold one! Reminds me of Princess Snow and the Queen herself!"

"Miss Swan, it will not be necessary. Proceed, Mr. Smedley!" the judge snapped at Smedley.

"I..ummm...have no more questions at this time..."

 _Of course you don't you lout_ , Bae thought.

Rumple called Karl to the stand next, most of Lord Chesterfield's evidence would be against the boy he raised who sat sulking at the defense table beside his father. Killian kept glancing around the courtroom, leering at some of the women in the gallery.

"Gods and hells man, will you please control that damn roving eye of yours!" Smedley whispered frantically. "You're not helping!"

"I'd love to tumble a few of those wenches!"

Smedley rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not gonna git a wench with a pickle!" Kidd snickered.

The other pirates chuckled at the table.

"Be silent over there or I'll hold you lot in contempt!" Alastair roared. "This is a trial room not a bloody tavern!"

They fell silent as Rumple continued questioning Karl. "Lord Chesterfield, did you see the men at this table committing acts of violence against the guests at Rose Heart on Twelfth Night?"

"I did."

"Tell us what you saw."

Karl went on to describe the vicious attack in detail though it pained him to do so, his story the same as Emma's except he witnessed far more carnage after she'd been taken hostage.

Rumple made certain to have Karl mention the names of many guests, including young Evan then added quietly, "There was another casualty, an elderly lady, my wife's godmother, Miss Agatha. She was killed from being pushed down stairs. And her murderer was known to you, correct?"

"Yes. The boy I raised as my son. Avery."

"Your wife, Lady Chesterfield, was also a witness, correct? And what impact did this have upon her?"

"She went mad and was sent to Breckenridge."

"You are recently divorced, Lord Chesterfield. Before this tragedy occurred. You mentioned Avery is not your son. When did you find this out? And was the fact your former wife had an affair one reason why you dissolved your marriage?"

"I found out Avery was not my son before the attack at Rose Heart and yes Anne's affair was one reason why our marriage ended."

"Did Anne reveal to you the father of her son?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court who it is."

"Avery's father is that man, Killian Jones." Karl pointed at him.

The courtroom exploded with astonished whispers and gasps.

Alastair banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!"

When the furor died down, Gold continued. "So we have your wife's illegitimate son pushing a helpless old woman down a flight of stairs, causing his mother to lose her mind. Was this the first time Avery had displayed violence towards someone?"

Karl shook his head. "No. Several times before we had incidences of servant's children on my estate being targeted by Avery. Anne always said it was pranks and I was away from home on business when they happened so I could not correct the boy."

He went on to describe the children who had been hurt, one had nearly been drowned when Avery pushed her into a deep pond, another broke an arm, and one almost froze after being locked in the root cellar for hours.

"How about animals? Did the boy mistreat them?"

Karl spoke about the pony he had gotten and also Victorious. He also stressed animals ran from him. "No animal would willingly be in his presence. They hate him."

"And after any of these incidents, did the boy express remorse or regret for his wrongdoing?"

"Never, Mr. Gold. Not once. You know that yourself, since you punished him after he nearly killed Victorious. The boy is incapable of feeling remorse for anything. Like the scoundrel who sired him!"

"I object!" Smedley yelled."The witness is speculating!"

"Would you care to rephrase that, my Lord?" The judge queried.

"I can be specific, Your Honor. I myself questioned the boy I believed was my son after he hurt Victorious. And his response was anger at my upholding of his punishment and he cared nothing for the fact he had ruined a valuable animal who also happened to be his uncle's beloved horse. When I went to speak with him I discovered him destroying the furniture in the bedroom. That to me speaks of unrepentant behavior."

Karl went on to describe Avery's deceitful and manipulative behavior with Anne and himself, painting a portrait of a boy who displayed chilling tendencies towards hatred and violence.

"No further questions, Your Honor," Rumple said. "Smedley, your witness."

"Lord Chesterfield, isn't it true that you have another son and also a mistress, a son and mistress you've devoted more of your time to than the boy you raised?"

"Yes, I had a mistress before I married Anne. And she bore me a son, Samuel. But I would hardly call sending stipend for their upkeep and a visit once every two months spending more time with them than I did the boy I believed was mine. Avery was my heir, he had everything he desired as such. And what I didn't give him his mother did."

"Only a visit every two months? Are you certain of that Lord Chesterfield?"

Karl's eyes narrowed. "Until this last year, when my marriage to my wife deteriorated beyond repair. And I realized Avery was a twisted monster who took pleasure in harming anything weaker than himself."

"You didn't actually SEE any of these things happening did you? You merely took the word of others, didn't you?"

"I saw quite well how the animals around my estate and Rose Heart behaved in Avery's presence. They feared and ran from him. I also saw the results of what was done to the noble Victorious, and how Avery showed no signs of remorse afterwards. That coupled with the word of my servants, who have served my family for years and are honest to a fault, showed me quite clearly that the boy was mentally unstable and dangerous."

Smedley's face reddened.

Karl added, "That coupled with the fact he pushed an old woman to her death and the sight drove his own mama crazy ought to tell you he's not right in the head."

"I have no further questions for this witness," Smedley grumbled and returned to his seat.

"It's hard to defend the indefensible," Belle whispered to Geppetto.

He nodded in agreement.

"Counselor Gold, do you wish to call another witness at this time?"

"I would like to call Geppetto Woodsman, Your Honor."

Geppetto glared at the row of men seated at the table across from the witness box, at last being able to speak for his murdered parents and the couple that had been like a second mother and father to him, determined to see justice done for them.

His voice faltered several times as he recalled returning home five years earlier to learn that his parents had been brutally murdered, the shop looted and the disappearance of the family's beloved housekeeper Melina and her daughter Natasha.

"Did you ever find them, Mr. Woodsman?"

He nodded. "Melina...was found a few days later...barely clinging to life but her little girl...we never found her."

"Did Melina tell you what happened?"

"She did...and then died shortly afterwards."

Hook whispered something to Smedley at the defense table. The lawyer grinned at his client and once Rumple was finished he stood up and approached the witness box. "Mr. Woodsman, isn't it true that the Hoppers were planning to dismiss this Melina for thievery?"

"Welll...errr...yes...but she told us..."

"Told you what, Mr. Woodsman?"

He sighed deeply. "She'd been made some promises by the man she was seeing."

"What man, Mr. Woodsman?"

"That man!" He pointed at Hook. "He seduced her so that he could get into the shop and take what he wanted and killed her once he did!"

"Your Honor, I request that the witness's last remarks be omitted from the records."

"So be it," Alastair said. He would allow Smedley this one victory but there was more damning evidence to come once Davy's statement was read. "We will have a short recess. Counselor Gold, you will call your next witness once we resume."

"Yes, Your Honor."

Once they were outside the courtroom Belle pulled Rumple aside. "Rumple, I was given this in the courtroom."

He unrolled it and read the short message, astounded. "A member of the royal guard? Now this is interesting, dearie. Let's go see what he has to say, shall we?"

They found the man calling himself 'Sir Reginald' waiting for them in the library.

"Sir Reginald, what can we do for you?"

"Counselor Gold, I believe your question should be what can I do for you? I have crucial evidence for your case."

"I don't recall any reports of the Jolly Roger Gang committing crimes against the Crown directly."

"But they have." Henry handed him another scroll. "Sixteen years ago, Princess Emma, the firstborn child of Princess Snow and Prince David was abducted from her nursery when she was only a few days old. This was the ransom demand the Queen and the Princess were given. Note the symbol Counselor. It matches the flag on the ship where these pirates were captured recently."

"Princess...Emma?" Belle gasped.

"Yes, my lady. The ransom was paid but the princess was never returned. Her nurse was also killed. The Queen demands that you question this man calling himself Hook where the princess is."

"I will do so but Sir Reginald...given this gang's history I fear the worst," Rumple admitted.

"We also have a young ward at the palace that can give a first hand account of the murders and robberies at Enchanted Treasures."

"Are you speaking of the missing child Natasha?"

"I am. She has been under the Queen's protection until these criminals were apprehended."

He smiled. "And I am not whom I claim to be but you must not reveal my true identity." The knight waved a hand over his face. The couple rose from their seats. Rumple bowed and Belle curtseyed.

"Your Highness!"

"I must ask you to refer to me as Sir Reginald when we return to the courtroom. I will reveal myself...at the proper time." Henry said.

"We will. Your Highness, this witness you have?"

"She is under guard in the judge's chambers."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I give you my word that I will try to find out what happened to the missing princess."

For the remainder of the recess, Rumple gathered all the details he could on the princess's abduction yet in the back of his mind he was wondering if it were possible that their Emma could be the missing princess.

No, it is far too much of a coincidence, he chided himself. Or was it?

He gathered up his notes and returned to the courtroom.

"Counselor Gold, please call your next witness."

"I would like to call Natasha Margrave, Your Honor."

Two guards escorted a young girl around Avery Chesterfield's age into the courtroom. Rumple approached the witness chair, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Natasha, you are currently a ward in Her Majesty Queen Regina's court are you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell us where you lived before that?"

"I lived with my mama. She was a housemaid for Missus Adelle Hopper."

"What was her name?"

"Melina."

Smedley's hands clenched into fists beneath the table yet his listened carefully as the girl spoke.

"You were seven years old when you last saw your mama?"

"Yes."

The spectators and jurors were horrified listening to the young girl's account of the events at Enchanted Treasures five years earlier, identifying Killian Jones and several other members of the gang as the ones who assaulted and murdered the Hoppers and Woodsmans. She also recounted her mother's doomed affair with Killian Jones.

"Mama didn't want anyone getting hurt...and when she saw what they did, she told me to run...and I ran..."

"How did you come to be a royal ward?"

"Prince Henry found me when he was out playing and took me home with him. They tried to find my mama but she was already dead."

"Thank you Natasha. Your witness."

Smedley knew he was skating on very thin ice cross examining the young girl though he tried his best to argue that her testimony had been influenced.

"I'm not making up stories! I know what I saw and what I heard. That man," She stood up and pointed at Killian. "killed Mister and Missus Hopper, and the Woodsmans just so he could steal from them!"

She glared at Smedley. "You can call me a liar if you want but I KNOW I'm telling the truth!"

Bae snickered from his seat, enjoying seeing the Jolly Roger Gang's attorney being torn to pieces by a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Nothing further, Your Honor!" Smedley growled and returned to his seat.

"Your Honor, I would like to conclude my case with testimony given by Davy Jones. Since the boy is not of age to appear in this court we have a written statement from him."

"Proceed, Counselor."

There were also copies of the statement passed around so that the jurors could read it for themselves. Smedley shoved his copy aside, dismissing it as nothing more than lies.

"The prosecution rests."

"Counselor Smedley, call your first witness."

"I call Killian Jones, Your Honor."

"He's actually gonna testify?" Bae whispered to his mother. "The nerve."

"It's no matter. Your father will handle him."

Rumple listened carefully

"Mr. Jones, you claimed you are nothing more than a petty thief but are you also an abductor of children? I have here a ransom demand for a child taken from her nursery sixteen years ago with a very peculiar symbol on it. Do you recognize this piece of parchment and the symbol on it?"

"No, I do not."

"Do you deny abducting the eldest child of Princess Snow?"

"Of course I deny it!"

"Even if I bring forth witnesses, one of them Prince David himself whom you wounded in a duel in defense of his child?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"Where is the child now, Mr. Jones?"

Killian leaned back in his chair, smirking. "You'll never find her."

"So you admit to abducting the princess?"

"I admit to nothing," he answered smugly.

"Do you deny attempting to murder ME?"

The pirate refused to answer.

"Shall I call witnesses that watched us dueling?"

"You bloody bastard!" Jones hissed.

Rumple grinned at his witness. "I have nothing further, Your Honor."

"Counselor Smedley, call your next witness."

"I will not be calling any other witnesses."

"We will have a short recess then you may give your closing remarks."

For his closing remarks, Rumple reminded the jury of every crime committed by the gang, now including the abduction of the eldest child of Princess Snow, a child still missing and once again repeating the names of those who died at the hands of the gang.

"You are now the voices for those that can no longer speak and only YOU can give them the justice they deserve!"

He paused. "By delivering a verdict of GUILTY for ALL the charges. I thank you for your time," he concluded and returned to his seat.

"Mr. Smedley?"

"I will not be making a final statement Your Honor."

"Very well. You may now retire to deliberate on your verdict," the judge instructed the jury.

Back at Rose Heart, the Hoppers and Aurelia quietly prayed Mr. Gold would get a conviction. "Please let Papa win his case." At the courthouse, Belle, Bae, and Emma also prayed the jury would give a unanimous conviction.

Gold sat calmly at his table, content to wait for the jury's decision. In contrast, Smedley mopped his brow with a handkerchief and drummed his hand on the table.

Two hours later the twelve men walked back into the courtroom.

"Gentlemen, have you reached a unanimous verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor, we have."

"Will the defendants rise and face the jury."

Everyone rose.

"Gentlemen, announce your verdict."

"We the jury find the defendants guilty of all charges!"

Geppetto burst into tears. "Justice! At last justice!" he cried.

"It's over, wild swan. You're free!" Bae threw his arms around Emma.

"I...I am?"

"How can you doubt it? They convicted the others but not you."

She glanced over at Killian being restrained by the baliffs. "They'll string you up along with the rest of us, girl!" he snarled.

Emma shivered.

Rumple stood and sent the pirate a death glare. "You wish, Hook. But the judge has final say over sentencing. And given Miss Swan's testimony he won't sentence a repentant girl to hang. You on the other hand, as we say in the cavalry, are screwed as badly as a boil on a horse's arse."

"And no one would dare harm her or you deal with me!"

Henry rose from his seat and released the glamour spell.

"It's Prince Henry!" the Duchess gasped.

Behind Jones, Avery burst into noisy sobs. "I don't wanna die, Daddy!"

"Oh shut up! You're as worthless as the woman who bore you!"

Henry approached the pirate, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You may think you can take the secret of the princess's identity to the grave, pirate, but you're wrong! I know she's here."

"Truthsay him, Your Highness," purred Gold. "A condemned man is beyond the pale, thus open to your spells."

Henry smiled. "I don't need to. I already know who she is but I await confirmation from my mother the Queen."

"How would you know?" Hook sneered. "You weren't even out of nappies when she went missing."

"That may be but I have the Sight, pirate, and it has never led me astray."

"I don't understand, Your Highness. Why do you want to help me?" Emma asked him.

"Why, haven't you guessed, Emma? You ARE our lost princess," he declared.

Emma would have fallen if Bae hadn't held her up. "Your Highness, that's impossible. I'm an orphan dumped on the doorstep of the local orphanage with only an embroidered blanket to name me. I'm nobody, my Lord."

"Once my mother arrives, she will verify what I have told you since she is the one who gifted you with the mark that proves your identity."

"The Queen coming HERE?" gasps flew about the room.

"Good! Never met a lady I couldn't wrangle a pardon from." Hook leered.

"Order!" The judge slammed his gavel down. "I am now ready to pass sentence."

He glanced over at the terrified Avery. "Avery Jones, I sentence you to live out your days at Breckenridge. However, if you escape and commit any further acts of violence you will be tried once you reach adulthood and punished accordingly."

The judge now faced the men. "For the crimes you have committed against the people of Silver Falls, there can be only one punishment. You will be taken to the town square in two days' time for your execution by hanging."

"The Queen will pardon me," Killian said smugly.

"I will gladly see you hang!" they heard a female voice sneer.

"It's the Queen!"

 **A/N: please read and review, sorry this took so long but I had computer troubles-my computer battery died and CJ was sick . . . we'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	19. The Swan Princess

19

The Swan Princess

The Queen approached the bench where Emma was sitting, the younger woman trembling nervously. Was it possible that this woman, Queen Regina herself, was her step-grandmother? It was almost too impossible to believe yet her son was firmly convinced a lost princess was whom the girl who felt abandoned for so many years believed she was. Killian Jones broke free from the guard's grasp and shuffled over to the Queen with a smile and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he purred and smiled up at her, the smile that had charmed so many gullible women in the past, including young Emma. He never met a woman who wasn't taken in by his good looks and charm that had taken him years to perfect.

Regina flicked her wrist and the pirate flew across the room. "Get that animal out of my sight before I execute him myself!" she snarled.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Come along you!" the guard growled, dragging a furious Killian away.

"Don't be frightened," Henry said when he noticed Emma squeezing Bae's fingers tightly. "Come. Mother will want to see you."

"Go on, Em," Bae murmured.

"I don't want to be her….they'll take me back to the castle….I'll never see you again!"

"Yes you will," he said firmly. "You being a princess isn't gonna change how I feel about you…we'll find a way. I promise."

"Let us confirm your identity, Emma, and then we'll talk about your future," Henry pleaded.

"I AM NOT gonna be the girl you're looking for if I can't have a future with Bae!" she threatened.

"Is it possible? Could she be our missing princess?" Naomi Collins asked her sister-in-law. Abigail snorted and shook her head.

"She'll just be another impostor that the queen will have to toss out on her ear like the others."

"I don't think so," the Duchess disagreed. "I sense something about her…the presence of magic though she doesn't have it herself."

"Well we won't know for certain until the queen confirms it so you may as well quit wasting your time speculating about it!" Roger scolded them.

Henry held out his hand. Emma rose from the bench and clasped his hand in hers, her palms sweating. For so many years she wondered whose child she could be, never imagining herself to be the lost princess though a few of the other girls in the orphanage indulged in the fantasy. She'd heard rumors that one of them even approached the Queen claiming to be the lost princess and as Abigail Collins had put it 'been tossed out on her ears.'

Emma's knees knocked as she attempted a courtesy before the formidable woman that reigned over the land. "Y….Your Majesty."

Regina stared hard at the younger girl, seeing some resemblances to her stepdaughter and the shepherd. "Your name is Emma? It was not a name given to you?"

"No…no…Your Majesty…at least…I don't think so. It was the name embroidered on the blanket I was wrapped in when I was dropped off."

"Lady Belle, would you come with us please? I would like to speak with the girl in private but I feel she will be more comfortable with another woman present."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina led them down the hall to the library, locking the door with her magic. "You have nothing to fear from me, even if you are not the girl I am looking for," she assured the nervous teenager. "You are sixteen this year, are you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And it seems you have a suitor in Lady Gold's son."

"Yes…."

Regina nodded. "If you are our princess, you understand that he is of a lower rank and therefore a marriage between the two of you would spark some…controversy?"

"I don't know much about the royal family but I've heard you married a stableboy and your stepdaughter married a shepherd. Even if I am your princess, I'm gonna marry the boy I love or you can just leave me here and forget about me!"

Regina burst into laughter. "Oh you sound like me when I was your age…and Princess Snow! I will not deny that I am hoping you are my step-granddaughter. Snow has been in torment all these years wondering what those cutthroats did with her eldest child. There is no greater pain for a parent than to lose a child. Though she has her son, I know it is not enough for her. She wants to have her daughter back. Will you allow me to examine you and put this matter to rest once and for all?"

"Examine me? You mean to see if I'm ahh….if I still have my ahhh…maidenhead? I assure you Your Majesty, I DID NOT lie with Killian Jones!"

"No, no dear! Not that! You see, our Emma has a special mark on her person that confirms her identity. I made this mark myself with my magic and though many have tried to replicate it, they cannot replicate the magic I used to create it. It is my own personal signature so to speak and it will respond to me when I find it."

"Ummm…what kind of mark…and where?"

"You will need to disrobe so that I may see it, dear. That is why I've asked Lady Belle to join us."

"It's all right, Emma," Belle said soothingly. "Let me help you unlace your gown. Your Majesty….how much of her clothing will she need to remove?"

"Just enough that I can see her hips, Lady Gold."

The only mark the queen would see was the swan that had been on Emma's hip for as long as she could remember and no one could give her a satisfactory explanation of its origins.

On the girl's right hip Regina spotted the familiar black swan marking she'd seen many times from the other girls that had come to her palace claiming to be the lost princess but as she approached the girl, the marking on Emma's hip began to glow, the magic within it calling back to its mistress.

"Our Emma!" she sobbed joyfully. "At last!"

"Your Majesty…does this mean…?" Belle stammered while she helped Emma redress.

"It does, Lady Gold. She is our princess! This is the marking I made when she was a babe."

"I…I can't believe it….it's…crazy!" Emma gasped.

"There is no doubt as to who are you are now, dear," Regina said softly. "You are a princess of the realm." She took her into her arms. "You were just a tiny baby the last time I held you and now look at you…almost a woman now and as beautiful as Snow and I imagined you would be…a swan princess. I must take you to her and your father as soon as possible. They've waited long enough."

"But…I…what about the Golds? Bae…I can't…I can't leave them!"

"They will come with you of course! Let me put one of your fears to rest. You will not have to spend the rest of your life at court. It was your mother's wish that she and her offspring be excluded from the succession. When the Goddess calls me to her bosom it is my son that will rule and his heirs after him. And you may marry whomever you choose."

"You mean I can marry Bae?"

"Yes, you can. I must tell you that we will not be making your identity public until after the judge has given you his sentence." Emma's face paled. "He will not be harsh with you, dear. Nor would I have been had I sat in judgment of you. Come, let us go back into the courtroom...I have a few things to say to that pirate as well."

She would wait until he was taken back to his cell. She had more than words for him but that would be her little secret.

They walked back into the courtroom and were immediately surrounded by a group of curious ladies demanding to know whether the girl was their missing princess. Regina held up a hand.

"Enough. Your Honor, I believe you have one more sentence to administer?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

Emma walked over to the prosecution table to stand beside Rumple. He patted her hand affectionately. "You have nothing to worry about, dearie. The judge wouldn't dare send you to prison."

"Emma Swan, for the crimes you have committed I sentence you to the following: one year of service in Counselor Gold's household. Counselor Gold, you will make weekly reports to this court as to whether Miss Swan is satisfying the terms of her sentence."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss Swan, if you fail to complete this sentence you will be taken into the custody of the court until your eighteenth year. But," the judge added with a smile. "I don't think it will come to that."

"No, Your Honor! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she sobbed joyfully.

"Your Honor, I must ask that Miss Swan's sentence be delayed," Regina spoke up.

"May I ask why, Your Majesty?"

"Because Princess Emma must be given time to be reunited with her father, mother, and brother."

There was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom.

"Sakes alive! She IS the lost princess!" Abigail Collins fainted.

"Your Majesty, are you saying that Miss Swan..."

"I have examined her myself and confirmed that she is our lost princess. My stepdaughter and her husband will need to see her since they have almost given up hope that she still lives. And once she has spent a sufficient amount of time with her family she will complete her sentence in the Gold household."

"That will be satisfactory, Your Majesty."

Many of the women began to surround Emma asking her dozens of questions. "Dearies, dearies! Stop crowding her!" Rumple chastised. "You'll get your chances to speak with her later! Your Majesty, I am assuming you wish to take Emma to her family now?"

"Yes, Counselor but I would like you and your family to accompany her. My son and I will be staying in town until you are ready."

"I told you didn't I, Mother?" Henry grinned at the queen. She laughed.

"Oh, go on you braggart!" she teased. "And you'd better stop at Enchanted Treasures first or your sister will be cross with you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know...I'll get some bauble for the pest."

"Why do they remind me of your family?" Emma remarked to Bae.

"Because that's how we act, Em. Are you...okay?"

She smiled. "I am now. I just don't want things between us to change...I'm still ME...the title means nothing."

"But since you're a princess don't you have to...?"

"The Queen tells me I can be like my mother, live a life away from court, love whomever I choose...and I made up my mind before the ball...I choose YOU."

"And I choose you, my wild swan," he said softly, wanting to kiss her but feeling it would best if he did so when they were alone.

"An excellent match," the Queen murmured, nodding her head.

"Come on dearies. We need to go home and tell Aurelia the good news," Rumple said. Bae put his arm around Emma's shoulders. Though she was now a princess, she would always be his wild swan.

Once they were alone in the carriage Emma threw her arms around Gold. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. You got me my freedom, you helped me find my family...and..." she burst into tears.

"You did some of that on your own too," he reminded her.

"You're taking this well," she said.

"I always knew there was something special about you, Emma. That's why I took such an interest in your case but royal blood or not, you are still part of our family too. Never forget that."

"I won't, I am so glad you're all coming to the palace with me. I am so nervous about meeting them...what if...what if they don't like me?"

"Then they're idiots!" Bae said angrily. "If they don't you still have a home with us."

"I know, Bae. But I do want to meet them and hope they like me." She made a face. "This is gonna sound strange but I guess in a way if Killian hadn't kidnapped me I would've grown up a spoiled snobby brat."

Rumple chuckled. "I doubt that! Your mother has a reputation for being a bit feisty!"

"What do you know about her?"

"Only what we've heard through gossip," Belle replied. "She once kneed a duke in the groin for putting his hands where they weren't wanted, stole some of her father's gold to give it to a poor person and participated in a tax riot."

"Sounds a lot like you, Mama " Bae laughed. Then he asked curiously, "I wonder how Hook accomplished the deed? Without magic to aid him?"

"He had help from someone in the palace I'm thinking."

"Someone who knew about what went on there and how to disable the wards and evade the guards," Gold mused.

"You mean someone like Angelique?"

"Perhaps. Or someone else who worked closely with the royal family. A trusted advisor. Whoever it was I'm sure the queen will convince Hook to tell her," Rumple declared.

"I almost feel sorry for him...almost." Bae said darkly.

"I'd pity the bastard but he used up all my sympathy when he and his band of cutthroats attacked innocent guests in my home."

"He'll have none when he goes to the gallows or the block."

"Normally I don't favor executions, but in this case . . ."Belle trailed off meaningfully.

"They deserve it, Mama."

"I know, son. For their atrocities only this type of justice will suffice."

The executions were scheduled for dawn tomorrow, as the judge needed time for the hangman to arrive. So the condemned had time for one last meal and to speak with a priest if they were so inclined.

The prisoners were placed back in their cells, all except Hook, who was told the queen wished to interrogate him privately. He smirked, believing his famous charm had worked its magic.

"Your Majesty," he said smoothly. "I would bow but..." he gestured to the shackles that kept him secured to the chair he now sat in.

"Never mind that. I have questions for you, pirate, and you WILL give me answers. You thought you could hide the princess from me but I've found her and she will be reunited with her parents. Now who helped you take her!?"

"I didn't take her, Your Majesty."

"Do not think you can lie to me, pirate, so that you can avoid your fate at the end of a rope. You will hang regardless." She glared at him across the table. "I will ask you again and you will answer truthfully. WHO HELPED YOU TAKE HER?!"

The condemned man cowered under the queen's dark gaze. "It...it was my father. He...he took her to pay back Princess Snow for rejecting him."

"So," Regina spat. "Adrian Jones was responsible, was he?" His was a name and a face she remembered well. The former captain of the finest ship in her navy was a notorious rake, believing he could charm young Princess Snow into marrying him but the princess was no fool and he like a duke before him had been given a harsh lesson that no one touched the princess without her permission or his manhood paid the price.

"Who else helped him? He must have hired a mage to get past my wards."

"Angelique Bouchard and someone named Judah Zachary."

Regina hissed. "And for this the witch shall pay!"

The thought of poor Emma growing up loveless and alone without a family made her blood boil. But a kernel of wisdom from her father whispered in her mind. Sometimes it is in adversity we find our greatest strength.

In a way, Emma's early years had enabled her to achieve a level of independence and toughness that might never have emerged growing up in the royal enclave. So perhaps the kidnapping had been a blessing in disguise.

"But...I told you the truth...I should be pardoned!"

"Really? Pardons are granted to those who truly regret their crimes. You don't. If given the chance you would return to your degenerate ways. And more innocents suffer. That's not worth sparing your rotten carcass."

She rose, eyeing him like she would a roach scurrying by her boot. "Did you think I would fall for your pretty face and rogue charm? Did you think I became queen by seducing my way to the throne? Well you thought wrong! I have more brains than men like you have in your fingernail."

Her finger stabbed at him like a dagger. "May the gods have mercy on you." She spun about, skirts rustling. "We're finished here."

"But-but-Your Majesty-"sputtered the pirate.

She turned. "A man unwilling to face consequences for his wrongdoing deserves what he gets. Go whine to the Pale God."

Then she strode out of the prison, her mind already occupied with composing a missive to her stepdaughter.

Back at Rose Heart Bonnie and Shane were trying in vain to calm a very anxious Aurelia and Archie. Though he had every confidence in Gold's abilities as a prosecutor, he also heard that Killian Jones could be quite the charmer and all it would take were one or two holdouts on the jury for him and his crew to avoid the gallows. Aurelia feared the jury would show no mercy on Emma despite her brave actions during the recent attack on the estate. Archie paced the floor and Aurelia kept glancing out the window for any sign of her parents' carriage.

"Darling, please sit down before you pace a hole in the floor," Bonnie pleaded with her husband, pausing in her knitting. "The jury will rule in our favor and your parents will have their justice."

"I hope so my Bonnie Blue."

"They'll be back soon, Relia," Shane soothed.

"I hope so." The girl sighed fretfully. She was worried something had gone wrong.

"You wanna go outside and make another snowman?"

"Let's play checkers," she said, nervous about being outside without her father ever since the kidnapping.

"Okay. But it's safe outside now, Relia. Those guys are in jail."

"I know, but . . . I just feel better when Papa is here." She said softly. Rumple always made her feel safe. That had always been so and always would be.

"When we get married I'm gonna make sure you always feel safe."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Shane."

"Just don't think you're gonna beat me at chess. I'm pretty good."

"So am I. Papa says chess is like being an attorney. You look for loopholes and strategy."

"Papa says it sharpens the mind, right papa?"

"That's right. Relia, your papa and I used to have chess tournaments here once every month. Back before he was married and later too."

"But you still can't beat me can you, Archie?" Bonnie giggled from the sofa.

"No, unfortunately I can't."

"Can Uncle Rumple, Mama?"

"Sometimes. We're equally matched."

"How about my mama?" Aurelia wondered.

"She tries but she can't either."

"But Mama can play the dictionary game and beat everyone," Aurelia declared. That was a game involving definitions and spelling.

"Yes she can because she always was clever at word games."

"Not even Papa can beat her, unless he uses his lawyer terms," Aurelia giggled. "Mama says learning to speak legalese is like learning another language."

"It is."

Archie glanced out the window again. "Bonnie, they're back!"

Aurelia cheered. Then she ran to the door.

"Papa, Papa, what happened? Tell me everything!" she demanded impatiently as soon as she opened the door.

"Calm down, Relia, and let us get IN the door first!" Bae laughed.

"But I want to know what happened!"

"And you will once we get settled in," her father said leaving no room for argument. "You can stop pacing, Archie. The Jolly Roger Gang has been convicted and will go to the gallows."

"Oh, thank the goddess!" Archie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll have Mrs. Potts make us some tea and cakes," Bonnie offered.

Still eager to hear what transpired at the trial, Aurelia hopped onto the sofa beside her father while he recounted the events of the day, making him pause to answer a question or two but he stunned them all with his revelation that Emma was a lost princess.

"I remember my mother telling me that Princess Snow's child disappeared and that her name was Emma but I never imagined you were the lost princess dear," Bonnie said to Emma.

Aurelia's face fell. "That means you're gonna have to leave here and go live at the palace."

"No, I'll be living in the country with my mother but my punishment for my thievery is I must spend one year working for your papa...to begin after I've spent some time with my parents."

Aurelia threw her arms around her. "So you're free?"

"Yes I am. And Relia, my being the princess doesn't change anything. I'm still gonna be the same ole Emma. The Queen said my mother would rather live away from court and so do I. My step-uncle Henry will become king after her."

"And we are to go with Emma when she leaves for court to see her parents," Belle added.

"When do you have to leave?"

"The Queen wants us to leave as soon as possible so we have much to do."

"I want to go too!" Shane protested.

"We weren't invited, son. It would be rude of us to impose," his father reminded him.

"Perhaps we could ask the Queen if she would mind..." Bonnie suggested.

"I suppose but I don't want to anger her."

"The Queen is coming here?" Aurelia's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear oh dear! We're not prepared for a royal visit!" Mrs. Potts fretted.

"Then we'd best get started," Belle said calmly. "She will be here soon enough."


	20. Finding Her Home

**20**

 **Finding Her Home**

The trial of Angelique Bouchard Collins would be held in the Holy Mother temple with the Reverend Gregory Trask eager to begin his prosecution of the woman he was convinced was also Miranda DuVal, a witch that had escaped his grandfather's clutches a century earlier. While he was preparing his evidence, he listened in on the conversation between Queen Regina and the condemned Killian Jones, hearing another name that piqued his curiosity: Judah Zachary. Zachary had been a notorious warlock in his grandfather's time, Miranda DuVal one of his devoted followers. Miranda had agreed to give evidence against Zachary to spare herself from being sent to the stake.

Among his witnesses in this trial were the Collins family, their new governess Victoria Winters, and the servant Ben Stokes. Stokes had the most damning evidence against the witch, he'd seen her perform some of her spells firsthand. He would also be calling the Hoppers to court to give their own evidence against the witch. Zachary, however was going to be more difficult to locate unless the witch was willing to talk. It would not save her from the fires but she didn't have to know that. The condemned pirate would also give his evidence before he met his own fate at the end of a rope.

After composing her letter to her step-daughter Regina was eager to go to Rose Heart. She was hoping the Golds and their servants were not worrying themselves silly preparing for a royal visit when it was unnecessary. She wanted her visit to be as informal as possible, all the revelry at court drove her mad. She enjoyed the times she and her consort could sneak off to their forest retreat to get away from all of it. She would also be attending the trial of the Bouchard woman, wanting to burn the witch herself for the grief she'd caused her precious Snow. As for Jones and his ilk, their hanging couldn't happen soon enough for her.

While the servants were in a tizzy scrubbing the manor from top to bottom, the immediate family was deciding what to pack for their visit at court. Emma, who had nothing save what the Golds had gifted her, simply told Plumette to pack it all up.

But Bae stared in dismay at the armoire and his clothes strewn across the bed and did the only thing he could think of.

He called Rumple for help.

It had been many years since Mr. Gold had attended court, so his knowledge of current fashion was out of date, but he always had an eye for clothes, so he entered his son's room calmly. Until he saw the disaster and quipped, "Did a tornado spawn in here, boy?"

"We're going to court and I have nothing to wear!"

"Baelfire, take a breath. There are perfectly good clothes here, you'd see that if they weren't piled all over." He moved to the bed and began sorting through the mess.

Bae watched, awed, but in five minutes his father had put together five outfits that actually looked presentable. "There! You don't need silks and satins and all that other folderol to look like a courtier."

"I hope Emma's parents like me. I mean...I'm no prince..."

"Bae, neither was her Papa. He was a common shepherd." Rumple soothed. "All you need to do is remember the manners I taught you and you'll do fine."

He patted his son on the shoulder. "You may not hold a title, dearie, but remember you're a Gold and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Bae sighed. "So what are YOU wearing, Papa?"

Rumple smirked. "I can cheat a wee bit, lad. And wear my dress uniform and my formal attorney robes for most things."

"Lucky," his son made a face "I wish I was a cadet."

"Oh you do, do you now?" The commander drawled. "Because this wreck would earn you ten demerits."

"I was gonna have Lumiere clean it."

Rumple's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Are you telling me I gotta clean it myself?"

"Bae, what's my rule? If you make the mess you clean it."

"But...the queen's gonna be here soon and I gotta get ready..."

His son pouted, prompting his father to glare and scold, "Don't give me that look, lad. This isn't court and you're not a courtier yet. You can have help, but fixing this is your responsibility."

"I better get started then."

He reached over and began tidying up, returning the unused vests and shirts to the wardrobe.

Rumple assisted, folding the breeches with military precision before putting them away.

"Hope Mama and Relia aren't going crazy!"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Rumple asked pointedly. "I learned a long time ago that when it comes to women packing for a trip you can shut up and get the hell out of the way or get run over!"

"Hope Emma doesn't get like that!"

"She's a woman, Bae. They ALL do."

~*~*Page Break~*~*~

"Bonnie...what is all this?" Archie gestured to the trunk on the floor of their bedroom. "We don't even know if we're going to court yet."

"I want to be prepared...no, no! Don't hold it like that! You'll get it all wrinkled!" she cried when he took a dress out of the wardrobe. "Hold it up higher!"

"What for?"

"You're dragging the skirts across the floor."

"Oh all right!" He laid the dress on the bed and was about to toss a pair of his boots into the trunk when she froze them in midair.

"You are NOT putting those in there. Boots and shoes go in the smaller trunk."

"But there's plenty of room in this one."

She sighed. "Why do you men not know how to pack properly?"

"What do you mean 'you men'? I've packed trunks before!"

"And your trunks had nothing but wrinkled clothes during our honeymoon."

"The driver was going too fast and the trunks bounced around."

"They did not. Oh, go join Rumple in the study and let me finish this!"

"But my Bonnie Blue, I..."

"Out!" She pointed at the door.

"But you need help with this and..."

"I'll ask Mrs. Potts then or any other female in the house."

He threw up his hands in defeat. "I fail to see why women consider themselves experts on packing."

"You'll learn and if this child of ours is a daughter she will learn!"

He shook his head and left the room. Seeing Rumple in Bae's room, he poked his head in.

"Does Belle get cross with you when you try to pack a trunk?"

"Hello, dearie. I assume Bonnie kicked you out?" Rumple giggled knowingly.

"She did. I was only trying to help her pack. Ah it could just be she's expecting. She was a bit moody with Shane."

"No. This is how ladies get when they need to pack more than a backpack for a trip. It's best to stay away and let them do what they will. Saves you a trip to the surgeon for a broken head. Or to me for divorce papers."

"She thinks NO man knows how to pack properly!"

Rumple chuckled. "Belle told me all I knew how to pack were my uniforms. But I can fold with the best of them."

"Oh I'm not even allowed to do that."

"It's better that way. Then you won't have to endure grumbling about it." He eyed his son. "Bae, get dressed. Archie and I can finish here."

"Cleaning up I can do," Archie chuckled.

Down the hall, Aurelia and Mrs. Potts were packing her trunks. Or trying to, but Alanna kept jumping in and out of them.

"No you cant go with me!"

"Rowl?"

"Oh dearie, and you're getting cat hair on the Miss's good dresses," moaned the housekeeper.

Aurelia handed her a lint brush. She bent to pet the kitten, saying, " You need to stay here and play with your sisters and brothers while we're away."

"Rowl!" The kitten swatted at her hand in protest.

"Sorry, but no kittens are allowed at court," Relia said. "Besides, you'd not like it-too many strangers and loud voices. You'd get lost."

"Roooowllll!"

She dangled a hair ribbon for the calico to play with. "Alanna, I'll miss you but it's only a week. And everyone here will give you treats and pet you. Even Cogsworth."

That seemed to please the kitten. She curled up on her mistress's pillow and closed her eyes.

Bastet sauntered in, her tail held high. She inspected the trunks, then jumped on the bed, curling next to her daughter. A moment later another kitten, her gold mirror image, ran into the room too.

Aurelia glanced over at the kitten and had a sudden inspiration. Perhaps she could be a gift for the Queen.

"Isis is the only kitten who doesn't have a home," she mused. "We could keep her, but . . . What if I offered her to the queen as a gift?"

Bastet purred in approval.

She didn't even know if the queen liked cats but it was customary for the nobles of the realm to gift their sovereign during a royal visit.

"I think that is lovely, Miss Aurelia. I heard the queen likes animals. And who wouldn't like our Isis? She's a regal little thing."

"I don't know if Her Majesty likes cats."

"Well, let's wait and see."

"I wonder when she will get here?" Aurelia hoped it was soon.

Just then a clattering of hooves was heard upon the drive.

"The Queen is coming!" Cogsworth bellowed.

The servants scurried into action making last minute checks to make certain everything in the house was clean and in order while the family gathered in the sitting room to await the arrival of their royal guest.

"Do I look all right?" Emma said nervously, gesturing to her gown. Belle patted her hand reassuringly.

"You look lovely, dear."

Cogsworth cleared his throat and opened the door. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he greeted with a bow. "Welcome to Rose Heart. Our master and his family await you in the sitting room."

"There's no need for all the pomp and ceremony," the queen said with a laugh. "I'd rather leave all that at court!"

"Of course. This way, Your Majesty."

The women and girls curtsied and the men and boys bowed to their regal guest. "Welcome to Rose Heart, Your Majesty," Rumple greeted warmly. "Would you like something to drink or eat after your ride?"

"Apple cider if you have it and a piece of apple pie if it's not too much trouble, thank you."

Mrs. Potts made certain both had been prepared knowing the queen's fondness for apples. Rumor had it that she tended to the royal orchards herself.

"We have both prepared for you."

Everyone expected the queen to sit in Rumple's chair but instead she joined Emma, Bae, Aurelia and Shane on the sofa. "I prefer to keep things informal outside the palace," she said. "You can all relax and that is a royal command!"

Emma couldn't help laughing. "You're not what I expected from a queen, meaning no offense, Your Majesty."

"You'll find that no one in our family behaves regally in private, Emma." She took Emma's hand. "I've sent word to your parents that you will be coming home...and that you will be bringing the Golds with you. You are invited as well," she said to the Hoppers.

"Oh we don't want to impose..."Archie said nervously.

"You won't. Since your families will one day be united in marriage I find it fitting." She winked at Bae. "And I will be gaining a fine son in law as well."

He blushed.

"Ahhh...divine!" she sighed, taking a sip of the cider Mrs. Potts brought to her.

"Your Majesty...what if...what if my parents don't want me?" Emma asked nervously. The queen shook her head vehemently.

"Never, never think that, Emma! You don't know the agony your mama has endured through the years wondering where you were or if you were alive at all." Her eyes narrowed to slits. "That damned pirate. I would hang him myself if I could but I will give that pleasure to those more qualified. She and your father will be pleased at how strong and beautiful you've become. And let me put another fear you may have to rest. Your younger brother will not be jealous of the affection your parents show you now that you've returned. Snow and David have enough love in their hearts for dozens of children."

Even one as wild as me? the girl wondered.

"Love is the most powerful magic. The more you love the more love grows, dearie," Rumple put in. "That's what I told Bae after Aurelia was born. And that holds true for every parent who understands what true love is. One child or ten, there is always enough love to go round."

Emma flashed the kindly attorney a rare smile. She knew that she should take his words to heart. Mr. Gold was the most intuitive man she knew. His perceptions of people were uncanny and she believed what he said because she had seen for herself the truth in his statement in the time she had been at Rose Heart. Could it be that the Golds were not the only family to know the secret of true love? And to live as it dictated?

Belle laid a hand on her arm and said comfortingly, "Take heart my child. You are the promise fulfilled, and your parents' lost chick returned to them. Their love and joy will know no bounds, just as mine would not if my child had been lost and now was found."

"Trust me, Emma. You are the blessing we all prayed for," Regina reassured her.

Emma blushed. She had never been such to anyone and it still was hard for her to believe in happy endings. But it seemed the gods had other plans for her than being the ugly duckling. And, she reminded herself, she was not stuck on a path she hated. If being a princess didn't work out she could always come back to Rose Heart.

She had to anyway as part of her sentence and she had every intention of staying on as wife to Bae when they were old enough to marry.

The queen was about to speak when a tugging on her gown made her glance down to see a beautiful golden kitten playing with her hem. "Well, hello there!" she cooed, and picked up the delightful ball of fur.

"Her name is Isis Your Majesty," Aurelia spoke up.

 _Indeed, it is Mistress_ , the kitten sent to her regal companion.

Isis sensed great power in the woman who held her. You will be the familiar of a great lady one day my Isis, her mother often said to her.

Was this the mistress she was destined to serve?

Regina smiled and stroked the silly fur. "Beauty, strength, and magic. You would make a fine familiar." She glanced at Aurelia. "Is this your kitten, dear?"

"It is...but I wanted to give her to you as a gift."

"I've only had one familiar...my horse Rocinante but he passed on some years ago," the queen sad sadly.

 _I can be your familiar, Mistress_ , purred Isis. _And we cats live long in my family._

"Then you will come home with me," the queen declared. "And...I believe you will make a fine mate for my son's familiar...his name is Osiris and he is not that much older than you."

"Why he is named for a god too," exclaimed Aurelia. "So they belong together."

"My son has the Sight and he told me once that Osiris would one day find his Isis." She smiled at Emma. "Just as he told me you were our lost Emma. His sight has never failed him or us."

"That's wonderful, Your Majesty. Isis is a descendant of a sacred lineage of cats on her mother's side. Hence her golden color, which is like my Bastet. Her mate was a Highland Moor cat, also a royal line." Rumple explained.

"And she will spawn many great familiars. Familiars are not limited to mages though, dear. They also serve non-mages, protecting them, offering them comfort and love."

Emma thought of the swan that had taken a liking to her that day at the lake wondering if she would ever see it again.

Rumple chuckled. "That's certainly true of our cats, dearie. And also my Victorious, my horse."

"Papa, perhaps Her Majesty would like to go for a ride about the grounds?" Bae suggested. He was itching to get out of the house and show the queen his Mirage.

"What a wonderful idea! Do you ride, Emma?" the queen inquired.

"Yes but not as well as Mr. Gold," she admitted.

"I will teach you as I taught your mother to be one of the finest horsewomen in the realms."

"That would be wonderful, Your Majesty," Emma said shyly. "May Starlight come with me to the palace? Mr. Gold bought her for me."

"She certainly can!"

"Excellent! Shall we go now, Your Majesty?" Gold asked, standing and offering her his arm.

"Yes...if everyone is all packed."

"I believe we are, right ladies?" Rumple looked at Belle for confirmation.

"Yes, Mrs. Potts has seen to it," the lady of Rose Heart answered.

They processed down to the stables, where the queen admired the Gold horses, especially Victorious, saying, "He is as fine a stallion as my late Rocinante, Rumple. I have a fine mare I would like him to cover, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I would be honored," Rumple said with a bow.

"He throws brilliant colts " Regina said, indicating Mirage. "I would love to see a foal from him and my Roxana."

The queen's own mare, a beautiful red gold chestnut with three white socks and a white mark like a crown on her noble brow, pricked her ears interestedly at Rumple's stallion.

"See? She approves, don't you, my sweet?" Regina laughed, stroking Roxana's neck.

"Been a lot of matchmaking today," Shane giggled.

Archie frowned at him. "None of that at court, son. I mean it."

"Yes Papa."

Emma introduced Regina to Starlight. The horse took to the queen right away, sensing that she meant no harm to her young mistress.

While she was talking Emma noticed something brushing against her leg and glanced down to see that her black swan had returned.

"Hello stranger," she greeted it with a smile.

 _My swan is ready to fly now Your Majesty,_ it sent to Regina.

 _Yes, she is,_ the queen agreed. _But she won't fly alone, will she?_

 _No, I will stay with her. Where she makes her home, that is where I will be. Watching over her._

The queen challenged Bae to a short race on their mounts about the grounds. "Just to test your skills as a rider," she teased. "After all, if you plan to be in the cavalry, you should ride like an officer."

"Our queen certainly breaks the mold for noble behavior, doesn't she?" Belle whispered.

"If only others would follow her example," Rumple muttered, referring to the nobles his parents socialized with as well as the current ones.

Bae mounted his horse, eager to show the queen he could ride with the best of them. Regina patted Roxana's head affectionately, "Well dear, are you as eager to see if this boy is all he seems?"

 _I am, Mistress. He'll need to be if he is going to be a good mate for our young swan princess._

"Come on Bae, you can do it!" Emma cheered. "No offense Your Majesty."

"None taken Emma."

The pair raced from the stables to the lake, neck and neck until they were only a few yards away from the lake when Bae and Mirage pressed forward, reaching the lake mere seconds before the queen and Roxana.

"Well done, Bae!" Regina praised. "Well done!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You have the honor of being the first to best me in a race."

"I do?"

"You do," she confirmed. "You are an excellent match for our Emma. If your parents agree we can draw up a formal betrothal contract for you at court."

"I hope they do. There's no other girl I want to marry."

She also had another surprise in store for the family upon their arrival.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now," Emma said to her small companion. "And I won't be back for a while."

"It's all right, Emma. Alastair will find a way to follow you," Aurelia reassured her.

"Alastair?"

"It's what I named him. It means defender or protector and that's what he's been doing since he came here. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I like it. All right, Alastair. You take care of yourself. Don't be getting into trouble with the other swans."

"He'll be waiting for you in the lake by the palace," Regina assured her, waving her hand over the small bird. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

They climbed into their coaches to begin the long journey back to the palace.

~*~*Page Break ~*~

"...David, David...DAVID!" Prince David dropped the bucket he was holding and raced back to the cottage to see his wife standing on the steps holding a piece of parchment, tears streaming down her fair cheeks.

"Snow! What is it sweetheart? What is it?"

"She's found her! Oh by the goddess Regina's found our Emma...and she's coming home!"

"Is she sure it's Emma? Others have tried to claim to be her before."

"It's her. She's confirmed it!" She threw herself into his arms, "All these years of waiting...hoping...praying...we'll finally get to see our daughter!"

"What's all the excitement abou,t Mama?" her son demanded when he emerged from the barn.

"Neal, you are finally going to meet your sister," his father declared.

The boy grinned. "I know who she is! Henry told me."

"What! You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"Papa, I wanted to but we didn't want to give you and Mama false hope. Henry came here while you and Mama were out for a walk and told me he thought he found Emma in Silver Falls. She was right under our noses the whole time!"

"That's what Regina's letter says David. The Jolly Rogers took Emma, abandoned her and somehow, she ended up being part of their gang. She's had a rough upbringing but she's been living in Counselor Gold's home for some time."

"So, then our daughter has a bit of a wild streak. I wonder where she got that from?"

"Not you!" his wife retorted playfully.

"I can't wait to meet her. I feel like she's always been a part of our lives even if she wasn't here," Neal confessed. Hidden away in his room were small gifts he'd made for his sister every year on her birthday for as long as he could remember.

"So do we son, so do we."

"There's something else, David. She's been given a year's service to the Golds after she spends some time with us. All these years...and we only get so much time with her before she has to leave us!"

"It'll work out Snow," he reassured her. "We're the family that always finds a way to be together no matter what."

"Regina is bringing Emma to court and wants us there too when she arrives. We need to hurry up and pack!"

David and Neal shook their heads. "Ummm...Mama...we'll let you do that. You yell too much when we mess it up," Neal said.

"Men!" Snow snorted. "Then I leave you two to get the coach ready."

~*~*~Page Break ~*~

Word spread quickly that the lost princess was on her way back to the palace and people began to gather at the sides of the roads to greet the royal party along the route, some of them weeping with joy that their fears the child had been murdered years ago were unfounded. Regina motioned from inside the couch and her footmen opened a chest, tossing out coins for the people to scoop up and take with them, a tradition she started on her first royal progress years ago.

Back at the palace Henry and the members of the queen's counsel were gathered to discuss plans for the celebration of the loss princess's return.

"Our princess's symbol is the swan and we will have banners made with this symbol to be hung along with those of Princess Snow and my mother. The celebrations will be open to all however, we wish for extra guards to be present to avoid an incident similar to the one that occurred at Rose Heart. I will set up wards as well. Fauna, Nova, Tinkerbell, as the representatives of the fae, will you each bestow a gift on our princess?"

"We will," answered Fauna.

"Also, my mother wishes to bestow honors on the Gold family for protecting our Emma. The ceremony will be held before Emma is reintroduced to the people."

"We'll get to work straightway Your Highness," one of the lords vowed.

Once outside Henry conjured a staff and slammed the tip of it into the ground, an invisible dome forming over the palace and surrounding woods. "Disciples of evil, let ye fear, none of your ilk shall pass through here!" he chanted. There was only one rogue mage in the realms that would dare to try to break his spell and he knew it was a matter of time before the blackguard revealed himself. He summoned a piece of parchment and waved his hand over it.

 _Mother, the ward has been set. Now that he knows Emma is alive he will try again but we will be waiting for him. Judah Zachary will not escape this time._

The parchment appeared in Regina's lap moments later.

"A band of cutthroat pirates did the deed but this was your plan, Judah," she said angrily. "You took Emma as revenge against Snow for rejecting you when she saw through your glamour but you will not succeed a second time. We will capture you and you will burn for the wrongs you've done my family!"

Along the progress route, Rumple rode a prancing Victorious alongside the royal coach for the last few miles. His leg never did well getting jounced about in a coach and so once the pain became more than bearable, he opted to ride his stallion. The bay was accustomed to crowds and in fact enjoyed the chance to show off, doing fancy parade curvettes till Rumple cued him to stop.

But the people loved it, even if they didn't know who the former commander was. That is, until he passed a knot of cavalry standing and watching. Their officer had served under Gold and recognized the retired commander.

He began to cheer loudly and his men followed suit

Bae chose to ride alongside his father. "Well Papa, you're upstaging the queen!" he joked.

The driver brought the royal coach to a stop. The door opened and the queen poked her head out. "Well Rumple, get off that horse and greet your men!" she chided with a laugh.

"Guess she told you Papa," Bae chuckled from his mount.

"I'd better before there's an incident," The old soldier chuckled. He brought Victorious to a neat footed halt, then the stallion knelt so his master could dismount and slip his cane free from its holder.

"Well, if it isn't Colonel Whale, my old chief surgeon! How are you, Victor?" Gold limped forward and gave his old comrade a hug. "Figured you'd be the one inciting a riot!"

"Me?" Whale inquired innocently. "Come now, when I have ever done that?"

"Oh, dinna play innocent with ME, dearie! Who was the one who led a protest over lack of medical supplies and clean blankets in the field? Hmm? I was laid up with this blasted leg, but my ears and eyes worked fine."

"What did you expect? How was I supposed to treat my men when I lacked the supplies to do so? But it worked didn't it, especially after General McBride was brought in and had to experience it himself. Now that man needed humbling."

"Aye, and none better to do so than a former scion of the nobility."

Whale smirked. "I did have clean blankets but I gave them to the other men first!"

He'd also arranged for the general to be given the poorest rations at the field hospital.

Whale had been by birth Baron Frankenstein, but due to his papa's penchant for wagering was left penniless when it came time for him to attend medical school. So his son joined the army, which paid for his schooling and also his livelihood.

"My absolute favorite insult to Lord Iron Britches was after he'd called his soup slop. Well I made certain he found out what slop was, didn't I?"

"Aw...you telling me you actually...went and found some pig slop?" Bae asked.

"We did lad. I almost got court martialed but your papa here talked 'em out of it. He didn't talk 'em outta court martialing Iron Britches after he hightailed it during a battle."

"We called him Sloppy Britches after that because they found him crying like a babe with soiled drawers because he was too terrified to fight. Only got his rank by buying it."

"He was a disgrace t'the cavalry, sir," drawled a dark-haired man of about thirty wearing a Sergeant's stripes. "Hello, Commander! I know I've grown a lot since I was your orderly, but thanks to you I survived to do so. Seeing how you rescued me from that Sloppy Beast."

Rumple grinned. "Will? Surely this strapping sergeant can't be little Will Scarlet?"

Will saluted. "Not even I can stay ten forever, sir."

Rumple returned the salute and then hugged him also. "You look fine, lad! See, I told you you'd make sergeant if you kept studying and didn't give up."

"You were right, sir," Will acknowledged. "Your papa helped me a lot, young Bae. When I was ten I was drafted as a groom to Old Sloppy Britches. I was an orphan, see, and he thought it meant he could have himself a slave for free. Treated me worse than a dog, he did. And when he was in his cups, he'd gamble, and if Lady Luck frowned on him, he'd come back to the barracks and beat the stuffing outta me for any crazy reason he could dream of. Gods, how I hated him!"

"Until I decided to put a stop to it," Gold growled, recalling the skinny, shy, bruised child in the too big private's tunic.

"How, Papa? If he was your superior . . ."

"A superior arse, aye!" sneered Will.

"He challenged him to a game of chance-and won!" crowed Whale. "Never saw the likes of that game of poker in my life!"

"And I won Will's papers from him," Gold explained. "Then I made Will my orderly and saw to it that he was treated properly, like a human being."

"He taught me to read and write on our days off," Will recalled. "I wasn't the easiest student-liked to slack off and go fishing and stuff-but your papa got me to learn despite it. Thanks to him I made sergeant."

"Not only that, but he caught the eye of Colonel Tremayne's younger daughter, Anastasia," Whale informed Rumple. Tremayne was the post general surgeon, and Whale's superior in rank.

"Really, dearie? Bet THAT raised a few eyebrows," Rumple laughed.

Will shrugged. "Umm . . . well . . . kinda hard to refuse my courtship when I saved the lady from being eaten by a rogue catamount. Ana was . . . well let's say she never was conventional."

"Love always finds a way," Rumple said, giving Will a gentle smack on the shoulder. "Congratulations, sergeant."

He shook hands with several more recruits before bidding them farewell and continuing on towards the palace, where he knew the princess and prince were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"The royal coach approaches, Your Highness."

Snow and David awaited their daughter's arrival in the throne room. Snow reached across her chair and grasped David's hand in hers, praying with all her heart that her daughter would be as eager to meet them as they were to meet her. Moments later Regina entered the throne room, a blonde haired young girl at her side.

"Snow, David...I bring you your Emma," Regina said softly.

She released Emma's hand. "Go on child," she urged.

Snow and David ran forward and threw their arms around their nervous daughter, weeping joyfully. "We've waited so long for this day!" Snow sobbed.

"You are so beautiful, as beautiful as your mama," David wept.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know what to say..." Emma stammered.

"It's all right darling," Snow crooned.

"I mean...all these years I thought my parents didn't want me and...now...I...I still can't believe it..."

"Believe that we want you?" David asked.

"No, no...that...YOU'RE my parents!"

"But we are and you are our daughter. We've never forgotten you Emma, never!"

Neal stood off to the side waiting patiently for his parents to introduce him. It was the happiest he'd ever seen them yet it was not in his nature to feel jealous.

"I love you so much...my little girl almost a woman now..."

"Come. Let's give them some privacy," Regina instructed.

Emma wasn't even aware that they had left. In a matter of moments her whole world has shifted like a top spinning on its axis. Gone were the fears that her parents would reject her or wouldn't like the person she had become. Snow and David's heartfelt welcome and sincere words showed her quite clearly that was not the case.

Instead she felt surrounded by love and warmth, a love that she knew she had searched for all her life-and now she had found it again. She gazed at her parents, now seeing the resemblance to her father in his blue eyes and dusky blond hair. But she thought she got her fierce independence and stubbornness from her mother.

I am home-where I belong, she reminded herself, her heart filled to bursting with joy and a fledgling love just beginning to bloom.

"I . . . have so much I need to tell you," she began softly. "But first . . . I need you to meet someone . . ."

"Good, because there's someone you need to meet also," Snow declared, then looked about for her son. "David, did you see where Neal-"

David beckoned a page standing discreetly along the wall and asked him to fetch Prince Neal.

Moments later the page returned with Neal in tow, the boy carrying a small trunk in his hands. "Sorry Papa, Mama. I wanted to get this before I met Emma."

Emma's younger brother was almost a mirror image of his father, right down to his smile. "Hello Emma," he said softly. "My name is Neal...I'm your brother."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. What's in your box?"

He shuffled his feet nervously. "Well...even though you were...missing...we always lit a candle on your birthday and I...I always made you something in case you came home to us."

"You made something for me?" Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes.

He nodded, "I saved them...all of them...hoping for the day I'd be able to give them to you. They're just little things..."

They could've been hand-me-down garments and they still would have been precious to her, a testament to a brother's love for a sister he'd never met.

He held the box out to her with trembling hands. She opened it and inside was a collection of wooden dolls, all of them female. The newest one was a young girl that bore a striking resemblance to Emma. "I didn't know what you were gonna look like so I made these the way I thought you would look."

"Neal...they're beautiful!"

"You think so?"

"Yes!" She handed the box to her father and threw her arms around the younger boy, both weeping.

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life only having dolls to remember you by," he sobbed, "You're not gonna leave us now, are you?"

"No. Never," she said firmly.

"But...but Mama said you had to serve Mister Gold..."

"I do...but that doesn't mean you can't come visit me. It's only for a year and it won't start until after I've spent some time with you, Mama and Papa."

"Do you have a suitor?"

"Ummm...welll...ahhh...yes..."

"Do Mama and Papa know?"

"I was going to introduce him after..."

"Then you'll get married...and then you'll have to leave."

Emma frowned at him. "Neal Nolan, what did I just tell you? Even when I get married you can still come and visit me and I can visit you."

"You sound like Mama when she gets mad," he laughed.

"Well now I know where I got it from, don't I?"

A small panel closed on the wall behind the queen's throne.

"Well Mama, now you can stop fretting," Henry teased the queen when they emerged from the passageway behind the throne room. "Emma's going to be fine with Snow, David and Neal. She'll serve out her sentence with the Golds, marry Baelfire and retire to the country as her mother did."

"Is that what you've Seen, Henry?"

He nodded.

"Something else, Mother...he is coming and we need to be ready."

"Judah Zachary!" the queen hissed. "He will burn and so will that whore that is his disciple!"

"He won't be using a glamour we've seen before...it will be a new one so we must watch the guests at Emma's ball carefully."

"He also has the ability to mask his aura. Remember that Henry."

"We will flush him out, Mama."

"Indeed we will. I will not allow him to best me a second time. Come. We must introduce the Golds to Snow and David and begin the ennobling ceremony."

While Emma was enjoying her reunion with her parents the Golds and Hoppers had been taken to their rooms in the palace.

"The queen requests your presence in the throne room in one hour," a young servant girl named Maisie informed Rumple and Belle.

"Thank you, Maisie."

The servants assigned to the children and the Hoppers repeated the same message. Knowing this would be their formal introduction to the queen's court, they searched through their trunks for the appropriate attire, the clothing they were wearing taken away to be laundered.

Two of the queen's guards knocked on the door to Rumple and Belle's suite exactly one hour later to escort them to the throne room.

Bae was nervous about meeting Emma's parents, her father especially. There was no doubt in his mind that the prince would scrutinize him as much as Rumple did when any boy took an interest in Aurelia until her betrothal had been announced.

it had been ten years since the queen elevated anyone to the peerage and she only did so after the candidates proved themselves worthy of the titles given. She also was not shy about revoking titles when the occasion called for it and giving them to a more deserving family. The Golds would inherit a title that had been taken away from a lord now in the tower prison for high treason.

"Lord and Lady Gold, Lord Baelfire Gold, Lady Aurelia Gold!" the majordomo announced.

"Oh my...he is a handsome boy, Emma," Snow whispered to her daughter. Emma flushed scarlet.

"Mama!"

"He'd better be worth the praise you give him," David muttered. Snow kicked his foot. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Behave!" Snow warned.

Snow and David rose from their seats and approached the family. "We are in your debt Counselor Gold," Snow said softly. "Had you not taken an interest in our daughter's welfare I shudder to think where she would be now."

"Your daughter is a survivor and a fighter, Your Highness. Just as you're rumored to be," Rumple said with a twinkle in his eye.

"And we have heard nothing but the best about your son," she added when she approached Bae. "I have a question for you...and I would like an honest answer. Keep in mind...you can be truthsayed if necessary."

"Yes, Your Highness," Bae gulped.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I do, Your Highness."

"Even if she were to surrender her claim to the throne?"

"Your Highness I loved her before I knew she was a princess," Bae declared proudly. "She WAS a princess to me before I knew it was her birthright."

His eyes met hers in silent defiance.

"And if we refused your suit?"

"I would continue my suit with or without your approval!"

"You would wed her?"

"When we were of the proper age and I established myself in a career yes."

Snow turned to Henry. "Does he speak the truth?"

"He does." Henry announced.

"I have a few questions for this young man now." David pulled Bae aside. "Has your behavior with my daughter been within the bounds of propriety?"

"Your Highness, if you're saying that I...that we...no! I haven't taken any liberties that are reserved for marriage! My father would skin me alive and mount my hide on the wall in his study, son or no son!"

David turned to Henry. "Is he lying?"

"No. His father has raised him with a strict moral code that he follows to the letter," Henry chuckled.

Bae breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that we have THAT settled, I have one final question. Are you prepared to enter into a formal betrothal contract with my daughter?"

Bae's eyes met Emma's across the room. "I am...if she agrees."

"She's already asked for our permission."

"And...and will you give it?" Bae asked hopefully.

David smiled warmly. "We do."

"Before you discuss the betrothal there is something I must do first," Regina announced. "Lord Gold, Lady, Gold, would you come forward please?"

Rumple approached the throne with Belle on his arm. He knew that despite his late father's money he was not technically one of the peerage, but the title was courtesy given to him and his wife due to their high standing as the owner of a large estate.

A servant handed Henry a pillow with two elegant golden headdresses upon it, the former crowns of the Earl and Countess of Avalon, the most noble house in the realm.

Several members of the court gasped.

"Oh my! The House of Avalon!" Bonnie pressed her hand to her heart.

"Bonnie Blue, are you all right?" Archie asked worriedly.

"The House of Avalon is the highest rank one can be granted in the court Archie. They are included in the succession if the current house does not produce an heir," she explained.

Belle felt her heart stutter as she beheld the regalia in the prince's hands. She had studied enough history and court etiquette to know what they represented. She clutched Rumple's arm frantically, feeling suddenly lightheaded. _Oh damn! Not now, baby!_ Beside her, her husband's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he too recognized what was upon the pillows.

"Belle?" he whispered in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just . . . a bit dizzy. The baby . . . you know how I get when-when . . . Rumple, do you see what I see?"

"Yes," he breathed, subtly allowing his wife to lean more heavily upon his arm. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say I was dreaming."

Regina picked up the first crown and held it above Rumple's head.

Instinctively Rumple straightened into his military posture, head erect, and eyes fixed upon his sovereign.

"With the grace of the Goddess and by my command as Queen of this Realm, I grant you and estates of the House of Avalon and henceforth you shall be known as the Earl of Avalon!"

Henry placed a rolled parchment in Rumple's hands. "These are the deeds to your estates to be passed on to your heirs once you take your place with the Goddess in Paradise, Your Grace."

Rumple bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Regina turned to Belle and raised the countess's crown above her head. "With the grace of the Goddess and by my command as Queen of this Realm I grant you the estates of the House of Avalon and henceforth you shall be known as the Countess of Avalon!"

As the crown touched her head, Belle felt a very slight flutter in her midsection, like the brush of a butterfly's wing, as her unborn child lent its silent approval. The newly made Countess smiled, then curtsied to her monarch as protocol demanded.

"You may rise Your Graces," the queen commanded softly.

They did so, and Belle was relieved to find her momentary vertigo gone, swept aside in the awe and wonder of her new appointment. She felt like she had suddenly fallen into one of her stories, where the poor professor's daughter suddenly becomes the princess. A sidelong glance at Rumple told her that he too was feeling much the same.

"And now," David said with a small, clapping Rumple on the back. "I believe we should have a pint of ale and discuss a betrothal!"

The newly created Earl grinned. "Let's make a deal, dearie! Just remember-contracts are my specialty."

"I drive a hard bargain!"

"As it should be. And I always read the fine print," laughed the attorney. He smiled at his wife. "Belle, do you wish to be present?"

"I know you'll do what's best for our children," she said confidently.

"Go easy on him, darling," Snow giggled.

"This is our daughter's future I'm overseeing. I don't intend to."

"Rumple, remember you're not in court," Belle reminded her husband. "So don't go for the jugular, Counselor."

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't." David countered.

"Well Belle, what do you say we leave the men to their deal making and we adjourn to the ballroom to begin the festivities?" Snow asked her.

"I would be honored, Your Highness," she agreed. "Until later, _mo cridhe_ ," she told her husband.

Bae held out his arm for Emma. "Are you ready to fly now, my wild swan?" he asked with a smile.

"I am . . . Lord Baelfire," she laughed, trying out his new title for the first time. She placed her hand on his arm, feeling her heart suddenly take flight.

Without knowing how, she sensed that this was not the end of the story, but the beginning of a brand new chapter, and she couldn't wait to begin it.

 **A/N: we hope you liked this, dearies! Please let us know! And there's much more to come!**


	21. Cold As the Grave

**21**

 **~ Cold as The Grave** ~

Rumple sipped from his goblet of sweet mulled wine while perusing the parchment in front of him. As a crown attorney, he'd drawn up many a betrothal contract, but he knew this would be more complicated. But he was determined to do right for both Bae and Emma to ensure their future and freedom was secure.

"Regina's explained that Emma won't be taking the throne unless Henry or Danielle die without issue," David began then shook his head. "Dammit, I hate talking formally!"

"Shall we dispense with formality then, dearie, and speak plainly?" queried the Earl.

"Fine with me. Your boy walks into the marriage with what he earns. No riding on my daughter's coattails."

"Bae doesn't need your patronage, Highness. He's my heir and inherits my major holdings as well as what he makes as an officer."

"But you can't fault me for making that clear."

"No. But let me make this clear. My son will not be used as a pawn in any political royal agenda. He will be free to follow his own path, whether or not it agrees with current agenda." Rumple dictated sternly.

"He won't be. The king wanted to marry Snow off to some of the biggest fops in the land but Regina wouldn't have it. Now I never met Leopold but he stuck to tradition...arranged matches...his first wife was an arranged match too and thankfully they grew to love each other but the idea of someone deciding who was going to be my wife then spending the rest of it with that person if we didn't get along..." David shook his head. "I don't call that marriage."

"Neither do I. My father tried to arrange one with me, but I refused, which was why I was sent to the academy." Rumple sighed. "My papa was not happy, he wanted the alliance of a minor Baron, but I couldn't see myself shackled to a woman who married me for nothing more than my money and whom I felt nothing but a lukewarm friendship. Papa beat me and threatened to disown me, but nothing he did would have made me make a match like my parents."

"Emma and your boy seem to get along fine. But I know there'll be a few bold bucks at court that will try to chase her. They did when I was courting Snow."

"Bae will set them straight," predicted Rumple.

"Bae will be permitted to come here or to our house in the country to see her...with a proper chaperone until they're married. And they will be watched at Rose Heart?"

"By me, my wife, and my staff. I raised my son to know how to behave, which means keeping a girl's reputation pure and respecting her and the sanctity of marriage. My father, both during and after his marriage, had mistresses. I hated it and I made sure Bae understood how wrong I felt it was."

"I'd geld any man that cuckolded my daughter!" David hissed.

"You'd have to stand in line then. Any son of mine who so disgraced himself would have his hide removed by me," Rumple said icily.

"Good to know we're in agreement. Everything here looks fine to me and I'm hoping we'll see this contract through to a wedding and then celebrate the coming of the grandchildren!"

"I agree. I want both of them happy. That's what I've always wanted for my children."

"And we can spoil them rotten then send 'em home!" David laughed. "It's what Regina does with Neal!"

"Belle would agree with that," Rumple's eyes twinkled. "We're due to have another wee one soon, and I'll be busy raising her or him. So they'll grow up together."

David picked up the quill and signed his name. "Let's tell the ladies we both went for the jugular. Gotta keep up appearances."

"Deal, dearie." Rumple signed with a flourish.

"We'd better go join them before they send in the guards!"

"Aye. Belle's imagination sometimes gets the best of her," Rumple joked. He pressed his new seal to the document, which was a crescent moon next to a rampant unicorn.

As if on cue Neal poked his head in. "Papa, better hurry up or Mama said she's gonna get a net and put you up in a tree!"

He groaned. "Ah, that again! All right we're coming!"

Rumple looked curious. "I'm surprised Relia isn't here telling me her mother's going to send in an assistant."

He found his daughter and her betrothed standing out in the hallway, identical scowls on their faces. "Papa, you're any later and it'll be time for bed!"

"A proper contract takes time, little lassie," her father told her. "But 'tis all ironed out now, so quit scowling, Relia."

"But Mama is getting impatient and you know how she gets!"

"All right, dearie," Rumple giggled.

He followed his daughter back to the great hall.

The guest of honor was terrified seeing so many familiar faces amongst the spectators, victims of the Jolly Roger Gang's many thefts. Several of the women glared at her and there was one man in the crowd leering at her.

Quentin Collins, having just arrived with his family recognized the man immediately. "Gerard! Quit staring! She's too young for you!"

Gerard Stiles laughed and clapped his old friend on the back. "Quentin! Who is this goddess you have on your arm?"

"Ruby," Ruby answered icily, the scent surrounding this man disturbing her. He reeked of death yet was very much alive. She found it odd that Quentin couldn't smell it.

He held out his hand. "Gerard Stiles." Ruby could feel the ice in the man's grip, shaking his hand briefly.

"How do you and Quentin know each other?" she queried.

"From university. I've just returned from a trip where I discovered a rather interesting artifact. A skull."

Quentin flinched. "A skull? What kind of skull?"

"Oh it was supposed to have belonged to some magician. Can't remember the name. It was quite a find. Come round the house and I'll show you it and the hand-"

"Hand? What hand?" Quentin demanded. "Gerard if that hand belongs to...HIM get rid of it!"

"Oh they're just bones. What harm can they do?"

"Plenty!" Ruby hissed, well aware that Quentin's lycanthropy was the result of a curse placed on him by a man who dabbled in the dark arts.

"Get rid of them, Gerard, or you reap what you sow," Quentin warned, taking Ruby's arm and leading her away.

But the man occupying the body of Gerard Stiles had no intention of disposing of the two body parts, not when one of them belonged to him and the other was taken as payment for a novice magician attempting to best his master. It was something he wished he'd dine with Miranda DuVal.

And on this night he intended to have his final revenge against the families that sent him to the fires all those years ago. There were quite a few of those descendants in the room, the most important ones being the royal family, the newly elevated Earl of Avalon and the appalling Collins clan.

He decided it was time to give the new earl a bit of a history lesson.

"My lord Earl! May I be the first to congratulate you on your elevation!" Gerard said when he approached Rumple and Belle.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met," Rumple said cordially and shook the man's hand finding it odd that it was ice cold in the well heated ballroom.

"Stiles, Gerard Stiles. I'm a friend of the Collins family and a bit of a historian. I just returned from a rather fascinating tour of the site of a witchcraft trial that took place some time ago. I believe one of your ancestors was a judge on the panel."

"I don't recall any of my ancestors participating in witchcraft proceedings."

"They may not have mentioned it but the resemblance between you is remarkable."

"You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Will you be participating in Miss Bouchard's trial?"

"Only as a witness. Reverend Trask is acting as prosecutor."

Belle frowned. She had difficulty trying to understand what this stranger's purpose seemed to be with talk of witchcraft.

Judah was not in the least bit surprised that Gold was unaware of his ancestor's role in his demise but he would learn soon enough how high the price would be for his ignorance.

A life for a life.

And the life he would destroy slumbered in the womb of his enemy's precious wife, a wife that would then be his.

Gold felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. There was something about this man that warned of danger, it was the same feeling that those who murdered innocents gave off-cold, deadly, and patient. _Beware, for the cobra has come among you,_ a small still voice whispered.

Yes, there was something unnatural about Stiles, the attorney mused. Though not a mage, Rumple had learned to recognize magic in others, and this man reeked of it-like rotten mold in the corners of a cellar.

Belle gripped his arm tightly.

His intuitive wife also sensed something amiss. He sent her a reassuring glance. _So you feel it too, mo cridhe._

"Rumple, I think Bae is calling for us," she said.

"If you'll excuse us, Stiles. We can discuss such matters at a later time," Rumple said smoothly, his tone cordially dismissive.

"Of course. My apologies."

He glared at their backs. "You won't dismiss me so easily the next time!" he muttered.

"That man gave me the chills, Rumple. Why was he so insistent that your ancestors were involved in a witchcraft trial?"

"I'm not sure, Belle, but there was something off about him. An aura of evil I've not felt since Nottingham and Hook."

"We should talk to the Queen or even Bonnie. They might be able to tell us more about him."

At the other end of the room Bonnie was experiencing the same sensations. Her hands cradled her belly protectively.

"Mama, do you sense...?"

Galena nodded. "I do. We must keep alert my daughter. I may not have my magic any longer but I still can sense the presence of evil."

Archie put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "Galena, what do we do?"

"We do nothing at the moment, only observe. This presence...I've sensed it before and if it is whom I believe it is there are many families here in danger, especially the royal family and the Golds."

"Why?"

"Rumple is not aware of it but many years ago one of his ancestors presided over the panel that condemned the worst of the rogue mages to the flames; Judah Zachary. It is rumored that he bartered his soul to the dark gods to be reborn and take his revenge against his enemies." She shivered. "One of them...removed his head as a trophy before he burned."

"What madness!" Archie exclaimed. "Who..."

Galena glanced over to where the Collins family stood. "Amadeus Collins."

"Her Highness, Princess Emma!"

All eyes turned to the grand staircase where Emma stood with her parents on one side and Bae on the other holding her hand.

"Well, my wild swan, ready to meet your public?" he teased.

"As ready as I'm gonna get," she murmured.

Everyone cheered as the young couple descended the staircase, some of the younger men in the room unable to disguise their envy of the newly created Lord Gold.

"Her Highness's betrothed, Lord Baelfire Gold of the House of Avalon!"

"Why should HE get to marry her? I was born in a noble house! He was just given it!" one of the boys scoffed.

"I heard she ran with pirates and is probably with child," his mother said bitterly.

"Hush!" her husband scolded.

"Play!" Regina instructed. "The princess and her betrothed will have the first dance of the evening!"

Bae bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

"Call me that again and I'll shove you in the lake!" she threatened with a laugh.

"Well...we are at court..."

"I don't care," she said defiantly. "I'm not putting on airs, Bae, and they'll just have to get used to it."

"They will, but like my mama always told me, hold your head up, remember your manners, and no one can embarrass you without your consent. I know you feel like a fish out of water, so do I." They began to revolve to the music. "I've made plenty of enemies of bitter nobles just because the queen showed my family her favor."

"I want to spend time with my family...get to know them but...with you and your family...that's where I can be myself...and no one will judge me harshly for it."

"No Because we know the most important thing is to be true to who you are, not what everyone else claims you ought to be. Papa says you'll break yourself into pieces like straw in a windstorm if you try to make yourself into something you're not. And he ought to know, because for years he did that with my grandsire, and all it gained him was misery and heartache. It took my mama to mend him and show him true beauty lies within, and is of the soul."

"I don't know what I'll do to keep from going crazy once you're in the academy!"

"Write me. And find a skill you want to learn well. Papa says work makes time go faster." He smiled shyly. "But never forget, my heart is in your keeping and with you always."

"Maybe I should study law too." She grinned. "And arrest criminals like Hook myself."

She frowned at the card around her wrist. "I didn't mind sharing dances at your father's ball...everyone knew me there but all these strangers..."

"You'll be fine, wild swan. They see the lost fledgling come home and now the royal flock is complete. They won't dare shun you or mock you. Not if they want to keep living. So just go out and have fun. And try not to plot murder when you see me dancing with other noble ladies. I can't avoid it now I'm one of them."

"Well don't dance with them too long!"

"Only for one dance. For propriety's sake." He chuckled. "Least these court masques are good to practice my dancing."

She saw a line forming with men eager to dance with her, Lord Chesterfield, Archie Hopper and Rumple among them.

"At least you'll get to dance with Luci, Bonnie and your mama before the bloodhounds move in."

"Yes, thank the gods for that. There's a blond in a sky blue dress that's been looking at me like she caught me starkers for the past ten minutes," he coughed.

"I'll scratch her eyes out!"

"Too messy. Just find out who she is and arrange for her to meet some other guy, preferably one with less brains than money." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You know that with this betrothal contract we're pretty much married, don't you? Save for the formalities. They know it too, so don't let them bait you, Em."

"Oh I won't," she vowed. "But...if you step on that tart's toes..."

"It'll be a fortunate accident," Bae giggled wickedly.

"I can't wait."

They heard Karl clear his throat.

"It looks like I'd better let you go dance with the other women, Bae...but you WILL dance the last dance with me, princess."

"Of course she will, Uncle Karl. Only relatives can dance twice with a lady, right, Aunt Luci?" Bae exchanged partners with Karl smoothly, as if he'd been doing it all along. He now bowed to the new Lady Chesterfield. "My lady."

He was extremely grateful for Luci teaching him the court dances, so he didn't look quite the country cousin he felt.

"I'm sorry Karl and I haven't been around...we wanted to have a bit of a honeymoon first." She laughed. "And in a few years we intend to have a proper wedding ceremony, not a rushed affair while your uncle was still recovering from his wounds!"

"I understand, Aunt. But the important thing is you're married and happy and your future secure as mistress of Chesterfield. And Samuel is the heir."

"We are happy, happier than we've been in years."

"Then that's what matters, as Mama would say."

"I still can't believe it...our wild swan is a lost princess," Karl joked.

"I still have trouble believing it myself," Emma admitted.

"Court life can be a bore. Trust me. Follow your mother's example and live in the country."

"I intend to. Life among these preening peacocks doesn't appeal to me."

Despite the riches and glamour, Emma longed for the quiet comfort of Rose Heart.

Karl bowed and kissed her hand. "I must take my leave but I leave you in good hands." He smiled at Archie.

"We meet again, Mr .Hopper," Emma greeted.

"Your Highness." He bowed gracefully.

"To you I'm Emma," she corrected. She could be the princess to the court but never to those who had known her before.

"Emma it is then." He looked around. "I've never been comfortable at these court gatherings yet my parents wanted me to come with them when they presented new items to the Queen." He laughed. "Bonnie and I would sneak away sometimes to dance in the courtyard."

"Was that how you met her?"

"She used to come in to the shop and we became friends first. But I knew I loved her after that first time we snuck away to dance in the courtyard."

"Just like I knew I loved Bae after that snowball fight." Recalling their impromptu kiss made her blush with longing.

"It's not always easy to admit our feelings but if you don't you risk losing what could be the love of your life."

"You're right. And I don't wish to spend the rest of my life trying to find the one that slipped through my fingers."

She thought about how fortunate had conspired with fate to allow Mr. Gold to see someone besides an irredeemable thief in that jail cell and bring her home for the holidays. As she did so, the dance ended, and Archie bowed and said, "Avalon, your servant, sir."

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "Archie, for God's sake! Not you too!"

"You're a peer of the realm now, my Lord. And the highest in it save for the royals."

Rumple sighed. "Legal claptrap. But in private I'm Rumple, Hopper. Clear?"

"All right then!" Archie chuckled.

Rumple bowed to Emma. "May I, princess?"

"You may, Mr. Gold. . . I mean my Lord . . . oh hang it all!" She sputtered. "Let's dance and pray I remember all the steps you taught me."

"Relax, dearie," he soothed. "Pretend we're back in my study at Rose Heart."

She did so and found her butterflies had fallen asleep, and her feet followed her teacher's without hesitation. "Did you know, Rumple, that the queen would reward you like that?"

"I expected some kind of reward, money perhaps, but becoming Earl of Avalon, never. But I can't very well give it back so this country attorney will learn to be a Lord. Eventually. Rather like a certain princess."

"Rumple, I'm afraid." Emma whispered.

"So am I. But we'll come out all right in the end. And if this gets to be too much we can run away to Rose Heart and become hermits," he giggled.

"I'd love that. I want to be there when your baby gets born."

"Well, you've got a few months still, but I don't see why not."

"Good. I'd rather be there than dancing with sly Lords."

"Too true, dearie. Rose Heart will ever be my refuge, despite my new inheritance."

He had inherited two additional manors, one of them the ancestral seat, was a castle in the mountains. The other was a seaside home.

"Good luck, sir."

"The same to you, my wild swan," he said tenderly. "Rose Heart shall always welcome you. As will I."

Emma sighed with relief. It was a great comfort to know that some things would never change, despite her true identity.

Gerard Stiles waited impatiently for his moment to dance with the beautiful young princess.

Rumple lowered his voice as they twirled into the last turn. "A bit of advice. That fellow there is not to be trusted. Go nowhere alone with him and heed naught he says for he lies like the devil."

"Ummm...can I refuse to dance with him?"

"You could, but best to not show you are aware of him. He's vindictive. Treat dancing with him like enduring a whipping. The sooner it's over the better."

He made a mental note to maneuver David into cutting in early, because Stiles would have to give way to her father and prince.

Emma suppressed a shudder as the set ended. Stiles, though handsome, made her flesh crawl.

"Ah at last I get to dance with our princess," Stiles raised her hand to his cold lips and kissed it.

Emma barely refrained from pulling her hand away. "A pleasure, sir," she said with a false grin.

 _His lips are like ice! Like a corpse_ , she thought in disgust. _What sort of man has lips like that?_

She forced herself to hide her instinctive loathing, much as she had from certain members of the Jolly Rogers, like Barbossa. She vowed to dance once with this odious person and then invent excuses to keep him at a distance.

"The pleasure is all mine," Stiles purred, then placed an arm around her waist.

Emma felt ice skitter down her spine. It was warm in the ballroom, yet Stiles made her feel like she was in a blizzard.

Across the room, Bae lifted his head to glare daggers at Emma's partner, even as he murmured platitudes to his own. Whoever that man was he raised his hackles the way a jackal did to a wolf, and Bae nearly forgot his manners and strode over to them to yank the other away. Only his training kept him from causing a commotion.

Fortunately, luck was on his side and Emma's father chose at that moment to intervene.

"Lord Stiles, forgive me but I believe my daughter owes me a dance."

Stiles stiffened. "Of course Your Highness," he mumbled. "Perhaps we will have an opportunity to dance again."

"Perhaps," Emma responded cordially. Not if I can help it! she thought.

Stiles walked away fuming.

"Papa, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" she cried.

"That fellow seems odd to me too," he said. "I will be asking Regina and Henry about him."

"Papa...you're gonna think me strange but he...he reminds me of a corpse!"

"Well he's not going to do anything to hurt you. I'll make sure of that!" he vowed. "I just wish...I'd fought harder the night you were taken."

"What do you mean?"

"We were attacked that night, your mama and me...someone came to our room and tried to kill us. I fought them off as much as I could but I was wounded. Your mama got away but by the time she reached Regina you were already gone."

"You fought as hard as you could, Papa. I know firsthand how ruthless those men can be but they'll all hang soon enough."

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm never gonna be too far from you again."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl in the blue dress dancing with Bae. Her betrothed was making a valiant effort to be a gentleman but the girl was making no effort to be a proper lady.

"Oooooh that tart! If the bodice of that dress goes any lower we'll be getting a sight we shouldn't! I want to scratch her eyes out, I want to..."

David chuckled. "You sound like your mama. There's no mercy from her when she's in a snit."

"Well I won't have these so called ladies pawing MY betrothed. They can find ones of their own!"

Gerard Stiles was still furious when he left the palace and returned to his estate.

"It must be done tonight," he heard a menacing voice echo in the study and turned to face the skull locked inside a glass display case above the fireplace. "Bring the girl and the woman here and prepare the altar in the garden."

"Yes Master."

Judah relished the bloodshed to come.

 _Silver Falls_

 _Jail cell:_

"Do you have any last words or regrets for the life you have lived?" queried the young priest of the Lord and Lady of Light. As was the custom, he had come to see if any of the condemned pirates, including Milah, wished to receive absolution before their execution.

Hook and the others sneered at the young man with his neatly barbered hair and simple navy-blue robes with the high collar and insignia of the eternal flame and circle upon his medallion and left breast.

'Go away, priest! We have no regrets-we lived as we chose!"

"Aye! Better a short life and a merry one than a long one bored to death!"

The priest, called MacKiernan, frowned in disapproval. "Not even you, ma'am?"

"The only regret I have, cleric, is that I slept with His High an' Mighty self yonder!" she hooted, pointing to Hook. "Might have gotten a better lay elsewhere!"

The other pirates clapped and cheered at her sally while Hook scowled.

Mac-as his friends called him-frowned in disapproval. "You truly don't care that you hurt people with your crimes? How about your son? Have you no words of farewell for him?"

"My son is a yellow dog coward and the only thing I wish is that he were man enough to hang like the rest of us!" Milah snapped.

Mac looked horrified. "You-I can't-you are unnatural, ma'am, to so wish a child to that fate!"

"What did you expect, priest?" Milah growled. "Tears and fond farewells? My boy betrayed us all-I'll not have anything to give him save this!" And she spat at Mac's feet. "You wanna pass that on?"

The young man flushed. "Unnatural trull!" he shot back.

Milah sashayed up to the bars. "Ya look like ya haven't had a good romp in the hay in awhile, preacher boy? Or don't they allow that kinda thing in the church nowadays?"

The other pirates roared in amusement as the young cleric turned redder than a radish in the sun.

He stiffened and said coldly. "You are impertinent and I most heartily reject your crude offer, madame! I have no wish to come down with the pox. I pity your child-having to live down the reputation of both parents. But I pray he finds peace, enlightenment, and happiness. May the gods have mercy upon you." Making the sign of the cross and circle, he spun about and stalked from the jail amid the catcalls of the prisoners.

Once the priest had left, the deputies came in and reattached the shackles to everyone's wrists and ankles, then led them out by several short chains to where the scaffold had been erected in the town square.

Such an event had not occurred in sleepy silent Silver Falls in living memory. Scores of townsfolk lined the streets, shouting and booing the pirates as they were led down the street. Apple cores and rotten eggs along with other refuse was flung at the pirates.

A fish head smacked Hook in the face.

A rotten tomato splattered Milah, while a cucumber smashed Liam in the eye.

The scaffold was built to hang ten pirates at once, and one by one they were led to their doom, hooded and with ropes about their necks. The hangman went down the line, tightening nooses and whispering, "Forgive me, I am the law's humble servant." This request was always made before each execution. It was also why the executioner wore a mask, for death was anonymous, and so no one saw his face and tried to exact revenge.

"Any last words?"

"I will have my revenge from the grave!" Hook cried.

Part of him was still in denial that he was going to die-despite the hemp about his neck and the hood over his face.

Yet his initial bravado was short-lived as he heard the drumroll commence. When the drums ceased, the trap doors would be opened and he would die. Beneath the hood sweat dripped down his face and into his beard.

Fear seized his limbs and had he been able to he would have fled.

He had never expected to end this way-with humiliation and defeat. It never occurred to him to ask why.

The drums rose to a crescendo, along with all the epithets the crowd hurled.

Finally all ten spots were filled. Hook clawed at his hood, suddenly desperate to see the sun. "Please . .. ! Please . . ."

In the judge's house not far from the square, kind Mrs. MacLean set out some tea and blueberry scones. "Here you are, Davy."

As he took a treat, the child asked, "What's that sound, ma'am?"

Mr. MacLean put an arm around him. 'That, dear one, is the sound of justice getting dispensed. When the drums stop . . . the hanging will commence."

Davy said nothing, for he didn't know what to say. He couldn't seem to muster up any feeling for his doomed parents. Instead he felt profoundly relieved. With both Killian and Milah gone he would finally be free of the pain and fear-free of the beatings and hunger and longing to be free.

The drums stopped.

The air crackled with a pregnant silence.

Up on the scaffold, Killian Jones, Liam Jones, Milah Jones, and the rest of the Jolly Roger Gang breathed their last, as the trapdoors opened.,

A great cry of satisfaction went up from the onlookers as the bodies dangled from the hemp ropes.

The dreadful Jolly Rogers were no more.

.

And Geppetto wiped his hand across his forehead and said a prayer of thanksgiving.

For now his parents' murdered spirits could at last rest in peace.

Justice's debt had been paid.

Back at the palace, newly made Countess Belle Gold had retired early from the festivities, citing her recent pregnancy as the reason for doing so. The celebration would go on till the wee hours of dawn, and Belle was not only weary from her journey but also from the stress and surprises of the day. Also, she was made to feel uncomfortable and frightened of Stiles. He roused her instincts to a fever pitch of nervousness, something which hadn't occurred since Gaston was attempting to court her over seventeen years ago.

Yet there was something eerie and sinister about the man she could not shake, despite the fact he had done nothing to her and acted with the utmost propriety.

Rumple, ever sensitive to his wife, had escorted her back to their suite, and stayed with her while she undressed, not bothering to summon a servant, he assisted her himself. Stiles had unnerved him also, and he discreetly summoned a few extra guards to watch the exits on the door and the balcony of their rooms.

"You'll be safe here, dearie," he reassured her. "I shall speak with Queen Regina and request she have magical wards posted as well."

"I'm sorry I'm being such a-worrywart, Rumple. But there is something . . . wrong with that man." Belle's hands twisted her nightie. "It's not something I can explain-just a feeling . . ."

"You don't need to," he soothed. "He makes me bristle like a hound scenting a rabid fox. But he shall not harm you, Belle. Not while there is breath in my body."

Rumple knew he ought to return to the party, but he was wary of leaving his pregnant wife alone in a strange place. He knew how easily it was to bribe and coerce servants and even men-at-arms to look the other way while someone slipped into a room or dropped a potion into a glass of wine, tea, or a plate of food.

Thus he resolved to stay with Belle, and sent a note to Regina explaining why. He also requested a personal taster for their food and drink, one the queen trusted. He would take no chances with the life of his wife and unborn baby.

"Rumple, aren't you going to return to the party?" Belle queried sleepily, slowly sipping some chamomile tea he had made for her from supplies they had brought.

"No. I'm staying right here,' he replied, sitting on the bed and stroking her chestnut tresses.

She smiled at him. "Rumple, you needn't stay . . . I'm perfectly safe . . . just tired . . ."

"There is nothing more important at the moment that I need to be attending to," he refuted firmly.

"But won't the queen be wondering . . .?"

"I have sent round a note explaining to Her Majesty what has happened. She will understand," he murmured, then began to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and place it upon the bench at the foot of the huge four poster bed, along with his jacket and cravet.

He secreted a long knife beneath the mattress where he could snatch it easily, and hung small strings of bells to the top of the door frame and windows to alert him in case an intruder attempted to get into the room while they slept.

Then he finished undressing, until he was clad only in nightshirt and robe. Whereupon he made himself a cup of tea and drank it lying next to his wife, one hand resting upon her stomach, and was rewarded with his child moving restlessly beneath his hand.

"The wee one is active tonight," he drawled.

"Yes. I suppose this baby is a night owl like his papa," Belle smiled.

"He? Might be a lass."

Belle shrugged. "I don't know for sure but . . . when I carried Bae he was restless too. Aurelia was calmer. Unless I was eating."

Rumple patted her middle. "I'm not gonna wager on this one, dearie. Whatever the goddess sees fit to send us is fine with me."

Belle nodded. She knew this baby would never replace those she lost, yet she couldn't help but wonder if this one was a son, like his previous siblings. The midwife seemed to think it possible from how she was carrying, though Belle knew such was often superstition and not a true indication of the sex of the child.

In truth, she had no preference. Son or daughter would be welcomed with joy, as the miracle it was. She leaned her head upon her husband's shoulder, drifting off to sleep with her hand entwined with his.


	22. The Marching Dead

The Marching Dead

A private meeting was held in the Queen's chambers once the party ended with only her son, Quentin Collins and Ruby Lucas, Galena and Bonnie in attendance.

"You believe this Gerard Stiles is the one we're looking for?" the queen inquired of Ruby.

"I could smell death on him, Your Majesty."

"And you could not?"

Quentin shook his head. "The man who cursed me with lycanthropy was a student of Zachary's of that I have no doubt. His name is Count Petofi. He used some sort of spell that prevents me from detecting the presence of evil."

"How well do you know this Gerard Stiles?" Henry demanded.

"We went to university together. Gerard was always a bit…eccentric but we haven't spoken in a while, not since I've been cursed anyway. I knew he dabbled in archeology but if he has what I think he does, then Zachary has control of him and will use him to have his revenge on my family, yours and the Golds. Mine and yours will be given the worst of it I fear."

"Because we burned him and yours took his head as a trophy," Regina shook her head. "Capturing him was not easy that first time nor will it be this time. His bargain with the dark lords has given him powers that rival my own." She paced the floor. "Judah's soul is bound to his remains. If Gerard does indeed have his head, the only part of him that survived the flames, it is how he became possessed by Judah's spirit. That head is what we need to find and destroy but we must be careful not to touch it with our bare hands or we run the risk of being possessed by the spirit ourselves."

"I would assist Your Majesty but my powers…"

"I know Galena. Bonnie, you should not be involved at all. You have your child's welfare to consider."

"I can't just sit by and do nothing!" she protested.

"Mother, would Grandfather's gauntlets work?"

"Wonderful, Henry! Yes, they would! My father created them as protections against falling under the influence of dark magical objects."

"He may try to release Miranda DuVal," Henry pointed out.

"He can't restore her powers. Only my Bonnie can do that. Darling, that is why you should not take part in this plan. Zachary may try to force you to restore Angelique's powers as Angelique tried to bend you to her will by attacking Archie and Shane."

"The palace is warded but Zachary still can break through if he is strong enough. He's done it before," Regina's eyes narrowed to slits.

The group was unaware of it but they had two people outside the door listening to their conversation, neither of them able to sleep from worry.

"If they can't get that head we can try," Bae whispered to Emma.

"You heard what they said Bae. You touch that head with your bare hands and that Zachary takes control of you! We can't risk it!"

"Then we try to find out where it is and have one of them get it."

"Maybe we should let them handle it, Bae."

"I didn't like seeing that guy staring at you. He's got something up his sleeve for you, Em, and I'm not gonna let it happen again. When I think of what Barbossa…."

"No one's gonna get that close to me again," she vowed.

"We still have to try to do something."

Zachary still in the body of Gerard Stiles appeared in the Collins family cemetery, a book in his hands. He set the book down on one of the headstones and began to chant, taking perverse pleasure in seeing the corpses of his enemies' ancestors rising from their graves to follow his commands.

"Bring me the Gold woman!" he commanded. "And show no mercy to those who've wronged me!"

Barnabas Collins, Jeremiah and Josette Du Pres were riding back to Collinwood when their horses stopped in their tracks.

"Barnabas…what is that?" Josette cried fearfully.

"Jeremiah…..are you seeing what I think I am…?" Barnabas inquired of his uncle.

The older man crossed himself. "My gods….they're….corpses! Walking corpses! Barnabas, get Josette out of here! I'll ride back for help!"

"The hell you're riding back alone!"

"Now is not the time to be stubborn. Those creatures have been summoned from the boughs of hell and could tear us apart. Now go!"

"We're ALL going," Josette said firmly, turning her horse, several of the corpses in pursuit. As she was riding underneath a tall oak tree Barnabas spotted a corpse hiding in the branches.

"Josette, stop!" he cried. The corpse jumped down causing her horse to bolt. She was thrown into the arms of two more that dragged her into the woods.

"Barnabas…"

"Jeremiah, ride to the palace and warn them! I have to get Josette!"

Jeremiah watched with a heavy heart as his nephew ran into the woods possibly to his death, Josette's screams of terror carrying on the wind while he raced back to the palace with his undead pursuers close at his heels. He didn't even want to imagine how many there were.

Two of the corpses dragged a furious Barnabas Collins to their master.

"Harm one more hair on Josette's head and I'll kill you all!" he snarled.

Zachary smiled. "How much you resemble Amadeus Collins. I think it fitting that you should suffer the same fate he condemned my Rosalita to. Take him to Collinwood and the girl, take her back to the house. I have other plans for her."

"Barnabas!" Josette screamed.

He was going to enjoy watching Barnabas Collins rot behind the same wall Amadeus Collins imprisoned his precious Rosalita. She too had been condemned to the fires and escaped only to suffer a worse death chained and trapped behind a damned wall.

Victor raised his glass of ale. "To Gold…the Earl of Avalon!"

Victor and the other members of Gold's former company were celebrating his elevation in the palace gardens over many pints of ale. They knew the former cavalry officer would come down and give them merry hell if he saw them in such a state.

"Let's sing….."

"We sing some of our campfire songs the Queen is gonna have us hauled out on our arses!" Will laughed.

"Aww c'mon. We usta sing all the time around the fire…probably made the Ogres wanna go hide in the canyons we were so bad at it!"

 _"Ohhhh do your balls hang low?_

 _Do they dangle to and fro?_

 _Can you tie them in a knot?_

 _Can you tie them in a bow?_

 _Do they itch when it's hot?_

 _Do you rest them in a pot?_

 _Do you get them in a tangle?_

 _Do you catch them in a mangle?_

 _Do they swing in stormy weather?_

 _Do they tickle with a feather?_

 _Do they rattle when you walk?_

 _Do they jingle when you talk?..."_ they sang.

"C'mon, Will! Gold can't make ya eat soap now the way he usta if he heard ya!" laughed another veteran.

"Yeah, 'member the time he made us ALL eat soap when we sang it?"

"That was cause the orphans we rescued started singing it when they heard us," Will smirked. "And I was one of 'em."

"Well there ain't no kids to hear now and I reckon Gold's asleep with his pretty lady."

"Hey what's that over there!" one of the men pointed south of the main gates where a group of people seemed to be marching.

"Ah you're just drunk!"

"I'm drunk yeah but I still see somethin!"

Awakened by the revelry outside his balcony and also a chilling foreboding skittering down his spine, Rumple slipped from the canopied bed he shared with Belle and reached for his sword lying against the wall. He was still dressed in his party finery, having fallen asleep beside Belle before he could undress. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake away the eerie nightmare he had been having-of a tattered black sorcerer rising from the grave to slay him.

"What the...it's dead people! They're all dead people!" he heard Will exclaim.

Some odd sixth sense whispered to anoint his sword, and he reached for the small vial of holy water he carried in his jacket, taking a rag and smearing the silvery liquid upon his blade. Then he raced outside, blowing the five-note assembly call on his whistle, which was also in his pocket. "To arms, lads! To arms! And wash your blades with holy water!" he called down to his former company.

He knew they would respond to his directives, it was ingrained in them. He also prayed they would remember how to fight off undead, for the ogre shamans had summoned walking corpses during the war.

"Over there!" Victor pointed to a small fountain in the courtyard. "Hurry up!"

"Not these things again!" one man groaned. "Bout lost my head to 'em last time!"

"I'll pick 'em off with my crossbow, sir!" Will called up to his commander, already loading his handheld crossbow with a bolt whose tip was filled with sacred water. His bandolier held twelve such bolts, along with silver ones and others, including two that would explode upon contact.

"Here they come!"

Jeremiah Collins rode up to the front gates from the other side of the courtyard. "Let me in...they're coming!"

"You're gonna need this!" Will handed him a sword. "Got holy water on it. Only thing that kills 'em!"

A patrol of royal guards appeared, calling out, "Halt in the name of the queen! What is this-a mob?"

"Yeah of the undead. Coat your swords with holy water man and be quick about it!"

At their corporal's nod they rushed to do as Will had said, muttering about hazardous duty pay and swearing.

Atop the balcony, Rumple waved his sword and called, "Prepare and form ranks, lads!" He longed to be down among them but he knew he couldn't leave his wife defenseless.

Behind him, Belle stirred. "Rumple? What's going on?"

"Dearie, we have a problem," he replied.

There came a loud screech as the gates were torn from their hinges.

Then the undead poured into the grounds and battle was joined.

"Rumple-that sounds like fighting!" his wife exclaimed in alarm, for the sounds of swords clashing and men yelling could be heard plainly from the window. It reminded her of the battle at Rose Heart and the sound chilled the blood in her veins.

"It is," her husband answered heavily. "We're under attack-by some kind of force of undead."

"Undead?" She cradled her belly protectively. "Rumple, how...how do we fight them?"

"We need to use holy water...it's the only thing I know that stops them."

"You've fought them before?"

"Aye. An ogre shaman summoned them during a battle."

"...Mama, Mama...there's a bunch of dead people outside and they're coming in!" Shane yelled, pounding on his parents' chamber door.

Archie jumped out of bed and pulled on his robe. "Shane, now is NOT the time to be making up ghost stories!" he scolded when he opened the door.

"He's not making it up!" Bonnie pulled back the curtains and glanced down into the courtyard. "It's Zachary! He's summoned an army of the undead!"

"What do we do?"

"Holy water. Come. We need to find the high priestess's chamber. She will have holy water. It is the only thing that destroys them!"

Inside the palace the occupants prepared for battle, the high priestess coating whatever weapons they could find with the jugs of holy water she and her servants had taken out of the temple.

"Henry...to the balcony. Quickly!" Regina instructed. "Our troops will be outnumbered!"

"What will we do, Mother?"

"We're going to make it rain." she announced.

Mastery over the elements was one of the most difficult challenges for any mage to achieve and required years of training to do so but no single mage had the ability to manipulate the weather alone. Such a spell required the power of two.

"The holy water, Mama," Henry handed his mother a vial.

"We must form the rain clouds around it."

They faced each other on the balcony and joined hands. "Besieged by those from evil born, let us bring forth a righteous storm!" they chanted.

"Bloody hell...it looks like a bunch of corpses!" David exclaimed from his position.

Snow aimed her bow at a large group of them marching up the grand staircase. "They're not getting ANYWHERE near our daughter," she snarled and began firing her arrows.

"Come on Em, Relia!" Bae yelled to his sister and betrothed. "We gotta do something."

"But what?" Aurelia asked him.

"We have to try to get the head of that Zachary...he's the one controlling 'em," Bae replied.

"Papa's gonna be angry with us!"

"He can be mad later! C'mon!"

"Relia, where you goin?" Shane demanded. He and his parents stood at the top of the grand staircase holding chamberpots filled with holy water.

"We gotta try and stop these things and we think we know how!"

"Oh no you don't! Your fathers would have my head if I let you do something so dangerous. You're staying right here!" Archie said firmly.

"But..."

Bonnie cast a come-hither spell.

"He said you're staying and you're staying." She handed them three more chamberpots.

"Dump these on 'em! It'll kill em. They're full of holy water," Shane instructed.

"Mister Hopper, behind you!" Emma screamed and threw the contents of her chamberpot at a pair of zombies approaching the jeweler and missed.

He spun around ready to throw his own chamberpot filled with holy water when he recognized them.

"Mama...Papa..." he croaked.

"Please...run...away...he'll make us kill you!" the corpse of his mother pleaded.

His father's corpse pointed to the chamberpot. "Do what you must son."

"I can't..." he sobbed. "I'll...I'll kill you...again!"

"You'll be freeing us."

His hands trembled when he raised the chamberpot and poured the holy water over the corpses of his parents, tears streaming down his cheeks. The couple smiled as they vanished from sight.

"Damn you, Zachary!" he hissed.

"We have to get his head! It'll break his hold over them!" Bae shouted over the growling of the next group marching toward them.

"Mother!" Bonnie cried, throwing her chamberpot at a pair of zombies chasing her mother. Galena leaned against the wall and pressed her hand to her heart. "Oh, I wish Gloriana would relent and return my wings to me!" she panted.

"We need more holy water!" Emma held out her empty pot.

"This way!" Galena led the group down the hall. The high priestess and her attendants began refilling the pots.

"We do not have much more left, my lady," she confessed sadly.

"It's not gonna be enough to hold 'em off," Bae groaned. "Where is the queen! We could use her help right now."

"Besieged by those from evil born, let us bring forth a righteous storm!"

"Mama, the cloud isn't forming!"

"Concentrate, Henry!" Regina instructed.

"Mama, I'm trying!"

Regina glanced up at the sky where a dark storm cloud began to form. "That's it! That's it! Focus, Henry!"

In the courtyard Rumple's men could only watch with shock and horror as they were surrounded by men they'd all fought with in battle years before, all that remained of them were ragged uniforms and rotting corpses.

"Victor...I can't..." Will stammered.

"We have to lad."

"But...this time WE'D be killing them! Not the ogres. It's not right!"

"You want them to tear you to pieces, lad? Cause that's what they're gonna do. They follow whomever summoned them now."

"I'm not takin any chances!"

"On what?"

"Being damned myself."

Victor shook his head. "Come on lad, do your duty." He stabbed a corpse beside him.

"Besieged by those from evil born, let us bring forth a righteous storm!" Henry and Regina yelled over the rising winds and roar of thunder.

"Come daughter. The Queen and Prince will need our help," Galena said softy to Bonnie.

"But Mother...you have no powers."

"You do and I will guide you."

"Be careful my Bonnie Blue," Archie pleaded and kissed her.

"Papa, where's Emma, Bae, and Relia?"

"They were just...dammit!" he cursed.

Shane frowned. "They're gonna try and find that wizard's head. We gotta stop them because if they touch it, it's gonna control them!"

Rumple peered down at the chaos ensuing in the courtyard, then turned back to Belle and said, "Get your shoes on, dearie, we're getting out of here."

Belle rapidly shoved her feet into her soft moccasins. "Rumple, what's happening?"

"We're being overwhelmed," he replied shortly, pulling on his own boots. "I need to get you to safety. Come, let's find the queen."

Armed with his holy water doused sword and cane Rumple opened the door to their room and they hurried down the hall. So far no undead had breached this part of the palace.

"Where's Relia and Bae?" Belle panted.

"Hopefully with Archie," answered her husband. "I'll look for them as soon as you're safe."

They made a right turn towards the Queen's solar and quarters just as some more of Rumple's dead comrades surged towards them from the back stairs.

"God's! They're-they're MY boys!" Rumple shouted in horror. "Mitch, Peter, Alex!"

But the former comrades knew nothing save their master's command. No recognition lit their fiery eyes.

"Run, Belle!"

"What about you?"

"Never mind! Don't argue! Just move your arse!"

He spun, sword drawn, to skewer the Mitch corpse through the heart. The zombie screeched as the wound smoked and burned the unnatural flesh.

The Peter corpse seized Belle by her arms.

"Rumple!" she screamed.

The commander turned at her panicked shout, but he wasn't quick enough to prevent Peter and Alex from grabbing his wife. His lame leg hampered him. "Belle! Leave her alone, ye bloody bastards!"

Belle struggled, but she may as well have been fighting against stone for all her efforts. Where the undead touched her skin became frozen and she lost feeling rapidly in her hands and arms. They lifted her easily, despite her pregnant girth and began to drag her away.

"Belle!" Rumple howled, cursing his leg as he attempted to follow. "I will come for you! Never stop fighting, beloved!"

Her last glimpse was of her husband stumbling to a halt, his sword clutched uselessly in his hand, his face a terrible mask of pain, love, and loss.

In the courtyard raindrops began to fall, searing the flesh of the corpses surrounding his men.

"The Goddess is on our side boys!" a soldier named Leroy yelled.

"Mama it's working!" Henry cried.

"Keep focused!" she instructed. "We must hold the spell long enough to send their souls back to their sleep!"

Rumple pounded upon the solar door. "Your Majesty! They've taken Belle! Help me, please!"

Regina gestured and the door swung open.

"You must come with me," she said and held out her hand. "Henry, do not release the spell until you've seen the last of them. Understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"They will have taken her to the cemetery, my lord," Regina said gravely.

"Then let us go, Your Majesty!"

"Hold tight now we are going to teleport. There's no time to ride!"

Rumple placed a hand on her arm.

Regina rarely used teleportation with a non-mage, there were some unpleasant side effects from one's first use of it including nausea and brief disorientation.

Rumple prayed they would be in time.

Bae knew his father would tan their hides but seeing their mother being carried off by an army of the undead fueled his determination to stop Zachary at all costs. They followed the corpses at a safe distance hoping they would lead them to where Zachary's head was being kept.

"Bae, they took Mama," Aurelia whimpered. "We gotta help her."

"I know," he whispered. He wished with all his heart that his little sister was safe at the palace, but he'd seen that nowhere was safe and so he allowed her to come. Like you could have stopped her! Oh hells, Papa's gonna kick my arse anyway might as well go for broke. "But we'll find her."

She nodded, her small face tight with fear. "Just remember, Shane told me you can't touch the head with skin to skin. Or else the spirit can control ya."

"Hope these gloves will work." Emma held up her leather gloves.

"Better than nothing," Bae said with a hint of his old spirit. "Emma, you didn't have to come. Your papa's gonna kill me."

"I go where you go. Get used to it."

Her father was going to learn soon enough the she was no shrinking violet. She would face danger head on.

"...She gets it from you!" David yelled as he and Snow rode off in pursuit of their daughter once they spotted her coming out of the stables with her bethrothed.

"Don't blame me for this, David! Her dad's not the stay at home and mind the sheep type either!" Snow snapped.

"Well we need to be from now on!" he countered.

Snow sighed. "We can worry about that later. For now, let's catch our daughter before she becomes zombie chow."

Nothing was going to separate her family again. Not even monsters from hell.

Back at the Stiles mansion several zombies added the last of the bricks to the wall that would become the unconscious Barnabas Collins' tomb. Josette Du Pres struggled against the bonds securing her to a chair in the Stiles wine cellar.

"Go to the garden," Zachary's voice boomed. "The woman is ready for the ritual."


	23. Old Sinners Die Hard

23

Old Sinners Die Hard

Henry struggled to stand and maintain his concentration though it was difficult without his mother to assist him with such a complex spell. Weather manipulation was done only in the direst of circumstances and as with all magicks, a price was to be paid by the casters, the depletion of energy that would require at least a day's rest to restore. The apprentice mage breathed a sigh of relief when Bonnie stepped out onto the roof to assist him even when his conscience warned him that an expectant mother should not take such a risk.

"Miss Bonnie...you shouldn't..." he protested weakly.

"Take his hand Bonnie and lend him your strength. My grandchild will help anchor you," Galena advised.

"It won't harm her...or the baby?" Henry asked worriedly.

"I'm stronger than you think Your Highness and now you have the power of two as one," Bonnie reassured him with a smile, trusting her mother's judgement. "Take my hand."

"Beseiged by those from evil born, let us bring forth a righteous storm!" they shouted.

The moment their fingers touched Henry felt a surge of energy from the fae and the child she carried with the strongest aura he'd ever sensed.

"Bonnie! They're still in the mansion and we're running out of holy water," Archie ran out onto the balcony carrying their son.

The fae spotted three corpses approaching her son and husband and blasted them back with her free hand. "Stay away from my family!" she hissed.

In the courtyard young Neal Nolan had taken up arms to fight amongst the members of the royal guard, many of them amazed that a mere shepherd's son could wield a sword with the best of them.

"Hah! You think all I learned was farming?" the prince retorted as he cut through a line of deceased former guard members. "Tell that to Mama. SHE's the one who taught me and my father how to handle a sword."

"We're lickin' 'em boys! We're lickin 'em!" shouted Will.

"Praise the Goddess," Victor whispered.

As the last corpse retreated to its resting place Henry slumped against a mable fountain overcome by exhaustion. "Archie...ummm...may need some help...back to my chamber..." he murmured.

"Lean on me. My Bonnie Blue, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Archie. Come, let's get the prince to bed. He will need to rest to recover his strength."

"And so will you."

"But there are people wounded and I must help them!" she protested.

"You're resting and that's my final word on it."

"I'll rest when I'm certain the people in the courtyard are taken care of," Bonnie declared stubbornly.

Henry chuckled. "Quite the spitfire you have there Archie."

"Be warned Your Highness. Marry a stubborn woman and your hair will turn white before you're thirty!"

"Marrying a stubborn woman is tradition in my family," the prince chuckled. "And I might look forward to it," he added.

Now that the zombie threat had been taken care of the servants were scurrying about the palace cleaning up the destruction they left behind and transforming the grand ballroom into a makeshift medical ward.

"Archie, take me to the ballroom," Henry pleaded. "I will want to see those wounded and help care for them."

"You may not be able to do much in your weakened state Your Highness," Galena reminded him.

"I have to try," he insisted.

"...When we get Emma back we are locking her in the castle until she's wed..." David muttered. Snow rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Always have to learn the hard way, don't you Charming?" she countered.

"Well we never have to worry with Neal. He does what he's told and stays put!"

"As far as we know!"

"Don't even think it!"

Rumple coughed and tried to ignore his churning stomach as he and Regina appeared in the graveyard. The wind's icy chill bit through his jacket but he ignored it, his hands frozen with fear for his wife and unborn baby.  
Stiles had to be stopped. He glanced up at the queen.

"Zachary is clever. He will attempt to deceive you in any way possible, including making you see what is not real. Be alert Rumple."

"I shall, Majesty-no necromancer shall trick me," he hissed.

A flicker of light, like tepid foxfire, glowed from a distant marble crypt.

"Rumple, help me! Help me!"

They crept quickly and quietly about the headstones. Belle's cries made Rumple's blood freeze. He bit his lip to shreds to avoid giving up the element of surprise.

Belle shivered as Zachary rubbed his hand over her belly. "The gods will reward me handsomely for this offering. Scream all you wish my dear and draw your husband out."

"Never!" she hissed. "He'll know it wasn't me!"

"But this will be," he sneered, waving his hand over her belly. Belle bit her lip to keep from crying out from pains far worse than those she'd ever experienced giving birth to Bae and Aurelia. "Choose Belle: your husband or your child."

 _Both!_ she thought angrily. _I'm no fragile flower Judah Zachary as you'll soon find out!_

"Ah, so you think you'll be able to withstand the pain? Few of you do. You scream and call for the midwives to dull your pain. Weak, the lot of you!"

Rumple's eyes narrowed, and he cast a small but deadly sharp throwing star at the smirking sorcerer. He had obtained the weapon through a fellow soldier named Mulan and while it could not kill the mage, it would hurt and distract him from his unholy ritual.

The star sped in a glittering arc through the air and embedded itself in Judah's neck.

Judah yanked the star out and tossed it aside. "You'll have to do better than that soldier," he taunted.

Another shuriken hit his thigh this one dipped in squid ink. Rumple was unsure if it would work but figured he had nothing to lose by trying. Hopefully this would keep Zachary busy so Regina could attack with magic.

"We've just gotten started," Regina said, stepping out from behind one of the tombstones. "Having trouble moving, Zachary?"

"What...is this..." he sputtered, struggling to move.

"Oh just a little novelty donated from the squids of Neverland. Even a novice mage knows to avoid them or harvest their ink."

She wouldn't dare mention it was only a temporary solution to their problem but hopefully one that would last long enough until they could locate the cursed head and put an end to the sorcerer's malice.

Rumple smirked. Then he threw two more stars, these aimed at the bonds tying Belle down. They sliced through the ropes like a hot knife through butter.  
"Now, Regina!'

She quickly teleported the expectant mother back to her castle.  
Henry, set the wards. Now! she sent.

Knowing the ink would wear off fast, she summoned a set of shackles and tossed Zachary onto the table. The shackles had been one of her father's inventions, inspired by the legend of a Greek god from the other side named Hapheastus.

""Release the soul you've stolen!" she yelled.

"Come and take it," he challenged. "You can't."

"Yes I can," she growled.

 _Rumple, search for the head. It has to be somewhere inside the mansion. Zachary cannot hold Stiles soul and keep this form if we destroy the head.  
I can pull the soul out...but it will require all the strength I have._

 _But DO not touch it with your bare hands or he will possess your soul instead._

Rumple nodded at the instructions. Then he wondered how he was going to search for the head in his current state. But in a thunder of hooves and a scarlet and ebony flash Victorious appeared beside him and knelt for him to mount. Rumple was amazed at his stallion's perceptiveness but there was no time to ponder it.

He swung aboard, shoving his cane into the holder on his saddle. "Where to?" He asked Regina.

"Anywhere in the mansion...check his study first."

"Right. C'mon, Victorious! Time to kick this bastard back to hell!" He gave the big horse his head and Victorious leaped away like an ebony-tongued flame.

Page~*~*~*Break

"...You want to do what!?" Bae gaped at his betrothed.

"Climb in. I've done it before." Emma pointed to the second story balcony.

She pulled a grappling hook out of her saddlebag, thanking her lucky stars she'd thought to bring it along when they left in such a hurry.

"Emma, I've never climbed,"Relia confessed. "What if I slip?"

"I'm tying knots in the rope so you have places to put a foot if you feel yourself slipping. It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let you fall and neither will Bae."

She motioned for them to stand back and tossed the hook with their makeshift rope ladder into the air. The hook latched onto the railing. Emma yanked hard on the rope several times to test its strength. "Bae, I'll go first then Relia then you. Don't send her up until I check things out."

"Be careful Em!"

Emma reached the window and climbed in, glancing around cautiously. This room was dusty from disuse and empty of all save some old furniture covered in drapes and other miscellaneous bric brac. Clearly storage room. She'd chosen well.

She turned back to the window and tugged on the rope, signalling Bae to send Aurelia up.

Though nervous, Aurelia was naturally nimble and soon got the hang of walking up the wall, her small fee agiley finding crevices.

She reached the top and Emma helped her inside. "You okay, Relia?"

"Fine." she sneezed at the dust.

"You did good, kid," praised Emma. "Now let's get your brother up here." She leaned out the casement and signaled Bae with two sharp tugs.

"I'll keep watch," Aurelia whispered, and made her way around the disorganized contents of the room to the door. She doubted anyone was nearby to hear their entrance, but better safe than sorry.

Meanwhile, Bae prepared to grasp the hemp rope and scale the wall, thinking wryly that all the drills at the obstacle course he'd done at the Academy grounds in preparation for the physical entrance exam were going to pay off now.

He set a hand on the rope, peering up at Emma, an insolent smirk on his face.

"Oh, quit grinning and get your ass up here, Gold," she scolded softly, resisting the urge to smile in return.

"Coming, Your Highness," he retorted, and mock bowed to her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Move it!"

But just as he was about to begin his ascent, the sound of hoofbeats was heard. Hell's bells! he thought frantically. Someone's coming!

"Hide!" Emma hissed.

Bae turned to run into the thick myrtle bushes but froze when he caught sight of a familiar bay stallion and the rider he bore.

"Papa?!" he sputtered.

"BAELFIRE!?" Rumple's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he beheld his son clutching a rope dangling from a second story window, with the missing heir to the kingdom leaning out of it, her blue eyes wide in alarm.

"Mr. Gold?" she cried in dismay.

He was too old for it but by the gods that boy of his would've had a sore backside if he'd caught him doing something so insane then!

"Papa we just wanted to..."

"Do what, give me and your mama more grey hairs?"

"Papa, we're trying to find Judah's head. We think it's here!"

"Then let ME find it! I want you to go home where you should be. Dammit Bae I don't want to risk you and your sister getting hurt and this creature will hurt you or send others to do his bidding."

Victorious trotted over to the window.

"What? Are you crazy lad?"

"Papa, I think he wants you to come up here," Aurelia whispered.

"But..."

In his youth he'd been able to climb with the best of them and at that moment he longed for those days again to bring him one step closer to saving his beloved wife for there was no doubt in his mind she was still in peril even from the safety of the Queen's castle.

Victorious snorted impatiently.

"Papa, if he thinks what we need is up there..."

"Well then lad, how do you plan to get me up there?"

"Papa, let me go up there first then you tie this end around you and I'll pull you up."

"I don't know, Bae..."

"We have to try!"

"Are you sure you're strong enough, son? It's a long way for you to pull me," the attorney frowned. He wished there were another way. He didn't want Bae hurting himself.

"I can do it!" he said confidently.

Rumple eyed his son. The boy HAD grown a few inches over the summer and filled out in the chest and shoulders, he thought approvingly. And he didn't have time to waste. "All right, Bae. I have no choice."

"He can do it," Emma murmured while they waited.

Bae quickly rappelled up the wall, moving quickly despite his greater size. Once at the window, he pulled himself in, then took hold of the rope. "Okay, Papa! Let's do it."

Rumple wound the rope around his waist and tied it tightly.

"Ready?" Bae called.

"I'm ready."

"Okay." Bae spit on his palms, then grasped the rope and began to pull.

Muscles bulged in his neck and shoulders as he hauled Rumple up hand over hand, panting slightly.

"Let me help, Bae," Emma pleaded.

"Grab . . . the end . . ."

"Got it!"

"Bae, maybe we should loop it around something too," Aurelia spoke up.

Her eyes scanned the room. "Like this bedpost."

"It's worth a try!"

Together, Aurelia and Emma wrapped the other end of the rope about the bedpost, and then they also hauled on the end.

With the three of them working in tandem, and Rumple using his good leg and arms to push himself away from the wall as they pulled, the attorney made it into the storage room.

"We did it!" Aurelia sang, then she went to hug her father, as he untied the rope.

"Now let's find that head, Papa!"

Rumple caressed his daughter's hair lovingly. "Relia, you're as brave as your mama and as impulsive as Bae. Stay close to me. And you do know you're restricted to the grounds for a month when we get home, aye?"

"Yes Papa."

They would also get a scolding but it would be worth it.

Gripping his cane in one hand, Rumple limped towards the door. He listened before opening it and peering about the entrance. The hallway was deserted. Beckoning to the others, the commander walked down the corridor, their footsteps echoing hollowly upon the reached into his pocket and brought out the pair of gloves he'd taken before leaving the house hoping they would be enough of a barrier against becoming possessed by the demented spirit that threatened his family.

In the crypt Judah grinned at the woman tied to the trunk of a tree he'd conjured for the occasion across from the makeshift altar. Angelique Bouchard's hands clinched into fists in silent fury that she'd once again been bested by her mentor. The Reverend Trask was tied to the tree next to her.

He reached out and stroked Angelique's cheek. "You were the finest of my apprentices Angelique, but also the most foolish. Did you honestly think I would not take my revenge for your betrayal?"

"It never crossed my mind," she replied smartly.

He now turned his attention to Trask. "A head for a head."

Trask uttered a prayer in reply.

"Your gods abandoned you years ago," Zachary laughed. "A sinner in the guise of a saint. How many innocents did you kill when it suited you?"

"You were no innocent and neither is the whore next to me," Trask hissed.

Regina lay on the floor of the crypt unconscious, her strength depleted yet she wouldn't dare call her son for assistance and risk his safety or that of Bonnie's, the only other mages that could assist her.

Zachary ignored him and hauled Regina to her feet, dumping her on the table.

The queen had been a powerful adversary, coming close to removing the soul until her strength had given out but he would enjoy offering her as a gift to the dark gods until he was able to take the woman and her unborn child back.

Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at the elder sorcerer as she felt the familiar pain of skid ink coursing through her veins.

"I would enjoy ripping your heart out and crushing it!" she growled. "If you HAD one!"

"Bring the woman back."

"Burn in hell!"

Though he made her shiver in disgust Regina knew she would need to keep Zachary distracted to give Rumple time to locate his head and bring it to the garden to be destroyed. She just hoped he would find it in time since the mage took perverse pleasure in tormenting her.

Her eyebrow arched when she saw two servants wheeling in a strange looking machine. Zachary smiled. "The beauty of exploring other realms that you discover they have advances we do not. Take this for example."

"Is that ridiculous contraption supposed to frighten me?"

"It will." He laughed.

"I doubt that but go on...amuse yourself at my expense," she said sarcastically. "I will not give you Belle, her child OR my son!"

"Mages have very few weaknesses as you know well but this machine was built in a realm that abhors all magical creatures and was designed to destroy us, or at least that was what its inventor claimed before he watched me crush his heart before his eyes."

"So you intent to use me as your test subject. Forgive me if I don't shed a tear when the thing explodes in your face."

As queen and a mage it was her duty to monitor other realms and kingdoms for any potential threats and she had heard rumors of a place where magic was forbidden and those who practiced were put to death in with the most brutal methods available but they were only rumors, nothing more.

"Allow me to demonstrate on our mutual enemy."

His servants began connecting syringes to six tubes that were attached to the machine and once they were finished he inserted two of them into the veins on Angelique's arms and another two into the backs of her legs.

He pressed a button on the console and held up one of the tubes for Regina to see black liquid flowing through them into the syringes. "Can you guess what's in here?"

She snorted. "Squid ink. It won't kill her no matter how much you use."

Angelique screamed in terror, black lines appearing at the injection sites on her pale skin.

"D...Dream...Dreamshade..." she gasped.

"Dreamshade," Zachary confirmed. "The deadliest poison to all creatures, mage and non mage!"

Suddenly the witch burst into flames.

"An extra ingredient. Fitting, don't you think?"

Regina fought the urge to vomit from the stench of the witch's burning flesh.

Page~*~*~Break

Rumple came to a fork in the corridor, then paused and looked up and down. Nothing stirred. "Come on. I believe there should be something down this way."

There were four doors, two on each side. The first led to a closet, which contained only musty old linens and a mop. The second was an empty room. The third was an old fashioned bath with a claw footed tub and a pedestal sink. And the last was a sumptuous bedroom.

"This looks like the master suite," Bae remarked.

Rumple nodded. "True." He gestured. "You and Emma look around near the bed, Aurelia and I will take the closet and the armoire. Be sure to search for hidden panels."

"I was just going to say that, Mr. Gold," Emma grinned. For once her life of crime would pay off . . . provided she could find the head.

Aurelia ran to the wardrobe and began taking things out, while Rumple walked around, tapping on the outside with his cane.

Meanwhile, Emma and Bae raced over to the huge four poster bed with its mounds of pillows and thick velvet comforter in shades of black and gray. "If I were gonna hide something, I'd hide it under this,' Emma declared, recalling her own ill fated attempt to hide the money Hook had stolen. "Help me get this stuff off, Bae, so we can check under the mattress."

But Bae hesitated. "Uh . . . isn't it kinda obvious?"

"In a way. But sometimes you hide things in plain sight because of it," she replied.

So they tore apart the bed, then she and Bae shoved the mattress off-to reveal nothing more than the wooden ropes and slats of the bed frame beneath.

"Oh, hell's bells!" Emma grumbled.

"Watch the mouth, young lady!" reproved Rumple from across the room. "Or shall I get some soap?"

Emma gaped at him. "You heard?" she stammered.

"He's got ears like a bat's," Bae chuckled.

"And he means it," added Aurelia.

"Mr. Gold!" gasped the princess. "You wouldn't really-?"

"Don't test me, dearie," he returned shortly. "Now quit gabbing and continue searching."

They turned back to looking around the bed. And Bae recalled an old story that Belle used to read to him as a child-about a revolving door in a bookcase.

He began knocking on the bookshelf in the back of the bed.

"Bae, what are you doing?" Emma frowned.

"Searching," he replied, then he began to pull out the books, recalling how there had been one book that was actually a lever that opened the door.  
Sure enough, the small green volume labeled The Tell Tale Heart made an odd clinking sound.

Then a small section of the shelf swung open to reveal a niche and inside the false container was an eerily preserved head on a black velvet shroud.  
Bae almost fell backwards. "Emma! I found it!"

Emma shivered as she examined the head. It looked as if it was asleep, the eyes closed, the lank hair flat against the brow, its cheeks waxen. 'That thing gives me the creeps," she muttered. "Don't touch it with your bare hands, Bae."

"Move away from it, children," ordered Rumple, drawing on his thick cavalry gloves. Then he reached over and carefully picked up the head and stuffed it into a pillowcase.

"Now we need to get the hell out of here and destroy this thing," he instructed. He was unsure if the head needed to be destroyed by magic or if ordinary fire would do it.

"Mr. Gold, let me carry it," Emma persuaded. "You need one hand for your cane."

Rumple reluctantly conceded she was right, and gave her the pillowcase. As Emma's gloved fingers brushed it, she felt ice skitter down her spine. The head seemed to radiate cold, as if they were in a snowstorm.

"Em, you okay?"

"Fine," she shook off Bae's concern. "Let's go."

While his servants replaced the syringes and tubes on the machine, Zachary injected Regina with his final dose of squid ink.

"I could say your death will be painless but that would be rather silly of me."

"Then just get on with it. Listening to you is torture enough."

"Oh but not knowing WHEN you will die is much more terrifying, isn't it?"

The servants began sweeping up the remains of the woman once known as Angelique Bouchard and Miranda DuVal.

Zachary then turned his attentions to Reverend Trask.

"I was thinking I would save YOU for last but I think I'll just kill you now. Hook him up!"

"Kill me and you will burn in the fires of righteousness!" Trask cautioned.

"You would kill anyone from boredom listening to your babbling! Gag him."

He could still hear Trask babbling through the scarf tied around his mouth but no matter. He would be dead soon enough.

He pressed a button on the console and amber colored liquid flowed through the tubes and into the injection sites on Trask's arms. He then conjured a fireball and threw it at his captive. Trask screamed before he burst into flames.

The oil had done its work nicely.

Regina could feel her strength returning as the effects of the squid ink began to dissipate.

There was a sound inbetween a hiss and snarl and one of the delicate glass tubes shattered as a rock hit it.

"What the..." Zachary spun around.

"Hello, dearie!" Rumple smirked. "oops, my aim must be off. Let me try again!" His second missile, shot from a simple slingshot, smashed another vial to twinkling shards.

"Freeze!" Emma commanded, gripping the head tightly. Even within the wrappings she could feel the evil thing suddenly stirring.

Bae punched out a servant and cut Regina's bonds with his knife. "There, Your Majesty!"

"Hey, what's this do?" Aurelia demanded, and yanked one of the rubber hoses on the infernal device. It separated and the machine began to ring alarm bells. "Oops I think I broke it."

"Little bitch!" Zachary conjured a fireball that was quickly snuffed out.

"Time to do your little dance in Hell," Regina hissed.

She threw him onto the table and summoned a set of chains. "You're done hurting everyone!"

She summoned her father's gauntlets. "Give me the head Emma," she commanded softly.

Emma tossed her the pillowcase.

Regina removed the head and placed it on the table above the body Zachary's spirit now occupied. "From the depths of darkness came thee and to the depths of darkness I return thee!" she chanted, gripping the sides of the head with the gauntlets.

The others stared in amazement as the flesh began to melt from from the preserved head until there was nothing left but the skull as Regina continued to chant. Soon the skull itself started to burn, the fires reducing it to a pile of ash. "From the depths of darkness came thee and to the depths of darkness I banish thee!"

The ashes vanished.

Gerard Stiles glanced up at the queen. "I'm free?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Regina said tiredly.

"Barnabas! Josette! You must help them!" he cried frantically.

"Where are they?" Rumple demanded.

"Colinwood...Zachary...had me trap Barnabas behind a wall in the basement..."

Regina banished the chains. Gerard attempted to sit up and collapsed with exhaustion. "What...what's wrong with me?"

"You must rest...as do I...freeing a soul...is no simple task..." Emma raced forward and caught the queen as she was about to faint.

"We have to get her back to castle," Rumple said.

"We'll take her," David called out as he rode into the courtyard with Snow behind him.

"And we need to have a talk about this running off you tend to do Emma," Snow added.

"Gotta save it for later Mama. Barnabas and Josette need our help."

"You go back with their Highnesses, dearie," Rumple told Aurelia. "Tell your mama I'll be with her as soon as I rescue the Collins'. Victorious is the fastest horse here."

"Okay Papa."

"I hope we get there in time," Bae murmured.

Rumple whistled his familiar call and all three horses came running.

Back at Collinwood Quentin and Jeremiah hammered at the concrete wall with pickaxes, frustrated when their efforts refused to even make a crack in the foundation.

"It's like we're striking at nothing, dammit!" Jeremiah cursed, his arms aching.

"Keep trying!" Ruby pleaded, her arms around a sobbing Josette.  
"It's like he...sealed...the damn...thing with magic!" Quentin panted.

"Can't we use dynamite?" Ben Stokes asked.

"No you fool we'll kill him and ourselves doing that!"

"Ruby, go Angelique's room and see if your u can find anything magical we can use to break down this wall!"

As David helped Regina into the carriage she removed the gauntlets and handed them to Rumple. "Zachary was no fool...may have warded the wall...use these and it will break the enchantment."

"Thanks, dearie." Rumple tucked the gloves in his belt, then mounted Victorious. "Go, lad!" he ordered the stallion, and the bay stud leaped away like a cannon shot.

David whistled in admiration. "He's like a centaur on horseback."

"That's my papa," Bae said proudly, then he jumped atop Mirage. "Let's catch them, fella!"

Mirage raced down the road after his sire, and Emma followed on Starlight.

"I couldn't find anything," a discouraged Ruby admitted after searching Angelique's room. The others groaned.

"Damn witch! Hoped she'd leave something behind!"

Jeremiah cursed when the handle of his pickaxe split in half.

"Ben, get another out of the toolshed and be quick about it!"

"Better grab two, mine's starting to break," Quentin advised.

"Josette, where are you going?"

"There has to be SOMETHING that can break through that wall!"  
"I searched Angelique's room."

"I'm looking again!"

She encountered Joshua Collins in the hallway. "YOU should be down there with them," she snarled.

But she knew her future father-in-law abhorred physical labor, the circumstances for it irrelevant.

The sound of hooves shook the ground as Victorious and his commander appeared. "The cavalry's arrived, dearies!"

A frantic Naomi Collins met them at the door. "Please hurry...Quentin and Jeremiah are doing all they can!"

Rumple nodded and slipped on the gauntlets before dismounting. The others watched tensely as he walked over to where the two had been smashing futilely at the wall. "The queen gave me these gauntlets," he said by way of explanation. "Now that the bastard is dead, we can hope this will neutralize any spell he set."

Gasps arose at that announcement. Rumple ignored them and set his silvery gauntleted hands upon the wall. Rivulets of rainbowed light began to flow through the stone, infusing it with a brilliant white light and a heat like starfire.

Rumple shut his eyes as the brightness increased. He could feel the magic of the gauntlets at work, canceling the dark spell that had held the mortar and stone together.

And the wall came tumbling down in a shower of stone dust.

"Barnabas!" Josette cried. Her fiance was unconscious, his hands raised above his head and tied to a bar.

Jeremiah slashed through the ropes with his dagger and pulled his nephew out of the wall, laying him on the floor.

"Is he alive?" Quentin demanded.

Barnabas opened his eyes and groaned. "Jeremiah...Quentin...where is...Josette?"

"I'm here darling, I'm here!" she cried happily.

"We should get him upstairs. Thank you Lord Avalon," Jeremiah said softly.  
"I...I can walk..." Barnabas protested.

"No, you're not!" Quentin insisted.

"Listen to them, Barnabas," Rumple interjected. "You've been the equivalent of getting tortured for hours, you canna expect your body to come back from that in a few moments. So shelve that pride and let your family help you."

He turned to Josiah. "No thanks is necessary. I did what needed to be done to help a victim of a crazed murderer."

He pulled the gauntlets off and tucked them back in his belt.

"What do we do about Gerard?" Quentin pondered. "I mean...HE didn't do any of this did he? It was all Zachary using his body?"

"If he did he will hang," Jeremiah declared.

Rumple frowned. "This case is similar to one I tried several years ago. My client was possessed by an evil spirit. And when she was free she revealed that only the possession would have made her commit such terrible things. The judge then ruled for clemency and the girl was absolved and gotten special treatment. I'd say this is much the same, gentlemen."

Quentin nodded. "Come on let's take Barnabas to the parlor so the doctor can have a look at him."

Just then Bae and Emma rode up. "Papa! Did you free Mr. Collins?"  
"I did. Come inside, son. I need to rest a wee bit before returning to the palace."

Quentin and Ruby rode off to fetch the doctor while his cousin rested on the sofa in the parlor.

"Will my husband's chair be comfortable enough for you Mr. Gold?" Naomi asked him.

"T'will do nicely, milady," responded Avalon graciously.  
He sat in the comfortable chair and discreetly palmed a vial of pain medicine from his jacket. He swallowed twice then recapped the vial and tucked it back in his pocket.

Back at the palace, Henry waved his hand over the mirror and the image of the Collins parlor vanished. "He'll be back soon Lady Gold," the prince reassured her. "But for now you and your baby need to rest too."

His own mother would be asleep for at least a day or two to recover her strength and they were also monitoring Gerard. The archeologist was not having an easy time of it knowing the atrocities that Zachary committed using his body.

Surprisingly it was Archie who seemed to be a great source of comfort to the traumatized man, recalling his counselor's training at the university.

Aurelia hugged her mother, asking softly, "Will the baby be all right, Mama?"

"The baby will be fine," Henry comforted. "I would sense it if there were any danger."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Belle smiled down at her daughter. "I was a little worried, even though Dr. Whale said I was not harmed and neither was my child."

"I would still suggest you rest a bit before your husband returns."

Aurelia sighed in relief. "And Papa will be home soon."

"Perhaps I shall lie down for a bit," Belle conceded. "Rumple will scold if he learns I disregarded such advice."

"I'll read to you so you can fall asleep," Aurelia offered, smiling.

"A fine idea, darling," Belle laughed. She curtsied slightly and said, "If Your Highness will excuse us . . ."

"Allow me to escort you, Lady Gold," Henry said gallantly, and took Belle's arm to assist her up the stairs to her room.

A servant assisted Belle with her shoes and into a soft velvet dressing gown while Aurelia ran and fetched her book and turned down the comforter.

"Shall I fetch ye some tea or cocoa, milady?" asked the slender maid.

"Cocoa sounds lovely," Belle smiled, propped as she was on several pillows.

"Uh huh!" Aurelia cried, crawling next to her mother. Then she leaned her head on Belle's shoulder and began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a poor girl who lived at the edge of a vast forest. One day while picking berries she met a dragon . . ."

Belle smiled sleepily, familiar with the fable of "The Girl Who Spoke to Dragons." Aurelia's voice was sweet and soothing, much like her father's, and Belle could feel herself begin to drift off when the baby poked her in the ribs.

"All right, you imp, I'm listening," she chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Your brother or sister poked me," her mother answered.

The servant returned with their cocoa and Belle sipped it while Aurelia read.

She managed to remain awake almost until the end of the story before she fell asleep.

Aurelia set the book aside and curled up next to her mama and slept also.  
Which was how Rumplestiltskin found them two hours later, and the Lord of Avalon studied them lovingly from sparkling brown eyes before leaning over and waking his sleeping beauties with a kiss.


	24. Return to Rose Heart

**24**

 **Return to Rose Heart**

David paced in front of his semi-defiant daughter, nearly at a loss for words to impress upon her the foolishness of her behavior. " cannot believe you would go haring off like that, young lady! This wasn't some jaunt into town to see the fair, you could have gotten killed! Why didn't you wait for one of us?"

Emma twisted her fingers around each other, feeling slightly ashamed that she had worried her newfound parents yet also vindicated that she had accomplished her mission. She winced at the disappointment in Snow's gaze, though she felt oddly enough that the princess wasn't quite as shocked or disapproving as her father.

"There wasn't time, Dad," she began. "Those undead were attacking, you were all busy with them, and Lady Avalon had just been kidnapped. I knew we had to find the head to stop Judah so I . . . acted."

"While we understand why, we also need you to understand how your foolish and reckless behavior could have cost you your life," Snow resumed the lecture. "You're not just a thief anymore, Emma. You're a royal and your actions reflect upon all of us as your family. And we would have died if something had happened to you."

Guilt swamped her then. "I'm sorry. I should have waited but . . . I was scared something awful would happen to Belle . . . and it almost did . . . if Bae and I hadn't found the head in time . . ."

"You were lucky Rumple found you when he did," interjected David. "And lucky I'm not locking you up in some tower till you're twenty!"

"Dad!" Emma protested.

"I mean it!" he scowled at her. "The next time you pull something like this . . .wait what am I saying? There isn't gonna _be_ a next time if I have anything to say about it . . ."

"Charming, relax," Snow laid a hand on his arm. "This was a unique situation. And I'm sure Emma realizes she ought to think before she acts next time," she gazed at her daughter pointedly.

"Yes, Mama," Emma muttered to her boots.

"Good. But that still leaves us with consequences," put in David. "Since you are already going to serve time at Rose Heart, the queen sees no reason to banish you from court, the way she would any noble who left without her permission. So your mother and I have decided that part of your punishment while at Rose Heart should be mucking out the stables every morning. Perhaps doing some hard work will keep you out of trouble."

"But . . . Mr. Gold . . ." she stammered.

"Lord Avalon agreed," Snow cut her off. "He also said that he would be adding to it, but wished first to discuss it with his son."

Emma winced. She had the feeling that she would have rather faced down a dragon than Mr. Gold.

"That being said, we are grateful you're all right, and proud that you carry on the family tradition of helping those in need," Snow declared.

"Snow!" David gaped at her.

"What, dear? It's true," his wife replied impishly.

"Yes, but you still shouldn't go dashing off to the rescue when there are others better trained to go in your stead," David coughed. "You have to learn—like I did—that sometimes you need to allow those with more qualifications to do the rescuing."

"Your father forgets how long it took him to learn that," laughed her mother. "Over a year!"

"Really, Snow!" he began indignantly.

Emma hid a grin, wondering how Bae was faring. And Relia. She hoped Mr. Gold wasn't too angry with them.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Rumplestiltskin Gold, Lord of Avalon, crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his two disobedient offspring with a mixture of stern disapproval and exasperation. Bae and Aurelia stood before him as he sat in the plump gold velvet armchair before the fire in his sitting room. Both seemed contrite, but Rumple could read them as easily as a book and he knew there was some smugness mixed in there.

"Papa, we just wanted to help Mama," Aurelia began softly, not able to look him in the eye.

"Aye, lass, but you nearly ended up a target," he remonstrated. "Did you really have so little faith in me that you needed to risk yourself that way, Aurelia Gold?"

"No, Papa!" she cried. "But Shane told us how we could defeat Judah and . . . I know what it feels like to be kidnapped so . . . I decided to come with Bae."

"I didn't want her to," Bae interjected. "I know I'm supposed to protect her, but Papa, she's like a bulldog when it comes to some things, and it was either take her with me or leave her to follow me, so I made the best decision I could," he defended, standing ramrod straight before his displeased sire.

"The _best_ decision, Baelfire?" Rumple asked tartly. "The best decision, lad, would have been to not go at all and let me handle it. Do you have any idea how I felt when I learned that you two were gone and not safe back at the castle? My heart nearly stopped!"

"We're sorry, sir," Bae sighed. "But we just reacted."

"You need to think, Bae, not just react," he scolded.

"Yes, sir. How much trouble are we in?"

"A great deal," came the soft sharp answer. "Were you a few years younger I'd make your backside regret your impulsiveness, Baelfire."

"Yes, sir."

"As for you, lass, I could take you over my knee, but your mama came up with a far worse punishment," Rumple said grimly.

"Yes, Papa," his daughter whispered.

"You're going to stay at home for the next two weeks and help with all the cleaning and you're not allowed to see Shane at all during that time."

Aurelia's eyes filled with tears. "Not at all?" she cried in dismay.

"No," her father said firmly, hardening himself at her tears. "You aren't to write to him either."

"But Papa! We were gonna . . ." she halted, knowing it was useless to protest. A whole two weeks of boredom and chores stretched before her endlessly. "I'd rather have a spanking," she muttered half-angrily.

"You can have one in addition to your other punishment," Rumple added, his eyes glinting.

"No!" she cried.

"I didn't think so. As for you, Bae—"

"Papa, we _did_ get the head and save Mama," his son interjected. "Surely that ought to count for something."

"If you're attempting to make a deal with me regarding your punishment, you know better," Rumple scolded. Then he eyed his children thoughtfully. "Perhaps you'd understand better the consequences of your actions if I told you a certain story. One that illustrates why you should always obey your commanding officer, even when you think you're right. Perhaps that will teach you even better than spreading manure on the garden."

"Emma should hear it too," Aurelia pointed out.

"Yes, she should," her papa agreed, and sent a servant to fetch her to his suite.

"Is that part of my punishment? Spreading manure?" Bae queried.

"Part. Along with cleaning the stables every evening and any other chores Cogsworth comes up with." Rumple replied. "Were you in the Academy you'd be drilling and on sentry duty for hours. And while marching never hurt any boy, I think my little cautionary tale will serve as a far better incentive."

The door opened, and Emma came in. "Hello, Mr. Gold," she greeted him warily.

"Come over here, Miss Swan," he ordered softly, but with enough snap in his tone to command her instant obedience.

She obeyed, feeling herself flush with shame and wondering why Mr. Gold made her feel such repentance over her parents. She had no answer, until she realized that she held the attorney in far higher regard than she had ever done anyone until she met her parents. She had become accustomed to looking to the older man for approval and advice, which was something she needed to begin to do with her newfound parents.

"Sir, it was my idea to go after the head," she began.

He held up a hand. "Don't think you can shield my son and daughter from their own share of responsibility for this escapade," he replied. "You all were guilty of disobeying orders, dearie. Now, I've called you here to listen to a story—one that occurred back in my days as commander during the Ogre Wars. I had under my command a young man much like yourselves, who believed that he too knew better than his officers. He was my aide de camp, and his name was Will Scarlet."

"Will Scarlet!" exclaimed Bae. "You mean the sergeant who greeted you the day we came to the capital?"

"The same. Now hush and listen well . . ." Rumple began.

 **The Price of Disobedience**

Will knew he was lucky to have Commander Gold take an interest in him. For years, ever since his mama had passed on and his papa had gotten killed in a skirmish, he had been the dogsbody, or slave, of the General. Oh no one ever came out and said it, but Will knew exactly what he was. Worthless. Until Commander Gold had decided to intervene and removed him from the General's care and made him the Commander's personal servant. Unlike the General, working for Commander Gold was something which made Will happy. The cavalry officer didn't treat Will like he was a dirt-rolling hayseed bag of wind, as the General had. No, Gold treated him as if he mattered. As if he was of value. And because of it, Will was determined to make the commander proud of him.

So he shined Gold's boots, polished buttons, brushed the dust out of his uniforms and curried the commander's great red stallion, Sultan, as well as fetching water and wood, straightening up the tent, and a thousand other small things. He even submitted, albeit with much squirming and protesting, to a bath and haircut. Because apparently Gold didn't want his horse boy smelling like a dungheap. In the evenings while in camp, Gold would read to him, he had a fondness for books, and when he discovered Will had no letters, endeavored to teach him to read and write.

Will liked that less than he did other lessons, like how to ride, throw a knife, and archery. He dreamed of the day he would command soldiers like Commander Gold, and made an effort to learn manners and eat with the correct fork at mess, the way the officers did. Some of the other aides and grooms sneered at him, saying he was getting above himself and putting on airs, but the commander told Will to ignore the sniping, because learning manners and getting an education was important and it was something everyone, no matter whether they were an officer, a private, or a groom should have. Will trusted Commander Gold, who had saved him from the belt and fists and starvation the General had heaped on him.

One day Will was picking out Sultan's hooves when he overheard one of the officers from a different unit speaking to the commander about sending in a patrol to rescue a family who had been caught on the wrong side of enemy lines. The ogres were always pushing their position and advancing, and the cavalry was there to push them back and to help any civilians caught in their path. Now Will knew this area of the Frontlands like the back of his hand—having traveled over every inch of it following the General and his brigade. He knew exactly where the farmstead was that this family lived on.

They were the Sprats and they had five kids, all under fifteen. The army had confiscated their horse and wagon so they had no way of getting out fast and they were right in the path of a marauding band of ogres. The officer, a Captain, spoke of how he had heard that the missus had recently given birth and so had an infant to look after.

Rumple looked concerned. "That's not good. I'll send a detail over there at dawn, but first I need to scout the terrain and make sure the ogres don't try and flank us."

The captain saluted and Rumple dismissed him. Will had frozen with the hoof pick dangling from his hand. The commander eyed him and said, "Make sure you give Sultan some extra hay tonight. He'll need it, we're going on an excursion tomorrow."

Will just sketched a salute and murmured, "Yessir."

He went about his daily tasks but all the while the wheels were turning in his head. The farmstead was a mere six miles on horseback. He knew the moon was going to be full tonight, providing plenty of light to see the way to the encampment. He had heard a few other men muttering about how tired they were and now they would be up at the crack of dawn again. Will had seen for himself how the Commander was so tired that he barely undressed before he fell asleep on his cot, and slept till the bugle call the next morning. That evening, Will dozed by the fire after supper, nibbling a rare treat of sugared molasses candy and listening to the commander tell the story of the Brave Little Tailor.

He longed to be like the tailor, to help save the Sprats. He wasn't sure why Commander Gold wanted to wait, but he thought it might be because he was tired. He peered through his thatch of bangs at his savior and smiled. He would let Gold rest tonight, and tomorrow he would have a surprise to show the commander.

Rumple paused and Bae interrupted. "What happened then, Papa? Did Will get to free the Sprats?"

"Well, he tried," Rumple answered. "But he didn't know what I did, and the rescue attempt went horribly wrong . . ."

The air rang with shrill screams as Mrs. Sprat clung to her wailing infant as the wagon bounced over the road. Will gripped the reins, struggling to control the horses as they whinnied in terror as the ogres stomped towards them. The little family inside the wagon shrieked and pointed in horror.

"They're comin', Pa!" cried the eldest Sprat child.

"They're gonna eat us!" wailed his sister.

"What do we do?" yelled another.

"Hide!" ordered their mother. "Beneath the straw. Quiet as mice!"

The children scrambled to obey her as she tried to calm the crying baby.

Will clutched the reins in one hand, white knuckled and he prayed the horses didn't stumble in the dark. Suddenly what had seemed like a grand idea now had turned into a disaster. And it was all his fault.

Beside the wagon galloped Mr. Sprat, armed with a rake and a pitch fork, on Drax, Will's sturdy desert colt. "Keep 'em goin', boy! I'll see if I can distract 'em!"

"Be careful, Jack!" shouted his wife, her white cap askew.

The ogres bellowed and whooped when they caught sight of Mr. Sprat. Will wondered how the whole camp hadn't heard them. Right now he would welcome the commander and some of the scouts, even if they would then know he'd disobeyed orders. He'd only intended to rescue the family, not fight off an ogre scouting party.

The ground shook like thunder as the ogres pounded towards them.

Suddenly, Will felt the wagon tilt sharply as a wheel got stuck in a rut.

The whole structure tilted and the children screamed again.

"It's going over!"

"What's happening?"

"Mama, I'm scared!"

"Whoa!" Will tried desperately to slow the horses but they had the bit in their teeth and they knew what awaited behind them. Eyes rolling, they bolted forward, nearly dragging the boy from the seat. Then the wagon tipped over with a loud smashing and splintering.

Aurelia gasped in horror. "But Papa! The ogres!"

"Shush!" ordered Bae irritably.

"That was about the time I got there with a patrol of five men," Rumple recounted. "I saw Will trying to rein in the horses and some of the children crawling out from the wreckage of the wagon. I sent three of my men to harass the ogres and protect Sprat while I got the horses under control and my other corporal assisted the rest of the family. But by the time we did so, the ogres were upon us and we were in a pitched battle with them. We fought, but even as valiant as we were, we did not drive off the monsters without loss. They caught one of my men, Wilfred Nash, and killed him. Mr. Sprat died defending his wife and child. Most tragic of all was little Mikey, who was crushed agaist the side of the wagon when it fell over."

Rumple's voice became grave. "But we eventually drove them off and made it back to the encampment. The next day we formed a burial detail and went and retrieved the bodies. After the services, I took my disobedient aide aside . . ."

Will's knees trembled as he followed the commander out to where the relief remuda was picketed. He was sure he was going to get drummed out of the army because who wanted a servant who couldn't obey orders? And worse, who had gotten civilians killed. His heart sank like a stone to the bottom of his boots. His bottom lip trembled as he stood before the commander, who looked as stern as the stone statues of the God of Judgment.

For long moments, Gold said nothing, merely eyed the miscreant with pointed disapproval.

Will waited for the shouting to begin. For the commander to take off his belt. When Gold didn't do either, he stammered, "I'm sorry, sir! Please, don't send me away!" he felt tears clog his throat and he fought to keep from sobbing. "I'll . . . I'll make it up to you . . . I'll dig latrines . . . you can whip the skin off me . . . just don't send me away . . .!"

Ashamed, he stared at the ground, feeling lower than a worm.

"I have no intention of sending you anywhere, lad," Gold said in an even tone. "Except to fetch me some dinner."

"You mean—you're not gonna—kick me out?" Will gasped. "But . . . But . . . I . . ."

"Yes, you disobeyed my orders. You left camp without permission, and you put yourself and that family and your comrades in arms in danger," Gold began in a terrible icy voice, one that stung and smarted like the arctic wind.

"I just wanted to help, sir!" Will sobbed. "I wanted to show you I was brave like . . . like you . . . Are you gonna beat me?"

The commander sighed. "No doubt that would be what many would say I ought to do."

Will tensed. He hadn't had a real thrashing in months. But he knew he deserved this. "Yessir."

"However . . . I think the price of your disobedience has already been taken out of your hide," Gold continued. "Because now you must live with the guilt of three deaths on your conscience. And I can tell you're punishing yourself far more harshly than I could. Am I not right, lad?"

Miserably, Will nodded. He had felt every shovelful of dirt thrown atop the coffins.

The commander knelt then, and took the boy's chin in his hand, lifting his tear-stained face. "Look at me, son. Now do you understand why I gave those orders? To wait till dawn? Because ogres are most active after dusk. And they can smell a human a mile away, even under cover of darkness."

"Uh huh."

"That being so . . . you are on latrine detail for the next two weeks. And you will help Mrs. Sprat until we can bring her and her children to safety. In addition to you normal duties, young man. Understood?"

"Yessir, Commander Gold!" he snapped a salute.

The commander nodded. "Good lad." Then he pulled the boy into his arms and let him cry all over his red jacket.

"D'ye hate me?" sniffled the penitent child.

"Why would I?" asked the commander, astonished.

"Because people died cause I was an idiot."

"This is war, dearie. And many people have died. Some because of foolish officers and others defending what was theirs. I can't waste my energy hating, son. I just need you to remember what happened and to never ever disobey me like that again."

"That's all?" he took the handkerchief Gold held out. "I promise, sir."

"You're forgiven, dearie." He patted the boy on the back. "Come, I believe Tam Cook has some stew waiting for us. If we're lucky it's still hot."

Will followed his idol, thinking that he would never forget this day—or the price his disobedience had cost.

"I trust you too will remember what the price of your disobedience could have cost too, children," lectured the duke. "For like Will, your grand adventure could have ended in tragedy."

Emma shivered. "I know that now, sir. I'll remember."

"Me too," echoed Bae and Aurelia.

"See that you do. And those extra chores you'll be doing at Rose Heart will remind you," Rumple conceded. Then he rose to his feet. "I believe it's time for dinner. Or so my stomach says."

Exchanging smiles, his repentant brood followed him from the sitting room.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Emma bid a tearful farewell to her parents and Neal the next morning. The Golds had determined to get an early start returning to Rose Heart. They had decided to stay at the estate until Belle had delivered her baby, not wanting to put too much stress on the expectant mother with moving. Emma would serve out her sentence there, a fact which she was grateful for.

She had grown to love Rose Heart and it would always hold a special place in her heart. She hoped one day she would feel that way about her parents' home too—the small farmstead that David had inherited from his mother, Ruth. Neal had said it was rustic but charming, much like its owner.

"Take care of yourself," her little brother said, giving her a quick hug. "Don't go off on anymore quests and give Lord Avalon and Mama any more gray hairs."

"Be quiet!" Emma mock growled. "I don't intend to go anywhere until after the Gold's baby is born and they move into the castle on the Avalon estate."

"I'll miss you," Neal admitted. "Now I won't have you to distract Mom and Dad with your shenanigans so they don't notice me skipping my deportment lessons to go fishing."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch it, baby brother."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell how you won twenty-five gold pieces playing poker with Captain Whale and used it to commission a new sword," she threatened playfully.

"You're _blackmailing_ me?"

"It's what sisters do," she giggled smugly.

"I take it back. Hurry up and get on the coach," Neal quipped, smirking. Then he added, "Maybe I'll convince Dad to let me come and see you after the winter thaw."

"I'll look forward to it."

She went and hugged her parents again, promising to see them soon. Then she mounted Starlight and turned the mare's head towards the road leading home.

Bonnie, Belle, Aurelia, and Shane all entered the coach for the journey home, while Archie rode beside Rumple and Bae beside Emma.

"Write to us after you have the baby," Snow encouraged. "Regina and I look forward to finding out what you have, Belle."

"I shall," Belle promised. "It's lucky that I didn't go into premature labor given what Zachary did."

"Gods forbid!" Snow muttered, making the sign to ward off ill luck.

"You have Bonita to thank for that," muttered Galena with pride.

"Indeed," Rumple agreed, and gave the other expectant mother a salute. He had never been so grateful for fae magic. He turned to wave at the royal couple. "I shall write to you on Emma's progress, Your Highness. Once a month, as agreed."

Then he spun Victorious and they cantered down the road.

They exited the capital amid cheers from the cavalry unit stationed there, and were accompanied for a few miles by members of Rumple's former unit, including Sergeant Scarlet and Dr. Whale.

Bae rode Mirage next to Emma, enjoying the way the young woman sat her mount, tall in the saddle, moving at one with her mare. Her blonde tresses were wound in a braid about her head, save for a few pale wisps framing her face. She wore stylish new riding breeches, a red coat similar to the ones some nobles used to hunt, and polished leather boots. They had been gifts from her parents and a small circular gold knot brooch was a gift from Her Majesty. Bae stole covert glances at her from beneath his thick lashes, unable to help himself. He thought her the loveliest girl he had ever seen, and it was not due to her newfound royal heritage. It was because she possessed a natural grace and unselfconscious air. Gone was the shy and uncertain girl who had come to Rose Heart, the thief with the bad reputation, who lacked proper etiquette and manners, and was illiterate to boot. The ugly duckling had been transformed into the wild swan. And it was beautiful to behold. Bae counted himself the most fortunate man to have earned her respect and also her heart. He vowed always to be worthy of her.

Emma pretended not to notice Bae looking at her, but the fact was she couldn't help but be aware of his dark eyes upon her. It caused a rosy flush to climb from her toes all the way to her hair, and she prayed he would assume it was the wind which brought color to her cheeks. She wished that she could be alone for a few moments with him, so she could run her hands through his unruly black hair, and feel his arms about her, making her tingle in every part of her, even the most secret places. But she knew she had to at least behave with some propriety, since she was now a royal heir and no longer the homeless orphan whom no one cared about. So she contented herself with a secret smile over Starlight's mane and a wink, knowing that Bae would see.

His answering grin told her without words that he had noticed, and she cherished the warm feeling it gave her all the way back to Rose Heart. Despite the unpleasant chores which awaited her there, she was glad to be back on familiar territory. She might be the heir to royalty and entitled to live in a palace, but she would always think of Rose Heart as her first home. The home she had awakened to her potential in and the home where she had met the one who would be her match.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

 _Several days later:_

Emma's arms and shoulders ached as she forked the soiled straw into the wheelbarrow in the aisle. Though she loved the horses she tended, she didn't relish one bit mucking out their stalls and spreading fresh straw down. It was a dirty, smelly, sweaty job, but she knew it was necessary and also meant to impress upon her the consequences of her sneaking off without permission and worrying her parents and future father-in-law to death. She paused to rub her arms, leaning the pitch fork against the stall door. Almost nine o'clock and she had been out here since six in the morning. She wiped sweat from her forehead and hoped her braid hadn't come undone. She wore a leather apron over her oldest set of clothes but even so she felt grungy, much like she used to when she ran with Jolly Rogers.

She decided to get a drink from the pump and made her way into the yard to do so. She nearly collided with Bae, who also was going to get some water.

"Hey, wild swan," he greeted, somehow managing to look wonderful despite his wild hair, ragged stained tunic, and his cheek bore a smudge of dirt from where he had been mulching the rose bushes. He smelled like a combination of sweat, dirt, and faintly of mulch.

She licked her lips. "Bae!" she replied. "I was thirsty."

"So was I," he said, and held out a hand for her tin cup.

As he pumped water into it, she silently admired the way his muscles filled out his leather vest and the shoulders of his shirt.

She was so intent upon gazing at him that she didn't notice he was holding out the cup to her until he cleared his throat and said, "See something you like?"

"Oh! Umm . . ." she went red and snatched the cup from him, gulping down the water. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Welcome," he said, and got his own, perusing her leisurely over the rim of his cup. He thanked the gods the water was cold, for it helped cool off his libido. "How are you doing? Almost finished?"

"Yes. Just have to finish giving the horses their morning feed," she answered. "How about you?"

"Same. Just have to put the mulch and the wheelbarrow away." He rubbed a kink in the small of his back. "I don't know how Etienne manages to do all this gardening without developing a permanent crick in his spine."

She grimaced. "I don't know how Chip and August's arms don't fall off after cleaning out all the stalls and sweeping the aisle."

"I guess it's all about what you're used to," Bae sighed. "But after these weeks are over, I think I'll have more muscle in my arms and shoulders than I do sparring."

Emma nodded. "That's one good thing about this punishment."

He snorted. "And probably the only good thing." He refilled his cup. "Did you hear that Uncle Karl and Aunt Luci paid a visit to Breckenridge the other day?"

"They did? What happened? Did they see your aunt and Avery?"

"Yes. According to what Sam told Mama, Aunt Anne was no better than when she first got there. She still was lost in a delusional world where she thought she was fifteen again and getting lessons from her godmother Aggie. She didn't even know Uncle Karl or Luci."

"That's sad," Emma remarked softly.

"Well, Sam says it's better than her screaming and raving about Aggie dying. Uncle Karl says this is an improvement over that. Apparently the healers have given her a new medicine that keeps her calm and reasonably agreeable."

"I guess that's a good thing. I feel kind of sorry for her, even if she was an awful nasty hag to me."

"Mmm. She was never my favorite person, but no one deserves to go mad because of Avery."

"True. Did Sam say anything about him?"

"No, but Uncle Karl said he was still the same unrepentant weasel he always was. He spit on Aunt Luci and said Uncle Karl was lucky he didn't come down with the clap. Sam almost punched him out, but his papa stopped him. He said Avery wasn't worth the effort it took to knock some manners into him."

"Like father like son," Emma said grimly. "I doubt if he'll ever change."

"Well, that's why he's in Breckenridge. Where he can't hurt anyone. Aunt Luci said that after that little incident his caretaker came and took him off to scrub the latrines for his filthy mouth."

Emma giggled. "I'll bet that's a first. His High and Mighty lordship forced to work like any old commoner!"

"It's too bad I couldn't see that," Bae said wistfully. "I don't know if he'll ever change, but at least our family won't have to suffer from his wickedness any longer. And for that I thank the gods."

"So do I," Emma said fervently. Avery Jones was a menace to society and they all slept better at night knowing he was where he couldn't harm anyone ever again, the way his father, Captain Hook had. "Is he on some medication too?"

"I think so. But Uncle Karl says that no medicine can fix a person who has no soul and no compassion for anything or anyone." Bae shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Avery, who had betrayed them all to Hook and his gang of murdering outlaws and brought death to so many innocent guests at Rose Heart that Twelfth Night.

"I'd have to agree with that. His father was the same." Emma shuddered. She thanked the good spirits that Hook and his cronies were rotting in the seventh hell.

She finished her water and started back towards the barn. "I'd better get back to work."

"Right. It's almost breakfast," he said, an appreciative smirk curling one side of his mouth as he watched her walk away. The view was magnificent.

Emma halted and turned. "Bae, d'you want to go for a ride later?"

"Always," he agreed. "We can feed the swans."

Emma whistled as she entered the barn, flying through her tasks with a merry heart.

 **Page~*~*~Break**

"How are you feeling this morning, dearie?" asked Rumple solicitously as he gave Belle some chamomile tea.

"Fine, darling," she replied between sips. She patted her stomach. "The wee one is also. Very active today, he is." She reached out and placed her husband's hand atop her rounded belly, smiling when the baby inside poked a fist at him.

"I felt her move!" he said delightedly, an expression of pure wonder etching his features. No matter that he had been through this process two times before, it never failed to evoke the same response at the miracle of life. "I think she's dancing a reel!"

"Or he's sparring like his big brother," she laughed. They had debated good naturedly about what the baby was. Belle insisted it was another boy, like the two she had lost. But her husband disagreed, saying he felt oddly sure it was a lass who resembled her mama. Only time would tell.

"See? And you were worried something was wrong."

"I'm glad there doesn't appear to be. However, I want Dr. Malcolm to check you out." Rumple insisted.

Dr. Claire Malcolm was Silver Falls current physician, a woman who had studied at the Enchanted Forest University of Medicine. She had taken over the old Dr. McCoy's practice when he retired, and had been there when Belle had miscarried the second time. Both Golds considered Claire a great asset when it came to pregnancy and childbirth, as she had firsthand experience after bearing her husband, Jamie, twins, Brian and Brianna. Jamie was the editor and publisher of the newspaper, _The Silver Falls Chronicle_ whose motto was _Your source for impartial, intelligent, honest reporting_. Jamie had also served in the last Ogre War, and though he hadn't been in Rumple's command, they nevertheless shared a pint now and again down at the tavern, commiserating over long ago battles, comrades lost, and war wounds. Jamie had been injured in the thigh from a spear thrust, but luckily hadn't lost the leg and still could walk without assistance, though the leg sometimes throbbed in the cold and damp. He had been a cavalry captain during the war.

"Rumple, you're being a worrywart," his wife sighed.

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure," he insisted. "I'll send August to fetch the doctor after breakfast."

"You are as stubborn as a rock!" his wife declared, rolling her eyes. "Rumple, I would know if anything were amiss."

"Nevertheless, a visit from Claire cannot hurt," he argued.

"Very well," she acquiesced. "Anything to stop you fretting like a green recruit on the eve of battle."

"I am not!" he snapped, nettled. Then he sighed. "Besides, this will give me the chance to give Judge MacLean that box of cigars I brought him from the city."

"You bought him cigars? But he lost your bet about Emma," Belle pointed out, referring to the bet the judge had made the attorney when he had requested to bring Emma to Rose Heart for the holiday.

"I know, but you know how Alasdair loves his cigars and the ones in the city are very fine ones," Rumple demurred, always a gracious winner.

"Perhaps we ought to invite him to dinner tonight, along with Claire and Jamie. I'm sure the twins and Davy will enjoy playing with Aurelia and meeting our resident swan princess. We can say it's to celebrate our recent elevation to the peerage."

"A fine idea, Lady Avalon." He grinned mischievously as he felt the baby kick. "It will give Jamie something to write for his new edition."

Though he was positive that the residents of Silver Falls already knew about their good fortune, he always enjoyed being with his old friends. "Perhaps we ought to invite the Hoppers as well, so Claire can kill two birds with one stone and examine Bonnie also."

"True. But Rumple, what about Shane?"

"Archie won't mind leaving him with Geppetto for a few hours," the duke of Avalon replied. It would be next to impossible for them to keep Shane and Aurelia from seeing each other otherwise, and she was still on restriction.

"I'll send a note around to Bonnie," Belle agreed, wondering how her friend was doing, both with her pregnancy and her relationship with her mother.

Rumple fetched her portable writing desk, then moved to the small secretary to write his own missives to the Malcolms and MacLains. This time there would be nothing to mar this party at Rose Heart.

 **A/N: CJ and I would like to thank all you dearies for waiting so patiently while this chapter was written. It took longer than usual due to work and other personal issues. We hope you enjoy it!**

 **What do you think Belle and Bonnie's babies will be? Also do you have any suggestions for names? Please put your ideas in your review or PM me.~Snapegirlkmf**


	25. Love Everlasting

**25**

 **Love Everlasting**

Belle had been nursing a backache all morning. She supposed it wasn't uncommon, given she was now the size of a watermelon, and it was difficult to see her feet and to get up and down from a seated position. The seasons had turned four times since learning she was pregnant, winter into spring, then summer and now it was a blustery fall day. The live oaks and maples had altered their fine green gowns to majestic gold, crimson, and orange hues. Outside all the animals were busy harvesting the bounty of the autumn, squirrels and birds hoarding away nuts against the winter chill and rabbits, raccoons, and even the well bred horses were growing in winter coats.

Belle normally loved autumn, she loved the crisp smell of the air, the crackle of leaves when she walked across the grass or in the garden, gathering apples, pears, and pumpkins to bake in pies, breads, and soups. Making popcorn near the fire and curling up on the sofa by the fire with a good book. However, her pregnancy only allowed her to do a few of those activities, limiting her walking to a few turns around the arbor if it wasn't too chilly, she was informed that she could stand no more than two hours before needing to put her feet up, as they were achy and slightly swollen, so baking was something to be hurried through and not as enjoyable. The one thing that hadn't changed was her reading habits. She now had more time than ever to read or play board games with her family. It was also next to impossible to get comfortable at night, so she spent a good portion of the night ensconced in a large chair in her sitting room, reading until her eyes shut, with a soft mohair blanket tucked about her by her beloved husband.

That morning, Belle wanted to finish the book she had been reading, and so hurried through her simple breakfast of oatmeal, cinnamon, cream, and apples. She plumped up her rocking chair with several pillows and sat down, turning to the last chapter, where Scout, the former outlaw, was engaged in an argument with the sheriff over who had stolen a herd of 's lady, Rose, was also there, trying to defend her husband's innocence.

Belle wanted to see if the hard hearted sheriff listened, and part of her wished that Rumple were in the story so he could defend Scout. At that moment, Rumple was in Silver Falls, in court prosecuting a skinny, sallow, nasty schoolteacher by the name of Mr. Grimes. Grimes was being accused by the parents of one Mason Dougherty and two others for being unfair to their children, sneering and humiliating them during class and blaming them unfairly when things went wrong and punishing them with switchings and extra homework instead of finding the real culprits. This had been going on since the spring term and apparently the parents had all they could take of the obnoxious and cruel demagogue. So now they were suing the teacher for practicing cruel methods of teaching and favoritism, for Grimes allowed the children of the more prominent and rich citizens of Silver Falls to get away with murder.

Rumple had been swift to agree to take the case, for he had refused to send Aurelia back for a fall session because of her chilling reports, though Grimes was careful to never insult or hurt the Duke of Avalon's daughter. Or her betrothed Shane Hopper. Rumple decided that Aurelia could be tutored by Belle in the fall, and then he had listened to the angry parents and agreed to legally represent them in court. If there was one thing Mr. Gold hated it was a bully, especially one who hurt children.

He had gone off on Victorious this morning dressed in his attorney's robes with a merry heart, Belle thought with a fond smile, her duke ready to do battle against the lonely and oppressed. She prayed he would win this case, for the last thing Silver Falls needed was a cruel teacher dividing the students after the horrors endured with the Jolly Roger gang.

Rubbing her back, she settled in the rocking chair, and sweet Alanna came and nestled on her chest, purring happily, while Belle read about Lady Rose giving the sheriff what for. She had just gotten to the part where Scout and Rose were on a quest to find the true thieves when her back spasmed mightily. Heaving a sigh, Belle stirred, and Alanna gracefully jumped to the ground and meowed at her mistress plaintively.

"Oh all right," she smiled at the calico. "I'll get you some cheese."

Belle waddled into the kitchen to slice off a small amount for the begging feline, then decided that since her back wasn't going to let her rest, she would bake some pumpkin bread. By the time she finished it, the annoying false labor pangs would go away. Cuisinaire came in from gathering some potatoes from the cellar, and said to his mistress, "Milady Avalon, do you wish to request a pot of tea. Or a scone?"

"No, I'm going to bake some pumpkin bread."

Cuisnaire's eyebrows rose into his thick black hair. But he had been informed by Mr. Gold that if Belle wished to bake she ought to be allowed to do so, and so he humored her. "My kitchen, madam, is at your service," he gestured grandly.

Belle laughed, then said, "I promise not to wreck it too much, Monsiuer." Then she began to gather what she needed.

By the time she had measured and mixed and poured the batter into two pans, Cuisinaire had a pot of chicken bouillabase simmering on the stove. He assisted her in putting the pans into the wall oven to bake, then said, "I shall watch them, milady. We can eat it this afternoon with tea."

Belle felt a feeling of accomplishment. She could hardly wait to taste some, and looked forward to Rumple having some also when he came home. _I wonder how he's doing? I hope his case goes well._ A rippling wave seemed to encase her lower back and then surge around her belly. She gasped. _That was no false contraction! That was a real one! I'm in labor!_

"Milady, is something the matter?"

She peered at her chef. "Well . . . no . . . except . . . I need you to send Chip to fetch Mr. Gold. And Dr. Malcolm. Because the baby is coming!"

Cuisinaire turned the color of old cheese. "I . . . I . . . _mon Dieu!"_ he stammered. Then he raced out the back door shouting for Chip.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Dr. Malcolm! Dr. Malcolm!' a breathless Chip pounded on the door to the small office the doctor had in town.

"Where's the fire, lad?"Jamie queried, coming out of the print shop just next door. He was dressed today in his formal Highland wear-a brown and green plaid kilt, leather sporran, shoes and white shirt and brown vest.

"It's milady Avalon!" Chip told him. "I was sent to fetch the doc. 'Tis time, sir!"

"Ah. A moment, lad," Jamie went around to the back and opened the door. "Claire!" he yelled.

'I'm not deaf, you big lunk!" his wife returned spiritedly. "I'm in the middle of a delicate part in making this medicine."

"Never mind your medicines, Sassenach," her husband said in his distinct Highland accent, as he came from the free tribes that inhabited the Heather Hills to the northeast. "The lad out front says Belle's time is nigh. Best get your bag and hie yerself t' Rose Heart."

'I'll be right there," huffed his wife, and muttered something about babies having the worst timing. She gave the cauldron one last stir before taking it off the flames. Hopefully the extra steeping time wouldn't ruin the draft. Then she went to grab her shawl, a book, and her medical satchel.

Her husband entered her office, and picked up a brown earthenware jug. "I'd best accompany you. Rumple will need some support, ye ken."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, aye," mimicked his accent. "Is that what you're callin' heather ale now, Jamie Malcolm?"

"In times o' turmoil, Sassenach, there's nothing to beat Highland whiskey," Jamie laughed. Then he strode out the door, whistling, to lock up his shop.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Is it true, Mr. Grimes, that you elected to blame young Geordie Bishop for putting a mouse in Mary Albright's desk, yet you yourself didn't see this occur? Nor did any other student?" Rumple queried softly. His amber eyes glinted.

The teacher glowered. "Mr. Bishop is a known troublemaker. Therefore I assumed-"

"You _assumed,"_ Rumple stressed. "However assumption is not proof of guilt. In fact, did not the truth come out after you had already whipped the boy you assumed was guilty, that it was actually Mr. Markham who put the mouse in the desk?'

Mr. Grimes harrumphed. "Mr. Markham comes from a fine family, not hill trash like Geordie. It was only natural for me to think the troublemaking wretch had . . ."

"Mr. Grimes! Answer my question. Was it true that you discovered later that Mr. Markham had put the mouse in Mary's desk?"

"Yes."

"I see. And what punishment did Mr. Markham receive for his misdeed?"

Grimes remained silent.

"Mr. Grimes, you will answer Counselor Gold's question," prompted Judge MacLean.

The teacher glared hostilely at the prosecutor. "Nothing, Mr. Gold."

"You allowed the original perpetrator to get off while you punished another boy unfairly?' Gold snapped. "Tell me, sir, did you at least apologize to Geordie for your mistake?"

"I did not! Why should I? That boy has been nothing but trouble since the day he entered my school. If I hadn't thrashed him for the mouse, it would have been something else."

"Do you believe in justice, Mr. Grimes?"

"What? Of-of course."

"Then where is the justice for Geordie? Or for Mary?" Rumple demanded. "From what you have said, you allow your own assumptions of students to color how you discipline them, and that in turn leads to a miscarriage of justice in your classroom. Boys who are guilty of misbehavior are let go and others who did nothing wrong are beaten and blamed wrongfully. That is not what I would call fair treatment, Mr. Grimes."

Before Grimes could say anything further, the courtroom door opened to admit a panting Chip, his cap askew.

The boy snatched it from his head and bowed. "Forgive me, Your Honor, but I have to tell Mr. Gold that Lady Belle sent me to tell you she's having the baby."

Murmurs and gasps filtered throughout the courtroom.

Gold's mouth opened and closed. "She's having the baby _now_?"

Chip nodded. "Yessir!"

"Best get on home, Rumple!" called Myra Higgins.

"Your Honor, I-"

Judge MacLean chuckled. "Babies come in their own time, Rumple." He banged his gavel down on his lectern. "Court is adjourned till further notice. Counselor, go be with your wife."

Rumple nodded, dazed. Then he limped rapidly toward the door. "Chip! Get Victorious!"

"Already done, sir."

"Umm . . . the get the doctor!"

"Already did that too. Her n' Mr. Malcolm are on the way to Rose Heart."

"Okay. Then let's get home," the attorney muttered, and mounted his kneeling stallion.

Chip swung aboard his own mount and the two raced away.

 **Page~*~*~Break**

"I've got the water boiling, milady," Mrs. Potts told Belle calmly. "The bed's stripped and the old sheets and tarp over the mattress and the scissors on the clean cloth to cut the cord."

"How about the blanket and diapers for the baby? Soft soap and cloths to wash him or her off?" Belle queried, her mind cataloging what they would need automatically.

"I have put them on the cart here," Mrs. Potts indicated the tea cart.

"Good," Belle huffed, breathing through another contraction. "Chip's gone for the doctor and Rumple, Bae and Emma are away at Mr. Wilder's farm, picking up Mirage from standing at stud to his mare Artemis. And Relia is with Bonnie and Shane."

So far everything was going according to plan. Belle paced her room, every so often pausing to knead her back. She tried to recall whether she had felt so when she gave birth to Aurelia, but it was misty trying to recall something almost ten years ago, and Bae's birth was even further away than that. She clasped her hands in front of her and prayed softly for the birth to go well and easily. She had faith in Bonnie's magic, but some divine intervention never hurt.

"Do you need aught else, Lady Belle?" asked her housekeeper.

"No. Just Rumple and Dr. Malcolm."

She leaned on the window casement, and smiled when she saw twin puffs of dust rolling up the drive. "Mrs. Potts, tell Cogsworth to get the door."

As her housekeeper and the maids left, the expectant mother waited for the arrival of her husband and the doctor.

Soon there were footsteps on the stairs and then a knock at her bedroom door.

"Belle? It's Dr. Malcolm," called Claire's familiar voice.

"Come in, Claire," she invited.

The doctor bustled in, her dark hair done up in a no-nonsense chignon, wearing a white coat over a servicable gray dress. Claire was in her early thirties, a pretty lady with dancing brown eyes. "Belle, how are you doing?" she greeted and set her black doctor's sachel on the bed. "How far apart are the contractions?" she brought out a silver pocket watch as she spoke, along with a silver bell on a divided rubber cord which was a new instrument at the Royal Medical Academy called a stethoscope. It was used to listen to a person's heart.

Belle told her, then allowed the efficient yet compassionate woman to do a quick exam, using the stethoscope to listen to the baby's and her heartbeat, and reassuring her that all was as it should be.

"Where's Rumple?"

"Down in the parlor with Jamie, I believe," Claire answered. "Jamie figured on keeping him there for a bit while I examined you. But I can call him here to see you, if you want."

Belle nodded. "Yes. He's probably frantic worrying. And this is early, my water hasn't even broke."

Claire nodded. "Right. But that will happen soon. You're progrressing nicely."

She departed, and a few moments later Rumple entered the room. "Belle! Are you-is the baby okay?"

"Relax, Rumple," she soothed the agitated attorney. "Everything's fine."

"When did your pains start? You should have told me, I would have cancelled my court date."

"I didn't know they had started until this afternoon. Claire thinks I've been in labor since this morning when I woke. But there wasn't anything you could do, Rumple. How did the case go?"

"It was proceeding well until Chip came and then Judge MacLain called a recess. We'll resume after the baby is born." He came and put his arms about her. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not yet," she answered honestly. "Rumple, let's walk. Tell me about your case. Did Grimes admit his wrongdoing?"

Rumple told her about the case, while they walked up and down and around. He allowed her to lean on his shoulder and timed the contractions.

Claire returned with a cup of tea, and the three talked amiably for several minutes, until Belle's water broke.

"Now the real work begins," Claire said, rolling up her sleeves. She glanced at her patient. "Rumple, why don't you go and get yourself a drink? Things won't start happening until a while later."

"Belle, are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go and do what Dr. Malcolm says," she urged. "I'll call you if I need to. Besides, you left Jamie alone, and he's a guest here."

Rumple nodded, recalling his manners, and left the two alone, figuring he could get a drink and discuss the latest news with the editor before returning to Belle.

He found the redhaired printer sitting in a chair perusing a book called 1000 Realms to See Before You Die. A brown ug and two crystal tumblers were set on the table next to him. "Ah, Rumple, there ye are!" he smiled at the nervous husband. "I've been waiting on you to have some of my Highland whiskey."

"Jamie, you know I don't drink," Rumple protested.

"But Rumple, 'tis a celebration. A wee dram willna hurt," Jamie coaxed and poured a measure of dark amber liquid into the glasses.

Rumple took one and together they toasted the health of mother and unborn babe.

He swallowed the liquor, with its amber notes and rich taste, blinking watering eyes. "Hells, dearie! That's strong-but good!"

"Ye'll never taste finer than Highland heather ale," Jamie boasted. "This batch was brewed when my bairns were born. I ken the day well . . ."

Rumple listened and sipped, wondering when Belle would call him. But Jamie had a way with words, and soon the attorney was caught up in his description of the day Claire had their twins, not even realizing his glass was empty.

Jamie refilled it, and then asked Rumple about what had gone on when the queen had come and invited them to the city.

Rumple told him what had gone on, and before the tale was halfway done, he'd finished the second glass. But when Jamie went to pour some more, Rumple said, "Not yet, dearie. Maybe I should check on Belle."

"Rumple, dinna fash. Claire would let you know if ye're needed," the editor murmured. "Most of birthing is women's work, aye?"

"Yes, but . . . it's just I . . . well I worry about things going wrong . . . you know we lost two . . .one came too early and one was . . . stillborn . . ." Rumple's knuckles clenched on the tumbler.

Jamie patted him on the shoulder compassionately. "That's a hard thing, dearie. But this time I daresay is different. Now dinna go borrowing trouble." He picked up the jug. "Here-have a wee bit more and I'll tell ye about the time me and my sister went hunting a red deer in th hills and got lost in the gloaming . . ."

By the time that was over, Rumple found himself slightly muzzy headed and wiilling to join in with Jamie in a rousing tune called "All My Highland Lassies."

"Ye sing verra well," remarked his guest, tossing back another shot. "Ye even have th' caence of the hills. If I dinna ken better 'd say ye were a Highlander."

"Umm . . . well my mama was descended from the Highlands. My grandfather was from there." Rumple clarified. "And my nurse was my mama's tiring woman. 'Tis why I speak as I do." He grimaced. "Papa made Mama dismiss her after I turned ten, because hee disapproved of Maggie's country ways and acceent-things which she'd passed on to me. When I was a lad, I spoke much as you do, Jamie. And many a thrashing I bore because Papa didn't want his heir to sound like a hillman."

"He sounds like a right idiot!" snorted Jamie.

"Oh, aye, he was that!" Rumple smirked. "I'm gonna name the baby Fiona after my mother-should it be a lass."

"Tis a fine name, Rumple," Jamie grinned. "Think ye the bairn will be a lass?"

Rumple nodded. "I canna explain it but . . . I dreamed last night of holding a wee one in my arms and my mama-she was there and she blessed the bairn and said _Here's my namesake for ye, Rumple, dearie._ Then I woke up."

"Mayhap ye have a bit o' the Sight," Jamie said sagely.

Rumple shrugged. "I'll know soon enough. Belle disagrees, thinks we'll have another lad to replace the ones buried in the cemetery."

"No offense to yer lady, Rumple, but seeing your mama like you did . . . 'tis a powerful sign," said the printer.

"As I said . . . I'll see . . ." Rumple made as if to get up, but Jamie held out more whiskey.

"No, I canna,' the attorney refused. "I'll not be drunk like I was when Bae was born."

"Sometimes it's for the best. They wouldna let me in the room when Claire was having the twins . . . I had to climb in the window finally and by that time Brian was born and Brianna halfway there," the other chuckled.

"No one will stop me from being with my wife," Rumple said determinedly. "I was there when Aurelia was born and I shall with this one."

And with that he got up and went upstairs, despite Jamie protesting faintly they were wasting good Highland whiskey.

In the bedroom, Claire was finishing up a final exam. 'Nearly time, Belle," she informed the laboring mother, who was now curled on the bed, dozing inbetween contractions.

"Rumple . . . where's Rumple?" she cried. "I promised . . . he needs to be here . . . to welcome his son . . ."

'I _am_ here, dearie," a familiar voice purred, and she looked up to behold her husband crouched on the bed. "Did you think I would forget?"

"No, but . . . Jamie can be mighty persuasive with his heather whiskey," Belle returned. She gripped Rumple's hand.

"My husband's whiskey has nothing on a man determined to see his child get born," Claire laughed. "As well I know!" She glanced at the couple and said, "While nine out of ten men wouldn't be caught dead in a birthing room, I know better than to try and send him away. He'd just batter the door down or climb through the window."

"No one will be sending me anywhere!" Rumple growled. "Belle, dearie, should you not be up and err . . . in the birthing chair? Or are you doing something different this time than with Aurelia?"

His wife paused before answering. "No. But soon Rumple . . . soon!" She gasped and then yelled, "Claire, it's time now! Help me up!"

The doctor came and felt the baby deftly and listened with her stethoscope. "Yes, now it's time. Rumple, if you would . . .'

Together they helped Belle into a padded high stool specially designed to help birthing mothers. It had a backrest and two padded arm rests and the mother could crouch easily and let gravity assist her. Rumple came behind her and helped support her and Claire knelt in front and coached her when to push and when to relax.

Belle found that her body remembered the rhythm of the oldest instinct of mankind and needed little coaxing.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

Meanwhile, over at the Wilder farm, Bae accepted the stud fee from the older man, Rumple had told him to put the money away for when he entered the Academy, and that was what Bae intended to do. He and Emma agreed to have lunch with Mr. Wilder, his wife Laura, and their daughter and son. Mrs. Wilder cooked up a large spread including glazed ham, sweet potatoes, string beans in garlic butter, biscuits, beet salad, and best of all two kinds of pie-cherry crumble and pecan. Emma and Bae found the food delicious and thanked the Wilders effusively. Laura insisted they take leftovers home to the family. "With your ma in a family way, it'll be a blessing to not worry about eating dinner, even if you do have a chef, Bae. This way all your staff can have a night off."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bae said gratefully, his eyes widening as Laura packed a huge picnic hamper with half the ham and the rest of the sides and another whole pecan pie.

"You breeding your stallion to my mare is enough thanks,' Mr. Wilder said sincerely. 'I intend to have a fine colt this spring, hopefully with the conformation and speed of his sire."

"I hope so too," Emma said, for she had bred Starlight to Mirage last week.

"Mirage is like Victorious," Bae stated proudly. "He throws good foals."

Once he had secured the hamper to the saddle, they were on their way back to Rose Heart, having spent several hours over at the Wilder's.

However, it was on the road that Mirage decided to act up, trying to curvette and nuzzle Starlight who was in no mood for the amorous stallion and snapped at him.

"Hey!" Emma cried, reining the white mare away. "Leave her be, you peacock!"

"Mirage, stop!" Bae ordered, trying to pull the stallion's head away.

But the black was full of vigor and instead of calmly obeying, reared up in a classic war move.

Unprepared, Bae was knocked off his back. Luckily he landed on his backside in the road. "Mirage! You blasted overgrown bullheaded jackass!" Bae growled. "What's gotten into you?"

His horse glanced back, looking rather ashamed.

"Bae! You all right?' Emma cried, dismounting and running over to him.

Mirage took the opportunity to sidle next to the mare, who bared her teeth.

The stallion wisely backed off, then stood patiently with the reins dangling.

Grimacing, he accepted Emma's hand. "Just bruised." He rubbed his behind and scowled at his horse. "Maybe having fun with a mare put bees in his brain."

"Could be. I know some men are affected like that," Emma said sassily.

Bae gaped. "And just how would you know?"

She giggled. "You forget who I used to be? Wasn't like Hook and his gang talked proper around me. They said whatever came into their heads. And at times the talk wasn't pretty. It was downright lewd."

Bae flushed. "Umm . . .well . . . I'm okay." He limped a little.

She eyed him. "You sure you can ride?"

He nodded. "I've hurt myself worse falling outta trees, Em." He winced exaggeratedly.

"Bae . . . you ought to walk . . ."

"You wanna kiss it all better?" he teased roguishly.

She went red. 'Baelfire Gold! Honest, all you boys are the same."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Oh, you-you!" sputtering, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

Smiling, he kissed her back, long and deep. "Now that's more like it," he murmured, stealing another one.

"C'mon, soldier boy," his intended laughed. "Before your papa sends out a search party."

They rode slowly back to Rose Heart, arriving just as the baby made its entrance.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"My baby! Let me see him!" Belle cried anxiously.

The mewling wail of a newborn echoed in the bedchamber.

"Just a minute." Claire laughed. "I need to clean this wee bairn, as my Jamie would say."

She brought the baby over to the cart where the warm basin and cloths were, after allowing Rumple to cut the cord. The baby squalled, but Claire just smiled and after diapering the infant beckoned to Rumple. "I think you ought to be the one to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Belle cried frantically. "Is something wrong with my son? Is he breathing?"

"Belle, dearie, there's not a thing wrong with the baby," Rumple soothed, coming over with his new child cuddled in his arm. "Except your he is a _she._ " He held out the baby for her to take.

An astonished mother cradled her newborn close, murmuring, "After all this time? Your papa was right." She smiled up at Rumple, teary eyed. "Rumple-your dream!"

"I guess my mama was right," he laughed, beaming down on two of the most precious things in his life. "Fiona Collette, meet your mama."

Belle examined the baby, counting her fingers and toes and marveling at how perfectly formed they were. "Look, Rum! She has my hair. It's all dark and sticks up the way mine does in the morning."

He giggled. "But I believe she'll have my eyes," he crooned. "They're darker than Relia's were. Aye. lass?"

Baby Fiona cooed at him.

Claire finished cleaning up mother and Mrs. Potts and the rest of the staff gathered around to greet the newest Gold.

"Claire, we can't thank you enough," Belle began.

"She's precious, Belle," the doctor grinned. "But I'll leave you two now to get acquainted." Then the doctor slipped from the room to tell her husband the good news.

"We must have a toast!" Jamie declared.

"I think you've had one too many," his wife snorted.

Just as Bae and Emma came into the house.

'Dr. Malcolm!" Bae exclaimed. "Is my mama . . .?"

"Did Belle have the baby?" Emma demanded.

"She did indeed," Jamie responded. "Now go and meet the newest addition."

They didn't have to be told twice.

Emma tapped on the door, and it was opened by a beaming Mrs. Potts. "Come in, and see!"

Emma made her way across the room to peer at the little bundle swaddled in Belle's arms.

Bae followed, saying, "How tiny! No bigger than a minute!"

Belle coughed. "Smaller than you, mister, but not that small. Emma, say hello to Fiona."

" _Fiona?_ It's a girl?" Emma gaped.

"She had us all fooled," Bae smiled. "Except Papa."

"Emma, would you like to hold her?"

"Uh . . . I don't know . . ." But her protests went unheeded and soon she found herself cradling a sleepy Fiona in her arms. A wave of tenderness flowed over her. She smiled down at the adorable infant, and her dreamy expression left no doubt that she was thinking about her own someday.

"I can't wait till Relia sees her," Bae said.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Aurelia dashed into the room. "Mama, can I hold the baby? What's her name?"

"You knew?" Bae repeated.

"Of course! Papa's always right when he calls the foals to get born," his sister replied impishly.

"This is Fiona," Emma said, kneeling to let Aurelia see her sister. Then she added, "And I think I'm in love."

"Oh brother!" Bae groaned, and they all laughed.

 **Page~*~*~Break**

Business was booming at Enchanted Treasures as Archie and Geppetto completed their latest creations in time for the Winter Solstice sales. It would not be long before Bonnie delivered their second child, longing for a daughter this time that they agreed they would name Rafaella Adelle in honor of Archie's late mother and Bonnie's beloved grandmother with Galena's approval.

"I've just received a message from Belle. She's asking that we come to Rose Heart so that Claire Malcolm can examine me and Belle wants to have a party there to celebrate Fiona's birth." Bonnie announced, handing her husband the message.

Archie looked up from the brooch he was polishing and smiled. "And will you be giving their child three fae gifts?"

"Mama will be taking my place."

His eyes widened. "Galena has been given her powers back?"

A month earlier the couple had been commanded to an audience with the Seelie Queen herself to give testimony on Galena's behalf in her quest to regain her powers for no other reason than to be able to protect her family against the likes of Judah Zachary and Angelique Bouchard. Those dark mages were a distant memory now but Galena knew well there were others like them in the realms.

"Gloriana was moved by our words my love but if you recall she had us viewed also."

"Ah...I'd forgotten. Not something I'd enjoy having done again. For a complete stranger to know my innermost thoughts..."

"And...once our child is born we must return to her court for the blessings."

"And send Shane to her when he is thirteen for his training."

"He'll only be there for his lessons, darling and come home to us every evening. Plus Mama will be helping with his lessons. Oh, you don't know how much it means to me to have her be part of our lives at last!"

"Yes I do." He looked away, wishing he could say the same for his parents.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry! I keep forgetting..."

"It's all right." He stood up and took her in his arms. "I miss my parents, goddess knows how much I miss them but I know they're watching over me, over all of us and that makes the pain a little easier to bear." He caressed her belly tenderly. "Forgive me if I've wished on a star or two that this child of ours will be a girl."

She smiled softly. "I've wanted a daughter for some time too."

"Maybe our wish will be granted."

"Mine have so far. My first wish that that you would love me as I love you."

"I always will my Bonnie Blue," he murmured and kissed her, blushing when he saw his mother-in-law standing in the doorway. "Oh ahhhh forgive me Galena! I ahhh didn't see you standing there."

Galena laughed heartily. "And now I'm going to show you what a good mother-in-law I am going to be. I've learned the first rule: when to disappear!"

"I didn't mean to chase her off."

"It's all right darling. But would you please continue where you left off?"

He was more than happy to oblige her.

Shane was excited to see his betrothed, grateful they were no longer being punished for their role in the 'Zachary Affair' as Rumple called it.

Shane had been worried at first when he was told he would be at Gloriana's court for his fae training, worried that Aurelia would find another beau in the meantime.

"I'm still going to marry you Shane Hopper, don't think you're getting out of it."

"I don't wanna but if I had to live there..."

"Your mama said you don't. You just have to go there for lessons. Ummm...is Gloriana gonna be mad you're marrying a mortal like your mama?"

He shook his head. "Ummm...don't tell anybody this but...Papa and me...umm...we're gonna live a bit longer than most people because I'm part fae and he's soul bound to my mama."

"Shane! Does that mean that I'm gonna..."

"When you marry me it does. So will our children."

He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her to hear, knowing there was a chance she would outlive her entire family. "Relia, if you want I can...talk to Her Majesty and see if she'll..."

"Would she?"

"I dunno but I'll try my best. That's Papa's motto: always do my best."

"Can I go with you when you ask?"

"You could but how are we gonna do it without your folks finding out? Your Papa already made us not see each other for two weeks because we disobeyed him even if it was for the right reasons."

"I read about something called The Grace of Queen's in an old history of the Seelie that my grandmother Fiona had. Back when the Fae were still a power in this world, they sometimes granted mortal families who served them well the gift of Grace-longevity, youth, and a place in the Seelie court. But I don't know if that still is true." She bit her lip. "It doesn't hurt to ask though."

"I can ask Gramma. She would know or she would know where to look...in my great-gramma Rafaella's trunks. She was one of the most powerful fae that ever lived. Mama inherited all of her powers."

"And leave Papa to me. I can explain why I need to represent my family. He was only mad because I didn't ask permission. And it was dangerous. But this is different."

"I'm gonna talk to my gramma and my parents. They'll help us." He patted her hand gently. "Her Majesty is gonna come when Mama's baby is born to bless it. I'll ask then."

"I'll talk to Papa before then. I don't think he'll mind."

"Good. He can give reasons why they deserve it, just like he and your mama had a list of reasons why my parents should wed."

Belle was so excited to be introducing the latest member of the family to society that she was nearly driving the household staff by adding one more item to the menu, rearranging decorations or re-cleaning something that had already been washed.

"Your mama is making me dizzy!" Emma joked to Bae when they spotted Belle dashing from the kitchen to the parlor trying to locate Mrs. Potts for the fifth time that morning.

Emma sat on the sofa cradling little Fiona in her arms, feeding her from a bottle that had been prepared that morning while Belle was occupied with preparations for the party. Fiona loved spending as much time with Emma as she did with Aurelia.

This will be me soon, she thought dreamily. Holding my own daughter and she will be beautiful...with the most wonderful father in all the realms.

For his part, Bae was impatiently waiting for the time when he could finally make Emma his bride and give her the family they both wanted so much. Until then he worked to be one of the top cadets at the academy, his only competition being Samuel Chesterfield. It was rumored that Samuel would graduate early while Avery Chesterfield remained in Breckenridge, his condition unchanged.

Anne fared no better, her last grip on reality severed the moment she'd witnessed her child murder her mother's best friend. The doctors had little hope she would return to sanity and Karl had strongly objected to an experimental and highly controversial treatment they wanted to use with her.

"It's barbaric Belle! They want to...shoot some sort of current into her brain...or worse...cut into her brain! Would you want them to do this to your sister?"

"Absolutely not!" she cried. "We will have Rumple draw up papers forbidding them from using my sister for their experiments. I would rather...she remain as she is than...that!"

"...Bae...Bae! Please go see if your father is going to be finished writing his arguments in time to get ready for the party!"

"Mama, calm down! He'll be ready!' Bae laughed.

"I hope your sister gets ready in time too..Aurelia...Aurelia!" Belle called out.

"Bae...ummm...maybe we should make her sit down for a few minutes," Emma suggested. "Before she's so exhausted SHE's late for the party!"

"Mama, sit and hold Fee. She always goes to sleep right away when you rock her," her son urged his mother knowing only one of her children needing her would quiet the tempest Belle had spawned. He ushered her to the rocker in front of the fire and then gave his baby sister to her.

"Hello, my beauty," Belle whispered lovingly to her daughter, whose bright dark eyes resembled her Papa's. "Shall we sing a sleepy song?"

Fiona cooed as Belle sang her usual lullaby, snuggling happily in her arms and slowly drifting off to sleep.

As the mistress of the house relaxed, preparations continued, and Rumple finished writing his brief. Afterwards, he shrugged into the jacket Cogsworth had left, fixed his cravat, and finger combed his hair before coming down to find his wife and new daughter in the rocker. "Well, here's a pretty picture!"

Belle put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Don't wake her."

Rumple gazed adoringly down at the sleeping wee babe, and caressed one petal soft cheek.

He would be forever amazed that such a perfect being had come from him. And he wondered what this tiny marchioness would become. He had no doubt she would be special, like all his children.

"I hope Mrs. Potts remembered to put the rose centerpieces on the tables," Belle began.

"I'm sure she did, dearie. Now why don't we rest for a bit? We have time before our guests arrive. You needn't work yourself into a tizzy, Lady Avalon."

"But..."

"Mama will you listen to Papa and rest!"

"Everything will sort itself out," her husband soothed. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she felt all her worries cease with his touch. He had always had that effect on her.

"Well hopefully now she'll settle down," Emma whispered to Bae.

And they knew that if they didn't get ready on time she would be frantic again.

"I'm gonna go get ready but after the party...why don't we go out to the lake?" Emma suggested.

"Sounds great. I'm sure your black swan is back"

"I want to see it. And spend some time alone with you but we can't do anything ummm...improper." She blushed.

"I know. I would never dishonor you. That's not who I am," he assured her.

"You think I don't know that by now, Bae?" she laughed. "That's one reason why I love you."

"Only one?"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Gold," she mock-scolded.

She knew he wouldn't, he'd always been a well grounded young man but once in a while she liked to tease him a little.

She couldn't wait until later.

The Malcolms were the first guests to arrive along with the Hoppers. Claire excused herself and Bonnie and went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms so that the doctor could examine her patient. Bonnie was due to give birth at any time and Claire made certain she brought her bag along in the event of an unexpected delivery.

"Oh I wish this baby would be born soon!" Bonnie sighed.

Claire chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for, Bonnie! You just might get it!"

"And Lucina had a strange sense of humor, or so I've been told."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Bonnie? Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, Archie, we're fine. Stop fretting."

"I'm not..."

Yes you are," Bonnie argued. "You're standing out in the hallway pacing as we speak now quit before you walk a hole in the floor."

They heard a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if you can see through walls. How is it you know what I'm doing when you're not even around to see it?"

"I know you, that's why."

Belle was more relaxed by the time the rest of the guests started arriving, all of them eager to see the newest addition to the family. Belle smiled when Josette and Barnabas Collins approached her, Josette expecting the couple's first child that spring. Josette's brief marriage to Jeremiah had been annuled with Rumple's help and he was free to marry whomever he chose but no one had captured his heart as of yet. Roger was slightly disappointed that the match between him and their distant cousin Millicent had come to nothing, Jeremiah knew the moment he met her they could be friends but nothing more but she'd gotten herself into her own mess by marrying Nathan Forbes. Forbes was desperate to get his hands on a portion of the Collins fortune, going as far as committing bigamy to get it. Rumple was more than happy to help her rid herself of the swindler.

"I am so happy everything is going well for you, Josette!" Belle embraced the expecting mother. "Have you decided on a name for the child?"

Barnabas smiled. "Bramwell if we have a son and Andrea if we have a daughter."

"Those are lovely names!"

"And you have a lovely daughter there," Barnabas tickled Fiona under her chin.

"We're not the only ones expecting!" Josette blurted. Barnabas frowned at her.

"Darling, they wanted to announce it themselves," he chastised gently.

"Oh! I was so excited that I forgot!"

They heard laughter behind them. "We'll forgive you this time, Josette." Barnabas and Josette moved aside so that Ruby and Quentin could see the baby.

"Ruby! Are you...?"

Ruby nodded. "I am Belle. I haven't been feeling well as of late but we never would've imagined I would be with child so soon after we've wed."

Quentin grinned. "I did."

Ruby swatted him. "Honestly Quentin! The things that come out of your mouth..."

"You should be used to it by now Red."

"Oh I suppose I should!"

"Her Majesty Queen Regina, His Highness Prince Daniel!"

"Oh! Oh! The Queen is here! Rumple! We weren't prepared for a royal visit!" Belle cried.

"Calm down dearie! I'm sure the Queen won't mind."

"Did you know your family was coming?" Bae whispered to Emma. She shook her head.

"No, but I hope my parents came with them. I miss them."

"Looks like you got your wish. There they are with your brother."

"Emma!" Snow held out her arms for her daughter. Emma ran to her parents and threw her arms around them. It had been weeks since she'd seen them, the fall harvest always a busy time for Snow and David.

"You act like you haven't seen us in months Em," Neal joked.

"It feels like it. I even miss you too, brat."

"I'm a brat, eh?" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes, you are!" She laughed.

"Admit it, you missed me torturing you."

"Alright, I admit it and so would Bae."

"I want to see this baby everyone is talking about," Snow said softly.

"When are you gonna have another one Mama?" Neal asked her. Snow and David stared at him, their mouths agape.

"It's a little late for us, son."

"No it isn't, Papa. Belle just had a baby and she's older'n you."

"We're just waiting to see the grandchildren you and your sister give us. We can spoil them and send them right back home to you."

"Thanks Papa," Emma giggled.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Grandchildren?! Please! I'm not even old enough to date yet. I'm gonna find Bae and ask him to show me the horses."

"We'll be having this discussion later."

"Sure, Papa. I'll be back when it's time for Fiona's blessings."

David shook his head. "That boy of ours is not gonna settle down right away, Snow, so we might as well face it."

"I know but I can still dream."

A full string quartet played in the ballroom and the guests gathered about the tables eating and drinking as Belle and Rumple processed into the room, Belle holding a beautiful baby in her arms dressed in a glittering gold silk gown with white lace on the sleeves and hem. They waved and smiled at the guests while the band played a fanfare to welcome the new marchioness. At a traveling altar stood the priest of the Lord and Lady Bright and also Galena, resplendent in a green gown of Fae make.

"Lord's and ladies, we are gathered here today to welcome our newest member, Fiona Collette Gold, Marchioness of Avalon. Here before these witnesses, I consecrate thee, child, in the name of the Bright Lady and Lord. May your feet walk always in the light, your tongue speak only truth, and your spirit know always the peace of the light."

The priest, whose name was Gabriel, dipped a finger in the holy rose oil and drew the sign of the seven pointed star on Fiona's head.

Then he turned to Galena. "My lady, is it your wish to grant this child the trifold blessing of the Fae?"

"It is, High Cleric." She went and held her arms out for the baby. Belle placed Fiona in her arms. The baby cooed. Galena smiled. "You show sweetness and spirit already, little one. You will keep your parents young."

Rumple stifled a giggle.

"And give them gray hairs!" Bae whispered.

Emma elbowed him.

"What? It's true."

"Hush!' she ordered. "I want to hear the blessing."

"The blessing of the Fae is always threefold. First, I bless thee with grace, in both body and manner." Galena waved her wand and blue sparks fell over Fiona, who reached out her hands to catch them, laughing.

Galena's smile widened. "Lady Fiona has a fearless spirit. To match it I bless thee with a True Heart, that sees within as well as without and will always know her own True Love."

A second wave and violet sparks emerged.

Fiona squealed in delight and the guests laughed.

"Last, I bless thee with healing, to heal what is seen and unseen. Use it wisely, child." Green sparks drifted down. "I, Galena, your fairy godmother, bless you with the trifold blessing and seal it with the Kiss of Peace."

She kissed Fiona on the forehead, binding the magic forever.

As she did so, Fiona reached up and grabbed her wand.

"No, sweetie. That's not for you. Try this," Galena conjured a small rubber wand that lit up that the baby could play with.

Fiona stuffed her new toy in her mouth happily.

Everyone applauded. Then Rumple held up his hands. "We thank you all for coming. Now let's eat, drink, and dance!"

He took his daughter from Galena, saying. "Those blessings were perfect, dearie. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Rumple" she beamed. "And I cannot wait for my own grandchild to spoil."

"Mama, are you telling me I need to hurry up and have this baby?"

Galena laughed. "No dear. My grandchild will arrive when he or she is ready. You on the other hand decided to make your appearance when I wasn't ready."

Bonnie groaned, "Oh, not this story again! I've heard it a million times."

"I haven't," Archie grinned.

"Well, her father and I were at court to be granted the lands and title of Westmere. Our doctor assured me I had weeks before I would deliver but my Bonnie wasn't willing to wait that long. I went into labor during the ceremony!"

"Duke Ettington was there for our betrothal ceremony and the silly cad insisted on being in the birthing chamber to make certain I came out a girl!"

"Now men and boys are not permitted in the birthing chamber for very good reasons. They simply cannot handle watching a woman give birth. There may be some exceptions but not many. I asked to have the boy removed but he snuck back in and had the nerve to ask me why I was carrying on so much when it didn't look that painful. Hah! I'm sorry I didn't curse him to be able to have a baby."

Emma smirked. "Now I would love to see that. A man having a baby."

"Oh, no, Wild Swan. it is not gonna happen!" Bae exclaimed

"Me wearing your feet out dancing will! C'mon!"

"But...your dance card..."

"You get the first three dances and the last by royal command! This new title I have comes with some perks. Who wants to argue with Her Royal Highness?"

"Not me!" He bowed to her as the music started.

"I wish we could dance," Bonnie said wistfully.

"We will after the baby's born my Bonnie Blue. In your mama's garden at twilight."

"Oh I'd love that darling!"

Out on the floor, Belle twirled gracefully about Rumple, whose cane lent him a debonair flair, and despite his infirmity, proved he could dance in his own way, which involved a lot of swaying to the music. Fiona slept in her bassinet, watched over lovingly by her Aunt Luci and Uncle Karl.

Suddenly they all heard Bonnie cry out in pain.

"Oooh...Archie...the baby is coming!" she moaned.

"Finally!" Galena exclaimed.

"Mother!"

"Oh stop fretting Bonnie. You've done this before," Galena teased. "Now where is that doctor?"

"Bonnie, what do you need me to do?" Archie asked

"You can stay out here with the rest of the men and leave us women to do our work," Galena commanded. "You'll only get in the way."

"Mother...don't...give him a hard time now...please..." Bonnie panted.

"I'm not but men know nothing about birthing babies, that's why they need to keep out of the way."

"I'm right here Mrs. Hopper," Claire said softly. "Lady Gold, I'm afraid we'll need to borrow one of your guest rooms."

Jamie slapped Archie on the back. "Come and hae a drink wi' me mon!"

"James Malcolm don't you DARE get him drunk or you are sleeping in the barn tonight!"

"We had some of the guest rooms prepared in case anyone needed to spend the night. This way."

"Never a dull moment at a Gold party!" Quentin Collins joked, earning him a glare from his wife.

"And YOU won't be a drunken mess when I have a child Quentin Collins or you'll be sleeping in a barn too."

"Women! Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Jamie! I'll have some of what you've got!"

"You ready to go out to the lake?" Bae whispered to Emma. She nodded.

Upstairs in the guest room, Belle and Claire helped Bonnie change into one of Belle's gowns and put her in bed.

"Mother...you must...bind my magic..."

"Why would she need to bind your magic, Bonnie?"

"Only until after my grandchild is born, Belle. When I was in labor with my Bonnie my magic was unbound and let's just say a bit of chaos ensued because my attention was focused more on giving birth to her," Galena explained.

"She...nearly...set fire...to the courtyard..."

"And turned one of the queen's ladies into a toad."

"Is everything all right..." Archie was saying when he entered the room. Seconds later blue sparks surrounded him and he vanished.

"Oh...no...Mother! What have I done?"

Then she felt something land on her shoulder and looked down to see a cricket perched there, chirping softly into her ear.

 _It's all right my Bonnie Blue_ , she heard it say.

 _Archie?_

It chirped back in reply.

Galena burst out laughing.

 _You'd leave me like this, wouldn't you?_

 _Well, maybe I will...until my grandchild is born. You won't get drunk that way._

"Mother! Change him back...oooh!"

"You turned him into a cricket?" Claire chuckled.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Hence why she asked me to bind her magic."

 _Well Galena are you going to change me back or just keep me like this for your amusement?_

"Mother, please change him back."

"Archie, fly to the floor. I can't change you back while you're sitting there," Galena instructed her son-in-law.

 _Alright._

He flew down to the floor a few feet in front of her. She waved her wand and admist a shower of violet sparks a man reappeared where a cricket once stood.

"Now go downstairs with the men and I swear by the goddess if you are drunk when we summon you I will change you back. Understood?"

"I'm not getting drunk!" He walked over to the bed and kissed his wife. "I love you my Bonnie Blue."

"I love you, Cricket," she murmured with a smile.

"You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?"

"No...but you do make a handsome cricket too."

He was laughing as he walked out of the room.

"Claire, what do you need me to do?" Belle asked her.

"Wash your hands with my soap," the doctor instructed. "I've found that clean hands in the birthing room cuts down on infection." She indicated the basin with hot water. "Then we want to strip the bed and bring your stool in here." She ticked off a list of other common sense items.

Galena summoned her daughter's wand. "Hold tight to this Bonnie while I recite the incantations."

Galena waved her wand over her daughter's head, chanting in the ancient fae language.

Once she was finished she took the wand from her daughter and sent it back to its protective box.

"She is ready now, Claire. Her magic is bound."

"All right," Claire smiled encouragingly. "Let's see how we're doing, Bonnie." She took out her stethoscope. After a brief examination, she said, "You're not fully effaced yet. So we need to walk a bit."

"Hurry up and wait, as they say in the cavalry," Belle chuckled. "This was always the most aggravating part."

Together the women made slow circuits of the room, pausing between contractions. Claire occasionally rubbed the laboring mother's back with lavander oil.

Belle kept up Bonnie's spirits by telling her how Rumple almost broke the door down when Fiona was born. Then Claire told how Jamie climbed in the window so he could see his twins get born.

"It must be a Highlander trait."Claire laughed. "Because most men avoid this like the plague."

"Archie kept trying to get in but the midwife barred the door."

"How long were you in labor?" Belle asked her.

"Almost a day," Bonnie replied.

Belle grimaced. "None of mine were that long. Bae was the longest, eight hours. Aurelia was six and Fiona four."

"First babies usually take longer. By the second your body is used to the process, " Claire said. "I was a day and an hour with Brian and Brianna."

"And as Mother said, a fae birthing is much more complicated unless the mother binds her magic."

"Thank you for that. A drunken husband I can deal with. One with the head of a chicken, well, that's a bit more difficult," the doctor laughed.

"Oh I hope the men don't get my husband drunk."

"Yes because I will turn him into a cricket." Galena murmured. "And them into snails."

"Jamie knows better,"Claire answered. "Though there are a few men who would benefit from time crawling on their bellies."

"Rumple's watching Fiona. Besides, he doesn't care for spirits much at all. He only drinks to be polite," Belle remarked.

"I think...I need to get into bed now..."

Claire checked her again, then confirmed she was nearly ready to push. The baby was definitely in position.

"Oh, this is much sooner than with Shane!"

"Don't rush it Bonnie!' her mother advised. "Wait for Claire to instruct you."

"But I'm ready!"

"My grandchild isn't! Not yet."

Claire timed the contractions on her pocket watch, a gift from her husband. "Wait, wait . . . when you feel the next one crest, Bonnie . . . push!"

"Ohhh now I'm ready Mother!"

Galena clasped her daughter's hand in hers. "Lucina watch over us and deliver my grandchild safely!"

She grunted and pushed as hard as she could, the pain less than her first time with Shane.

"That's good!" Claire praised. "Now pause . . . and breathe, breathe . . ." she always encouraged the mother to breathe properly for that lessened the pain and also gave much needed oxygen to both mother and child.

"You're doing fine darling," Galena encouraged.

Belle wiped Bonnie's face with a wet cloth.

"Claire...another one..." Bonnie panted.

"Push!" the doctor urged.

Belle grasped Bonnie's other hand. "You're almost finished Bonnie."

"I'm so tired..."

She pushed again.

"I can see the head!" Claire reported. "Rest for just a moment." She gently supported the baby's head while allowing Bonnie a brief respite.

"Mother...do I have a son...or a daughter?"

"We won't know yet darling...just a little while longer."

"All right, Bonnie . . . this is the finish . . . on three . . ." Claire coached. "One . . . two . . . three!"

Galena helped her exhausted daughter sit up as she pushed one final time.

Claire caught the baby as it slipped from Bonnie. The doctor quickly cleared the tiny nose and mouth and held the baby up, relieved when a rather annoyed cry was heard. "You have a fine baby girl! A wee lassie, as Jamie would say."

"My Rafaella...Raphaella Adelle Hopper..." Bonnie whispered.

She held out her hands for her baby, her mother weeping beside her.

"And my Fiona has a best friend," Belle declared, her eyes also wet.

"I should've been there for Shane's birth. I missed out on so much..."

"Would you like to do the honors, Grandma?" asked Claire, holding out the scissors.

"You're here now Mother...that's all that matters."

Galena nodded through her tears and carefully cut the umbillical cord.

"Belle, please find my husband."

Claire placed the baby on Bonnie's stomach then went to wash her hands before she gathered up soft clothes to clean Rafaella. "You meet your mama for a bit."

"I will. She's beautiful. Like the summer stars in winter." Belle smiled. Then she went down to fetch the anxious papa.

 **Page~*~*~*~Break**

"...Archie, mon, ye're going tae wear a hole in the floor."

"Jamie, I can't help it. It took almost a day for Shane to be born!"

"Archie, relax!" Rumple said sympathetically. "It does you nae good tae fash yerself." As sometimes happened when he was around the Highlander, his own hill accent emerged.

"I can't help it...my mother...nearly died giving birth to me."

"'Tis a dangerous battle, what our lassies do," Jamie acknowledged. "But, see now, lad, 'tis also what they're born t'do. And yer Bonnie has come through't b'fore well. And she has Claire tae help her-and no finer doctor is there in the entire kingdom!"

"She's certainly better than that midwife we had. The doctor was delivering another child that day and the midwife was a miserable old crone."

"See? Claire hasna lost a husband yet!" Jamie joked. Then he handed Archie a shot glass of whiskey. "Get some o' this in ya, mon. T'will help settle yer nerves."

"I don't want my mother-in-law turning me back into a cricket for getting drunk."

He waved the glass away.

"Aye. That one's nae one to cross," Jamie shuddered.

"Bonnie turned me into one by accident but she would do it to amuse herself."

"My demented ex-wife almost made me one of the living dead. That is worse," countered Barnabas.

Rumple shivered. "I canna even imagine. Here, have some lemonade," he poured a glass for Archie.

At that moment Belle burst through the doors. "Archie! Bonnie wants to see you!"

"Is she alright? Has the baby been born?"

"Come and see!" Belle urged, knowing full well the torment he had endured.

Then she added, "Mother and baby are doing fine."

"Oh thank the goddess!"

"Your papa is coming darling," Bonnie crooned to her daughter.

"Sober I hope!"

"Mother!"

"Bonnie!" Archie ran to his wife and kissed her.

"Darling...we have a daughter."

Archie took the precious bundle from his wife's arms and cradled her against his chest. "She's beautiful...just like her mama."

"Archie, Bonnie needs to rest a bit."

He sat beside her on the the bed. "It wasn't like with Shane, was it?"

"No. Claire took good care of me and our little Rafaella."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Stay with me."

"Claire, would it be alright if Archie stays with Bonnie while she rests?" Galena asked her.

"We should clean everything up first."

"Archie, we'll need you to leave the room while we get cleaned up."

"I'll take Rafaella to meet her brother."

Down in the ballroom the guests were still in a state of shock at the presence of the famed Seelie Queen Gloriana herself.

"Your Majesty," Rumple greeted and rose to his feet. "Welcome to Rose Heart."

"Shane, Shane...why is she here?" Aurelia whispered to him.

"She's gonna bless my new baby brother or sister," he replied.

Gloriana had auburn hair the color of autumn leaves, with rich golden highlights and eyes the deep green of the forest's heart. Her skin was like cream fresh churned and bore no blemish upon it. She was petite, barely coming to Rumple's chin, but despite her small size she was a fierce and intimidating soul.

Poets had written scores of songs and odes to her beauty but their words paled when compared to reality. Her gown alone cost the earth, silken fairy spun gold brocade encrusted with jewels of every hue, especially diamonds, though no gems were needed to enhance her already ethereal brilliance.

"I have come to bestow the fae blessings among the newest member of our clan."

She glanced over to where Archie stood with his daughter in his arms.

"Bring her forward...I do not bite."

A hesitant and rather enchanted Archie came forward holding his precious daughter in his arms. "Your Majesty, may I present my daughter-Rafaella Adelle Hopper."

Gloriana beamed down at the baby, for all the Seelie loved children. 'Welcome, Rafaella. As matriarch of clan Highstar, I give thee three gifts." Her voice softened to almost a whisper, yet all in the hall could hear her.

She drew her moonbeam and crystal scepter, which only the Queen could wield, and gently touched Rafaella's forehead. "Child of the fae, I give the gift of charm, to charm your enemies to starstruck wonder, and avert their wrath."

A golden glow sparkled about the baby.

"Have you been given the fae blessing Shane?"

He shook his head.

"Gloriana didn't come when I was born, Relia."

"For my second blessing, I grant thee the wisdom of True Speaking. To always speak the truth, no matter who may ask."

This time silver sparks shot out.

Shane smirked. "I like that one."

"Last but not least, I give thee the gift of music-to play any instrument like a maestro-and so bring joy to your family and friends." A third wave produced rainbow sparks and a bell tone.

"Now I seal my blessings with the Kiss of Peace," the monarch finished, and she kissed the tiny brow, binding all the enchantments.

"You honor us, Majesty," Archie stammered, bowing.

"The honor is mine, for giving my clan a new babe to love," returned Gloriana graciously.

He glanced back to where his son stood, wishing Shane had been given such honors as a babe.

The Queen followed his gaze, and then beckoned to the boy. "Shane Hopper, attend me," she ordered. "T'would seem I have been remiss in the matter of your birth. You are too old for a blessing, yet I shall grant you a boon instead. What wouldst thou have of me, my child?"

"Ummm...Your Majesty...I was wondering...since I'm part fae...and Relia is my betrothed..." He shuffled his feet nervously. "I really don't want her living as long as I am without her family..."

Gloriana's eyes widened. "You ask for the Queen's Grace, child? Such has not been granted since the fae left the mortal realm."

"Shane..." Archie cautioned.

"Please Your Majesty! I know it's askin a lot but the Golds are our friends...and Mister Gold made sure the bad people that killed my gramma and grandpa went to the bad place to rot." He gazed up at her defiantly. "And none of you wanted anything to do with us when Mama married Daddy...because she loves him..and I love Relia!"

"Your Majesty, I must apologize for my son..."

"I'm not sayin I'm sorry 'cause she knows I'm right!"

"Shane...she's gonna turn you into a toad or something..." Aurelia whispered fearfully.

"You are a bold falcon!" the Queen laughed. "And quite accurate. I regret allowing politics to rule my heart. Yours is a most unselfish request. Unselfish . . . and unusual," the queen answered. She considered, then after several agonizing moments, said, "Your boon shall be granted. Long ago I learned the folly of separating kin from kin. It brings only strife and heartache."

"Papa, what's he talking about?' Bae asked his father. He and Emma had planned to go out to the lake until the queen's impromptu entrance.

"Does that mean Emma's family too?"

"Shane, don't push it," Archie said sternly.

She drew herself up, her scepter spitting golden sparks of raw power. "Rumplestiltskin Gold, Lord of Avalon, to you and your line, by blood and marriage bound, I grant thee the Queen's Grace, the lifespan of a fae. No disease or age shall touch you, no conventional poison rob you of your life. Only by violence shall you be slain, the eternal youth of the Seelie Sidhe I give to thee."

She spoke three words in the ancient tongue and tendrils of power shot out from the scepter, wrapping about Rumple, Bae, Relia, Emma, Fiona, and Belle. The power flowed through each in a golden rush, renewing and restoring.

Regina pressed her hand to her forehead and fainted.

"Gina!" Daniel kneeled beside his wife and attempted to revive her. "What...what happened? Why did she do that?"

"Because the Queen's Grace affects us too, does it not Your Majesty?" Henry inquired.

Gloriana nodded regally. "It does, young prince. All bloodlines by marriage are affected as well."

"So...you all will be living a long time pestering each other!" Quentin quipped.

Gloriana smirked. "That is one drawback of this boon. The other . . . is that eventually you will feel a tug towards the fae realm . . . when you have tired of this one, and you shall be welcome to dwell there at my court."

Shane bowed. "Thank You Your Majesty!"

Galena cackled wickedly. "Oh and the mischief they'll get into there!"

Her monarch snorted. 'But I shall wager, darling, not for a few centuries yet! We shall have time to prepare."

"No one will dethrone me as the Lady of Misrule!"

Rumple was staring down at himself in astonishment. He leaned his cane on the table and took an experimental step forward with his crippled leg. To his utter amazement, he did not fall.

"Belle!" he gasped. "Belle . . . I'm . . . I'm whole again!"

"Papa! You're walking!" Aurelia cried joyfully, and ran to hug him.

"It's like a miracle!" Belle cried, then ran to embrace him.

"How?" Bae was dumbstruck.

"Fae magic sometimes grants the deepest wishes of the heart," the queen replied.

"Archie...what's going on...Gloriana!" Bonnie gasped, leaning against him for support.

"Darling, why are you out of bed?"

"The servants seemed to be anxious about something and I feared we were under attack..."

She attempted to curtsy but found she didn't have the strength to.

The Queen held her by the shoulders, a faint chiding expression on her face. "Bonita, my darling, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed! Silly child, you need to rest! I would have come to you anon."

"But...Your Majesty...I...I never expected..."

"Darling, let's get you back to bed," Archie murmured.

"Stubborn, Your Majesty, like many a woman before her," Claire sighed, coming to assist. "And all think they can ignore their physician's orders."

"But...what's happened?"

"Our son has done something a bit rash...and the Golds have been given the Queen's Grace."

Bonnie's eyes widened with shock. "But it's been centuries since...oh Shane!"

"You would have done the same Bonnie," Galena spoke up.

"You can discuss it later,' Claire said authoritatively. "But as your physician, Bonnie, I am going to have to insist you return to bed. Both you and Rafaella need to rest and if I had to guess I'd say she's hungry too."

At that moment Rafaella let out a shrill angry wail.

"See? Come along now," Claire chivied her patient upstairs, along with her husband and infant.

All the guests waved as they departed.

"Now you don't need this anymore, Papa,' Bae stated, indicating his cane.

Rumple smirked. '"Except to remind you to behave, Baelfire."

"Papa!" his son scowled. "I'm sixteen, not six! Besides, I haven't done anything to deserve that."

"Yet," his father teased, then he mussed his son's hair. "Go have your walk in the moonlight, son. But remember, no funny business, or else!" He waved the cane about.

"I know, I know!" Bae rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Em! It's getting kinda stuffy in here." He grabbed his betrothed's hand and they raced outside.

"Insolent sprout," Rumple grumbled.

"He's YOUR son, Mr. Gold," Belle said simply.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and the sass will have skipped Fiona," Rumple said hopefully.

Belle laughed. "I doubt that, dearie! But that's okay. A little sass never hurt anyone."

"True. And you love me for it," her husband stated, then he kissed her.

Bae and Emma ran hand in hand down to the lake in the moonlight, the fae blessing still coursing through their blood like fine wine. Reaching the lakeshore, Bae picked up Emma and twirled her around, spinning in a dizzying whirl. "I love you, I love you!" he chanted, his eyes glowing.

Their mouths met, and Emma kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, though in fact all their tomorrows stretched endlessly before them. She felt lighter than a feather, their love buoying her up until she felt as if she could soar to the moon without wings.

She reveled in Bae's sinewy strength, his arms circling her protectively, but a strength that did not trap, it freed. She spread her arms out as they whirled, her blue eyes shimmering cobalt, her pale hair tumbling from its carefully crafted coif to fly about her in moonlit strands.

"Bae!" she whispered tenderly. "My brave soldier. Thanks to Gloriana, we have forever."

"A gift beyond price," he replied huskily. "My wild swan. Your beauty rivals the stars, both without and within."

"Have you become a poet then, Cadet Gold?"

He shook his head, his dark hair falling charmingly over one eye. "No. Simply a man who knows his heart's desire. And isn't afraid to say so."

"I love you, Bae. Always and forever." Emma said, laughing when he set her on her feet. "You found the heart I had hidden away."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And you taught my heart to trust again." He murmured into her hair.

They stayed that way for a long time, as the moon slowly set beyond the trees and turned the surface of the lake to a glassy sheen, where a black swan and his white mate glided silently across the water, celebrating their unexpected gifts and the fate that had brought them together, to find a love that transcended time, space, and happily ever after.

 **A/N: we hope you enjoyed all the surprises at the end, dearies! This was such fun to write! Please favorite, follow, and leave a review if you'd be so kind. It means a great deal to us. Thanks for joining us!**


End file.
